


29 Neibolt ST (Moster Roommate AU)

by clown_bait



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Evil Dead (Movies), IT (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Pennywise, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Humor, Marijuana, Minor Character Death, Monster Roommate AU, Monster sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Pennywise (IT), Vampires, teratophilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 87,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_bait/pseuds/clown_bait
Summary: Lucy Smith has just moved to Maine to start over after a traumatic biting incident with her ex boyfriend. She manages to secure a place but also finds out that her new flatmates are the blood thirsty monsters from her darkest nightmares. Watch as she slowly becomes a monster herself and finds love in a certain sewer clown who is now also her landlord.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I'm posting my fic on here so everyone can enjoy the journey of a tiny nosferatu and her eldritch clown lover. Its a fun little romance you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll fear, you'll die! The story is filled with humor, gore, fluff, and dirty dirty smut. So have fun everyone!

**Chapter 1**

The Contract

 

 

She had been there for a month now. Somehow she was still alive, and living amongst monsters. 

“You know…It’s not that bad mom, the house is a bit old but it’s charming you get used to it after awhile.” as she says this a chunk of the Old Well House’s ceiling falls onto the ancient dining room table. She flinches a natural reaction left over from humanity’s days as a prey animal but she recovers quickly mostly unfazed. “Visit? Oooooh no, no, thats not a great idea. Roommates are a bit quirky you wouldn't like them.” she said into the phone. Quirky was a massive understatement. She opened the fridge and let out a groan of frustration at the severed head and arm sitting on top of her tupperware. “that son of a bitch” she whispered “Hey mom call you back, kitchen trouble. Love ya.” she hung up the phone and shouted “ALRIGHT WHO’S IS THIS?!” her voice echoed through out the old decaying house. She was met by heavy breathing and guttural grunting the kind you would hear in a horror movie sound clip. She turned to the doorway towards the owner of the sound, a hulking behemoth donning a butchers apron. He’s covered in old blood soaked handprints and his signature mask made of the leather from a human face. “What the hell Leatherface you have your own fucking fridge for this shit” she stated unafraid. Now one would be wondering at this point why is this girl so relaxed? Why has she not died of a heart attack or been murdered by these horrible housemates. This clearly wasn't your average college drop out living situation, not by a long shot. No my friend, this is the story of a human who literally lived with her monsters and in the process became one herself. But the only thing you need to know right now dear reader, is that Lucy Smith never turned down a good deal. 

 

It all started when she wanted to get out of the city. Adam and our dear Lucy had just broken up after being her high school sweetheart and boyfriend for 5 long years. It happened at the end her second to last year of college, he had become an absolute monster and she was done with his shit. Lucy wanted to get away. Away from everything that reminded her of him and the life they had shared together. _“I’ll go to the other side of the country,”_ she thought _“as far as possible I’ll go to fucking Maine.”_

 

When she found the house it looked abandoned. “Fucking hell this must be a fake ad or something. No way this place is inhabitable.” she groaned but there was a small sign in the window of the house on Neibolt Street that read “Room for Rent” in badly drawn red ink. “Wellp I got nothing to lose anyway, either I die via whatever serial killer is squatting here or the drinking will get me later.” She had next to nothing other than a car, her belongings and enough money for three months worth of rent. This really was her only option.

 

As she walked by the sun flowers haphazardly planted in the front yard in some sad attempt to make the house look pleasant, the front door creaked open on its own. “Yeah I’m definitely going to get murdered.” she mumbled. Lucy stepped cautiously in the doorway “Um hello? I’m here about the room?” something scuttled on the floor above her, it sounded like the pitter patter of children’s feet. Lucy’s heart began to pound her blue eyes wide now and her senses heightened. “Anyone?” she called out into the decrepit house. Lucy made her way to the window and picked up the for rent sign clutching it tightly to her chest. She was an avid horror fan, and she was no idiot. This house screamed ghost murderer she began to step further into the house when suddenly the door slammed shut. “FUCK” she shouted trying to pry it back open but it wouldn't budge “ALRIGHT ASSHOLE” she yelled “I’m fucking done with this game! You going to discuss the room with me or not?!” a door in a different room had creaked open and Lucy could have sworn she heard the faint sound of bells. “This isn't funny bitch” she yelled nervously searching for an exit _“be brave be brave be brave”_ she whispered to herself. Down the hall she heard footsteps from something large they seemed to be dragging across the floor. _Fucking hide you idiot_ her brain told her she quickly and silently bolted to the kitchen, almost on the verge of tears now cursing herself for even getting into this situation. She frantically searched the room for something to hide in and a half open cabinet caught her eye. She made a dash for it when she hear the jingle again this time louder and coming form the basement of the Well-house. 

 

She reached for the rotting door and screamed when something grey and furry leapt out at her. It smelled almost dead and its eyes were lifeless and faded. The creature was a very pissed off dirty grey cat. “Holy shit little guy” she managed to say. The cat darted off into the house and Lucy let her guard down slightly breathing a sigh of relief, only to turn around to meet a twisted smile with long fangs and glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly the demon clown shot a gloved claw out around her throat. Lucy passed out from sheer terror, dropping the for rent sign on the ground next to her. 

 

___________

 

Lucy awoke to voices, they were twisted and clearly agitated. Their tones were enough to make someones skin crawl. Her thoughts were foggy and her head ached from hitting it on her way down. She moved to rub it but she found she was tied to a chair, she thrashed a bit in a sad attempt to escape. the girl knew knew it wouldn't work. She was frail and malnourished looking, a text book punk kid in flannel and a stupid t-shirt that had a skeleton hand holding up the cliche devil horns. She wasn't getting out of this. The voices began to sound clearer now she had yet to open her eyes but she could hear what the owners were saying. 

 

“We can’t just kill her we need the money.”

 

“She’s fucking human Tiff, just let the clown and the big guy fight over her meat!”

 

“We’re about to lose the house babe! This is the best place we've had in years!” 

 

“You know the rules no _regular_ humans allowed in our society.”

 

“Leatherface is human!”

 

“PFF barely,”

 

“Will you two PLEASE stop bickering for 5 seconds!”

 

“Oh you wanna finally join us Jingles? Because you've been sitting there drooling for the past five minutes while we've been trying to figure out what to do about YOUR house.”

 

“DO NOT CALL ME JINGLES, DOLL!!!”

 

Lucy opened her eyes, light stung them at first and her vision adjusted. She gurgled out a moan of pain and the room suddenly went silent. Across from her were two dolls one a pretty blonde girl doll with dark makeup the other a boy haphazardly stitched together in a terrifying way. “What the fuck” she mumbled turning to look behind her, she heard heavy breathing that coming out so deep they almost sounded like moans. The monster towered over her and most horrifying of all he wore the skinned face of a dead woman. Lucy quickly turned away to finally find the other inhabitant pouting in the corner, the evil clown from earlier. He was tall, lanky and had a giant forehead with fluffy orange hair twisting around like cotton candy. The clown was staring right at her with a terrifying hunger in his eyes, like he could smell her fear from across the room. She tried to soak it all in. _This isn't happening this isn't real. Oh god I'm going to die here_ she thought. Then, something deep within Lucy’s mind snapped. She began to laugh.

 

Her laughter was a mix of hysteria and horror it was insane and manic. _“Wellp I’ve finally lost it.”_ she thought to herself as her cackling died down. The monstrous flatmates stared at her slightly confused by her reaction. 

 

“Well that the first time I’ve made that kind of impression. Thought makin' them laugh was your thing jingles.” the boy doll mused

 

The clown let off an inhuman warning growl and the doll grinned wickedly. 

 

“Y-youre all r-real.” Lucy stuttered starting to slip into insanity. 

 

“Careful who you say isn't real around here toots, Jingles over there tends to get real triggered about that subject” the male doll quipped 

 

“Are you done insulting me yet? You disgusting excuse for a child’s toy.” the clown hissed

 

“Not on your life chucklefuck.”

 

“Chucky! Can we please focus on the girl!” the dolls female counterpart snapped

 

“Sorry pumpkin, they've been having a bit of a dispute ever since the clown left a huge pile of drool outside the fridge yesterday morning” she turned to Lucy who now was a mix of terrified and utterly confused.

 

“I was very hungry and couldn't decide what to eat!” the clown pouted

 

“YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE PANTRY FULL OF DEAD CHILDREN IN THE SEWER DO YOU EVEN NEED TO EAT ANYTHING ELSE?” Chucky shouted back at him.

 

“Wow that hurt. I don't _just_ eat children you know” the clown mocked being struck in the heart followed by a sharp glare.

 

The silent behemoth behind Lucy had decided enough was enough and banged on the counter next to him. All in the room went quiet.

 

The female doll sighed “Well if you two are going to be children about this I’ll make the decision for us. Alright look hun. We’re in a bit of a pickle and we need an extra roommate or Penny here is going to lose the house. Then well all be shit outta luck, _especially you sweetheart_. So I’m givin ya two options” she looked at the grumpy killer clown who huffed and finally nodded giving the female doll permission “One, you take the room. You will live here as the fake owner so the town doesn't try to reclaim the house and tear it down. Or two…. you die.” 

 

“And if I don’t want either?” Lucy questioned giving in completely to this new terrifying situation she was in.

 

All the inhabitants in the room smiled wickedly. The clown stepped forward and grabbed Lucy’s chin forcing her to look into his golden predatory eyes, they were slightly out of alignment as if he was barely managing to keep control of himself“You can try to run kitten, but in a house full of monsters” he grinned his smile sadistic with a sprinkling of insanity “I promise you wont get far.” he inhaled sharply as if sniffing a freshly cooked meal before taking a bite. 

Lucy swallowed her fear and insanity pushing it down deep within her. _“I’m a fucking survivor and I’m not going to die in some rotting haunted house.”_ She thought to herself. The clown growled and shoved her face back roughly as if offended by her sudden burst of bravery.

 

“How much is rent?” she stated cool and suddenly collected.She wasn't really but the girl was no stranger to putting on a brave face.

 

The group turned to the clown who was suddenly put on the spot “….$450”

 

“Fuck that. Does this crackhouse even have running water?” she spat.

 

“Watch your _filthy_ little mouth!” the clown growled. She had obviously hit a very sore spot. _A weakness_ she smirked. 

 

“$300” she haggled. 

 

“Just for that remark, five” the clown sneered in her face again, he was so close she could feel his breath on her nose.

 

“You cant go up you fucker”

 

“How much is your life worth to you little human”

 

“About 300 bucks a month, clown.”

 

“Four.. not including utilities” he smiled like the devil himself. 

 

She broke.

 

“Look if you don’t kill me then my ex probably will. Im dead either way. Probably safer with a bunch of monsters than with that psycho, so $350 with utilities and I wont call the cops and make sure people stay away from your place. You all obviously want to remain here in secret so I keep my mouth shut about what you are and you give me a cheap place to live and start over. I honestly don't give a shit if I'm living with demon dolls and cannibals. I just want freedom from my old shitty life and my old shitty ex.” she stared back into the clowns eyes in pure defiance. Blue and gold bore into each other in some unseen battle. Few have ever done this to him before and were allowed to live. Finally the clown broke the stare he was a bit thrown off. “I’m not a cannibal I'm not even human you disgusting Leech.” he mumbled. Clearly the demon clown had a pride issue.

 

“Wait call the cops? Ah shit Chucky you forgot to take her phone???” the Tiffany yelled at the male doll.

 

“You didn't fucking tell me too! I thought we were going to kill her like we do with all the humans that wander in here!! Didn't see the fucking need but apparently were all going soft because Buck Tooth McForehead over here is worried about foreclosure!” 

 

“You idiot! You never listen to me!!!!” she screamed and lunged at him. The clown rolled his eyes at them, apparently this happened a lot. “Can you guys please take this to the bedroom, since I know where this is going and I really don't want walk in to find you making up on my sofa again.” Leatherface who had been mostly silent had moaned and covered his eyes clearly grossed out at the thought. 

 

“FINE were leaving! Tell us when you two kids make a damn deal instead of eye fucking each other for hours” Chucky shouted from the floor his wife’s hands around his neck.

 

“Ew what the hell man we weren’t…” Lucy began but was cut off by an eruption of anger from the clown.

 

“GET OUT.” the clown roared.

 

They stood up and Chucky took his wife’s hand in his and Tiffany gave Lucy a wink as she left. 

 

“what the hell was that-“ Lucy started.

 

“Ignore them” the clown interrupted once again.

 

“Ok but like what did he mean by-“

 

“ _Ignore them”_

 

She turned her attention again to the tall murderous, inhuman apparently, clown. Who was clearly extremely annoyed with the whole situation. “So we have a deal clown?”

 

“Pennywise” the clown said.

 

“PennyWhat?”

 

“I have a name and its Pennywise… The dancing clown.”

 

“You dance?”

 

“Not the point.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought clowns liked to preform.”

 

“Are you finished?”

 

“Maybe.” Lucy fired back at him. 

 

The clown was not used to this amount of sass from such a small frail looking thing. She could certainly run her mouth. It reminded him of a very specific boy that had smacked him in the head with a baseball bat all those years ago. He knew he was going to hate this human, but he had little to no choice in this. The Well-house was apart of him and desperate times call for desperate measures. He decided to wait to kill her when she tries to move out. It'll happen eventually anyway, after all this human will be living amongst monsters, horrible abominations true living nightmares! No normal sane human would be able to last long in this situation. And then he will enjoy feasting on this small thing’s flesh. Biting into her pale skin hearing her cry out in fear when he turns on her. Oh yes her sweet, delicious, beautiful fear. He'd inhale her scent and burry his nose into her bleeding flesh licking the wound in her neck. Those big blue eyes wide in terror as the filthy leech rose up finally floating. Her short platinum hair swirling around her frozen face. Beautiful, intoxicating, delicious, alluring, all mine, mine, _mine, MINE_ \- he woke himself from his trance his eyes had drifted apart and he was drooling immensely. She was staring at him waiting for him to say something. He mentally cursed himself for those strange thoughts that had just drifted through his head.

 

“You uh…. you ok there? It looks like you left earth there for a bit” 

 

The clown sighed and growled more turning to his giant flatmate. 

 

“Untie her and bring me some ink Leatherface, lets just get this over with” Pennywise said exhausted. The giant equally concerned and confused grabbed a knife off the kitchen wall and cut her free. Lucy’s first instinct was to run but she glued herself into the reality of her situation. The behemoth walked over to her still holding the knife and she suddenly felt the fear come back. What if the clown had lied? The giant grabbed her hand roughly. _Shit_ she began to panic as he pressed the blade into her hand and cut. Pennywise was now sporting a devilish grin seeing his flatmate to be squirm and whimper under the blade. He suddenly had an old looking contract and a quill in his hand which he laid out on the table in front of her “Read it and sign it Leech” he sneered 

 

“Really? Im signing it in blood? _Really?_ ”

 

“You’re being difficult and childish just sign the damn paper.” 

 

“Why do you keep calling me Leech anyway?”

 

“Because you're sucking me dry with this $350 a month deal, sign the paper.”

 

“Do I get to at least remodel my room?”

 

“SIGN THE PAPER”

 

“Bite me clown. I want to know the fine details.”

 

“Careful what you wish for little Leech it just might come true.” he muttered.

 

“That a threat Penny?” she fired back

 

The clown glared at the nickname. 

 

“You know, you’re cute when you're mad” she chuckled reading the document. “Interesting requirements you got here. Don’t know what the hell this whole community council thing is and all these weird secrets but eh its cheap living can’t complain.” she dabbed the pen on her open wound and scribbled her name on the line. 

 

“Congratulations were flatmates.” the clown growled snatching the paper and walked off towards the basement.

 

Lucy turned to Leatherface and chuckled. “I like him, he’s fun. So you guys gonna take me on the grand tour?” the giant still very confused with the whole situation nodded silently and Lucy followed him out. She didn't quite know what she just agreed to and this definitely wasn't the change she had in mind. All she knew was that she had wished for a new start and she sure as hell was getting one. 


	2. Meet the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets her neighbors and finds out that she may not be as human as she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things happening here. We finally get to meet Freddy and Drac! Also Lucy learns some things about herself and her current situation. Clownboi lays down the house rules which will be broken constantly. No one cares about your stupid rules Penny.

** CHAPTER 2  **

Meet The Neighbors

 

 

Her room wasn't that large but it had a bed frame and a nice view of the field in front of the house. All it need really was some paint and some better lighting to be bearable. 

 

“You know big guy, it aint half bad I think I’ll be able to make this work.” She said to the giant. 

 

He smiled from under his mask. Out of all her new roommates she liked the enormous murder hillbilly the most. He seemed like he had a sweet side to him and was more a listener than a talker. She had even forgave him for the whole hand thing while he showed her upstairs. 

 

She looked around the room starting to gather some of the broken pieces of furniture and putting drawers back into the dresser she approached the closet she heard a feint voice. 

 

“Lucy.”It whispered her name. 

 

“Wait big guy was that you?” she asked but the giant was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Why did you leave me Lucy?” the voice said again. To her horror it was extremely familiar.

 

“Im going to have to punish you now. I made you mine you cant escape me.”

 

“H-how. How did you find me.” she stuttered

 

“You cant escape me.” 

 

Lucy tore open the closet door her heart pounding so hard her chest was about to explode inside was Adam her ex lover dead rotting and staring lifelessly at her. Suddenly he twitched and grinned wickedly bearing sharp teeth shouting in an inhuman voice “I FOUND YOU LUCY”. She screamed in horror. The corpse lunged forward at her then stopped short its voice changing once more and the eyes had turned a familiar yellow. “GOTCHA LEECH!” the clown cackled the disguise melting off of him. 

 

“YOU JACKASS!” Lucy screamed shaken tears in her eyes.

 

“I admit that was a bit low but my, my, my does your fear smell delicious!” 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you clown!” 

 

“You cant silly! You signed an agreement no killing your roommates!” 

 

“Then why the hell did you do that! Seemed like you were fucking planning on it just now”

“Consider it revenge for you sassing me with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

 

She sat on the floor sighing. Seeing the face of the man that caused her to run so far away from her old life was a lot to take in. She had to make a moment to pull herself back together and not breakdown in front of the monstrous clown. She couldn't let him win. 

 

“What are the other house rules?” she finally said 

 

“I told you to read it Leech”

“My had was bleeding and four living nightmares just threatened to kill me I had a lot on my mind.”

 

“Someone needs to learn to follow Pennywise’s instructions better it seems. Fine pay attention this time.” the clown began “No eating food not labeled yours, no parties without house permission, _obey the chore wheel_ , don't steal each others kills…. thats just rude. No going into other peoples rooms, keep your weapons off the table, no cops, bodies must be hidden promptly. Rents due at the end of the month and most importantly, no humans.”

 

“Right I’ll be sure to clean up after my murder sprees.” she joked 

 

Just then the lovely doll couple waltzed into her new room clearly in a much better mood now though they were both slightly messy and Chucky had a large lipstick print on his jaw. 

 

“HEY welcome home roomie! You ever need anything, weed, knives, blood stain removal were down the hall to the left!” 

 

“Actually a joint would be perfect right about now” she sighed it had been a long ass day. 

 

“Lemme call my guy hell hook you up.”

 

“Chucky you cant introduce her to Freddy he’ll tell everyone! You know he cant keep his mouth shut.” the dolls wife warned. 

 

“It's not like he won’t find out the guy practically lives here part time.” Chucky replied. 

 

“Please don't. I don't have the patience to deal with two loudmouthed assholes today.” the clown groaned

 

“wow rude I'm not that loud” Lucy grumbled. 

 

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name the front door had flung open downstairs and a horrifically burned man in a stripped sweater strolled into the house. Behind him was a well dressed victorian age man in very old sunglasses and a top hat. 

 

“HEARD YOU KIDS NEED SOME POT” the dream demon shouted as he marched up the stairs. 

 

“Your timing is impeccable Kruger.” Penny grumbled 

 

“Hey! Forehead you get that chameleon eye fixed yet?” 

 

“Don't make fun of it.”

 

“Turn that frown upside down clown uncle Freddy brought you the good stuff today.”

 

Freddy turned then to Lucy who was trying to quickly come up with something to say. Her roommates weren't allowed to kill her but there was nothing stopping this demon and his well dressed friend.

 

“Playing with your food again Jingles?” Kruger quipped. Chucky snorted in the background.

 

“Great he's got you doing it too.” The clown rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Actually she's our new roommate. So try not to kill this one Fred she's the only person to answer the add we put out a few months ago.” Tiffany said 

 

“well, well, well you assholes may not be as lame as I thought breaking the rules and letting a human in. Such rebels!” the way Freddy leered at Lucy made her feel uneasy. The well dressed man then approached her he had a thick eastern european accent but for the most part looked human minus the get up

 

“Allow me to introduce myself my dear, I am count Dracula of the order of the dracul it is a pleasure to meet a fine woman such as yourself” he had a spark in his eye like he knew something about her that she didn't when he took her hand. 

 

“Wait like the vampire? I thought you were dead” she said

 

“Most of us have died before but we always come back as long as your kind fear the unknown we are always around.” He said. 

 

“Well, Im Lucy. Lucy Smith.”

 

“I knew a Lucy once she was a lovely servant of mine.”

 

“Was?”

 

“They cut off her head and stabbed her in the heart.” 

 

“Peachy” Lucy stated dryly.

 

A gloved hand filled with knives suddenly was thrown in front of her 

 

“Freddy Kruger your dream demon in the streets and the sheets!”

 

“I’d shake your hand but I like having skin on my arm.”she said to the horribly burnt man 

 

“whoops my bad, so babe now that you've met your handsome neighbors how about we get this welcome home party started” the demon smiled excitedly 

 

“Wait I thought you said no parties without house permission.” Lucy said to the clown

 

“Like anyones ever actually followed Jingles’ list of commands.” Kruger said mockingly 

 

“I'm going downstairs” the clown said as he sunk back into the closet 

 

With that the room emptied leaving the human finally alone. She shut and locked the door behind her and flopped onto the old bed. “home” she mumbled to herself as if trying to sink into her new reality. “This is home.”

 

 

 

———————————-

 

She must have dozed off after she had brought some of her belongings up into the room. Lucy woke up freezing on the old bed to the sound of music and bottles clinking coming from downstairs. 

 

“HEY HUMAN! WHAT DID THE CLOWN CALL HER? LEECH! YEAH THATS IT! GET DOWN HERE WERE PLAYING FLIP CUP.”

 

She grumbled walking over to the mirror her skin looked paler and her hair was a mess. This had been happening quite often when she woke up ever since she left Adam. Her hair was thinningfading more and more, and her skin was becoming paler. Maybe the fucker gave me an STD she mumbled scratching at an old injury at the bottom of her neck. The wound looked pretty bad there was a weird rash forming around it. Nothing a little skin cream couldn't fix. That was when she saw the pointed ears sticking out from her hair. SHIT she yelled 

 

She ran out and opened the door to the bathroom it had to be a trick the clown was fucking with her again. All she found was the cat from earlier sitting in the sink watching her intensely. Lucy placed her beanie on her head in a desperate attempt to hide the ears. “oh hey its you good to know that this place is pet friendly I guess.” She said reaching out to touch the feral looking beast. The cat yowled and hissed jumping away from her hand and bolted out of the room before being snatched up by Pennywise the dancing clown. 

 

“He's not the friendliest.” The clown stated petting the cat. He seemed to have a connection with them. 

 

“Is he yours?”

 

“Dunno just showed up one day”

 

“Whats his name?”

 

“Collar said his name is Churchill.” 

 

“Didn't peg you as a cat person.”

 

“I like them, were very similar in many ways. Hunters who play with their food.” He paused “Whats with the hat?”

 

“Bad hair day.” 

 

“Well, don't use any of my products they're expensive.”

 

He walked out the cat in his arms. _What a jerk_. Lucy thought.

————

 

Lucy walked down the stairs shivering this house must be horribly insulated the monster gang were all a few drinks in and raised a glass to her 

 

“THERES THE NEW ROOMIE” Chucky shouted 

 

“Whats with the hat dear?” Tiffany asked 

 

“Her hair is ugly right now” came a shout from another room. 

 

“Is the clown always this rude?”

 

“You should see him on a bad day.” Freddy laughed. 

 

Suddenly the vampire was uncomfortably close behind her “No something is off here.” he said grabbing her head and stretching it aside he gasped. “you are…. like me”

 

“what?” she said shocked 

 

“You are vampire. Or more you are becoming vampire.”

 

“Wait how…. What? Did you fuckers do something to me while I was asleep?”

 

“Just stole some panties nothing major” Freddy said Lucy wasn't sure if he was serious or kidding.

 

“Probably has something to do with that guy she's hiding from. I read her mind earlier.” The clowns voice came again this time he was actually in the room.

 

“Tell me everything you can about him.” The elder vampire said with a serious look on his face. 

 

“If I do I’ll need a drin- several drinks.”

 

————-

 

“So as I was heading for the door he threw me against the wall, bit me and poured this weird tasting wine down my throat. Kept saying now I’ll never leave him. I kicked him in the dick and walked out anyway. Never spoke to him or saw him again. Moved right out here first chance I got.”

 

“So your ex was a bloodsucker. Interesting didn't peg you for a necrophilliac.” Freddy said passing her a joint

 

“So am I going to die Drac?” 

 

“Eventually. You'll come back though you'll just have to deal with _him_ being able to find out where you are.”

 

“So what you're saying is I'm dead no matter what.” 

 

“Basically yes.”

 

“Awesome.” She took the longest drag she could from the joint and passed it to Tiffany who passed it back to her.

 

“You need it more than me hun.” She said.

 

Lucy looked sad at the news. She just wanted to start over not get struck with some terrible disease from her past relationship. She couldn't hide from him she couldn't run she had to fight back somehow.

 

Dracula looked at Freddy remembering what it was like to finally have friends he could rely on when he'd been so lost. The adventures they had been through. He decided right then he'd help this girl she was one of his children now anyway. 

 

“I shall help you vanquish your ex boyfriend.”

 

“Wait really?” Lucy looked up.

 

“You must agree to become my protege and remember if you go down this path you will lose your humanity completely in the process. The choice is yours my dear.”

 

“I don't feel like I have any other option really. Thank you Dracula.” the vampire tipped his hat. he liked this girl. 

 

“Well, looks like well be seeing more of each other eh bloodsucker?” 

 

“Ok did you actually take my underwear.” 

 

“Nah the clown did when he was in your closet. Cute polkadots.” 

 

“I'm gonna kill him.”

 

“YOURE NOT ALLOWED” came a goofy jingle from the kitchen. _Was he drunk? Could he even get drunk?_

 

“I can maim him though right? Hand me that floor board.”

 

Despite the bad news Leech couldn't help but laugh when the clown hissed and ran up the ceiling like a spider. They were strange but she liked her new friends. Things may be looking up for her after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets a bit steamy friends time for feelings to show up!


	3. What are Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech starts to feel some changes after she catches Pennywise having a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy heres my first blood and gore! Lets get fucked up friends!

** CHAPTER 2.5 **

What are Feelings?

 

It'd been two weeks since she had moved in. At first the adjustment was hard not only was Leech living with the fact that the creatures from her nightmares were all real and living in the same town she was also becoming one of them. Everyone called her Leech now for some reason not that she minded it though, the name felt fitting. Her transition was taking the hardest toll on her she had hunger that she could not satisfy no matter what she ate, her skin was losing color and her hair was coming out in large clumps. Dracula was a great guide through all this explaining that she once she makes her first kill she will complete the transformation and rise as undead. Of course shed need to die first. That lovely detail that terrified her to no end. But she was glad someone was helping her at least. 

 

Her other flatmates were fine Tiffany was quickly becoming a great friend of hers and she adored Leatherface like a brother. Even Chucky and Freddy were inviting her out with them to cause mayhem. The only one she was having trouble with was the damn clown. 

 

Pennywise was a difficult one to read, at one minute he would be casual with her often teasing her sometimes making her laugh, the next he'd either be terrifying her or extremely angry. Unpredictable was an understatement. He definitely was the most interesting of her flatmates he didn't actually live in the house, his home being deep in the sewer. No one had been in his lair and Leech always wondered what it looked like. She often caught herself looking over at him watching his movements when he interacted with others, something was always off about him but he put a lot of effort into being normal. If she had to describe their relationship she say it was mostly competitive, their favorite past time being the weird game of insults going between them. It had gotten so bad that game night had become a total disaster the two always went on a war path to destroy the other, to the point where Freddy would yell at them to get a room already. 

 

And then there was the staring! She’d always catch him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Almost like he was trying to figure something out about her but was so lost in thought his eyes would drift apart. Usually this was either when he made her laugh or when they were on good terms with each other. It was quite bizarre.

 

Today Leech was coming home from another failed day of handing out resumes. She was applying for any culinary position she could find hoping that her not finishing school wouldn't matter too much. After the look the manager gave her at the one five star place in town she wasn't that hopeful. 

 

When she stepped inside the house was silent. It felt abandoned like the first time she ever opened the door. It was probably Penny planning to scare her again then do that weird sniffing thing he did whenever he got her good.But the jump never came. 

 

“Hello?” the vampire called out 

“Guys? You home?”

 

She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen it'd had been a long day and she was starving again. If the clown wanted to scare her he'd have to wait till shed eaten something. As she approached the entrance she hear a terrified wail, causing her to gasp and press herself against the wall. There was pleading and crying now followed by…laughter? “Penny?” she whispered “You better not be pulling your usual shit you asshole I'm not in the mood”

 

More laughter, panic and crying echoed through the house. It was a symphony of terror and anxiety. “so you fancy yourself an artist little boy? Want to come paint Pennywise's house without his permission. naughty naughty!” the clown was talking to someone. Leech crept closer to the doorway.

 

“I like to paint too little boy. How about you help me paint my kitchen hm? I was thinking a fresh coat of _red.”_

 

Oh god was he? Leech heard a scream and a sickening crunch just as she looked around the corner. She saw Pennywise hunched over a smaller form. It was a teen boy hanging limp in his claws. The lifeless eyes of the corpse stared back into Leech’s own. She wanted to be disgusted. She wanted to turn away and cry. Shed never see someone die before let alone someone so young. Living with murderous monsters she saw her fair share of bodies, she was used to that by now, but she never watched it happen. What she did next though disgusted her the most. She didn't turn away. She didn't cry or retch. No something awful awoke in her and she stood in the doorway watching in fascination the puddle of blood growing larger. She swore she could smell it savory rich like the flavor of umami. She was so hungry.

 

Leech didn't notice she was watching him for too long nor did she realize she was panting like a starving animal. God he was….impressive. Seeing the clown in such a primal state was captivating for her and her own instinctual urges began to spread a warmth through her that tingled the very pit of her stomach. The darkness that was awake and writhing within the young vampire was screaming at her to join him to be like him to hunt, to kill, to feed. He was a perfect predator and she was just discovering she might be too.Pennywise ripped a chunk of flesh from the body which was quickly becoming unrecognizable much to the human side of her’s relief. He growled in delight tossing his head back enjoying the taste of his meal. Leech stepped closer still in her trance. Thats when he saw her. They locked eyes and he studied her expression, she wasn't afraid she was..…something else. _Interesting._

 

“O-Oh I….didn't know you were um…. w-working.”

 

The clown stood up and crossed the room. Getting uncomfortably close to her. He grabbed her arm and inhaled her skin. “You're not afraid…..Does this not scare you, human?”

 

Leech whispered her response almost struggling to get it out “I-Im not human any more”

 

The clown leaned in close to her face and sniffed again. “No. You're clearly not.” he gave her a wicked grin. She felt his hot breath on her face those primal urges shooting through her brain and chest like electricity. “You smell different.” he hissed “somethings changed, you no longer stink like meat.” he emphasized that last syllable sending a small shiver up Leech’s spine. He was close to her again sniffing her skin like a dog hot on the trail. “So sweet… So warm.” he was mumbling. Leech could smell the thick wet blood on his lips, all she wanted right now was to taste them to run her tongue along his blood soaked mouth. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ He was glaring down at her studying her with curiosity as if sensing something was wrong his beautiful yellow eyes flicked down at her lips and back to her own a questioning look on his face. _Oh god was he reading her mind?_ Instinct overtook her and she leaned in closer, the clown didn't move confused by her actions. Leech’s lips touched his for a moment. _Soft._ She thought. Pennywise pulled away quickly staring at her with wide eyes. “What the _hell_ was **that**? _”_ he shouted as he turned a shade of pink shocked and confused by the action. Leech looked at him in terror from what she just did. “I-I-I um the hunger it- it just- it took control-I didn't mean” they were both bright red staring at each other with wide wild eyes. “I-I’m just gonna g-go” she ran as fast as she could slamming the door upstairs. 

 

Pennywise never had someone do that to him before. He knew it was a human sign of affection between mates. Did she want to mate with him? Why was she suddenly so sweet smelling? Why did he feel so warm? And why the hell did he want to do that again? He stood there red faced for a good 5 minutes as wave after wave of strange emotions washed over him. Suddenly for the first time in eons he had lost his appetite. 

 

Leech threw herself on her bed shocked at what she just did. She just kissed the damn clown and the worst part is she _liked_ it. He killed someone in front of her and she fucking kissed him. What the hell was she becoming? She knew living with monsters would desensitize her to these things, but this? This was not something she saw coming, especially with Pennywise. He was rude, annoying, messy, bipolar, cruel, insufferable, funny, tall, fierce, intriguing, warm. wait…. _oh no_ … she thought. “I have a crush on the fucking clown.”


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise reluctantly asks for some dating advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clowns got a big stupid crush friends! Leech is trying so hard while she rapidly starts changing into a malnourished bald bloodsucking nightmare. Give the poor girl a steak.

** CHAPTER 3 **

Help.

 

The young vampire to be had been there a full month now and she hated to admit it but she had never been happier. This was truly a new start for her. People even stopped calling her by her original name preferring to use the one Pennywise had given her when they first met. It was meant as an insult but it fit her so well she kept it. She was a bloodsucker now after all. Lucy was gone Leech was who she was now. She had a new job lined up, new friends, a great mentor and she was even given a wig by Leatherface as a housewarming gift when her hair began to fall out. Aside from the impending death and losing humanity thing….and that damn clown…. this was nice. This could work.

 

Movie night at the Neibolt house was a big event. Everyone joined in even Pennywise who usually kept to himself but when Dracula insisted he join in to make a certain proto-vampire happy the clown reluctantly agreed. He hated that the elder vampire knew about his affliction. 

 

When Dracula found out about it he had been confronting the clown over his disheveled state. “You seem less cruel to my young apprentice and you look like you have stopped feeding. You are infatuated.” 

 

“Infat- What?! No! Leech is, she’s, well we’re just………I mean….I……..…..what do I do.” He was weak and defeated. Pennywise had never had a positive feeling like this before and Dracula was the only one other than Chucky that knew how to deal with this sort of thing. 

“You must pursue her it'll be healthy for the both of you! My poor apprentice has been worried sick about her transition for weeks now! Yes! ROMANCE HER WOO HER GIVE HER YOUR LOVE.” The elder vampire was a complete hopeless romantic.

 

“I was just going to go back to eating my feelings till this goes away?” 

 

“NAY YOU MUST COURT THE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN. I HAVE FAILED IN LOVE BUT YOU CHILD YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE” 

 

“One, I'm way older than you. Two no.”

 

“LOOK AT YOURSELF BOY, YOU ARE WASTING AWAY IN LOVE! GIVE HER YOUR HEART END YOUR ETERNAL LONELINESS.”

 

“What part of older than you do you- never mind lets pretend this never happened.” 

 

“YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH BOY, YOU WILL SEE THAT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM LOVE.”

 

 

Pennywise hated how that he was right about that. He tried eating more and began to look healthy again until Leech walked by in the kitchen two days later and gave him a damn compliment. Who does she think she is telling him he looked extra scary today. The nerve! 

 

“At least theres popcorn” he grumbled plopping down onto one of the couches. Having two giant monsters in the house plus a very territorial cat required multiple couches and chairs so everyone could fit around the old antique tv. 

 

“Whats on the menu tonight boys” Freddy says opening a beer taking up a whole lazy boy to himself. 

 

“Something we can do a drinking game with please?” came Leech’s request from the kitchen she was busy making drinks for her new friends after she bragged she could make them killer cocktails that would knock their socks off. It also to try to persuade Leatherface to put in a good word for her when applied for the position of bartender at the newly remodeled Sawyer’s.Dracula was assisting her while carefully watching her glances and shy smiles whenever she heard Penny’s bells. The elder vampire had never had a protege before and he had to admit her fiery personality was growing on him, shed make a fine creature of the night eventually he just had to get her past her unwillingness to change. Leech found it annoying that he was constantly nagging her about her transition. Tonight it was all about how vampires cant hold their liquor. But she liked her mentor, he was like the father she never had and she would often find herself coming to him with questions not only about her condition but also life in general.

 

“Atta girl Leech you're a woman after my own dead heart” Freddy shouted back the two had been bonding more smoking on the porch talking shit about people who got on their nerves that day. They did have quite a few things in common one was tequila and the other was epic amounts of sass. Pennywise did feel a twinge of jealousy over it but knew if he said something Freddy would tell everyone the eldritch embodiment of fear had a big stupid crush on someone he normally considered food. 

 

“All right guys heres my official audition for bartender at Sawyer’s. Tip jar is on the counter for when all you assholes are blown away by how great I am.” she boasted passing out the drinks. 

 

“Big talk for someone who's tolerance is sinking faster than the Titanic” said Chucky 

 

“Shut up and drink doll. I’ll let my talent do all the ass kicking for me.”

 

“What the hell is this?” Freddy asked poking the puffy pice of spun sugar

 

“Cotton candy martinis bitch!”

 

Pennywise choked on his popcorn.

 

She begun finishing handing them out and as Penny picked his up his giant hand touched hers. They blinked at each other for a second. “Something wrong Pen? Did I uh offend you with the circus flavors?” 

 

“Oh um no no just something on your um something on your face!” Dracula rolled his eyes at him dramatically from the kitchen.

 

“Oh where.” Leech frowned. 

“Its um… no stop stop! Don't touch it. Just let me do it..” The clown quickly pretended to wipe something off her nose. _“nailed it.”_ He thought. 

 

Chucky's eyes grew wide when he saw the exchange. “No fucking way” he whispered. 

 

Leatherface was delighted at the sweet drink. He even giggled when his friend put the cotton candy in the liquor and it dissolved. “So you think I got the job big guy?” he grunted happily in approval “Aw shucks Bubba you're the best!” she hugged the lovable giant murderer. Leech smiled wide with cockiness “nailed it.” She said to herself. 

 

————

 

“Wait you only have a waitress job??? But I thought I was applying to be a bartender!?” she complained at the giant the next day. She wasn't mad at him though it was the rest of his family’s fault probably. They Sawyer clan were a bunch of boys they needed a cute girl in the restruant to be the bait for their…. _meat source._ Finally the young vampire sighed “Fine I’ll take it, anything at this point. Just let me know when I start.” _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ “Do I at least get a nice uniform?” she asked. 

 

Leatherface nodded enthusiastically, he brought out a bag from behind his back and handed it to her. Freddy was now watching with glee from around the corner. He had been planning this for the past week. 

 

“Oh you've got to be kidding me.” she growled from the bathroom and Freddy laughed.

 

“Whats so funny?” Pennywise asked sipping a hot cocoa with way too many marshmallows

“I helped the big guy pick the new uniform for the waitresses wait till you see it.”

 

Leech creaked the door open her face bright red. As she stepped out Pennywise spit his drink and nearly choked on a marshmallow. She was in a tied flannel top and daisy dukes. “Who told you this was a good idea Leatherface?” the giant happily pointed at Freddy’s hiding spot who was on the floor cackling now. Chucky walked by and his jaw nearly fell on the floor before running to get Tiff. Pennywise was 100% broken. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
“Can I at least wear an actual shirt instead?”

 

Leatherface looked sad she didn't like the uniform. “ _Oh no”_ she thought “ _He's proud of it.”_

 

“Hey hey big guy! I didn't mean it the uniforms great don't be sad see I’m going to put it away for tomorrow ok!”

 

Pennywise left the room quickly unable to remain there for much longer without….feeeeeeling. 

Chucky walked over to him giving his leg a sharp jab with his elbow. 

 

“What do you want doll.” he snarled

 

“You're a mess Jingles. Why don't you do something about it?”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“Your lame school boy crush on the baby bloodsucker.” 

 

“I dont-“

 

“Don't even man you were practically having a heart attack back there, plus you were staring at her the entire movie night. Tiff thinks its cute.” 

 

“Does everyone know now?” 

 

“Pretty much.”

 

The clown fell on the floor against the fridge. “Then I need your………… _help_.” The last word was a struggle for him. 

 

 

———-

 

Leech marched into the old house carrying the an entire butcher shop in grocery bags. Drops of cold animal blood dripped down from her purchases and Church had come out of hiding to follow her to the kitchen where she began to pack the fridge and freezer full of raw meat. 

 

“Ok clown your girl’s home go talk to her.” Chucky whispered from behind Pennywise who was hiding on the stairway to the basement. 

 

“Compliment her ears she's been very self conscious about them lately” Dracula suggested to him. 

 

As Pennywise attempted to step forward he paused when he saw the young vampire. She looked to be in a trance as she put meat away finally stopping at a package of bratwursts and taking a deep inhale of the bloody sausage. She let out a small whimper and as a drop of drool fell from her lips the clown felt his breath hitch. “What are you waiting fo- woah!!!” Chucky paused when he saw that Leech has taken one of the sausages out of the package and was brining it to her hungry open mouth. Her tongue had rolled out and she swallowed the meat whole like a snake. “Holy fuck Jingles thats uh… thats some girl you got there…” Chucky’s jaw dropped. Pennywise was completely frozen unable to speak. “Well ah.. nosferatu fledglings do have a…ahem insatiable appetite” Dracula dabbed his brow. 

 

“We’re uh….we’re gonna go….good luck Jingles…” Chucky and Drac both bolted out of the room as Leech finished the tray of sausages completely unaware and going into a slight frenzy.

 

She ripped open a roast now and began violently tearing the meat with her dull human teeth. She started sucking the blood through the flesh while making obscene gasping sounds as she fed. Drool poured out of Pennywise’s mouth in record amounts as he watched the vampire. She tore off her beanie revealing her bald head and large bat like ears which began to fold straight up against the side of her head. Leech’s eyes flashed forward as she finished Penny marveled at how they looked like little reflections of the full moon against her dark eye circles she was becoming a truly terrifying monster. The clown had never seen something so beautiful or smelled something so sweet. The nosferatu came down from her high panting and gasping looking at the animal blood on her hands and the drool on the floor. “What the hell just happened?” she said to herself. She heard a soft jingle and her face lit up, she quickly put on her beanie to hide her baldness and wiped her face. “Penny?!” she said asked excitedly a small blush creeped onto her cheeks. Her face fell when no one answered. “Must have been my imagination…” she mumbled starting to clean up her mess.

 

Pennywise had retreated to his lair leaning back in his nest panting with need. He looked down at the tall tent in his pantaloons and shut his eyes. _This was bad_. He never really felt feelings like desire or lust, not like this. There were maybe a handful of occasions where he was in heat and took a lover for the night disguised as a human but he saw them as more tools than mates. Pennywise couldn't even remember some of their names, he was pretty sure he ate a few after he was done with them too. But this _oh this,_ this was completely different. This new feeling was not something he could just relieve and get on with his hunting. _This_ was a burning need for someone he saw as an equal, someone like him. A fellow predator, a potential mate. He didn't want anyone else he wanted her. And he hated it. 

 

 


	5. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY GONNA FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a filthy mind I'm so sorry.

** CHAPTER 5 **

S M U T

 

Penny knew she hated it when he snuck up on her and he did it anyway just for that reason. She was adorable when she was mad. Not that he'd ever admit it, he was pretty sure the young vampire wouldn't be as into the ideas he had in his head as he was. But maybe he was wrong.

 

Leech had been listening to music while working a bit on the lighting in her room, hanging some new string lights to make the place more inviting. She seemed to be getting a little too passionate about one of the songs Rebel Yell by Billy Idol and her hips began to move. Pennywise didn't know if he could actually blush but this definitely was the eldritch monster equivalent.

 

Leech spun around the room getting lost in the music singing badly growling the words to the song. She wasn't an amazing dancer in fact it was super cheesy but the clown found that all the more endearing to him. Not to Mention her cries of “more more more” were giving him other ideas as well. All the advice he had received told him not to say anything he should just leave and do things the proper way ask her to a movie or something. Thats what humans did on dates right? Why was he even thinking about dates anyway!? This bloodsucker had him all kinds of confused. His kind didn't really do _courtship_ usually he'd just choose a mate and that was that. But she was raised human and he had no idea what he was doing.

 

“Don't just run in there you gotta schmooze the girl take her out and kill a few people together!” the doll would probably tell him

“ No no no! You must SEDUCE THE WOMAN! Take her to the moving picture show, bring her diamonds! Tame wild beasts!” the elder vampire would advise. Neither of these things seemed like her thing at all.

 

She had finished her reorganizing and began turning her bed down, a neglected glass of wine on her nightstand now perched in her palm.

 

The clowns eyes grew wide when he saw she was doing a new dance now one that involved a lot of… touching. She was tired frustrated and figured since she was alone now’s as good a time as any to relieve a little…. _tension._ She took a long drink of the wine her hand before placing it on her nightstand. Her other hand moved up her ribcage towards her breast squeezing it gently before she pulled her shirt off entirely. _Was she about to?_ Leech flopped onto the bed after shimmying out of her sweats legs slightly parted. She ran her hands down her front playing with the hem of her underwear before slipping one into the fabric. The clown turned away from the crack in the closet.

 

He wondered who she was thinking about. He could always just read her mind and he didn’t really know why he hesitated. Pennywise was a centuries old eldritch creature why was he this flustered. He was fear its self and yet he was unaware of his own heavy breathing and the nearly inaudible purr beginning in his chest. The poor monster felt like he was in heat. 

 

Suddenly a small whimper broke him from his thoughts and Leech was panting hard now. She felt the familiar warmth spreading to her center and the slight pressure building. The young vampire was soaking through her panties, her mind turning to an unusual subject of desire but one that had been occupying her thoughts for quite some time now. 

 

“Mmmm P-Pen” she whispered

 

The clown froze. What did she just say?

He spun back around eyes wide in shock and disbelief. He had to hear that again….just to be sure.

 

“Oh fffuck Pennywise.” she gasped now slipping a finger in and out of her sopping cunt.

 

Yup she just said his name. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned back to the crack in the closet door. His primal nature had begun to take over at the sound of his favorite almost human moan his name. Screw the advice he’ll do this his way she wanted him and he would make her his. 

 

“You called?” he chuckled as he slowly opened the closet door doing everything he could not to pounce on her right then and there.

 

“OH FUCK PENNYWISE” The vampire jumped clear off the bed “Shit! Fuck! How much did you hear?” 

 

“Enough. Saw some interesting things too, didn't know you had a tattoo of a- what was it dear? A butterfly?” he chuckled darkly and Leech’s pale skin was turning pink with embarrassment.

 

“I-its a moth jerk.” she tried to sass him but he smirked at her embarrassment she looked delicious like this. So nervous and aroused.

 

He took a step forward one of his gloves ripped open revealing a twisted long claw. Pennywise looked at her with a terrifying hunger. She had seen it in his eyes before making a kill they shimmered like a golden fire. She backed into a wall her thoughts racing. Would he eat her? She was technically not undead yet so she must still count a little as human. Maybe he finally got curious as to what a fellow immortal tasted like. 

 

“Ohoho my apologies! But please, don't let little ol' me interrupt your performance! You were clearly getting close to your..” he gave an extravagant gesture and darkened his voice “.. _grand finale_ ” 

 

She was lost for words as he kept advancing a predator toying with his prey. He was so close now his impossibly tall figure loomed over her. She had nowhere to go, either she was about to die or this night was about to get _way_ more interesting. “How about we make this a duet,”he said as he leaned his face into her neck breathing in her scent like a drug. She was paralyzed against the wall now and his clawed hand grabbing the side of her face as her fear and arousal mixed into a potent cocktail the clown seemed to be getting drunk on. “After all the show must go on” he rasped silently into her ear. It was Leech’s turn to catch the clown off guard she grabbed hi ruffles and pulled him to her giving him a proper kiss this time. Pennywise allowed himself so give a small surprised smile against her lips before shutting his eyes and pushing her into the wall with his mouth. Primal other worldly growls escaped his throat which Leech felt all through her body as he ran his hot tongue against her lips. She kissed him back meeting his fierceness with her own and the clown purred against her. He began to grope her with greed and possessiveness making his way up to her neck as their tongues slid against one another. 

 

When he pulled away she hadn't noticed the claw now against her throat and the needle like teeth moving in to prick the skin of her neck. Her playlist was still going in the background and a new song was playing. “Show me your teeth” the lyrics chanted. A thought ran through Leech’s mind and Pennywise seemed to pick up on it too. He pulled away bearing his fangs with a feral smile clearly agreeing with what she secretly wanted. He grabbed her waistband and tearing her soaked underwear clear from her body. Penny rocked his hips against hers so she could feel his alien cock pulsing against her. A small amount of drool fell from his lips onto her chest it ran down the death’s head moth below her breasts and onto her stomach. Leech shuddered at the sensation as the clown began to speak “My what a filthy mind you have little Leech! Is that what you want from me? You want me to fuck you into this wall while rip open that pretty little neck of yours?” he asked with glee. More drool fell out of his crimson lips, his gloved hand pressed on her stomach the other still around her neck “I didn't know you had it in you Leech I’m impressed.” he mocked her at first Leech let out a small whimper and pushed her hips back into his she was speechless now and desperate for him. “Well if you insist my dear pet” he chuckled to himself lowering his hand teasing her dripping pussy with his impossibly long fingers. She began to pant as he finally made contact feeling better than she had ever imagined. “P-please” she whimpered silently.

 

“What was that pet? You’ll have to be louder to get what you want.” he cooed. He dipped his finger into her slit and ran it all the way up against her clit holding it there as if waiting for her to say the magic word. 

 

“I-I need you”

 

“Who do you need. Say my name.” he circled his finger on her clit slightly causing Leech to jerk in reaction she was growing so sensitive from his teasing. 

 

“Pennywiseeeee.” she moaned 

 

“Yes dear? You sound like you want something! Hahahahahaha!” he mocked her sweetly “I’ll give you what you want but first tell me that you belong to me, pet. I need to hear it from those sweet tasting lips of yours.” he was sneering against her pale face. 

The teasing was unbearable now he was rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb, his fingers were dancing near her entrance. Leech wanted to fight back but he had won this game the second he opened the closet door she belonged to the clown now. “I-Im yours Pennywise, all yours” she whimpered desperately. 

 

“Mmmm thats my girl” he growled before crushing his lips to hers. They were surprisingly soft and wet from the excessive amount of drool. She kissed him back needy and with a hunger that could almost match his own, causing him to rumble a dark giggle from deep within his chest. He slid two fingers into her entrance she moaned into his mouth allowing his tongue slip past her lips while growing impossibly long and vicious. He tasted like cotton candy with a hint of something metallic, blood. That taste of old blood on his lips awoken something slumbering within Leech and she broke the kiss gasping eyes flashed a soulless shine in the moonlight. 

 

Pennywise smirked recognizing the look as one he's worn many times. The closer he drove her to the edge the more she was becoming a predator just like him and Pennywise was loving it. 

 

“Someones hungry” he chuckled still fucking her cunt with his fingers. 

 

“Would you like me to feed you dear? You look famished.”

 

Fangs shot forward from her mouth her front teeth now that of a true nosferatu she was leaving her humanity behind. The sudden transformation was a bit painful she let out a groan. Pennywise picked up on it and affectionately nipped her jaw with his own buck teeth bringing her attention back to him. She’ll probably have a massive headache from it in the morning but Leech was so lost at the hands of her clown that she didn't care about any pain she was feeling. 

 

“Ah ah ah! Put those away dear were sampling you tonight.” he sang. She heard him hiss low like a snake before sinking his teeth into her collar with a growl. Leech moaned loudly in pleasure and pain as she felt his warm tongue lap the blood from the wound. The vampire ground her hips against his palm begging him for more, the pain in her mouth completely out of her mind now. He grabbed her face with his clawed hand and forced her mouth open with his thumb allowing the blood and on his lips to drip into her mouth. The taste was incredible. She suddenly realized in horror that she had just become addicted to the red liquid and a large chunk of her humanity was now completely gone. But she turned on her species the second she let the monster into her bed, there was never any going back to begin with. Leech was licking the clowns bloody drool off her lips eagerly only pausing to gasp here and there when Penny found a particularly good spot inside of her.

 

He laughed “Look at you! Cant get enough of yourself! What a dirty little Leech. I cant say I blame you though, you taste absolutely delicious.” he curled his fingers inside her rewarding him with a loud series of gasps and moans. She was so close. “Did Penny find your favorite spot Leech? You love it when I play with your cunt like this don't you dirty little girl.” Pennywise couldn't believe his luck right now, he was going to take her tonight and no one could stop him she belonged to him and him alone. “bet this feels better than you ever imagined” he nipped at the gauges in her ear playing with them with his tongue. The clown stopped abruptly and Leech squirmed desperate for him to bring her to release.“But you got your treat already my pet” he sneered wickedly and removed his fingers from her “Its Penny’s turn now.” 

 

She just now remembered the large twisting appendage against her leg, it moved on its own and seemed eager to be free from its constraints. The clawed hand tore open his own pants and the massive alien cock slithered free. It stiffened near her entrance as if poised and ready to strike. Her dripping sensitive pussy twitched in anticipation when she thought about the incoming invasion. The clown picked her up and threw her onto the old bed, both hands now vicious claws holding her open for him. She felt the cock prod her entrance and she gasped and squirmed opening her legs to get him to slip inside. 

 

“Such a needy little Leech! You want this cock so bad don't you slut! I can tell. Just look at you spreading yourself wider, all for me!” he sang out happily

 

 

“Tell Pennywise what you want pet.” he cooed “Beg for me. Beg for my cock!”

 

“Penny please I need you” she whined

 

“Oooh Penny please please” he mocked “Spit it out Leech! Tell me what you want Pennywise to do to your filthy undead cunt.”

 

“Fuck me Pennywise, please fuck my tight little pussy” she mewled desperately squirming and wiggling with need for him.

 

“Good girl.” he growled and thrust into her. Leech screamed at the sudden fullness stretching her insides. His claws were posted at either side of her face as a reminder of who was in charge and he began to pump into her. He was so loud, growling, hissing, half the sounds he was making weren't human the other were moans and giggles. 

 

“You're so t-tight Leech.” he barely rasped out his claws now digging into her bed shredding the mattress. His other hand moved to her thigh around his waist and he had already begun to break the skin there. Leech was gasping and moaning his name causing the clown to grow even more excited, he loved hearing her shout who she now belonged to. She was finally all his but they were both becoming addicted to each other. “Who do you belong to Leech say it for me again!” he growled. 

 

“I’m your’s Pennywise, I’m all yours” she whimpered a tightness building in her abused abdomen. 

 

“All mine” he chuckled ramming into her now while kissing and licking the still bleeding wound on her shoulder keeping it open for himself so he could continue to taste her. She was so close her eyes were rolling back and she was a whimpering mess at his mercy. The vampire was about to finally reach her orgasm when the clown snapped his jaws as a warning by her ear. She could feel his hot breath on the pointy tips causing her to shudder in excitement. 

 

“Pl-please let me cum Pen I-I need it so bad” she begged him she was a moaning panting mess it was a wonder no one was banging on her door with a noise complaint. But she was so close now she didn't care nothing else mattered to her except for her monster.

 

“Such a naughty little slut, begging to cum on my cock…mmmmm _beg harder._ ” Pennywise demanded he wasn't going to let her get what she wanted without a fight. It was always a competition with them after all and finally he had the upper hand. 

 

She began to meet his thrusts with the same amount of eagerness nearly shouting for him to let her come. She was using the last of her remaining strength to show him how bad she needed him. 

 

This egged the clown on more pleased with how he was able to turn this sassy defiant girl into a screaming squirming mess under him. He'd never felt this kind of high before just about a month ago he was plotting this girls demise and now he was fucking her into oblivion. _A pleasant surprise he thought._ Pennywise nipped at her jaw nibbling his way to her oh so sensitive ear knowing that he'd be rewarded with a loud moan from his little bloodsucker. 

 

“Cum for Pennywise my sweet treat let me hear you come undone for me.” he said at last.

 

She finally let go screaming his name earning her an inhuman growl against her shaking body. 

 

“Oh fuck Pennnywise!” she shouted her muscles tightening around the clowns otherworldly dick. 

 

He continued to fuck her relentlessly as she rode out her orgasm his eyes searing into hers which had begun to shine like that of a wild animal in the moonlight. Leech’s humanity briefly disappeared and she became something nearly as fierce and primal as he was before she came crashing back to consciousness. He’ll never admit that this is what sent him over the edge. She was a predator now just like him, an equal, _his mate_. She was definitely no longer on the menu. He roared when he reached his own breaking point his chest vibrating against her as she pulsed around him. She felt the vicious hot liquid shoot into her abused cunt filling her so much some spilled out the side. Pennywise continued to shudder as he pumped his seed into her. Finally stopping to stare down at her. They were panting hard against each other almost daring one another to make a move. 

 

He finally leaned down and kissed her once again it was sloppy but strangely masked a hint of tenderness. This was very out of character for him to be sweet but Leech didn't mind the small act from her monster. When he pulled away they were both panting and staring at each other yellow eyes bore into blue both still trying to figure out if what just happened was actually real. He pulled out of her and the tentacle dick slithered back into the clowns costume which suddenly was repaired like nothing happened. She was a mess of course covered in a mix of bodily fluids too weak to push herself up.

 

They looked at each other again and the clown reached down to gently place his hand on the almost vampires face with a newly formed glove. She smiled and leaned into it. He plopped onto the ruined bed and pulled her limp body into his lap.

 

“Such a good little Leech, did so well for Pennywise” he mumbled into her skin nipping the tip of her ear playfully causing her to gasp. He chuckled and she could feel the laugh though his entire body. 

 

“Thanks to Pennywise this good little Leech is horribly thirsty now too” she managed to say. 

 

“Are you finally asking me to help you hunt? Its about time you tried, I think you'd like it.” he mused still nestled against her.

 

“When I can move my legs again. Seems like you've introduced me to several new addictions tonight.”

 

“You’re most welcome” he said proudly. Face still pressed against her.

 

“Cocky bastard ” she muttered. 

 

“Admit it you loved it though.” he pulled away smirking at her.

 

“Like I said several new addictions. One of those is apparently demonic alien clowns.”

 

Pennywise laughed, loving that he was able to get her to confess her desire for him. 

 

She turned in his arms and snuggled against him. The clown wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation so he just held her there until she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep then he disappeared into the shadows. 

 

She woke up covered in bites scratches and bruises. She was weak and starved, her mouth hurt from her teeth coming in and her legs were horribly sore but something near her smelled absolutely intoxicating. She turned sniffing the air to find a glass full of warm red liquid and a balloon tied to the stem. A note under it read:

 

“The first one’s on me.” 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tease Penny and Leech after their big night, they go somewhere quieter cute things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one’s pretty fluffy sorry not sorry. I love brutal uncaring Penny but man am I a sucker for two monsters trying really hard not to fall in love. *Spoiler Alert* they suck at it. This is a crack AU anyway let me have this. Also you can tell I’ve been watching Adams Family with this chapter. I need more sexy macabre tangos in my life man. And for those who are waiting for the death and horror it is coming don’t you worry. This story starts overly fluffy but since they’re both monsters I promise there will be lots of fun gore and even gore fluff.

** CHAPTER 5 **

The Morning After

 

 

The clown snuck down the stairs of the old neilbolt house tired but in a good mood. He had just left his little surprise for his favorite blood sucker hoping she’d appreciate a gift from his private larder. It was early morning and his paramour was still sound asleep exhausted and probably starving thanks to his doing. He thought he'd be nice to her for once and bring her some nourishment since she was still somewhat human and sex with an eldritch fear demon is never gentle. The glass of blood would surely be a welcome relief to the young vampire and the doll said girls liked gifts. Pennywise's high spirits were brief when he heard someone snacking in the living room _Oh right…. Freddy had passed out on his couch last night._ He thought he had made them quiet with a simple illusion but apparently he lost control in the heat of the moment long enough for Kruger to wake up and hear.

 

“Didn’t know you had a food fetish Jingles! Congrats!” he was met by a raspy demonic voice from his neighbor. Of all the people Kruger was the last person he wanted to find out.

 

He didn't say a word to the dream demon, despite the snickering and teases, the clown made a beeline for the well to hunt for breakfast. He was tired and hungry as well. 

 

When Pennywise got back he was holding a coffee and a mason jar filled with fresh blood (hunting at the farmers market always got him some interesting treats) By now the whole house was awake and worst of all they were clearly talking about him. 

 

“Don't say anything.” He snarled setting the jar on the coffee table.

 

“Whats with the jar? Ah! You're bringing a gift for your beloved! An excellent gesture! I just heard the news congratulations my child” the ancient vampire cheered.

 

“Once again, older than you……” the clown sighed sipping the coffee “Leech’s fangs came in, she’ll be incredibly weak. Just-just helping a _friend_ out.” 

 

“Bet her legs are incredibly weak too!” Chucky shouted from the kitchen 

 

The clown began to growl in frustration he was not in the mood for this, even Leatherface was chuckling at him. _Did he actually know what sex was?_ Freddy was the worst of them. He kept turning into cartoonish versions of Leech batting exaggerated eyelashes at him and sighing “OOOHHH PENNNNNYWISEEE” he cackled at the redness from the clowns face as he spit his latte out.

 

Just as Pennywise was about to break from embarrassment he heard a door open andshakey footsteps at the top of the stairs. His scowl softened to a look of amusement as the young vampire tenderly tried to walk down the steps clearly having a hard time. The doll was right her legs weren't working. “Im ok! Just uh…. pulled a muscle!” she shouted down. She was just as embarrassed as he was. The clown felt a small amount of pride and affection in his chest for putting her in that state but he tried his best to hide it from his terrible housemates. That was until Leech’s leg buckled under her halfway down the stairs. Suddenly she felt an arm break her fall and she looked up at her killer clown giving him a small exhausted smile. He quickly smiled back before hoisting her back up so she was braced against him for support “Shit um I guess Im more tired than I thought.” she said rubbing the wound on her collar.

 

“Hows the teeth?” the clown asked trying his hardest not to act…. _affectionate._

 

“Well I feel like my heads about to explode but the drink helped. Thanks Penny.”he felt a warm grin against him and he couldn't fight back returning it with a grin of his own. He loved hearing that his gifts were appreciated. 

 

“AWWWW THANKS PENNY” the pair heard from down the stairs. Apparently the entire house was watching them like a real life rom-com. 

 

The pair separated both attempting to straighten themselves. They couldn't hide that they were both sweating and blushing hard. Everyone laughed and hissed, Freddy even took a picture to use as blackmail later.

 

“Pen, help me down the stairs I need to cut a bitch.” 

 

————-

 

She was sitting in the kitchen sipping from the mason jar eagerly feeling her teeth sharpen inside her mouth when she looked up she had blood all over her chin and her front teeth were now large like a vampire bat’s. 

 

“Ah I see you have tasted your first blood welcome my sister.” Dracula had now joined her and began telling her about the next stages in her transformation. She appreciated his guidance grateful that she was getting help from the greatest vampire of all time. He suggested they get to practice straight away and that she bring the clown with her. He was clearly up to something but Leech didn't care to much to look into it. She thanked him for the advice the elder vampire got up to leave and collect his roommate. Pennywise couldn't help but stare at her from around the corner while drinking a Pumpkin spice latte he stole from the pre-teen he ate earlier. The blood on her face was beautiful and her fangs reminded him of his own. She touched the buckteeth flinching “So be honest, how bad is it?” she turned in the clowns direction catching him off guard. The vampire pulled out her phone and snapped a quick pic of herself to try to assess the new growth. “Oh shit they're huge!” she groaned. Penny walked in the room “T-theyre actually kinda….nice?” 

 

“Wait really?”

 

“Yes! were matching now!” he chuckled before realizing what he was saying.

 

Her eyes were wide and her face had turned bright red “…ha!…. twining.”

 

The pair laughed awkwardly. 

 

A hiss came from a radio the clown had hidden on him “Tell her that her eyes are like the ocean!” 

“No no no thats super lame don't listen to the old man!”

“GO GRAB HER ASS”

“FREDDY GIVE THE WALKIE BACK YOURE GOING TO RUIN IT”

 

The clown threw the radio in the trash can next to him trying hard to maintain a smile. Leech snorted and nearly choked on her breakfast. 

“Wanna we get out of here before both of us die of embarrassment?” she asked him. 

“Yes please.” he groaned. 

———————

 

She never actually been in the sewers before. She had yelled at him through the storm drains and occasionally would look for signs of him while biking home from work just to see if she could catch a glimpse of her favorite clown but she never ventured into them. Leech figured it was his area and it would be rude to just barge in there. 

 

They came to a large opening that led out to a river by a bridge and Leech welcomed the smell of fresh air. They sat together in the shade under a bridge Leech was now avoiding being in the sun for too long since it seemed to tire her out more and more. They sat in silence neither wanting to bring up the question burning in their heads.

 

Leech finally broke. 

 

“So, last night”

 

“I uh it was fun”

 

“Oh um yeah I liked it. Ya got some great moves there slick”

 

Penny stared at her awkwardly she continued through it.

 

“Um so anyway if you want to ever I dunno hang out more I'm totally down I don't know what you wanna call us, um this…. This thing.”

 

“Oh um sure I’d like that.”

 

“Cool.”

 

They were both flustered and too embarrassed to talk about their real feelings if you could call them that, so they settled on finding other topics to try to ease the tension in the air. 

“So I guess I gotta start making kills now” 

“You’ll get used to it.”

“You think I’ll be any good?”

“No, but I’ll help.” he teased her earning him a hard punch in the arm 

He glared at her, any other person would have peed themselves but Leech looked back at him in defiance.

“Consider that revenge for last night”

“Pff you were begging for it the whole night you should be thanking me for being so nice!”

“Oh right thanks Penny baby! You're soooooo good to me” she kissed him on the nose causing him to scrunch his face up and shake at the sweet gesture. Leech laughed at the soft jingles 

“You know, You're pretty adorable sometimes.”

 

“yOuRE PRettY AdORabLE SoMeTImeS” he mocked her and started pouting. 

 

“Aww poor frowny clown is sad because he's cute!”

 

“Careful you're asking for it Leech.”

 

“Pfft bite me bitch.” 

 

“With pleasure…” the clown replied with waggly eyebrows. 

 

Her eyes went wide and her face became hot. Pennywise laughed at her embarrassment suddenly picking her up and mock biting her neck cackling like an idiot. She spun around in his grasp with surprising strength and speed giving him a smirk before grabbing his face and quickly kissing his soft red lips. It was the clowns turn to be embarrassed. 

 

“Who's laughing now jerk!” she said triumphantly but Penny gave her a sly grin.

 

“You know locals call this bridge the kissing bridge in all my centuries here I never did try it out” he smiled mischievously at her before pulling her back in to a much deeper kiss.

 

When they pulled away he grinned at her loudly proclaiming his victory. They sensed eyes on them and both turned to find Jason Vorhees the hockey mask wearing supernatural serial killer and self proclaimed professional cockblocker, standing on the other side of the river. 

 

“HEY YOU GUYS ARENT PLANNING ON HAVING PREMARITAL SEX IN THESE WOODS RIGHT?” the giant murderer shouted.

“Oh its this asshole” Penny growled “Ever since he learned how to talk all he does is shout at people”

“CAUSE IF YOU ARE IM GOING TO HAVE TO BRUTALLY KILL YOU BOTH ITS MY JOB.”

“Go away Vorhees I'm not in the mood.”

“OH ITS YOU, THAT CLOWN GUY, DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE THE DATING TYPE. IS THAT A HUMAN?”

“Were not dating……officially…. and technically no. Look you got till the count of three to leave before I call Kruger to come get rid of you”

“YOU SURE LOOK LIKE YOURE DATING TO ME I GOTTA MAKE SURE THERES NO PREMARITAL SEX HAPPENING IN THE WOODS OK ITS MY JOB”

“Does he yell every word?” Leech asked standing up.

“Yes. Its annoying and everyone hates it”

“MY MOTHER SAYS MY VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL LIKE ANGELS SINGING YOU TAKE YOUR MEAN WORDS BACK CLOWN MAN”

Pennywise roared clearly fed up“ONE.”

“WELL I GUESS ILL BE SEEING YOU GUYS AROUND THEN. REMEMBER KIDS NO DING DINGS TILL THE WEDDING BELLS RING”

 

“TWOOOOOO” the clowns claws and teeth were out now the large annoying giant disappeared into the trees. Penny turned to his vampire who was casually taking video with her phone and staring at his giant claws. Suddenly he came to the realization that she was checking him out. 

 

“Don't mind me just enjoying the show” she mused and bit her lip while staring at his claws. Pennywise took notice and grinned.

 

“You got some weird kinks bloodsucker.” he teased “ _lucky me_ ” 

 

“Say, before you act on those words and cockblockington comes back, would you like to take this somewhere more private? Apparently everyone is out to ruin my fun today.” she asked him still giving the monster the elevator eyes.

 

“I got just the place” he grinned.

 

—————

 

“Wait THIS is your room?” Leech gasped at the mountain of trinkets and floating bodies

 

“Technically I sleep in the circus cart” he said making his way to the pile and beginning to dig.

 

“You got a bit of a hoarding problem” 

 

“Its a collection. Not the same.” he pulled out what he was looking for .

 

“They could legally classify this as a mountain Pen”

 

“You're exaggerating.” he said opening the stage.

 

“Also the bodies, I take it this is your stash? Seems a bit low no?” she said as she stuck her tongue out involuntarily to catch a falling drop of blood.

 

“I’ve been…distracted” he said making his way to the cart 

 

“Was it a _good_ distraction at least” Leech teased watching him with curiosity.

 

“Hardly, its been driving me crazy for weeks now.”

 

“Aw poor baby” She snickered now standing at the edge of the stage. He turned to glare at her but couldn't help but melt when he saw her pick up the Pennywise jack in the box. She held it fondly poking the tiny clown on the nose and smiling. _Shit that was cute._

 

“So you said you wanted to see the clown dance?” he asked her finally finished setting up.

 

“Wow you actually still remember that?”

 

“How could I forget the day you ruined my life.”

 

He plopped a record onto the ancient record player. A dark tango began to play.

 

“Oh my god is this a tango why do you have this?”

 

“People lose a lot of interesting things down the storm drain"

 

He grabbed her hand and brought her up close to him one hand on her waist, the other wrapped around hers. It was huge and intimidating but he had a dainty-ness to the way he moved his hands they were precise and delicate. It drove Leech wild. 

 

“I'm sure you know I'm not an amazing dancer.”

 

“ _Good because I am._ ” he growled dipping her low causing her to involuntarily wrap he leg around his waist for support. He laughed as they came up spinning her around so she was against his chest. Pennywise kissed in a line from the tip of Leech’s finger all the way to her ear nipping the pointed tip earning him a yelp. He turned her back around so they were facing each other again and he began to take a few steps “Follow my lead I’ll try to be gentle.” he murmured as he swept her around the cistern spinning her around giggling like an idiot. She felt like she was floating with the rest of the victims. He dipped her again and she came back up to meet a big toothy grin. The clown was LOVING this. He spun her back and did a solo routine his movements hypnotic and fluid. Like a magician he flicked his wrist and produced a wilted rose dead but beautiful and in a twirl he had it clenched between his teeth in the most cheesy and exaggerated way possible. Leech snorted and giggled Pennywise grinned wide flower still clenched in his buckteeth. What a clown. He came back to her taking the flower and turning it into a balloon presenting it to her. As she reached for it, it popped splattering the two of them in bright red blood and he cackled in amusement. He suddenly had her in his arms again spinning her around more. His hands dragged along her body his touches and movements becoming more seductive as the goofy atmosphere changing to that of something more sensual. Leech brought her leg around the clowns hips and he ran his hand up her thigh up to her rear and back in a slow teasing motion all while his yellow eyes seared into hers. “Enjoying yourself?” he purred. She brought her hand against his face and Penny leaned down as if to kiss her smirking at the last few inches and spinning her again. His teasing was relentless. As the song began to close Leech was keeping up with him as best she could but the clown was a dancing master. He leaned her down one final time with and finally pressed his soft lips against her’s for his grand finale. What a damn clown. 

 

“Ho-ley shit.” she said coming back up.

 

“The old vampire said human women loved a good dance!” he laughed.

 

“How did you learn all that?”

 

“Centuries old dancing clown, I’ve had a lot of free time.” he drew circles in her back with his thumb “Though it'll be much more fun now! I finally have a partner to practice with!”

 

“Guess I have some catching up to do then!” she laughed. Pennywise’s face light up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. SEDUCE HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech gets some lessons on hunting her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks heres chapter 6. Got this idea from re-watching an old TF2 video. The trashpire is going to get some murder lessons and Penny learns he has some weird kinks. More fluffy bullshit I know but I did try to keep him a dick. Next chapter gets SMUTTY AF.

** CHAPTER 6 **

SEDUCE HIM

 

“There you two are! I was just making my way here when I heard such lovely music!” 

 

Pennywise shoved Leech away suddenly standing up straight and brushing himself off. She also pushed back straightened her fake hair and quickly re-buttoned her flannel that her clown had been slowly pushing off of her moments before. 

 

“Dracula! um how nice to see you here?” she said 

 

“We had an appointment remember You needed help making the kill?”

 

“Thought I was helping with that?” Pen looked at her slightly offended 

 

“We both are, I need your talents if we are to succeed here today.” the elder vampire said scrunching his face at the abysmal living conditions. 

 

“How do you stand this place?” he asked the clown.

 

“It has its charms plus its free real-estate”

 

“Ahem.” Leech cleared her throat “So boys, what cha got for me? Need me to run some laps? Do a cartwheel? Throw it at me I can take it!”

 

Dracula turned to the clown “You can shape shift yes?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Good we will need that.” He turned back to Leech “Today you will be learning the art of seduction.” 

 

“Wait what?” both her and Pennywise said in unison. 

 

“You will stalk and seduce your prey before delivering a killing blow. It is the most important skill but also the most difficult to master. I admit your clown here does it quite beautifully you can learn a lot from watching him.” 

 

Pennywise gave her a wolfish grin. 

 

“Great just inflate that giant ego of his even more.” she said 

 

“May I demonstrate now? Someone needs to be taught a lesson in respect” the clown snapped 

 

“I bet I’ll do better than you” she smirked. 

 

“I’ve been doing this for centuries my dear.”

 

“That’s why its going to be great when I kick your pasty butt”

 

“Its not really a competition.”

 

“It is now bitch!” they began a heated stare-down each daring the other to make a move, Dracula had been trying so hard to get a word in but the two were so hyper competitive talking over them was impossible.

 

“ENOUGH!!” 

 

The couple looked up both still had an animalistic look in their eyes. 

 

“Clown you will play the victim,”

 

“No.”

  
“You don't have a choice. You’re the only one of us who wont be affected by her bite”

 

“Yes I do and my choice is no.”

 

Dracula sighed.

 

“Leech seduce him” the clown furrowed his brow clearly Drac had a hidden agenda here.

 

“What?” she asked surprised at the request. 

 

“SEDUCE HIM!” the elder vampire pointed at the confused clown. 

 

“Yeah Leech seduce me!” he taunted

 

“Fine wont be that hard I’ve already done it successfully before”

 

“PFF if I recall correctly you were the one doing all the begging last night. I had you melting like butter _darling._ ”

 

“Too much information clown.” Drac said “You’re letting your pride get in the way again. Keep it in check.”

 

“Well I have a lot to be proud of.” Pennywise grinned back he didn't notice that Leech was behind him now “I have this whole town under my thumb! I have become fear its self to the humans of Derry, the alpha predator if you will. You cant just make me step off my well earned spot at the top of the food chain. I am never the vict-uuuuuuumm aaah!” Leech had leapt onto his back and sunk her teeth into his neck “What are you-ooohh~” he tried to sound angry but when she bit harder he stifled moan in his throat. Leech released him with a pop “Was that a moan?”

 

“What? n-n-no.”

 

“You freaky bastard! That totally was.”

 

“I waass s-surprised.”

 

“Then why are you a stuttering mess.”

 

“I’m not a mess.” 

 

“Both of you are a mess” said Dracula growing exhausted now.

 

“Oh come on that was great!” Leech shouted hopping off the clowns back

 

“We are working on luring my dear, not ambush!”

 

“YEAH WHAT HE SAID.” the clown said still rubbing his neck and adjusting his ruffles. She was going to pay for that. 

 

“Try again this time SEDUCE HIM”

 

She growled at him taking a few steps forward. Suddenly, the clown took on a more human form catching Leech off guard completely. He was tall, thin, had brown hair, pouty lips and a perfectly dimpled nose. Leech froze eyes now wide as saucers and Penny smirked satisfied that he was winning. She kept approaching him trying so hard to remain focused but man it was hard when one of the most gorgeous humans she had ever seen was giving her the bedroom eyes. “Hello dear” shit his voice was like honey. 

 

“I uh wow” she breathed out. The man was smirking now he was enjoying putting the young vampire in her place a little too much.

 

“You haven't met this disguise yet, you can call him Robert Grey.” he held out his hand and she took it. Completely mesmerized. Grey pulled her closer to him an evil grin grew on his face “I win sweetheart.” he cooed the clown makeup started to appear on his face grey green eyes changed to yellow. The disguise melted away and his jaws fully extended. _“This is what so many have seen before they died.”_ she thought to herself feeling absolutely terrified. Leech prayed Penny would give up his game soon and he wasn't actually planning on taking this game of his too far and hurting her. _He wouldn't do that would he?_ His jaws opened even wider and he leaned down as if about to snap shut. She could have sworn there was something glowing in the back of the clowns throat, something she’d have to ask him about later if she survived. It was strangely beautiful if you ignored the rows of teeth. Suddenly the clowns jaws snapped shut inches from her neck causing Leech to scream in shock. “HAHAHAHHAHA OH THAT WAS FUN” he cheered in pure glee sniffing her like she was a delicious fresh cooked meal. He was drooling all over the place and giggling like an ass. Leech was still paralyzed in a mix of fear and confusion. Dracula sighed and rubbed his temples. The clown my be centuries older than him but it felt like he was working with a couple of children. 

 

“You smell delicious right now” the clown whispered into poor Leech’s ear snapping his teeth once more for dramatic effect before he gently released her only to frown when he saw she was still frozen in shock. 

 

“I-I felt like I was going to die” she whispered.

 

“Like I’d actually do that. Hope you learned to respect the master!” he danced off full of pride and victory.

 

When he didn't get a response the clown walked over to her again lifting her chin up with his finger his expression shifting to concern masked by annoyance. Dracula had begun to watch the exchange from the corner of his eye. _“She must have seen the deadlights.”_ was the clown’s first thought, but after taking in her scent again it was something else, it was her fear. Her fear was of dying. 

 

Complex fears were always a fun challenge for him, would he had been trying to eat her she could have been a gourmet meal. But Penny had decided long before she was his and she was off the menu. A very small part of him actually felt bad about taking it too far. The demon clown moved his gloved hand to her cheek trying to break her out of her current state and when that didn't work he hastily pulled her in for a hug. “Too much…s-sorry” he mumbled. It was a shit apology but he'd never actually given one before. “You’ll get better at it kitten” he said again. He was worried now, she probably hated him. Everything was ruined. He finally felt her arms move around him and breathed a sigh of relief. Pennywise hated to say it but he felt something strange in that moment a feeling he wasn't ready for and mentally he pushed it away. His body betrayed him however and he felt himself purring when he finally felt her touch. Leech found his soft rumbles oddly comforting and finally relaxed, releasing the tension in her muscles “go easy on me next time Pen.” she murmured at last. If they were alone he would have began to pepper her with kisses just out of pure relief from hearing her voice. And as if on cue there was that dangerous feeling again trying to take root in his chest. 

 

“Well, while that was very sweet of you at the end clown, you both failed miserably.” Dracula finally broke the silence 

 

“Wait how did _I_ fail” he said tearing himself away from Leech

 

“Scaring the girl half to death is a terrible way of winning her affections! I have faith in you but you have a long way to go before you can call yourself a gentleman.” 

 

Pennywise groaned “This again? Is that the real reason you asked me to join? Look I'm doing fine now see?” he grabbed Leech and comically pulled her lips into a smile “She doesn't hate me anymore! You can stop helping.”

 

“Wait has Drac been your relationship coach?” she asked his as he took his fingers out of the corners of her mouth

 

“I don't want to talk about it” she smiled on her own now. 

 

“Like you don't want to talk about getting turned on from a love bite?

 

“Stop talking about that. I told you, I was surprised.”

 

“Oh my god how are you so terrifying and such a big dork at the same time?”

 

“Thank you?” the clown replied to the backhanded compliment 

 

“And you! You allowed yourself to become so distracted you became prey yourself! You must learn to focus child!”

 

“Alright, alright lets just lets try it again. I'm ready this time”

 

Several hours passed Robert Grey sat perched on some pillows in his circus cart deflecting Leech’s horrible attempts at luring him. 

 

“Too desperate.”

“Too annoying.”

“Waaaay too much teeth.” his constant criticism was starting to get on Leech’s nerves 

“What exactly am I going for here then!” she said turning to Drac running her hands through her fake hair.

 

“You’re not having enough fun with it.” Grey said turning back into the clown now.

 

“I agree you need more finesse. You're thinking too much about the final details, its all about the performance leading up to it . The clown does seem to have a real talent for the game listen to him.”

 

“Fun? If I don't succeed I'm going to starve and wither away!” 

 

“Remember how I quickly I reeled you in. You don't think I was enjoying myself? I was having a blast dear.” 

 

“First you say I need to focus now you say I need to relax more. Thats it I'm giving up. Just let me starve to death.” she collapsed on the stage defeated.

 

“And here I thought I was the drama queen.” the clown said picking his teeth

 

“You both are” the elder vampire sighed “We will continue this tomorrow evening. I have dry cleaning I must pick up and the place closes in an hour. Rest Leech, and clown heed my advice.” he casually walked up the wall and out of the gap at the top of the cistern. Leech watched in amazement. “Holy shit that was cool!” the clown shrugged “Its not that impressive you'll probably be able to do it too eventually.”

 

“Seriously?! Wait I need to try that.” Leech said standing up now she walked up to a wall placing her foot on the stone wiggling it as if trying to get it to stick. When she leaned back to take a step she fell flat on her back onto the cold hard sewer floor. The clown cackled from his cart and Leech groaned on the floor in defeat.

 

 

 


	8. Switchin it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny lets his Leech take control for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late on this was on a drunken bender up in LA all weekend. Here’s the next chapter. Leechie is gonna make the clown honk harder than he’s ever honked before. Get him gurl put that bratty boi in his place.

CHAPTER 7 

Switching it Up.

 

“I’m a terrible vampire leave me here to die.” she grumbled still laying on the floor.

 

“Its your first day of actual instruction kitten, did you really expect to be as good as us?” the clown said from his pillow pile.

 

“Adam is going to find me stab me with a steak and cut off my head just like the other Lucy.”

 

“You really think I’d allow that?”

 

“You cant protect me all the time, you have your preparing for hibernation thing remember.” she sat up now. 

 

“I can delay it.” 

 

“Pen don't torture yourself for my sake. This is my issue not yours.”

 

 

He dropped it not wanting to start another argument.They sat in silence for a while. Leech sat up to take off her wig for comfort and replaced it with her favorite beanie letting her large pointy bat ears poke out the sides. 

 

“So, you're fear is dying.” he finally spoke up.

 

“Wow just jumping straight into the personal questions huh?” 

 

“Not like you could hide it from me.” he began he was clearly getting at something. “aren’t you going to die soon either way?”

 

“Yeah, its the final step to becoming undead. Feel like I should just rip the bandaid off and get it over with at this point. Best way to get over a phobia in my opinion.” 

 

“Never thought I’d be helping someone get over a fear.”

 

“Thats some pretty amazing irony.” she laughed nervously.

 

“How you are you going to do it?”

 

“I’ve been running through ideas. You gave me a great one earlier with your human disguise” she said walking over to him. “Death by sex with a monster clown! Buuuut then I realized that Dracula needs to be there to condemn me which ew no. It'd make a fantastic headstone though.” Leech moved her hands through the air making an imaginary title “She died doing what she lov- um liked.” Pennywise felt that feeling again when she hesitated on that last word. 

 

“I said it earlier I’m not killing you Leech.” he said as she climbed up the stage. 

 

“Oh come on it'll be fun you can get all your frustration out for all the times I’ve annoyed you.”

 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap “I said no. I wont do it.”

 

“I’m just like any other human aren't I? Wouldn't be so hard. All you gotta do is put a big hole right here! Quick, easy, I’ll wake up a new woman.” she pulled her shirt open and pointed to her jugular.

 

“You’re more than just any other human.” he mumbled that dark feeling finally planting itself inside his chest. _What if she didn't wake up._

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Forget it I'm not killing you.” 

 

“You're going to be difficult with me for the rest of the day aren't you.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What a brat.” she said getting comfortable.

 

“Alright we talked about me enough. Tell me what those lights are.” she poked his lip like she was trying to open his mouth.

 

“You saw them?” 

 

“A glimpse, they're beautiful can I get a closer look?”that was the first time someone had referred to the deadlights as beautiful. 

 

“You don't want to.” he said resting an arm back against a pillow

 

“What? Will it scramble my brains?”

 

“Something like that. Plus all that hot air in your head will cause you to float too fast too quickly my dear. Won’t be able to catch you.” Pennywise smirked 

 

“So they make people floa- HEY” she frowned at him and the clown laughed at his own joke. 

 

“You better be careful what you say Pen, I know your weakness now.” she smiled wolfishly. He was in trouble. 

 

“Like I’d let you get away with that again.” he looked away from her but one eye was drifting back towards her as she got closer.

 

“I dunno you seemed to be enjoying it” she nipped at the tip of his nose 

“Cut that out” he shoved her off him. 

 

“Come on Penny, Dracula said I need to work on seducing my pey.”

 

“Th-thats not what he meant.” she was climbing back on him now.

 

“I’ve decided I'm going to take a different approach.”

 

“D-d-dont -” the clown stuttered 

 

“I know I know,” she began mocking him “You're the apex predator, the top of the food chain. And you’re also secretly a hot mess when your favorite bloodsucker teases you” she was back against his face now planing small kisses on his jaw and a very Pennywise-esque lick on his cheek. Her hands had been playing with the pom-poms on his costume and one of them began to make its way to the lowest one. The clown gulped hard.

 

“You’re evil.” he hissed.

 

“Aw thanks, so are you. You could easily throw me off at any time Penny, I think you just don't want to admit you're enjoying this.” she was tugging on his pants now and the clowns breathing was growing heavier.

 

“Looks like I'm right.” she grinned when she felt movement 

 

“I’m going to get you back for this.” he half sneered half panted against her. He was totally secretly enjoying this.

 

“When I'm finished you can do whatever you want with me, but right now its my turn to have some fun.” she touched his inner thigh slowly moving her hand towards his crotch stopping just before. Pennywise huffed and whined his member squirmed in his pants and tried to move to her hand. She pulled it away completely. 

 

“If you move it, I’ll stop.” she warned him he swallowed and nodded. Leech slipped her hand down the front of his pants placing it on the underside of his massive cock causing the clown to gasp from the sudden contact. She leaned in close breathing him in the same way he alwaysdid to her. He smelt like kettle corn that was slightly burnt. “What is it you're always saying to your victims? Oh thats right.” she smiled against his ear “Time to float Pennywise” she whispered. Her hand had been slowly moving up to his tip and as she said his signature catchphrase she wrapped her fingers around him, her thumb resting on his sensitive underside. She began applying slight pressure to the head of his dick with her thumb making gentle circles. The clown moaned loudly from both her words and the sensations he was feeling. 

 

“Mmmmm gooood boy, did you enjoy that? Bet no ones ever said those words to you like that before.”

 

Pennywise couldn't make human words come out of his mouth anymore, he growled and hissed at her as she began to stroke him in his pants. The poor clown was a drooling panting mess.. “G-go f-fa-faster p-please” he stuttered rocking his hips into her hand. “Give me what I want first. Take it out” she said to him letting go of his cock. The clown whined and complained at her sudden absence but did was he was told pulling down his pants for her.she chuckled “and you said _I_ was needy! Poor baby.” she pecked him on the cheek and she wrapped her hands back around him and he groaned happily at the return of her touch. Drool slipping down his lips. 

 

Leech licked a drop of drool off the bottom of his chin still stroking him now at a bit faster pace. She licked her lips after making sure the clown saw her enjoying his taste. “I want more.” she pulled his ruffles aside and licked his porcelain white skin. He felt a sharpness and finally she chomped down hard sucking and licking excess blood floating around her face. He actually howled and whimpered, sounds he had never made before in his centuries of life. Leech was getting off on it she loved finally being able to make the terrifying creature pant and squirm for _her_ for a change. She came up to look at him now chin drenched in crimson. It was beautiful. “Did I get a chance to tell you how delicious you are Penny? You taste just like the circus!” her free hand ran through his hair “now you tell me how delicious I am.” she pulled his face forward and kissed him hard they opened their mouths and tongues flicked out sliding over one another like they missed each other dearly. Leech’s buckteeth clacked against his she pulled back quickly, hand still on his dick but slightly embarrassed. She had forgotten about those. The stared at each other for a second before both bursting out with laughter. “Sorry still getting used to these.” she smiled sheepishly Pennywise stared at her with big blue eyes and a smile admiring his blood on her face “Please, dont stop.” he said and pulled her back to him pressing his soft lips to hers. He was adorable like this. 

 

“Excuse me Mr. whose in charge here?” she pulled back sitting on her knees now.Her other hand moved down to the slimy appendage she was holding and Pennywise gave a buck and a groan. “Y-you are” he said still grinning at her happy he was in trouble for once. 

 

“You are what? I want to hear you say _my_ name for once” she said now moving her hands in unison. Earning her a very happy moan 

“You are Lucy” he hissed out and she stopped and glared Pennywise locked eyes with her. 

 

“No.” she let go of him “My name. The one you gave me Penny, I want to hear it.”

 

He smiled at that. The name was meant to be an insult but she wore it like a badge of honor preferring his name for her to her own “Y-you are Leech.”

 

“Damn right I am” she said scooting down low so her head was between his thighs. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked 

 

“Rewarding you.” she said and she opened her mouth rolling out her tongue 

 

“Wait stop! Hold on! The teeth,” 

 

“I wont bite if you're good.” Leech hissed and nipped at his thigh playfully. She grabbed him once again and a long vampire tongue rolled out of her mouth, Penny’s eyes were wide now. _thats….new_ and he let out another strangled cry when she began to lick. Pennywise flat out mewled at the feeling of her tongue on his alien cock. He had never felt these sensations before and boy was he letting her know how much he loved it. The clown was coming completely unhinged praising her over and over muttering her name. He could smell her reeking of arousal now and he wanted so bad to fuck her again. This time with these new feelings planted firmly in his chest. 

 

“p-please I need you,” he whimpered silently she looked up at him still licking teasing him by circling her tongue on his tip causing the clown to moan and buck again. He saw her smile and nip his thigh making a small cut that she kissed better. While he was more brutal than her in bed he loved the fact that his bloodsucker was becoming just as lethal as him now. She stood between his legs and started to strip for him swaying her hips. When her shirt came off he reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away “No touching till I'm done” he obeyed with a growl. She removed her bra and hung it on her finger flicking it onto his face he caught it with his teeth grinning at her like a mischievous puppy. “You rip that in any way and I'm not letting you cum.” she warned him, and he dropped it with a pout. She liked that bra damn it. Leech’s hands were covered in his blood, drool and slime and she started running them over her breasts rubbing him all over her. She shimmied out of her underwear and shot them at him laughing at his annoyed smile.

 

Leech could see Pennywise was struggling to not touch her, his claws were digging into the pillows he was laying on and he watched her with a predatory gaze. She placed a knee on either side of his positioning herself over him. He noticed her hat was still on her head covering her baldness and Penny reached up and snatched it off her. “Pennywise!!!” she snarled “Worth it” he smiled at her “I like you best without it.” he knew she was insecure about her hair loss and had to get at least one shot in. A ghost of a blush appeared on Leech’s cheeks and she placed two hands on either side of his head. “Your little compliment just saved your butt clown.” she said before kissing him. He giggled into it, happy that his little trick worked. Still kissing her the clown rolled his hips up with need his dick reaching for her pussy. She pushed it back “wait.” she said taking his hand and placing it on his cock. “stroke yourself. You got to watch me its only fair I get a show too.” he obeyed and she began fingering herself as she stood over the clown she was so close to him but just out of reach. He needed her.

 

“Leeecch” he whined wanting access to her so badly. 

 

“Are you begging?” she said looking into his eyes with lust. 

 

“Yes I'm begging please let me fuck you” he panted in frustration

 

“I’m never letting you live this down you know. Never forgetting the time an eldritch god of fear begged for his little nosferatu’s tight wet pussy” she was taunting him now and he loved it. “what was it you said to me last night? Oh thats right….. _Beg harder.”_ Her eyes became like the moon and her teeth flashed at him similar to the way he'd bear his fangs and golden eyes. She was his little monster. 

 

“please Leech I need to fuck you!” he moaned and he bucked his hips up at her desperately not wanting to cum until he was inside her. 

 

“Sooooo eager!” she laughed and she lowered herself so she was grinding her pussy on his cock. Pennywise growled and moaned, it was so close to what he wanted and he didn't know how much longer he could take her teasing like this. His claws had come back out and his fangs were bared, pillows were being shredded and he tried to hold back. His eyes were yellow and fierce now he needed her so bad. She took him in her hand lowered herself till his tip at her entrance it was soaking wet she was just as eager for him it seemed. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I’ll give you what you want. You can fuck me now.” he looked up at her panting.“You heard me. Fuck me Pennywise”she commanded “Fuck my pussy” he snarled and snapped his hips up into her. She moaned finally feeling him fill her. She began to ride him hands on his shoulders fingers digging into his costume “Fuck pennywise your cock feels amazing” she gasped. He smiled a bit at the praise she felt a growl erupt from deep in his chest. “Do I feel good Pen?” she asked panting herself now looking into his eyes. “You feel amazing kitten, so soft and warm.” he replied through the groans and growls. She continued to ride him, he was getting more frantic and she was feeling a warmth spread in her center. “Come with me Pen. I’m so close now I want your seed.” she moaned deciding to give him a little bit of control. Just a little. Pennywise pulled her face in with one of his claws so she was close to his. She could feel his hot breath on her nose and she stared into his primal yellow eyes. He fucked her harder and Leech could no longer hold back she screamed and moaned as she came on his cock her nails turning into claws now tearing the silk on his costume. He followed her soon after coming with a roar his hands on her hips pumping his seed deep inside her. After a brief recovery Leech chuckled and took a small sample on her finger giving it a taste. It drove Penny absolutely wild. “You’re just as delicious as I am” she began that cocky personality shining through, ego fully restored. “and also…. I win.” she giggled wickedly when she saw his reaction He grabbed her suddenly and rolled over to the side snuggled tightly with her face against him. 

 

“I hate you.” he mumbled 

 

“I hate you too.” 

 

—————

 

The people of Derry were terrified of their bathrooms that evening, for horrible sounds were echoing through the sewers. They could hear growling and even a howl it was horrifying to the average human. People locked their doors and called their plumbers those walking by storm drains leapt back in terror.

 

The monster residents of the town however, paused and looked at the nearest drain.

 

“Is that?….. Is that the clown?” someone said in the mens room.

 

“Hoooo-leey shit” Freddy laughed putting his ear closer to the sink. 

 

“Wow cant believe that guy finally got laid.” someone else would say.

 

“His pain and pleasure its……. exquisite” Pinhead marveled.

 

Jason didn't say anything for once and shot up from his bed sensing a disturbance in the air. He began smashing his sink in anger when he couldn’t find where the sound was coming from, finally giving up and marching down to the Neibolt House to give those crazy sex maniacs a stern talking to. 

 

Meanwhile at the house Chucky cackled coming out of the bathroom beckoning to Tiffany to come listen after she had just told Jason to go home for the 4th time

 

“I am giving them so much shit when they get back” he said to her laughing again when he heard Pennywise moan and howl from the drain.


	9. Apparently There's an Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sewer echos and everyone finds out Pennywise is a noisy boi in the sack.

** CHAPTER 8.5 **

Apparently There's an Echo

 

She woke up to the cold sewer air prickling the skin that wast covered by her t-shirt and Pennywise’s long arms. He was still holding her on top of him and she could heard a soft purring from his chest reminding her of a giant cat. 

 

“Nhm Pen are you purring.”

 

“No”

 

“Then why are you vibrating”

 

“No” he mumbled apparently he had fallen asleep too which was rare for Pennywise outside of hibernation.

 

She sat up and yawned noticing her claws on her hands “Well these are new” they shrunk back into normal fingers. 

 

“Oooh my kitten’s got claws now” the clown purred he was still on his back and began to fold his hands behind his head basking in the after glow.

 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

 

“No clue don't really keep a working clock down here” he said as he sat up plopping Leech’s beanie he had stolen back on her head. She kissed his cheek and he rolled his eyes at the sweet gesture. “I’m hungry wanna join me?” he said standing up now a devious toothy grin began to grow on his face.

 

“Dont think I'm the kid eating type Pen sorry.”

 

“Its almost night the only people out right now are going to be adults and teens. You can watch the master at work!” he waggled his eyebrows and held a hand out to her.

 

“I think I'm going to make my way home and grab a drink.” she replied taking his hand.

 

“Such a picky eater. Suit yourself.” he pulled her up and held her for a minute. “I’ll see you soon kitten” he leaned down and kissed her sweetly she smiled into it and brought her hands around his ruffles not noticing his yellow eyes slowly open halfway through the sweet gesture or the small smirk he was wearing when they pulled away from each other. “Bye Pen” she smiled picking up one of her discarded clothing items. He waved at her as he made his way to the tunnels.

—————-

 

“Nice makeup Leech!” she heard as she walked into the house.

 

“Uh thanks Chucky?” she said as the doll walked by 

 

“Really brings out the eyes” said Tiff who was laughing at something. Leech was seriously confused she didn't wear makeup that much anymore with her reflection beginning to disappear. 

 

“Ok guys seriously is there something on my face? Why are you all talking about makeup?” 

 

“Not something toots, someone!” Freddy shouted he always stayed at their place when Drac had laundry day. 

 

She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick selfie. It was the only way she could actually see what she looked like anymore. She nearly dropped it when she saw the red and white make up smeared all over her face and lips.

 

“PENNYWISE YOU ASSHOLE” she roared making her way towards the basement where the old well was erupting now with loud cackling. Oh he was in so much trouble now.

 

“Dont worry he's about to get his humiliation too.” Chucky snickered

 

“What’d he do this time.” Leech asked trying to wipe her face with her flannel.

 

“Oh I think you already know” said Freddy walking up to her and slapping her hard on the shoulder.

 

“The whole town knows from what I heard” Tiffany called out.

 

“Wait….. what?” Leech’s eyes were wide with confusion and horror.

 

“Didn’t know Jingles could howl like that nice job!” Chucky gave her a thumbs up.

 

“OH MY GOD” 

 

The entire room died from laughter. She was paralyzed in shock realizing that everyone near a drain just heard what she and the clown had done. Pennywise was walking up from the basement now chewing on a leftover hand. He decided to give his favorite big eared bloodsucker a little scare and used it to tap Leech on the shoulder. When she jumped he saw the look of terror on her face and ginned proudly thinking everyone was still laughing at his prank. “GOT YOU” he sang. His grin turned into a frown when she didn't react. 

 

“……….Pen did you know that the sewer… echoes?” the housemates snickered in the background 

 

Pennywise’s expression became cold with sudden realization. “Oh no” he whispered as Freddy looked like he was about to suffocate from holding back his laughter. 

 

“H-how many people…know.” his eyes began to drift apart.

 

“Everyone with a drain jingles. Pinhead called by the way he wanted to….. thank you?” Chucky said on the verge of cackling. Leech had slumped down onto her knees in utter defeat. 

 

“Kudos to you hun for putting that ruffled asshole in his place” Tiff managed to tell her between giggles

 

“I-Im going to k-kill them all” Penny turned to Leech his smile was cracked and deranged and his eyes were going two completely different directions. He had begun to shake and twitch a bit she could faintly hear his soft bells jingle. The entire house exploded with laughter Chucky was actually crying from laughing so hard. Church the cat screamed in surprise from the sheer volume of the noise and ran between Penny’s feet and up the stairs. The clown was so frozen with embarrassment he didn't even notice.

 

“Say Leech, does he jingle while he fucks? Please tell me he does.” Freddy was finally able to call out to her.

 

“Pen… I know you said you wouldn't but. Please. Please kill me. I'm ready to die now” she looked over to the clown but he was gone. The basement door slamming shut. Leech snapped dashing for the door.

 

“PEN NO WAIT!! YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE ME WITH YOU! PENNYWISE YOU BASTARD IM NOT DEALING WITH THIS ALONE!” She ran to the door pounding on it as it locked and everyone howled with laughter again. 

 

 

 

Leech crept downstairs after she was good everyone had gone to bed she NEEDED a drink. she made a beeline for the fridge planning on making a “Literal bloody marry” as she called it blood and vodka were the main ingredients with whatever she could throw in from the fridge for flavor. she had been getting her blood supply from work Leatherface had been kind enough to save her leftover blood in buckets until she could make her own kills. She really did love that giant maniac, he was like the big brother she never had.

 

As she opened the fridge door Pennywise flopped out, he had contorted himself into it as a hiding spot from further embarrassment. 

 

“Is everyone gone?” he said with his face on the floor. It was a pitiful sight to see such a proud terrifying creature reduced to a state of utter humiliation. 

 

“Yes. Now tell me where my fucking vodka is before I make you howl again and not in a good way.” 

 

The clown shut the fridge with his foot and flicked it back open the items fully restored. Leech frantically grabbed her mixes and dumped them into a pitcher stirring it quickly before chugging it. Pennywise had rolled onto his back to watch her attempt to drown herself with a mix of blood and alcohol. 

 

“Slow down there firecracker, or were going to have a repeat of last movie night. You argued with Freddy for 20 minutes about song lyrics”

 

“Freddy was fucking wrong and he still is.”

 

He stood up and snatched the pitcher out of her hand and drank some himself Leech protested with hisses and growls. 

 

He whistled through his buckteeth after the taste of the drink. “You plan on adding more blood to your vodka dear?”

 

“After what just happened I don't think I ever want to be sober again.” 

 

Pennywise winced and took another gulp. He didn't usually like the taste of alcohol unless it was extremely sugary but after the humiliation he just suffered he was willing to force it down in an attempt to make the situation less awful “For once I'm agreeing with you” he said. 

 

After a few more drinks the pair stumbled over to a couch Leech sitting between the clowns legs her head against his chest. Apparently the clown cant hold his liquor well. 

 

“Weeeee should watch a movie” Leech said tilting her head up at him

 

“Like whaaaat” he giggled. The clown was all laughs and jingles when drunk and his coordination went out the window.

 

“Something don't have to think about. I'm done with using my brain for today”

 

“As ifff you ever use it” he slurred

 

“Careful _Jingles_ or I’ll tell everyone exactly what made you howl my name all through the sewer.” she snapped her teeth at his ruffled collar for dramatic effect.

 

“We’re not talking about that.”

 

They popped in a cheesy horror from Leech’s slowly growing movie collection, Pennywise couldn't help constantly giving critiques on the monster in a weird attempt to impress her “Its all wrong! This guy sucks I’d be so much better” he'd say. 

 

“He doesn't even have a personality!” Occasionally he'd throw out a playful drunken insult her way just to get a rise out of her.

 

“Leeeech! Look see he's got no finesse like you!!” he'd giggle at that while affectionately playing with her giant pointy ears and Leech would nip at him causing him to giggle even more. 

 

“Don't be a dick Pen” she shoved his knee.

 

“Ok, ok, but look at this! Look Leeech! You’re not looking! Leechie I’m trying to help you!”

 

“You're drunk Pennywise” Leech chuckled taking one of his hands and trying to lace her fingers in with his.

 

“So are you.” he growled.

 

“Hey Pen?” 

 

“hm?” he grunted head tilted back from the swirl of the booze

 

“What are we? Since people are gunna ask now.”

 

He could have sworn he saw Chucky peaking around the corner with a sign saying “TELL HER YOU LOVE HER IDIOT” which made him wince in frustration. 

 

“Complicated” he replied arms tightening around her 

 

She seemed a bit disappointed with his answer. “You can say that again.” she sighed turning her head to lay against him, both eventually passing out to the flicker of the tv screen.

 

 

 

 


	10. Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clownboi is getting new feelings and the Neibolt house has a plumbing issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Heres Chapter 9! Got inspired by that post awhile back about Africa by Toto being played in the sewer and Penny jamming to it. Leech is a huge music connoisseur so I head cannon that she plays a lot of Guitar Hero with Freddy. Also theres slapstick/horror comedy in this one! The story is going to get more and more comedic from here because of the characters that are soon to be involved. Bonus points if anyone can guess which monster(s) I plan on bringing in next!

** CHAPTER 9 **

Africa

 

Pennywise climbed the basement stairs of the Neibolt House in annoyance. Leech hadn't come to see him yet today and as much as he hated to admit it her visits had become the highlight of his day especially when she had the weekend off to spend all her time with him. he had noticed that the more he was around her the more her scent changed, it was something that initially drew him to her in the first place. Her scent started out faintly sweet, but ever since they became intimate it was becoming overwhelming to him. A human would probably describe the scent similar to that of a freshly baked cake or pie being shoved right up against your nose. When he first noticed it, he had caught her looking at him while they had been both been casually chatting doing their chore wheel tasks. Something about her smell changed when she smiled at him. It got worse that night she got drunk while watching movies with the gang. Leech was sitting next to him on the couch and that sweet smell drifted into his nose when she reached over him for the popcorn in his lap. It would get stronger and stronger as their interactions increased Pennywise noticing that he could draw it out of her by doing certain things like putting his hand on her shoulder, or giving her certain looks.

 

He tried desperately to cope with the strange new feelings, he stopped eating for a bit and avoided her as much as possible. When Dracula finally confronted him he was a confused mess and he was even more confused when the elder vampire helped him realize that this new feeling was lust. After Chucky found out about his terrible affliction the two had begun bugging him non stop about it. Their “helping” him ending up feeding his obsession and he eventually gave in, fully accepting that he had feelings for this nearly human girl. These awful feelings are even worse now having started this….. _complicated_ thing. He found himself with a whole new mess of emotions that he had no idea what to do with other than bury them deep and hope she didn't notice. 

 

When usually he found her Leech would be listening to music or messing with her phone in her room where he'd promptly scare her before flopping down onto her bed to annoy her further. Today however he could hear her shouting passionately at Freddy in the living room, a hobby that they both shared. 

 

“Your ass is mine Kruger I spent an entire week perfecting this solo.”

 

“Sweet cheeks you weren't even born when this song came out”

 

The two were in front of the old tv _violently_ playing with fake guitars in their pjs. Leatherface was behind them gleefully hitting a toy drum-set and Dracula sat amused on an old chair. 

 

“Does anyone want to explain this to me?”

 

“I don't quite know what it is but they have been at this for at least 12 hours now” the vampire exclaimed motioning for the clown to join. 

 

“Have they even slept?” 

 

“I do not think they have, my young apprentice hasn't even fed or bathed yet. Her determination to crush my roommate at this strange musical game is quite admirable.” 

 

“Speaking of, Drac need refreshments!” Freddy called over his shoulder as the song Free Bird headed into its big solo.

“You cant do that! I haven't had anything to eat all day!”

“You’re just mad because you're all alone in this battle. THERES NO ONE TO SAVE YOU LEECH GIVE UP” Freddy shredded on the rock band controller aggressively 

 

“Bite my nearly undead ass Freddy”

 

“I’m sure the clown does that plenty for you already bitch.”

 

Pennywise cleared his throat. 

 

“Oh hey Pen, you wanna be a peach and get me some fuel.” Leech said glancing over her shoulder.

 

“Do I look like your servant? You're perfectly capable of getting it yourself you're just too lazy to go out and practice apparently.” 

 

“OH HE BURNED YOU GOOD BLOODSUCKER” 

 

“There are more pressing matters at hand Penny, asses need to be kicked right now”

 

“More pressing matters than not starving to death?”

 

“I’ll live”

 

“Barely. You look half dead, go sleep”

 

“Sleep is for the weak” she said turning to him with an absolutely feral look on her face.

 

“You're taking a break” the clown said as he scooped her up before she could protest. He carried her off to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and pushed her in still wearing her clothes. 

 

“PENNYWISE what the hell!”

 

“Get clean.” 

 

“But?

 

“No you can kick Freddy’s ass later” he crossed his arms and watched her expectantly. 

 

“Um….. are you gong to leave?”

 

“Need to make sure you listen dear. Come now out of those wet clothes.” he said with a lusty tone, shit eating grin now forming on his face. Leech rolled her eyes and shut the curtain causing the clown to groan in disappointment. He nearly began to leave when the curtain reopened he turned back around quickly. Leech was now holding her wet clothing in a nice little ball and a drop of drool left the clowns lips at the sight. 

 

“Hey Penny~” she said with a seductive voice

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Hang these out to dry douchebag” she chucked the ball at his head wet clothes landing smack on his face before the curtain shut again.

 

“you torture me.” 

 

“Its my favorite hobby.”

 

Pennywise growled in annoyance and left to find some extra hangers. He knew he kept some somewhere in his clown room where he kept a collection of circus memorabilia. When he opened the door and was greeted with a puff of dust causing him to scrunch his nose in annoyance it'd been a while since he was up here “I’ve been slacking off” he thought aloud to himself as he rummaged for hangers. After finding what he was looking for he decided to try to tidy the place up a bit grabbing a mix tape he had acquired from some poor soul standing outside his ex girlfriends window with a boombox. The clown never really liked the songs on the tape at first but lately they've been growing on him due to….certain circumstances. A few cheesy love songs had gone by and he was halfway done, Pennywise felt himself getting carried away with the current song playing singing along while dusting off an antique mannequin. He removed the clown wig from its head glancing fondly at it now as it was reminding him of a certain almost-vampire a few doors down. The clown found himself serenading it as if it was actually her, picking it up and beginning to dance to the song Africa by Toto. Freddy walked by the door just in time and froze to watch the scene unfold before him in amusement. “My darling little Leech you know I have grown quite fond of you” the clown growled into the mannequins cheek. Freddy had to bite down on his hat to keep quiet. “Whats that? You've fallen for me as well?” The clown dipped the mannequin down kissing its chest as the song came to an end. Freddy gave him a round of applause wiping away fake tears doing everything he could not to explode in laughter. “That was beautiful Jingles.”

 

Pennywise dropped the mannequin. “H-how long were you s-standing there for?” 

 

“How long have you been in love?”

 

“I’m not in love. I don't love.”

 

“You just admitted it to your doll there jackass.”

 

“WAIT HE FINALLY SAID IT ALOUD?” came Chucky’s voice from down the hall 

 

“NO I DID NOT AND SHUT UP PLEASE”

 

“This is great, I'm going to tell Dracula he's going to flip out.” Freddy began running for the stairs

 

“I wish those kids actually killed me in the 80s.” Pennywise mumbled 

 

Just then a scream of terror could be heard from the bathroom followed by a series of curses of the clowns name. “PENNYWISEEEE” 

 

Freddy and Chucky both came back out to look at him. 

“What? I'm not doing anything?” 

 

The three monsters eyes grew wide.

“oh no…. _I'm_ not doing anything….”The clown whispered

 

He bolted to the bathroom busting down the door “LEECH! What hap-” he slipped on a puddle of…. _something_ and comically landed on his back. When he sat up she was covered in a weird black sludge that was shooting out of the shower head and bath tub faucet. The curtain had been yanked off and she was using it as a shield from the strange substance. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” yelled Chucky 

 

“Also, nice butterfly tattoo under your boobs there Leech” Freddy added

 

“Its a moth!” Penny said from the floor.

 

“CAN WE FOCUS ON THE GOO PLEASE?? PEN MAKE IT FUCKING STOP”

 

“I told you I'm not doing it!” 

 

Leech flopped out of the antique bathtub still clutching the curtains to herself and scrambling backwards into Pennywise as the tub began to overflow.

 

“AH Leech! You’re getting it all over me!” he yelled .

 

“PEN STRANGE BLACK GOO IS EXPLODING FROM OUR BATHTUB AND SHOWER HEAD. YOU LIVE IN THE SEWER! STAINS SHOULD BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES.”

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR SINK CLOWN” came a scream from downstairs flowed by frantic stomping up the stairs from both Leatherface and Drac 

 

All the boys plus Leech were now staring at the massacre that was the upstairs bathroom.

 

“JINGLES MAKE IT STOP” screamed Chucky

 

“I CANT I’M NOT DOING IT”

 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIFF WILL DO TO ME IF SHE COMES HOME AND FINDS ALL HER BATHROOM SHIT COVERED IN BLACK SLUDGE. I. WILL. DIE.”

 

Leech reached a trembling claw up to her head and pulled out what looks like a piece of scalp with long hair still attached to it her eyes began to grow wide in horror. 

 

“IS THIS HAIR? WHY IS THERE HAIR IN IT? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT” Leech turned around and grabbed Pennywise ruffles. 

 

“DO NOT LET IT GET ON ME THIS IS AN ANTIQUE OUTFIT” shrieked Dracula 

 

Leatherface was hooting and crying. He Began smashing a hole in the wall in panic. Chucky did his best to calm him but ended up being thrown down the hall screaming out in pain. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HOUSE CLOWN” Freddy was shouting. 

 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP BEING AFRAID I CANT FUCKING THINK WITH ALL THIS FEAR IN THE ROOM”

 

“YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS??? WE ARE GOING TO DROWN IN BLACK GOO THAT HAS PIECES OF SCALP IN IT! I’M THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT CANT RESURRECT YET! IM GOING TO DIE PEN! IM GOING TO FUCKING DIE!” Leech started hyperventilating and twitching claws out now tearing at the fabric of Pennywise’s costume. 

 

Everyone was frantically “trying” to do something to stop the sludge oozing out of the bathroom Freddy ran up to the shower with a towel in an attempt to plug it up, Dracula was backed up against the corner on the ceiling, Chucky was attempting to stand back up after being thrown like a rag doll and Leatherface was chucking anything he could at the bathroom (mostly hitting Freddy.) 

 

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU” Pennywise roared rising to his feet, a door materialized behind the clown and he disappeared into it slamming it shut.

 

“YOU FUCKER! YOU CANT LEAVE ME PEN. DONT YOU DARE ABANDON ME. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IM NAKED AND AFRAID AND I FUCKING NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN GET YOUR PASTY RUFFLED BUTT BACK HERE AND STOP THIS BLACK SLUDGE.” Leech was pounding at the wall were the door had appeared still on the floor making big black hand prints on the wall.

 

Suddenly everything stopped. The boys and Leech all were frozen and panting in fear and confusion. The door reappeared and Pennywise walked out sludge splattered on his costume. “Did ANY ONE here think to turn the fucking water off? No? Just Pennywise? WOW imagine that! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO FUCKING DIDNT FREAK OUT AND MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE!!! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT???? NOW EVERYONE GET OUT SO I CAN FUCKING FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT WITHOUT HAVING YOU SCREAMING BANSHEES TAINTING THE AIR WITH YOUR PANIC AND FEAR!” The usual yellow of the clown’s eyes were almost completely red. He was livid. Not only were his fangs and claws on full display he seemed to be even taller than before looming over everyone in the room. It was truly terrifying to behold. The gang went silent.

 

“C-can I at least p-put some clothes on?” Leech asked still covering herself with the shower curtain 

 

“OUT.”

 

“Leaving!” she and everyone else scrambled for the door slamming it behind them. 

 

 

 


	11. Pennywise Presents: How to Ask a Girl Out on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech have a fight.

** CHAPTER 10 **

Pennywise Presents: How to Ask a Girl Out on a Date 

 

 

“Heeeeyyy there champ need any help?” 

 

It was several hours later since the shower incident and Leech had decided to check in on Penny since everyone else was too terrified to even try going in there. 

 

“Go away I'm working.” He had completely torn open the wall and was attempting to find the source of the problem. After all, living in the sewer did give him an unusually impressive understanding of how plumbing works.

 

“You uh want me to bring you anything? Were making cupcakes for Leatherface’s birthday tomorrow I can bring you one.” 

 

“I said go away.”

 

“Just trying to fucking help Pen. You know just because you're a cold emotionless asshole doesn't mean you get to be a dick to those of us that do actually have feelings. You know sometimes I don't even think you give a fuck about anyone other than yourself.”

 

Pennywise stopped what he was doing.

 

“Emotionless? You think _I'm_ emotionless??” the clown turned to her slowly “do you even _know_ the shit you’ve put me through??” 

 

Leech snapped. Emotions she had been bottling up for weeks came up to the surface.

 

“What the fuck do you mean the shit _I_ put you through? We've been at this complicated thing for WEEKS now clown, and not once have you asked me out or talked about what I am to you! I am trying everything I can to have something here, but you act like you don't even give a shit about me half the time!” she yelled at him with her trademark temper flaring up, her vulgar language getting more intense as her anger increased. “So what am I to you then? Am I just your little fuck toy Pennywise? Something to use and put away when you feel like it? Do you even give a shit about me beyond your own personal amusement?! ” 

 

Leech’s shouting could be heard downstairs where the gang was now standing at the bottom step listening to the exchange like it was a soap opera.

 

The clown stood up without saying a word. He loomed over her yellow eyes rimmed with angry red, she could tell his fangs were hiding behind his cherry lips. Leech felt the twist of fear in her stomach but she held her ground firmly, she wouldn't let the clown bully her into avoiding the subject.

 

Pennywise grabbed her, picking her up effortlessly and sat her on the bathroom counter holding her down so they were seeing eye to eye. The two practically hate-fucking each other through their gazes alone.

 

“So you want to know what you fucking mean to me? What you make me _feel?”_ Pennywise was fuming now he could snap her neck in two if he really wanted to. “Oh I’ll show you bloodsucker, I’ll show you exactly what you do to me.” he growled darkly before crushing his lips against hers. The kiss was frantic and hungry, their tongues locked in battle trying to prove who cared about the other more. After all _everything_ was a competition for them. A heated animalistic hiss came out of the vampire's throat and Pennywise matched it with his own deep vibrating growl. The clown had started to dig his claws into her hip so hard he broke the skin but Leech wrapped her legs tightly around him and forced him into her rolling her crotch against his groin. Pennywise grunted in response pulling his lips away from her’s, a strand of drool still connecting their mouths. He was staring at her with a burning gaze so intense Leech didn't know if he was going to fuck her, eat her, or both and frankly she didn't care. She threw off her shirt as Pennywise ripped open his pants his demonic slit full of teeth opened and a monstrous tentacle like red and white striped cock slithered up from the top of the horrible dripping mouth. Leech made her way to remove her pants but Pennywise was too impatient and ripped them clean off of her exposing her cunt to the cool bathroom air. “See you didn't bother putting on underwear today slut.” he snarled with approval. 

 

“You keep ripping them all to shreds” she spat back at him

 

“Good, makes things easier for me.” he ripped a shredded glove off with his teeth “Do as I say or I might end up breaking your legs.”

 

“Was that a threat?” she hissed. 

 

The clown leaned in and licked her from her jugular to her cheek. “You’ve put me in a dangerous state of mind, I could hurt you easily if I lose control. That was a warning pet.” he said inhaling her scent.

 

“So you do care after all.” She smirked at him and he glared at her venomously, red rimmed yellow eyes narrowing into slits.

 

“Open” he commanded Leech obeyed but still flashed her front teeth and rolled out her long vampiric tongue. Pennywise stuffed the glove into her mouth and hoisted her thighs apart with his claws. He began grinding his cock against her pussy, feeling she was very wet for him already earning her a wicked grin. Leech groaned as he ground against her, her head beginning to roll backwards but Pennywise had grabbed her neck snapping it forward so she was looking at him. He wanted her to see how much he _cared._

 

“Is this what you want you filthy slut?” he growled at her “You want my demonic dick to satisfy you for the rest of your immortality? You said you wanted ol’ Pennywise to show you that he felt something for you so here I am. _showing you._ ” he pulled her forehead against his, drool was flooding out of his lips as he darkened his tone. Pennywise tightened his grip on the back of Leech’s head making sure she could see how dangerous he was right now “ _Listen up!_ I’m going to breed you good little Leech, I’m going to mark you up so everyone knows how much I _care_ about you, that you're _mine_. You want to be with Pennywise? Then let me show you how I fuck _my mate._ ” he emphasized that last part sending a chill down Leech’s spine. The clown ripped the glove from her mouth. “I want to hear it from you first though. I want to hear you say how bad you want to belong to me Leech.” 

 

Leech held her gaze with him still standing her ground despite being held open and forced to stare into the clowns eyes “I want to be yours Pennywise” she breathed out piercing into his gaze almost challenging him to break her. “Fuck me, take me, I'm yours, only yours.”

 

He flashed his fangs and stuffed the glove back into her mouth before hissing into her ear _“Thats right Leech, your’e mine”_

 

He pushed himself into her with a snarl and Leech shot her hand out to into his wild unkept hair as he continued to fill her. She was moaning into the glove stuffed between her teeth eyes still boring into his and he began thrusting into her like a wild animal. There was no teasing this time no foreplay just feral animalistic fucking. 

 

Everyone downstairs was unsure if they were killing each other or having the most nightmarish sounding sex they've ever heard and no one wanted to find out. The house emptied as fast as possible the gang all making a mental note to never be at home during one of their fights ever again. 

 

Pennywise sensed the emptiness in his house and removed the gag from Leech’s mouth “The kids are gone darling, its just you and ol’ Pennywise now.” he said in a manic deranged voice before leaning into her face and licking the side of it with his hot drooling tongue. The clown made his way to her oh so sensitive bat like ear pressing his nose and lips against it so she could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin. “Let me hear you scream.” He snarled. Without warning the clown bit into Leech’s collar hard with a roar his eyes drifted apart and his jaws shot forward like a goblin shark.

 

Leech rewarded him with an absolutely obscene moan causing the clown to rumble and growl with moans of his own, chasing his release by plowing into Leech’s tight cunt. The wet slapping noises became louder now as their skin smacked roughly against one another. Pennywise continued to bite and mark _his_ girl scratching her all over, drawing blood and lapping it up with his lecherous tongue.

 

“Penny~” she managed to groan out through the terrifying monster noises “Look at what you've done to me. You've marked me up so good.” she felt him grin diabolically against her neck where he was currently working on erasing her vampire bite scars with scars of his own. “but I have no marks on you darling~” she half hissed half cooed against his head where her own clawed hand was snaking through his wild hair. He released her neck with a pop and before he could react Leech had clamped her teeth down into him causing him to roar, the vibrations filling her chest. He rutted against her even harder now as she dug her claws into the fabric of his costume drawing a little blood for herself. She came off him with a gasp as she felt her orgasm approaching fast and the clown took this as his opportunity to regain control. He dug his claw into the wound on her hip causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure. “Scream again, scream my fucking name Leech I want to hear it.” he called to her as he too felt himself grow closer to his own release. “Pennywiseee! oh fuck yes! ah P-Pennywiiisseee!” she shouted and the clown growled in satisfaction. He felt her walls twitch around his cock and he grabbed her head again to stare at him “Look at me while you cum Leech. I want to watch my mate squirm and scream my name while she squeezes my cock.” he demanded in an almost inhuman voice. With his permission she let go, moaning his name so loudly it was a miracle no one called with a noise complaint. She never broke eye contact with him as her walls convulsed around his dick sending the clown to his climax as well. He released inside her with a loud roar pushing himself as deep as he could go filling her up to the point where he spilled out the side.

 

 

They separated saying nothing to each other. The only thing that could be heard was their gasping and panting and the drip from the shower head. Leech was a mess on the counter blood and other bodily fluids covered her whole body. Pennywise silently picked her up and carried her to her room laying down on her bed with her. Finally he spoke still panting hard. 

“8 pm tomorrow night. You're going to be my date to that party. Wear something nice.”

She rolled her head over at him.

 

“ _THAT’S_ how you ask a girl out on a date?”

 

“You didn't say no” he smiled weakly.

 

“You're right I didn’t.” she turned smiling back at him. His eyes had returned to that calming blue as he looked over her now assessing the damage.

 

“You look like hell.” he mumbled 

 

“Yeah I probably do, you were rougher than usual.” 

 

“Just wanted to show I cared~” he sang giving her a stupid toothy grin.

 

 

 

the gang slowly returned to the house cautiously opening the front door and listened for any sounds of terrifying growls. The only sound they heard was that of rock music coming from the living room. The two were casually playing video games as if nothing ever happened, Leech was looked like a walking murder scene covered in bites and scratches she stood oblivious to it all in front of the tv with the fake guitar and Penny sat behind her his costume ripped and hair still a mess playing with the drum set controller. 

 

“Woooh new song unlocked! Up high Pen!” they high fived each other.

 

“You guys wanna explain what the fuck THAT was earlier?” Chucky said cautiously entering the room

 

“Had a fight we worked it out” Leech said looking to select a new song “Oh and we’re going on a date.”

 

“Yup” The clown said tapping the drum pads.

 

“Wait just like that?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No big announcement? Nothing? JUST AN OH BY THE WAY WE HAD NIGHTMARE HATE SEX AND NOW WERE DATING?” The doll yelled.

 

“It was that terrifying?” Leech was amused now.

 

“Kid Im a dream demon and the shit I heard is going to haunt MY nightmares for weeks.” said Freddy flopping onto the couch picking up the second guitar.

 

“Damn, hear that Pen? We fucked so hard we scared Freddy”

 

“Pound it.” said the clown equally amused. They fist bumped and wiggled their fingers as they pulled them away making goofy explosion noises. 

 

“Did you……at least fix the plumbing?” ask Tiffany who was home now.

 

“Ehhh” came Pennywise’s reply 

 

“So were just going to ignore that major problem then?” Dracula questioned still in shock that they were being so casual about this. 

 

They both nodded focused on the tv.

 

“Aw shit hun, watch me wreck this solo”

 

“Fuck it up kitten” the clown purred spinning a drumstick.

 

“Somehow, by some miracle you two just got more gross and weird” Chucky said as he left. 

 

Meanwhile in the desecrated forgotten bathroom something horrible groaned and roared from inside the drain of the Neibolt house, but that was a problem for another day, a major problem that was to be ignored. 

 

 

 

 


	12. Party Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fix the plumbing and Penny gets relationship advice. Leech goes shopping for a birthday gift with Drac and Tiff. Something goes horribly wrong and a new threat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhoooOOOOooooo’s ready for some domestic monster bullshit?! So I head cannon that Penny is a secret plumbing expert from living in a sewer for centuries. Also finally introducing one of the main antagonists hope you guys like horror comedy because its about to get GOOFY AF.

CHAPTER 11

Party Prep

 

 

Pennywise had been insufferable all day. It seems like ever since he finally was able to get a date with Leech the clown was on cloud 9. Normally having him in a good mood would be a positive thing but when its mixed with an ego boost and pride he became a cocky asshole hell bent on showing everyone how fantastic he is. “What’s the matter Freddy? Jealous that I'm the one with a beautiful woman on my arm this time?” he taunted. They were both attempting to figure out the plumbing situation after Tiffany threw the rampage to end all rampages when Penny “forgot” to fix the problem overnight. 

 

“You know I thought having you in a good mood for once would make things better.” 

 

“You’re so jealous.” the clown sneered.

 

“I don't know why you're so smug, you know you're going to have to tell her you love her eventually now that you're dating and we all know that you cant handle _feelings_ ” Chucky said pretending to help so Tiff would get off his back. The girls were out shopping with Drac, leaving the rest of the boys to figure out the plumbing issue. 

 

“I can put it off.”

 

“PFF famous last words Jingles this is a chick we’re talking about here” said Freddy 

 

“Like you've ever been in this situation.” 

 

“I’m not a commitment type of guy clown”

 

“Look Pennywise trust me, girls go crazy for that touchy feely stuff. You need to say something sooner or later or she's gonna end up stabbing you in the heart.” the doll said. 

 

“Was that a metaphor or something that actually happened to you?” asked Freddy

 

“…..both”

 

————

 

“Ok what to get a homicidal maniac with the mind of a child.” Leech and the rest of the gang were down town attempting to accomplish the simple task of shopping for someone other than themselves.

 

The three monsters were struggling, they needed to surprise their enormous roommate with the perfect gift but it was proving difficult to shop for him since Leatherface never spoke. They knew the giant liked sweets and already had plans to bake a bunch of them once the boys figured out the plumbing issue, but they wanted to get him something special that wasn't just another chainsaw. 

 

“Perhaps a pocket watch?”

 

“Drac sweetie the 1600s ended a long time ago.” Tiffany rolled her eyes

 

“We could just pool out money and get him an iPad like most parents this day and age”

 

“We all agreed this is going to be special Leech, you cant half ass it this time.”

 

The vampires groaned. “Why is this so hard! Lets just get him a giant pumpkin for Halloween or something they had some at the grocery store earlier”

 

“Ah! I got it a new hat!” 

 

“Between the out dated advice and your half baked ideas it'll be a wonder if we accomplish anything at all….” Tiff sighed

 

They stood on the sidewalk of the down town shopping area overwhelmed and exhausted with each other. 

 

“Ok, lets just go store to store till we find something. If we fail completely we can just get him a new meat cleaver or something.” The younger vampire said

 

“An excellent plan! Let us begin in the vintage clothing store yes?”

 

“Drac, we are here to get a gift not a new blouse.” Tiff said. 

 

“I do not wear blouses” 

 

“You totally do” Leech sneered at him with a mischievous grin. She’d been hanging out with Kruger and the clown too much.

 

“Do not think your sass can work on me apprentice. Your beloved clown may let you get away with being unlady-like but I will not tolerate such behavior.” The elder vampire warned.

 

“Ok he’s not my beloved were just dating”

 

“You lie to your own heart my dear. Open yourself to love!”

 

“Dracula's romance novel in the works aside, where are you guys with that any way?”

 

“I mean…. I guess I might love him? I don't even know if he's actually capable of returning my feelings since it took me screaming at him to actually get him to go on a date with me. He did call me his mate though, so progress I guess?” Leech blushed and fidgeted with her wig.

 

“You must make his heart realize its true feelings! He knows not why it beats for you!” Dracula sang out.

 

“I bet we can get him to admit it! Come on hun I got an idea! Drac! come’re!” the doll whispered something into his ear. 

“YES! this is an excellent plan we shall begin immediately!”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be shopping for a gift?”

 

“Like you said well find something along the way!”

 

———————-

 

Tiff pushed Leech into the nearest clothing store Dracula excitedly fowled behind.

 

“Guys I really don't need new clothes” 

 

“NONSENSE! Your’s are in shambles my dear! Look at them! Your jeans are ripped and that tshirt is drab!” The elder vampire said grabbing garments off the racks.

 

“Excuse me but I happen to like ripped jeans and t-shirts thank you very much” 

 

“TONIGHT IS NOT ABOUT COMFORT MY DEAR YOU MUST LOOK YOUR BEST TO WIN HIS COLD HART!” Dracula was getting carried away once again.

 

“Besides the club were going to would never let you in like that you need a wardrobe update…. and maybe some makeup to hide those dark circles.” said Tiffany

 

“Penny likes my dark circles”

 

Dracula sighed “We shall make a lady out of you yet my dear!”

 

————-

 

“Move Kruger, you're going to do it wrong” Pennywise grabbed Freddy’s face to shove him out of the way

 

“I worked in a school boiler room for years I know my way around pipes”

 

“Excuse me, I LIVE in a sewer I think I'm the most qualified here!”

 

Chucky rolled his eyes so hard he was worried they were going to fall out. The two had been arguing over pipes for a good half hour now. The living doll had been texting Tiffany out of boredom. (this is a rough translation as Chuck and Tiff communicate almost entirely in emojis)

 

“Babe save me, the clown and Kruger haven't made any progress. :’( “ he typed 

 

“</3 aw poor baby were having a much better time.”

 

“>:( no fair what trouble are you getting into.”

 

“giving the baby vampire a make over for her big date tonight xoxo”

 

“omfg i should do that with the clown maybe it'll shut him up for a bit >:) ”

 

“YES! we have to get them together be home in a few hours <3”

 

“see you soon sugar tits <3<3<3”

 

“gross Chucky”

 

“ ;)”

 

Chucky put his phone away in his front overalls pocket to look up at the scene in front of him Freddy was shooting water into Pennywise’s face laughing as the clown roared and hissed at him. _Tiffany had the easy job_ he thought to himself. 

 

 

—————

 

“Alright how does it look, I cant see it so you'll have to help me out here”

 

“PFF you look like my grandma” Tiffany snorted

 

“Enough with your laughter girl doll, she looks like a true lady!”

 

“This thing itches and I can barely breathe.” Leech clawed at the fabric.

 

“BEAUTY IS NOT COMFORTABLE MY DEAR”

 

“Lets try something else hun. Something more casual and simple, less ballroom” 

 

She grabbed a simple black dress tight at the top and pleated at the bottom a large belt around the waist. “all we need are some boots!”

 

“Wait Tiff I cant walk in heels!!”

 

———-

 

“Ok clown when she arrives at the party you have to offer her your arm and pull out her chair for her” Chucky instructed.

 

“Why would I do that? Leech is more than capable of doing all that herself I don't need to do that for her.”

 

“Its the gentlemanly thing to do idiot ”

 

“ Human customs are so strange.”

 

“ _Focus!_ Do you have anything to give her?”

 

“No?”

 

Chucky sighed “ok so human females are obsessed with jewelry give her something shiny and you'll pretty much be in the clear, don't you have like a giant pile of crap in the sewer? grab something out of there.”

 

“Shiny. Got it.” The clown was barely paying attention. 

 

“Don't forget to tell her about your massive dick!”

 

“Kruger! You're not helping! Were trying get the clown laid here not punched in the face!!”

 

“But we've already mated several times?” Pennywise turned confused. 

 

“No, no, no! This time its going to be different, this time you're going to be in love and its gonna be way more intense. Trust me.” the doll said.

 

“I don't love,,,”

 

“PFFFT THATS A LOAD OF HORSE SHIT” Freddy laughed loudly.

 

“Most importantly don't insult her and do everything you can to impress her. Do that dancing thing you do, chicks dig that”

 

“Look I don't see how this will be any different than the other times we've been together” 

 

“It's a daaattee Jingles! Girls put special meaning on that word. You aren't just hanging out, you’re…. well you know” the doll raised and lowered his plastic eyebrows 

 

“Wait if a date is just a fancy way to begin mating then why am I doing all this? Seems like a waste of time to me” Pennywise complained “I’ll just show up in her room like usual!”

 

“Clown its because girls fucking like it” the doll groaned giving up on this lost cause. 

 

Suddenly the shower head turned on without warning, water blasting out of it with tremendous force. It turned and sprayed Chucky so hard he fell off the counter while a storm of toothbrushes and tools flew around the room. A screwdriver stabbed Pennywise in the eye causing him to roar in pain. Meanwhile Freddy was being strangled by Tiffany’s hair care appliances frantically trying to cut the chords with his clawed hand. Pipes unexpectedly broke apart and started spraying water everywhere, the cabinets banged open and shut, and the toilet had begun laughing at them. In fact the entire bathroom was laughing at them. The gang yelled and shouted in confusion “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” screamed Chucky 

 

“MY FUCKING EYE” Penny howled in rage

 

“YOUR BATHROOM IS HAUNTED AS SHIT CLOWN” Freddy roared still wrestling with the hair dryer

 

The toilet laughed and spoke up “MOOOONSTERSSS??? YOU CALL YOURSELVES MONSTERRRRSS? LOOK AT YOU! PATHETIC WEAK SHELLS OF WHAT YOU ONCE WERE HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE NO MONSTERS! BUT WE’RE HERE NOW, WEVE BEEN SET FREE AND SOON ALL WILL JOOOOIIINN USSSSS.”

 

“OH SHIT! ITS THESE ASSHOLES!” Freddy yelled 

 

“YOU FUCKING KNOW THEM?” the clown roared trying to get the screwdriver out of his head his current form becoming less and less held together.

 

“LONG TIME NO SEE FREDDDYYY! YOU STILL OWE US FROM LAST TIMEE WE WERE- WAIT!! SOMEONE IS HERE! SOMEONE IS COMING! WHO CAN IT BEEEE? WHO CAN IT BEEEEEEEE? OOOOHH!! ITS………YOUR LOVEEEERRRSS!!! POOR POOR MONSTERS SOON WE WILL TAKE THEM! WE WILL TAKE THEM FOR HIM AND THEN WE WILL BE FREE TO TAKE ALL”

 

Everything stopped abruptly as if something was sucked out of the room. Appliances turning back to normal as if nothing ever happened. 

 

“First of all you jackasses, Dracula is my roommate. We have an odd couple thing going ok?”

 

“Kruger! NOT the time” Chucky shouted.

 

“…..H eE Lp” Pennywise gurgled out barely maintaining a human voice.

 

The door opened downstairs.

 

“Hey boys were home!” Tiffany called up to them. 

 

Leech climbed the stairs and made her way to her room but froze when she heard moans of pain and a large puddle of water coming from the bathroom.

 

“Jesus guys how'd you fuck up this ba- WHAT THE FUCK” 

 

——————

 

“Hold still I'm going to pull it out.” Leech gripped the screwdriver in Penny’s head “ok on the count of 3” Pennywise’s good eye flicked up at her.

 

“One….. two… three! ” the clown gurgled and grabbed her hands and they pulled together. The tool finally dislodging its self from Pennywise's head causing him to howl in pain blood floating up from the wound. 

 

“Shit Pen you ok?” she cradled the side of his face not caring about cutting herself on the razor sharp teeth splitting his cheeks. 

 

“…H u RT” he managed to say starting to put himself back together. 

 

She ran her fingers though his hair and kissed the top of his head. Pennywise winced at first but leaned into her touches shutting his one good eye and purring faintly at her comforting him. As powerful as the eldritch horror was he was a complete baby when it came to pain sometimes.

 

“We leave you alone for 4 hours and not only do you guys flood the bathroom again, you end up stabbed and strangled in the process. What the fuck happened?”

 

“It's a Kandarian demon” growled Freddy “someone read from that damn book again”

 

“How do we get rid of it?” asked Chucky getting up off the floor

 

“Find out who sent it”

 

“And just how do you know all this Kruger?” Pennywise asked finally somewhat back to normal minus his eye. 

 

“I owe it money.”


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny takes Leech on a Date to a big monster mash. Strange things begin to happen to the residents of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so bear with me this chapter is the GOOFIEST. But you had been warned and you’re all still here. So prepare for dancing, Abba, new characters, fluffy Penny trying hard to do human dating, sad Babadooks, fantastic choreography, and general deadite fuckery.

** Chapter 12  **

** Date Night **

 

 

The entire nightclub was packed with monsters for the occasion. It was a monster owned place ran by the Cenobites one of the few places they could all gather without interference from humans. Leatherface had yet to show up it was going to be a huge surprise for him to see half the monster population there just to say happy birthday to the lovable behemoth. 

 

Pennywise had gone early and was busy setting up the balloons for the occasion since that was his speciality and because the girls (plus Drac) kicked him out of the Neibolt house while they got ready.

 

He was weary leaving them there with The Evil still floating around but he figured with at least Freddy and Drac there they'd be somewhat well armed. Leech wasn't completely defenseless either, she had come a great long way in her lessons. The young vampire was more than capable of hunting for herself now but she seemed to be putting it off due to her fear of dying and taking that important final step. The clown was still proud of her though, with his and Dracula’s help she’d be a force to be reckoned with someday. 

 

Penny was lost in thought when he bumped into a large dark figure in a top hat. It turned and grinned widely at him.

 

“Peeeeennnyyywiiiiissseeeeee.” 

 

“Oh! My apologies Baba! Wasn't looking!”

 

The Babadook reached out its hand almost tenderly to the clowns injured eye.

 

“Huuuuurrrttt?” 

 

“ah yes that, uh incident with some um pipes.” he was embarrassed to reveal that he had let Deadites infest his house. If people found out that the clown had been slacking off he'd be a laughing stock. He was the untouchable Pennywise after all, the apex predator of this realm and feared by all! Pennywise nervously chatted with the Babadook about his wound trying everything he could to hide the fact that a lesser demon was able to get the best of him. He was also pretty sure the grief monster had a giant crush on him as well, seeing how he kept reaching out to look at the clowns injury with great concern. It was not a great situation for Penny to be in all around. 

 

Just as Pennywise was in serious need of rescue the nightclubs front door opened and the girls (plus Drac) began to walk in. Tiff turned around to tell Leech some last minute thing and Drac adjusted her jacket. They stepped away dramatically in some sort of big reveal much to Leech’s embarrassment. The clown had smelled her sweet scent almost instantly and turned around from the Babadook a big goofy grin lighting his face when he realized his favorite vampire was here. And boy she was perfect. He pushed the Babadook aside with a quick “excuse me” leaving the tall grief monster slightly sad looking when he saw Pennywise smile at the vampire.

 

He crossed the room making a beeline for her and Leech attempted to meet him wobbling on her heels like a newborn baby deer. She failed spectacularly nearly falling down the steps. Pennywise had brought his hand out to steady her and she gripped the fabric of his costume for support. 

 

“Careful there firecracker” he chuckled “wouldn't want to ruin that dress.” he plucked the tag off the back of it and Leech grew red in embarrassment. Penny chuckled somewhat relieved she was just as nervous as he was “Is it new?”

 

“You said wear something nice.”

 

“I like it” the clown whispered so only she could hear causing the vampire to blush. He rarely complimented her like this and she had to admit it was nice. 

“Thanks Pen~” she pulled him down and kissed his nose causing the clown to scrunch his face but he still smiled in annoyance. The two stood there awkwardly for a minute until an ear piece in Penny’s ear buzzed to life. 

 

“OFFER HER YOUR ARM JACKASS” it hissed 

 

“Oh!… right!” he held out his elbow which Leech took with a questioning smile. They were still standing there the clown unsure what to do next. 

 

“Um are you going to eat it? Or should I take it back?”

 

“What?”

 

“My arm.”

 

“Why would I eat your arm Pen?”

 

“Chucky told me to give you my arm, its no big deal I can grow it back”

 

Leech snorted and laughed hard. “You’ve never done this before have you?”

 

“I- um no”

 

“You offer your arm to me so I can hold onto you Pen. In Drac’s time the men would lead the women to the party but now its more just a sign of affection or respect…” she smiled mischievously at him “……and to let all these bitches know you're all mine” the clown felt a twinge of excitement from that. Chucky whispered something in the radio from around the corner where he was posted up for the night with Dracula. They were both on a mission to make sure the clown and his lady love had a successful first date. Pennywise took the advice and grinned at his date.

 

“Why would they be staring at me my dear with you looking like that” the clown cooed using the dolls line.

 

“Pfft you should change your name to Pennywise the smooth talking clown. You big flirt” she punched him in the arm.

 

Pennywise gave her a big bucktoothed grin. “Shall we kitten?” he purred as he began to walk with her to a table. Unfortunately for Penny, all the ones with regular chairs were full so he improvised leading her to a couple of couches. The clown stopped for a second, processed something, then pulled the entire couch back and gestured to his date to sit. Leech was trying her hardest not to break into laughter. He was trying his best after all.

 

She decided to humor him and sit down “thanks” she smiled, the clown beamed “nailed it” he whispered. Chucky and Drac peered out from behind the corner groaning. “He doesn't have a clue” the doll smacked his own face

“This is a nightmare” the vampire despaired.

 

Pennywise sat down next to Leech looking at her awkwardly a drop of drool falling from his lips. He was completely unsure of what to do next. Desperate for help he looked over his shoulder mouthing the words “what do I do?” 

 

“TALK TO HER YOU IDIOT” Chucky hissed from the headphone

 

“ok ok right……” he whispered 

“Um soooo what’d you end up getting Leatherface?” the clown began almost nervously.

 

“You're not going to like it” came her reply.

 

“Why not…” Penny narrowed his eyes

 

“Weeeeell, we kinda got him a drum set. I know, I know loud noises, BUT you saw how much fun he was having playing that game he's going to love it! A little creativity for the big guy will be good for him”

 

“And just how did you afford that? I know you don't have much you've been late on rent for 2 months now”

 

“Good thing I'm banging the landlord right!?” She elbowed him hard with a theatrical smile.

 

“I knew it! You've been using me for free rent” Pennywise teased in mock offense.

 

“Free rent and my apparently extreme coulrophilia” Leech placed her hand on his leg to lean up and kiss/nip his jaw. Before Pennywise could comment his ear buzzed again this time Freddy had stolen the radio and was giving terrible advice.

 

“Tell her you have a balloon animal in your pants and you want her to help you blow it up!!!”

 

“FREDDY GIVE THAT BACK YOURE GONNA BLOW IT”

 

“HAHA BLOW!”

 

“GOD DAMMNIT KRUGER”

 

Pennywise turned to glare at them eyes flashing dangerous yellow until Leech grabbed his face turning it back to her. 

 

“Why do you keep looking back there?”

 

“It-its nothing. Tell me how you were able to get the gift.”

 

She sighed. He REALLY wasn't going to like this.

 

“Ok first you have to promise you're not going to get jealous”

 

“Leeeech what did you do” he growled 

 

“Promise me Penny.”

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

She took a deep breath“Ok well you know how Drac has Renfield as his familiar right?”

 

“….go on” 

 

“Weeell… I kinda picked up one of my own today, his name is Jim he's scrawny metalhead kid that works at the music shop” 

 

“Hiiiisss name?” the clown sneered he was clearly getting jealous anyway. 

 

“Look he's not like my close friend or anything he looks like barely out of high school. I told him I’d make him a vampire if he got me the drum set thats it.”

 

Pennywise growled. “ and why am _I_ not your familiar? Shouldn't I be the one you're most familiar with? You're _my_ mate after all.” 

 

She rubbed her temples he clearly didn't get the definition of a familiar. 

 

“So you want to be my servant? Because thats basically what this is.” Pennywise was still glaring at her. “Pen I know you're excited but save that talk for later when were alone and you can be my little slave all night” she gave the clown a wink and wicked grin in an attempt to deflect his anger with humor.

 

Somewhere in the building Pinhead’s eyes went wide.

 

“Don't get sassy with me _dear_ ” Pennywise warned. Leech rolled her eyes at him for how ridiculous he was being over this.

 

“Lighten up Pen its a party. You really have nothing to worry about anyway I don't even think regular humans can satisfy me anymore beyond being food.” 

 

He growled putting his arm around her possessively “Good.” Leech leaned her head back against him. “We’ve got to work on your jealousy issues.” 

 

“I don't have issues.”

 

“Sure Penny.”

 

“You're such a brat”

 

“Yeah but I'm _your_ brat” she nuzzled against his ear earning her a semi-annoyed grumble. He hated when she did cute things like this to him in public. 

 

“CLOWN”

 

Pennywise looked behind him to find the leader of the Cenobites approaching him. 

 

“What is it Pinhead I'm busy right now”

 

“I hope you will take me up on my offer this year and join the after party this all hallow’s eve.”

 

“The answer is still no.”

 

“Do not deny yourself my gifts. I heard your pain….your…pleasure… your suffering is most welcome in my establishment.”

 

Pennywise groaned in embarrassment. “Great of all the people to know about that, it had to be this guy.”

 

“Oh shit an afterparty! We sh-” Leech began excitedly 

 

“Not a good idea” the clown replied putting a gloved finger to her lips. 

 

“We shall be expecting you.” Pinhead sunk away. 

 

“Why is it a bad idea?” Leech asked when Penny pulled his hand away.

 

“You can ask Freddy about it later, he still has the nipple piercing from the eleven minutes he was there” Pennywise said holding his head in his hands

 

 

————-

 

The night continued on Leatherface was terrified at first when everyone in town jumped out to say surprise. Turns out monsters don't really know how to surprise in a friendly way.He quickly grew excited when he saw that everyone was there to say happy birthday to him. Leech made sure to stop by and give the giant a huge hug before running outside to grab his gift. 

 

Jim pulled up outside the night club nervously. He was a scrawny looking guy with shaggy hair, a denim battle jacket, and piercings. Typical music store metalhead. 

 

“Jimbo!” Leech called out to him waving.

 

“Oh hey um….. master? Mistress? What do I call you?”

 

“Huh good question. Stick to master till I come up with something better. You got my drums?”

 

“I wrapped them like you said”

 

“Excellent, be a doll and bring them in for me will ya”

 

“When will I get to be a vampire?”

 

“Soon enough you gotta work for me a bit first Jimmy boy.”

 

Pennywise had suddenly appeared behind Leech and grabbed her waist causing her to yelp in surprise. Jim looked at the demonic clown in shock and fear screaming “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” Pennywise flashed him a fang filled grin.

 

“Oh right introductions, Jimbo this is Pennywise my uh-“

 

“I'm her mate.” he sneered gripping Leech tighter

 

“Was going to say eldritch horror boyfriend but that works too.”

 

“Wait you're dating this thing?”

 

“Thats right Jimboree, its actually our first official date! Isn't he just adorable?” she flicked one of Pennywise’s bells while he growled and drooled behind her. 

 

“You got some weird kinks master.”

 

Leech frowned and Pennywise began giving off a low hiss. 

 

“Just deliver the drum-set Jim-jam I’ll call you if I need anything else.”

 

“I dont like him” The clown sneered 

 

“Wow um thanks man I'm standing right here” said Jim who was unloading the truck. He was still terrified of the snarling monster who was eyeing him in a way one would eye a cheeseburger before taking a bite.

 

“Pen you don't like most people,”

 

“I eat most people.”

 

“You eat Jim and I’ll stop making you red velvet cupcakes.”

 

The clown panicked a bit before grumbling something to himself “Fine. He can live”

 

“Go inside you big idiot and I’ll come dance with you. And I'm serious leave the human alone.”

 

The clown snarled one more warning at Jim and vanished. Leech sighed and adjusted her wig “If he gives you any trouble at all come find me, Pen’s got a bit of a possessiveness issue we’re working on. He seems to respond well to positive reinforcement though.”

 

“um o-ok….”

 

She left the terrified human to go back inside, deciding to grab a drink first before finding her date who was sulking in a corner Chucky and Tiff were chiding him for something and the clown was not having it.

 

“You're gonna blow it man!” Chucky hissed

 

“I am not I was just showing that Jim guy she's mine”

 

“Possessiveness isn't attractive sweetie” Tiffany added.

 

“You need to lighten up. I got an idea go take her to the dance floor and wait for my signal.” Chucky said looking up at the DJ booth.

 

“Ugh fine.”

 

He walked over to Leech who was casually chatting with Freddy and sipping a bloody marry he had two girls on his arm from the werewolf sorority a few neighborhoods over from Neibolt. 

 

“Dance floor.” The clown growledtaking her hand.

 

“Can I finish my drink?”

 

“Later.” he pulled her away

 

“Whats his problem?” Freddy asked 

 

Pennywise led Leech to the dance floor she began huffing and complaining wondering why Penny was in such a sour mood all of the sudden. “What the hell’s gotten into you Pen?” she asked. She knew he was prone to mood swings but his attitude was all over the place tonight.

 

“I-I’ll tell you later.”

 

“You fucking better you're acting really weird right now.”

 

“Just dance.”

 

Pennywise got the DJs attention and motioned for everyone to clear he moved Leech to the edge of the circle while smirking. He was clearly up to something.

 

He grinned as Get Lucky started to play. As soon as he started to move people cheered Pennywise the dancing clown definitely lived up to the name. Leech stood at the edge of the circle in awe. Without a doubt the clown was definitely getting lucky tonight. Part way thought he grabbed Leech and danced with her, this time she was actually able to keep up with him a bit. Her annoyance at him melted away into laughter. The two finally began having an amazing time.

 

His dance finished and the party swarmed him as he bowed. Say what you will about him but Pennywise was legendary on the dance floor. Leech shoved her way through the mob of people to pounce on him kissing him hard. “You, me. Nearest storm drain. Right fucking now.” was all she said before grabbing him Freddy gave the clown the thumbs up as she dragged him to the exit. 

 

The couple passed a table. There was a man sitting alone in the booth a book in front of him his face hidden by the darkness of the club. Leech’s primal instinct told her to get out of there as quickly as possible that this man was pure danger. She gripped her clowns hand tightly, flirty steps turned to panic and she led him away from the exit. 

 

“Leech what the fuck was that” Pennywise grabbed her when she finally stopped in a less populated area of the club. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You reek of fear you're practically drenched in it actually….it smells delicious by the way…. but thats not my point.”

 

“That guy at the table by the exit. Somethings-somethings not right.”

 

“What do you mean that guy Leech.”

 

“I- I felt something calling me to him, h-had to get out before…” she trailed off 

 

“Am I allowed to be jealous now? Because the only person allowed to make you this terrified is me.” Pennywise growled in the direction of the table “Stay here. I’ll take care of it” he leaned down and kissed the top of her head wile deeply inhaling the scent of her fear before walking off. Jim came over to her now nervously.

 

“M-master?”

 

“You're still here Jimbo?

 

“I-I cant seem to leave every time I do someone else grabs me. That guy with the nails in his head keeps asking me to go to a party with him I don't wanna go man I'm gettin’ bad vibes here. Baaaaad vibes”

 

“Jimmy, buddy just stick with me and Pen I got a feeling some shits about to go down anyway.”

 

As if on cue demonic screeching erupted from the direction of Pennywise as the man with the book vanished in a shadowy mist, only to reappear by the exit. He turned to wave at Leech before walking out the door clearly having just created some kind of distraction. The clown found himself walking to the dance floor somehow losing control of his current form. In fact the entire Neibolt residence plus the Freddy Drac Party Shack (as Freddy refers to it) were all making their way to the center of the dance floor. 

 

“PEN PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED” Leech called out to him unable to control her own body

 

“S-something… the book…” was all the clown was able to say he was fighting what ever was manipulating them as was Freddy, the demons were having a way easier time with it than the others. The club all stood back as if possessed, creating a circle around the group on the floor. 

 

“Does this have something to do with your friends from the bathroom Kruger” Chucky hissed

 

“Ok first off not friends, second probably.”

 

“How do we stop it?” Tiff asked. 

 

“I got a guy but you aren't going to like it.”

 

Music began to play and they all began to dance. 

 

“Is this fucking Abba?” Leech turned her head to the group.

 

“Oh dear they turned this into a…a..…a musical….” Drac said in horror.

 

They were in formation now singing together unable to control their mouths “YOU CAN DAAANCE YOU CAN JIVE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIIVVEES”

 

Penny and Leech broke forward from the group to point at each other “OOOH SEE THAT GRIL WATCH THAT SCENE DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN”

 

“what the fuck” they hissed at each other while grooving back. Penny’s face had begun to split open from the struggle. 

 

Tiff and Leech then spun around and began to sing and dance “FRIDAY NIGHT AND THE LIGHTS ARE LOW” they grabbed their mouths in shock. 

 

“LOOKING OUT FOR A PLACE TO GOOO” the boys returned faces filled with pure embarrassment. 

 

They continued the number. Everyone shooting looks of panic to each other trying hard to regain control of the situation while sporting killer dance moves and choreography. At one point Penny even caught Leech in the air dirty dancing style. Dracula looked like a dancing grandpa with a tambourine. Chucky and Tiff spun each other around during the chorus while Freddy and Leatherface (who was the only one somewhat enjoying this) danced together behind them. The group came back together ending with Pennywise doing and epic death drop before pulling himself back up. The song ended people laughed and cheered thinking it was planned. They regained control of themselves and the entire group bolted to leave. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SOMEONE START TALKING RIGHT NOW” screamed Tiffany.

 

“It was that fucking guy!! Pen what did you say to him” Leech turned to the clown who was in a state of shock and confusion.

 

“What fucking guy?” asked Chucky

 

“This guy in the corner freaked me out Penny went to go take care of him and suddenly we were dancing and the guy was gone”

 

“R-read s-something.” Pennywise was obviously not able to handle what had just happened. The clown seemed to have a real problem being rational when his ego is wounded. 

 

“Those Kandarian fuckers are stronger than I remember.” Freddy cracked his back. 

 

“Ok lets just go home call that guy and wait this shit out” Chucky suggested 

 

“They got in…. not supposed to get in…. be-become prey now…. lesser… l-loser.” Pennywise was on the ground knees against his chest.

 

“Jiinnngles, you ok?” Chucky waved a hand in front of the clowns face

 

“L-loser…..I’m a…a..l-loser”

 

“Oh boy he's gone” Leech groaned going over to check on her clown.

 

“Great he's like the only thing we could use to stand a chance against these assholes too. Theres probably something wrong with him to let a lesser demon get to him like this.” added Freddy.

 

“Then we need to snap him out of it” Tiffany shouted

 

“He hasn't been feeding as much could that be it?” Leech was trying to get a hold of the clowns face to hold him still. 

 

“Possibly, someone get him to eat something. Leech he's your boyfriend go get him some food.” Freddy said getting his phone out to scroll through his contacts.

 

“wait what?”

 


	14. Easier Said than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech goes on her first hunt all alone while Pennywise rests from near starvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE TIME. I've been so excited to get to the murdering guys you don't even know. The fluff is fun but not as fun as gore fluff. Next chapter will have more smut.

** Chapter 13  **

** Easier Said than Done **

 

“Ok just lure them into the sewer and hopefully he’ll snap out of it when he smells food.”

Leech had been grumbling to herself for a while now trying to haul her eldritch horror clown boyfriend around the dark sewers of the town. He was still in a weird state like he'd been all night.The more she thought about it the more she realized its been weeks since he last fed, which suddenly explains the extreme moodiness. On top of near starvation the deadite incident had really rattled him, he was low on energy from fighting back so hard and his ego was severely bruised. The clown was in almost a catatonic state coming back to reality here and there to mumble something then retreating back to whatever dimension his brain was hiding in. He'd zone out like this on occasion when he was particularly hungry but it was never this bad before. 

Leech collapsed against a wall the clown falling on top of her. She was stronger than the average human now but only after a good feed and it had been quite some time for Leech as well. She was worried she would die down here unable to hunt and too weak to fight back should the Kandarian Demons find her. Someone had to come along soon or she’d be in trouble. “Fuck what am I doing here Pen.” she mumbled in defeat gently propping him up against the wall. He must have sensed her fears as he was able to turn and place a giant hand on her leg “…..Rest…..feed…later…” she finally got as a response

“Wow, glad to see you’ve decided to join me. Where do you keep going anyway”

“…S-somewhere…. else….healing..” 

“Oh we’re going to be cryptic now great”

“…rest…”

“Pen by the time you're back up and running everyone is going to be fucked and or dead. I know you'll be fine but the rest of us wont be.”

He had already returned to his resting state. It was rare that he needed to do this, only in cases of a bad injury. He'd vanish for a week or two and return hungry ready to kill. Leech didn't have a week. 

“Come back to me when I catch something.”

 

She roamed the street alone still in her dress heels left at the sewer entrance. She had to find someone to lure or Pen would starve. A dive bar caught her attention, drunks were easy to trick maybe shed be able to persuade a few to….help her with her problem.

She roughed up her hair a bit and smeared some of the makeup on her face hoping that she looked like she was in distress enough for someone to believe her act. Show time.

“HELP someone please help!” Leech threw open the door screaming. A group of friends took notice, two guys and a girl, they rushed over to her.

“What the hell happened to you miss? Are you ok?” one of the guys said.

“My friend! She-she’s missing we were walking home and I had to pee but when I came back she was gone!” Leech shouted expecting an oscar for this performance.

“We’ll help you find her! Harry here will call the police” the girl said

“NO!” Leech panicked a bit cops were the last thing she needed “um you cant! I’m-we were high!”she was mentally kicking herself for that. 

“How do we know you're not just some crazy druggie then?” Harry asked 

“I'm not lying please we have to find her right now!” _already making huge mistakes_ she thought to herself. Penny and Dracula would be making her start over by now if this was practice. 

She led them down to the drain pipe the one guy and girl were hanging on each other the whole time and Harry was constantly trying to touch and comfort Leech _“oh you'll be getting something buddy just not what you expected.”_ The vampire thought to herself when she felt the human touch her shoulder for a little longer than she would have liked.

“PENNY?” she called out hoping the clown would hear and come out of his rest. 

“is that your friends name?” the girl Maddie asked 

“What? Um yes!” another slip up she scolded herself.

“Penny!!” Maddie’s boyfriend Dan called out.

“She must have ran inside the sewer because… of the drugs!” Leech suggested she needed to split them up somehow so she could at least get one back to the clown “we should split up to search for her!” 

“haven't you ever seen a horror movie? Thats how people die!” Dan shouted.

“Yeah what if theres some weirdo lurking down there that took her!” Maddie added

“Right! You're right wow what was I thinking” _shit_ Leech cursed to herself.

 

She led them deeper into the drain praying that Pennywise would help her out with this shitty situation she got herself in. The vampire had to get one alone she couldn't take on 3 adult humans in this state. “What would Pennywise do” she thought aloud to herself. 

“Pennywho? do you mean your friend penny?” asked Maddie 

“What?”

“Your friend what would she do?” Leech was internally screaming at herself now.

“Oh um just thinking if I was her where would I go?” the poor vampire wanted to give up at this point. 

_Fuck what would Pennywise do._ She thought again and she realized her answer. Fear duh! She needed to make them afraid so they would scatter and panic like wolf running through the center of a herd of sheep. She screamed loud trying to sound as genuinely as possible (and to wake that lazy ass clown up)

“SOMETHING TOUCHED ME” she shouted grabbing Harry’s arm

“It was probably just a cockroach or sewer rat”he said 

“No I felt it on my back I-I think this place is haunted!” she shrieked 

“Why would you think that?” he asked.

“Didnt you know this is where all those missing kids disappeared at!” Maddie spoke up.

“Missing kids?” dan asked. 

“Oh shit! I heard of that!” Harry began “this place has the most amount of missing people in all the state!” 

“Guys I don't like this maybe we should call the police…” Maddie was growing fearful. One down two to go.

Leech half faked a panicked frenzy running past the group screaming “OH GOD MURDERS????? WE HAVE TO FIND HER!” she had led them deep enough for the humans to easily get lost and hoped that now their fear would cause the group to split up. 

Leech turned a hidden corner thinking she had lost them only to run smack into her servant Jim who had been looking for her after the party.

“FUCK! JIMBO” Leech yelled out in surprise.

“Lucy?! Lucy we have to stay together where are you?”Maddie screamed.

Leech covered Jim’s mouth telling him to be quiet “what the fuck are you doing down here” she hissed

“I came looking for you when you guys left after that dance number”

“Look Jimmy I'm hunting right now I cant have you getting in the way.”

“Master you seem to be the one thats being hunted…”

“Shut up Jim-jam”

“Do you um… want me to help?”

“Actually….. there is something you can do for me. Go find Pennywise and try to wake him up. tell him I fucked up bad.”

“Seriously that guy?”

“Jimbo listen to me, if they find out what I am I'm fucked. If I'm fucked you're fucked, you’re apart of this shit now the minute you signed up for this.”

“Master, you didn't really give me much of a choice…”

“Good boy Jimmy go get Penny for me.” she cut him off. 

 

Leech took a deep breath and dug her claws into her skin shrieking through out the sewer. She had to make this next part look convincing. the vampire removed her jacket revealing all her bruises and bite marks Penny loved to leave on her and finally she sighed in sadness as she tore her dress leaving deep gashes in her own skin. 

“HELP ME” she screamed laughing to herself at how convincing she sounded wincing in pain as she made another mark on herself. Shit I think I over did the monster attack a bit she mused holding up her scarlet covered arm admiring the way the blood looked in the sewer lamps. 

“LUCY? ITS ME HARRY IM COMING” came her reply. Finally things are going right. 

“I-IM BACK HERE SOMETHING, SOMETHING ATTACKED ME.”

The group came back into view “Shit they're still fucking together.” Leech cursed. Ok new plan she faked a limp “I-it hurts so bad I-I cant walk” 

“Quick Maddie! Give me your jacket babe we gotta stop the bleeding” Dan shouted. He was brave and heroic she would have liked him and Maddie if she wasn't so hungry and determined to help her monster. 

The group attempted to patch Leech’s self inflicted wounds up while she spun a tale about the monster in the sewer. Hoping that the fear and panic would set in soon.

 

Meanwhile Jim made his way through the sewer nervously having only his phone light to guide him. He heard something around the corner it was like the snore of a terrible animal. Leech’s loyal servant cautiously peaked his head out to find the killer clown propped up peacefully against the wall clutching his vampire’s heels in his hands. It'd be pretty cute if the creature wasn't the most terrifying thing he’s ever encountered. 

“U-uh um Mr. Pennywise?” he called out the clown didn't stir. Jim gulped and stepped closer leaning down cautiously to quickly poke the sleeping monster. “Mr Pennywise wake up…”

No response from Pennywise. He tried shaking him this time… nothing. His last attempt he kicked the monster hard in frustration and when that gave him no result he slumped down against the wall burying his hands in his face. “Great my one big break and I end up blowing it. Now were both going to die down here.” He looked back over and Pennywise was gone Jim sat up a cold sweat running down his back. 

The servant turned back around only to be nose to nose with the apex predator himself he shrieked in terror at the demon clowns red rimmed eyes and drooling fangs. “Hiya Jimbo!” the creature said in a mock cheerful voice. Jim sat there hyperventilating a bit and the clown tilted his head jingling his bells “m-m-my mast-t-ter t-told me to um f-find you.”

“And find me you did!” he grinned inhumanly wide revealing even more teeth

“s-s-she n-needs-“

“S-s-spill it out Jimmy boy before I spill something else for waking me up.”

“She fucked up sir. Needs help.”

The clown sniffed the air placing his hand on Jim’s face to shut him up. The sewer reeked of blood and fear. Pennywise growled “Follow.”

———————

 

Leech hissed as the humans tried to dress her self inflicted wounds “Who the hell taught you first aid?” she winced as Harry poured a flask of whiskey on her arm wound. 

“Hold still Lucy we need to get you to a hospital” He said with concern. 

“No! We cant leave…. My friend!”

“look Maddie and I will keep searching for her after we make sure you're ok.” Dan said reassuringly

“Why don't I stay here with her and you guys find the exit” Harry suggested. _FINALLY_ Leech said to herself. 

“You sure you guys will be ok?” Maddie asked. Poor sweet girl the vampire thought Pen will loveplaying with her. Leech paused for a moment realizing what she was saying “What the hell is coming over me I really am a monster” she thought to herself as the couple left. Once they were alone Harry was getting more and more handsy touching her leg, her good arm, placing his hand on her head this human was trying so hard to get the damsel in distress. Leech pretty much had enough of it at this point but couldn't dispatch him until she was sure the other two wouldn't hear. She needed to get them to move. The vampire stood up, Harry reached out to steady her “we have to keep going.” she said to him fake limping down the tunnel. “Lucy no you cant you're too hurt!”

“I cant just leave her!” she turned a corner leading him to what she knew was a dead end ,away from the other two human’s line of hearing. Harry put his arm around her waist and let her lean on him for support. Pennywise had been watching the scene with Jim from a different pipe, the clown growling at the way this human was touching his girl. “Shit how'd that happen?” Jim asked 

“Its an act. And a dangerous one on her part. She's taking stupid a risk bringing in so many humans.” the clown grumbled. 

“Wait here servant, I will take care of the other humans if she is in trouble call for me.”

“You know just because you're dating her doesn't mean I serve you too.” Jim hissed but the clown was gone.

Leech continued to lead Harry down the dead end pipe path until they came to the finish. She faked falling over in order to drag Harry down with her causing him to cut his hand on a broken bottle on the sewer floor. “Shit!” he shouted 

“oh dear Harry! I'm so sorry!” Leech faked concern the scent of fresh human blood in the air was becoming more and more enticing. She tired to remind herself to keep control she had to bring this one back to Pen still somewhat alive, but her hunger was becoming overwhelming now. The monster inside her had begun taking over and her breathing became more labored. She was zoning out staring at the bloody hand each drop felt like the beat of her own pulse. She was injured and starving. This was it she had to feed.

“Harry dear~” she cooed out to the human “Let me kiss it and make it better” she was feverishsweat dripped down the side of her brow. At this point she’d take Pennywise being upset with her for a taste of the crimson life oozing from the wound. 

“Wait your serious?! And here I thought you didn't like me!”

“Deadly serious darling.” Penny can wait she needed this. 

The young vampire brought his hand to her mouth and licked, her eyes rolling all the way back into her skull with full teeth on display. Oh god the taste was incredible. Leech got high all the time but this was unlike any she’d ever felt. Fresh blood straight from the tap so warm so savory. _More._ She thought.

“wh-what the fuck?” Harry panicked a bit seeing her long serpentine tongue roll out of her fang filled mouth. The vampires eyes were hollow and her nails were growing with each lick of his palm. she was groaning obscenely every taste pure ecstasy in her mouth. 

“what the fuck are you!” he screamed Leech’s soul-less eyes flashed up at him like that of an animal in the moonlight “I wanna taste the way that you bleed baby” she hissed out in a state that was somewhere between deranged and aroused. Leech bit down into the wound moaning from the gush of life running down her throat _“so this is what Pen means by playing with his food”_ she thought and chuckled to herself. 

Harry was screeching now his other hand punching the vampire hard in the face causing her to release him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU” he shrieked.

Leech pulled off her wig and smiled eyes wide and shining in the dark. “I’m Hungry” The vampire tore off her dress as her body began to change, limbs stretching longer, ears folding up against her head even bigger now but still she kept her trade mark gauges. Her eyes grew larger, her cheeks sunk in to give her face a skeletal like appearance and her teeth that hung out of her mouth doubled in size as her jaw unhinged. She crawled along the floor towards him like a vampire bat that had landed on the ground, awkward long claws rhythmically clicking against the stone almost mocking her prey, who was shouting and crying at the horrific skeletal like creature before him. She charged with blinding speed finding the humans neck and biting hard laughing at the sound he made in pure deranged bliss as she drank. Harrys blood spilled out of her mouth as she came up from his neck, and she let out a horrible screech before ripping the human to pieces shredding the body with no mercy.

Jim watched the whole scene mortified and frozen in terror. The clown was behind him covered in blood from dispatching Dan and in a much better mood. He apparently had been there the whole time watching the scene as if he'd just found god. 

“You know I was going to get mad at her for taking my kill, but I'm so turned on right now I don't even care” the clown said casually munching on Harry’s femur that had been thrown down the passage.

“Dude! What the fuck man” Jim turned to the clown in disgust.

“Don't kink shame me Jim.” Pennywise sucked on a piece of the bone admiring the flavor. “Not bad!” he mused.

“She’s turning that guy into fucking paste y-you’re back here pitching tents.”

“I know, I think I'm in love.” Pennywise grinned dreamily.

“Dude, why do you have to make this weird.”

“Dont you have somewhere else you can go? You're killing the mood.”

Leech looked up from her meal and shrieked at them. The clown grinned and stepped forward giving her a round of applause. “Thats my girl!!”Pennywise shouted walking up to her “You’re a natural kitten!” the vampire screamed again protectively over her meal and Pennywise laughed “oh ho ho my dear I’ve had my meal for the day…which thank you by the way… don't worry I’ll let you keep your prize this time.” the clown continued to walk forward and Leech continued to screech at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion “kitten?” the vampire crawled toward him. “Leech?” a claw wrapped around the clowns entire chest yanking him forward to her. “uh oh.” Pennywise squeaked out before Leech shrieked into his face.

 

 

 


	15. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech celebrate her first kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE BLOOD sorry not sorry. Um I may have accidentally wrote mild gore porn. Also Pen you got something you want to say? Wanna talk about it? I don't think he's gonna want to talk about it.

Chapter 14

Uh oh.

 

The clown slammed against the sewer wall. “My my kitten! What big claws you have!” he managed to wheeze out with one of said claws clamped around his throat. “Mmm you can go harder than that dear.” he mocked her and was greeted by a screech. The vampire creature drew its face closer to him and sniffed he could have sworn her features were softening as she was coming down from her feeding frenzy. Pennywise laughed in between choking noises. “You know, usually this is _my_ thing” the clown was picked up and slammed again causing him to grunt. Message received. The vampire licked under his jaw purring and smearing her victim’s blood all over him. He felt strange being on somewhat equal playing levels with her, but at least she was finally regaining control. “Now now Leechie now’s not really the time for thiiiiiiisss~” Leech had bitten into the clown. Ok maybe he was wrong about the self control part. 

“What the fuck guys?!” Oh right the human was still there. Penny’s eyes popped open. 

“Heeeey Jimbo” he turned to Leech’s loyal servant who was watching in both horror and disgust “goooooOOOOH~ fetch Dracula or something, the grown-ups need to aaaAAAHHhhh- _harder_! have a talk” he growled out the last bit.

“Well thats a sound I’ll never be able to un-hear.”

“Shut up Jim.”

Penny gasped again when Leech released him turning to the human. The only thing on her mind was more meat. She screamed and charged only to be caught by the clown, his claws digging into the vampires leg as he dragged her back. “This isn't a threesome!” the clown roared. Earning him an annoyed hiss.

“Dude no don’t call it that” Jim called out

“Shouldn’t you be running human?” Penny held the frenzied nosferatu against the ground.

“You had to make it weird again.”

“ **Don’t** kink shame me Jim.” Penny growled. 

Leech kicked Pennywise with her free foot. Jim took that as his cue to leave. The vampire and the clown rolled onto the floor as the two clawed at each other their teeth snapping and biting. Pennywise finally pinned her down holding her there until Leech began to turn back into her regular self with a groan. “Feeling better?” Pennywise mocked her when she finally opened her blue eyes at him. “Asshole.” she growled

“Theres my girl~” the clown purred

“Did I try to eat Jim” she winced still pinned to the ground.

“You did, he was terrified.” he grinned and released her arms so she could push herself up onto her elbows while still sitting on top of her.

“You going to get off of me?”

“Are you going to behave yourself?”

“No promises.” she grinned weakly and Pennywise shoved her back down in mock annoyance. Leech reached up and grabbed his ruffled collar pulling him down to her “I said are you going to get off of me Penny?” she hissed. 

Pennywise whistled “Look at you firecracker! Finally got your big girl claws and now you think you can take on ol’ Pennywise.” 

“I seemed to be beating your ruffled ass pretty good earlier” 

“I was letting you win.” the clown sneered down at her. She snapped her teeth at his painted nose and shoved him off. Pennywise laughed and caught her arm pulling her on top of him. “Where do you think you're going pet? I'm not done with you.” he rumbled into her cheek. He grabbed her blood covered hand and licked the back of it all the way up to her fingers which he sucked on. his teeth poked at them dangerously and leech watched as he removed them from his mouth with a pop. “You seasoned this meat nicely little hunter.” he cooed.

“Glad you like my cooking” she took her hand back and licked the left overs that were now mixed with Penny’s drool. Pennywise watched her with predatory eyes when she moaned licking her lips. 

He dipped a glove into a puddle of what was left of poor Harry and let her lick the drops off his hand before pulling it down her face smearing blood all over her naked chest. She moaned a bit when he squeezed one of her breasts and then glared at him when he did it a second time while making a honking sound. Pennywise cackled maniacally. “You fucking would you jackass!” she shoved him playfully squirming in his arms. He planted a big sloppy drool filled kiss on her cheek bone. Leech twisted in the clowns lap so that she was on her knees straddling him, both her fists were tangled in his ruffled collar. Despite being under her, Penny was still somehow taller, his eyes bore down into Leech’s with both intensity and fascination. “What are you going to do now little hunter? You caught the tiger by his toe but the question remains, will you make him holler?” he grinned wickedly at her with his challenge. The vampire let her claws grow and gently dragged them along his jaw to the tip of the demon clowns chin. She held him there making him look at her with a twisted grin of her own adorning her face “I want you to fuck me until I break.” she demanded. 

“Anything for my little monster~” he answered in his shaky deranged voice before closing the gap between their lips.

The clown growled hungrily into her mouth and she felt his tongue run along her lower lip tasting the thick wet blood on her face. She opened her mouth to allow him inside their long tongues dragging over each other’s sharp teeth. She noticed that Pennywise's taste had changed for her, when Leech was more human Penny tasted sweet like cotton candy but as she left humanity behind he started to accommodate her new cravings. Now that she was complete all she tasted was blood and flesh, something that should disgust her but it didn't. In fact, it made him irresistible. As he kissed her he painted her body with more delicious red liquid, and Leech whimpered at the sensations of the droplets running down her skin. Pennywise left her mouth hoisting her backwards with a large hand between her shoulder blades, and he began sucking and licking at the blood on Leech’s body cleaning her with his sinful tongue. 

She moaned loud when he reached her nipple teasing it with his fangs. The vampire inhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of his wild orange hair causing the clown to rumble a lustful growl against her skin. Penny finally let go leaving an angry mark on her breast. “mmmmmm do that again” he purred nuzzling Leech’s chest. She ran her claws up the back of his head and pulled again the clown groaned happily, Leech put her fangs next to his ear and hissed “want me to get rougher?” her tongue flicked out and she licked him her own drool dripping down his jaw.

Pennywise ground his hips up against her exposed pussy, making Leech twitch and gasp in surprise. She returned his gesture both monsters were getting competitive again, their favorite game being who could get the other to beg for it first. Leech stared at him with a feral look in her eyes and a hungry smile. “Uh oh” the clown panted as the vampire yanked his head to the side and bit down lapping up more of his demonic blood. He seemed to effect her much differently from human blood, as if it was more of a drug for her than food and she was an addict at this point. The nosferatu let the sensations of the eldritch’s blood roll over her. she became feral and desperate, animal like instincts took over and the need to fuck became the only thing on her mind.

Pennywise groaned as his mate released him and the vampire grabbed his hand pressing it to her stomach in need“It seems like you want something” the clown teased, he moved his hand lower but passed her pussy instead resting on her thigh. He gave her a diabolical smirk knowing this was torture for her. She knew she was going to lose their game but not without a fight and two clawed hands shot into the wall on either side of the clowns head. Leech was panting and glaring at him with need and hunger, her eyes were soul-less once again as the demonic blood fueled her frenzy. Pennywise's grin grew even wider bearing his yellow razor sharp fangs.“whats the matter little leech? clown caught your tongue?” he laughed. He had to admit he LOVED this new side of her. “F-fuck..me.…” the vampire growled 

“Can I get a please?” Penny continued to mock her.

She tore his pants open “Fuck…me ..right..now..you..cocky…bastard” she was panting and drooling above him her ears were perched straight up against her head. she was absolutely possessed with desire. “What a filthy mouth you have little Leech! But I still didn't get my please!” Leech’s hand clamped onto the clown’s throat.

“Please.” she hissed 

“S-so…naughty!” Penny managed to rasp out still grinning like an ass. He threw her off of him pushing her onto her stomach talons digging into her wrists that he held behind her back “You may have new claws kitten, but I'm still the top of the food chain here.” he bent down over Leech so her back was against his chest, his other clawed hand held her hips up near his crotch to tease and threaten her with his horrible dick that was now free and writhing “Now, be a good girl and beg for my cock.” he growled into her ear allowing his dick to drag across her folds and tease her cunt. Leech moaned obscenely and ground against him panting and hissing with savage need.

“Are you going to ask nicely now?” Penny asked

Her feral panting went silent and her body went still. Pennywise flicked his eyes open looking towards her in curiosity. With perfect clarity she answered him in that sickeningly sweet voice she that made him _feel things_ “I need you Penny. Please.”

_That bitch._ He froze for a beat his face was still nestled against her’s eyes wide open in both lust and surprise. That _feeling_ over-took him, that feeling he didn't quite understand yet he couldn't hold back. Clever bloodsucker beat him at his own game. The clown released her hands so she could dig her nails into the ground moving his other hand to just below her stomach. He laced his fingers with hers as he pushed himself inside slowly, turning his face into the crook of Leech’s neck so he could deeply inhale his mates thick sweet scent. He needed her too right now. 

Pennywise began to pump into her still getting drunk off her scent, and Leech moaned his name eyes rolling up in pleasure. “Fuuuuckk Pen you feel so good!” she praised him as he fucked her. Each sound she made him go faster, harder. “Whats the matter Pen? You were so chatty earlier!” she sang out still trying to win their game. He pulled out shoved her down so her ass was in the air and her elbows were underneath her. Leech gasped at the loss of fullness cursing in frustration, the clown responded by shoving his fingers into her mouth to gag her . “You talk to much.” he growled slamming into her. She mewled with his fingers in her mouth their drool mixing into a puddle when he licked her face. “You gonna cum for me little hunter? You gonna squeeze your mates cock with your dirty little undead pussy?” he growled and removed his fingers from her mouth “Scream my fucking name slut.” he shoved her down giant hand behind her head his claw on her back. Leech’s own talons raked against the stone leaving long scratch marks. His name came crashing out of her mouth she was a begging moaning mess under him. Pennywise fucked her without mercy until he slammed into her as deep as he could reaching his release as he bit into her shoulder. The sudden burn of pain sent Leech over the edge she screamed his name as she twitched and convulsed under him. They stayed connected for what felt like ages wave after wave of pain and pleasure crashing over them. He pulled away from her crashing back against the wall with a grunt. Leech was panting sitting between his legs and using him as a giant pillow. Pennywise began nuzzling her mumbling something into her neck. Something along the lines of “so good… my little hunter… Pennywise loves you so much.”

Leech’s eyes flew open. 

“………..wait what?”


	16. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny deals with accidentally saying "I love you" in a normal healthy way. JK he's a total brat. Leech tries to find him and runs into new "friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SOME HORROR and some action its going to be fun friends. Also I feel bad for beating up my girl so much. The trashpire deserves better.

**CHAPTER 15**

**Whoops**

“So um you want to-”

“It just. It slipped out ok”

“Pen”

Suddenly he was gone and Leech fell back against the cold sewer wall. “Could you at least get me some clothes?!” she called out. “Asshole.”

The vampire stood up on shaky legs shivering a bit in the sewer air. She felt pretty weak deciding to quickly eat some of her leftovers before putting her wig back on and attempting to warm herself in the remains of her dress.

“Penny if you’re listening send me a jacket and some pants or something, I’m freezing my ass off here.” still no response “…..Pennywise?”

Leech sighed tying the remains of her dress around her waist before huddling into a tight ball for warmth. Pennywise was watching her from the shadows of his sewer unsure if he should answer her. He was too embarrassed to talk about this but he felt a strong urge to protect his mate from the biting cold. Leech heard a soft jingle and looked up to see her jacket laying halfway in a puddle of blood on the ground.

“REALLY??” Leech yelled. She was pissed at him now, demonic inter-dimensional entity be damned she deserved better than this.

“L-LUCY?!!” came a scream from down the sewer tunnel.

_Shit._

“LUCY IS THAT YOU? OH GOD YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“You fucking idiot, you didn’t even take care of the other human?”she hissed knowing the clown was listening.

Maddie came in from around the corner and let out a primal scream of horror and disgust. Leech’s arms and face were stained red with blood and her exposed skin had a collection of various hickeys, scratches and bite marks. Behind her were the gory remains of her midnight snack. Maddie sobbed and cried over her deceased friend she was shaking uncontrollably. The appropriate thing to do would be to finish her off but Leech stood tall and glared at the darkest part of the tunnel where she knew he was watching from.  _Oh you’re going to come talk to me fucko._  She walked over to Maddie pulling her up. “Come on we need to get out of here” she said cooly still staring angrily at the darkness. Two faint yellow eyes lit up at her glaring back in warning. “T-they’re d-d-dead. Both of t-them”

“Yeah and you will be too if you don’t start moving honey.” Leech knew this was making Pennywise furious. She was helping his meal escape and he could either come out and stop her or pout in the darkness.

Pennywise growled and bared his fangs eyes red rimmed and burning. That stupid bloodsucker.  _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!_ She was going to get herself in deep trouble possibly killed for letting a human get away. Monsters don’t take kindly to traitors. He had to stop her, he-  _cared_ \- too much now. Stupid emotion. Stupid Leech. Pennywise then got an idea, his evil smile widened as he watched her. If a hunt is what his precious mate wanted then a hunt is what she will get. He’ll  teach her a lesson and keep her safe, give the leech a reminder of who she was dealing with.

———

Leech led Maddie to the Well house exit. It was deeper in and it gave Penny more time to react to her act of rebellion. She wanted the clown to feel as frustrated as she was. The deeper she went the more she felt him near she knew he was stalking them at this point. “whu-what happened to you L-Lucy” Maddie finally stuttered out.

“the monster clown and I had a little…… incident” Leech sneered bitterly.

“And H-H-Harry? How did he?”

Leech felt a little bad about Harry, he was only trying to help despite being annoying as hell. And the way she killed him….. Overkill was a bit of an understatement.  

“Monster ate him.” at this point Leech wanted this human to shut up already so she wouldn’t have to think about this any more.

“T-the c-c-clown got Dan. H-he had just p-proposed…Oh god D-Dan I l-love you so much….” Maddie started to sob again. Leech rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“At least someone is willing to fucking admit it.” she whispered under her breath

“W-what?”

“Nothing Maddie, just keep crying.”

“Leech” came a whisper from deep in the tunnel ahead.

“There you fucking are” Leech muttered snapping her ears forward.

“Joooiinnn us Leech just like they did!”

“Get your ruffled ass out here right now Penny.”

“P-penny? You’re still looking for her?!” Maddie tugged on Leech’s sleeve.

“Yeah were having a bit of a lovers tiff right now.” Leech sneered not caring about her lie any more.

“L-lovers?”

“You’ll get an explanation eventually.”

“We have them, the ones you slew. They trusted you Leech and you led them to their death. We have them now and soon well have yooouuu.”

“I’m not in the mood Penny.”

“You’re looking for him aren’t you? Would you like to see him? We’ll take him too. He’s weak now weak because of  _you._ ”

“H-him? I thought Penny was a girl?” Maddie asked

“Yeah Maddie, nows not the time to be questioning my shitty story.”

Two figures wandered out from the dark they were shambling and stumbling like classic zombies.

“Seriously? This is the best you can do right now?”

The corpses came into view they were both dan and harry but put back together in a grotesque way. Their eyes were white and their skin was decayed Harry had a giant hole through the middle of him and a few missing appendages. The vampire didn’t leave much to put back together.

“JOIN US GIRLS AND WE’LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS!” The deadites screamed. Maddie wailed loudly trying to wrench her arm from Leech’s vice grip. The vampire held her ground not wanting the clown to get the better of her.

“You’re really going to try to use my guilt? This is fucking low Penny.”

“HOW ARE YOU NOT TERRIFIED.” shrieked the human.

“The thing were dealing with uses illusions to scare you. This isn’t real.”

Harry smiled and ran at the two girls. He had a piece of rebar in his remaining hand and swung Maddie pulled Leech out of the way as the metal splashed into the water where the vampire was once standing.

“What the fuck Penny you could have killed me!!” Leech shouted. The deadite swung again this time landing a hit hard into her ribs. Leech sputtered on the ground coughing up blood.  _Shit this isn’t Penny._

“WE NEED TO RUN NOW” she yelled at the human who was being backed into a wall by her dead chewed on fiancé. Leech pulled out a clawed hand and slashed the corpses throat so deep the head flopped backwards staring at her and laughing.

“What’s so funny? You’re the one without a head bitch.” She spat. Suddenly, the vampire felt shooting pain in her torso she looked down at the shard of glass poking out of her stomach that Harry had reached around and stabbed her with.  _Shit it was in there deep._  She coughed up more blood. _Fuck we need to get out of here._  She quickly grabbed Maddie with her clawed hand holding her bleeding and broken torso and began to sprint. The deadites laughed in the dark “SEE YOU SOON BLOODSUCKER!” they cackled.

Tears stung the vampires face as she dragged the human with her. She had to find Pennywise, if she died without being condemned she would not rise back up from the grave. Leech turned a corner finding a single red balloon floating in the center. “THANK GOD” she thought to herself. She’d rather deal with the devil she knew and loved than whatever the fuck that was back there. The balloon popped, blood splattering the both of them causing Maddie to shriek. Out of the dark a giant spider like horror charged at them howling a terrible noise. Maddie was screaming and crying while Leech simply fell onto her knees panting and coughing, giving up completely as the monster opened its jaws and roared into her face. “I smell your fear Leech!!” it said in a horrific demonic voice thinking that it had won this little game.

The vampire looked deep into the creatures many eyes the human behind her watched in disbelief  _this girl knew this monster, she knew it very well._

“Help me.”was all she said. Leech finally allowed herself to silently cry removing her hand from the shard still wedged in her gut. The spider froze when it saw the injury he quickly transformed charged forward. _He took it too far, he hurt her somehow, he’s killed her._  Pennywise’s mind was racing as he grabbed the vampire in his arms.

“Y-YOURE THE CLOWN AND AND YOU! YOURE FRIENDS WITH IT???” Pennywise snapped his head up at the human and roared at her to shut up. He gently reached out to Leech tipping her chin up so he could look at her “…..did I?”

“No” she said weakly “you need to help me get it out though.”

Maddie suddenly put two and two together. “HES….HES PENNY? YOU BITCH YOU TRICKED US YOU’RE NOT EVEN HUMAN”

Leech winced in pain. “give the fucking girl a prize.” she groaned turning back to Pennywise. “know anything about treating injuries?”

The clown shook his head before kissing hers gently.

“I’m sorry” he said feeling guilty over letting this happen.

“Still mad at you for earlier, but you can make it up to me if I survive.” Leech managed to smile.

“WAIT ARE YOU FUCKING THE EVIL CLOWN??” Maddie interrupted.

They both looked over at the human this time, unamused and blushing “Human if you don’t shut up in the next five seconds so help me I will-“

Leech paused mid sentence letting out a gasp in terror when the two deadites rounded the corner. “Shit!”

Pennywise growled furiously in their direction. “ **YOU!** ”He roared. How dare they think they could invade his domain and try to kill his girl. These lesser demons are going to pay, they’re going to pay dearly.

“Human. Get her to the door just down the way.”

“WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I HELP EITHER OF YOU MONSTERS.” screamed Maddie who was trying to stand.

“If she dies not only will I rip the skin from your body inch by inch, but every human in the entire town above us will suffer. You will condemn hundreds of innocents to the most painful deaths imaginable.” Pennywise stood up protectively growling at the approaching deadites.

“…aww Pen *cough* you do love me” Leech wheezed.

“Your ribs are broken stop talking.”

“You big softie”

“Leech!” the clown glared at her and she tried to laugh back causing her to whimper and cough from the pain.

“Go. Now.”

———-

Maddie slammed the door behind them turning to the vampire now who was trying to remove the glass from her body.

“EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW.” the human screamed.

“There is a giant ass piece of glass in my stomach. Can I at least pull this shit out first.”

“YOU KILLED THEM YOU AND THAT THING!! HOW COULD YOU!!!”

“Look you loved your fiancé right?”

“YES AND NOW HES DEAD THANKS TO YOU”

“I really don’t have time to deal with this right now…… but that clown out there is all I got in this world. He’s an asshole, he drives me insane 90% of the time, he eats the flesh of mostly children and then gets his leftovers all over my clean bed sheets. But you know what? You know fucking what? I just might be madly in love with that awful creature. Thats right I said it. I love the flesh eating clown! Are you happy now?! I finally fucking admitted it! He fucking needed me and I did what I had to do. Those demons out there are ten times worse than Penny and I and I’m pretty sure my clown needs my help right now. If you want humanity to survive you’re going to have to fight fire with fire here or this whole town is fucked. So will you kindly shut the fuck up and help me get this glass out of my stomach so I can go out there and help get us out of this shitty situation.”

The human and the vampire looked at each other, both waiting for someone to make a move.

“How are you even going to be of any help?” Maddie finally said.

“Oh right that detail. See I didn’t want to tell you because well, you’re not going to like this…. I need your blood sweetheart. All of it.”

“M-my what?”

Leech yanked the glass from her stomach her own blood pouring from the wound. She shrieked an inhuman sound and looked up at the girl panting.

“W-what the hell are you?!” Maddie screamed.

Leech rose to her feet inhaling deeply a deranged grin grew on her face as she fully embraced what she was.

“I’m a fucking monster”

—————

Penny crashed into the grey murky sewer water the two deadites proving to be a bit more of a handful than he thought. He was an ambush predator one on one was more his thing. Just as he thought he was being forced to retreat the door he’d been protecting smashed open smacking him hard on the head.

Maddie screamed sprinting out of the room as claws clacked against the ground hot on her trail “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING MY DELICIOUS TREAT COME BACK HERE LEECHIE NEEDS ANOTHER TASTE.”  

The vampire exploded out the door after the human smacking Penny in the face again. She was still badly injured but hungry, running on pure adrenaline. She grabbed the girl by the head pulling her back.

“LEECH!” the clown roared

Leech turned around and smiled all teeth and large moonlit eyes. “not the fucking time for this!” Pennywise demanded backing up to her as the deadites approached. Leech obeyed tossing Maddie to the side. “Pen I’m still weak just let me finish draining her.”

“We both are” the clown growled

At that moment Leech screamed again, this time something had ripped into her leg. Maddie rose from the grey water as one of the deadites. “WHY AM I EVERYONE’S FUCKING PUNCHING BAG TODAY” Leech roared in pain and frustration. Penny scooped her up noticing the angry gash in her leg. He will be back for these lesser demons, their screams will echo through every drain in town.

—————

Penny carried Leech up the stairs of the basement at the neilbolt house. The adrenaline was wearing off and everything was starting to hurt. They both looked like hell rips and tears everywhere, starving and worst of all angry.

The gang was all in the living room discussing something when they walked in everyone fell silent at the sight of them. Freddy was the first to speak up.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN”


	17. Uncle Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech catch everyone up on what happened in the sewer. A new member joins the gang and Leech gets a much needed pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff incoming! So two new characters are showing up in this short little chapter! And Pennywise finally takes his first bath in decades. Wow what an accomplishment!

** Chapter 16 **

** Uncle Ashley **

 

“Look its a long story I just want to take care of my stab wounds first.” Leech was still in Penny’s arms clutching his silk costume

“Why are you nearly naked?” Freddy asked raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up Kruger.” Penny growled.

“Hey Fred you gonna introduce me to the bald babe and the uh… circus freak?” came a strangers voice it was gruff and cocky.

“Ah shit of course you'd have someone here when I'm half nude and bleeding out.” Leech lolled her head back.

“It's not a bad look doll face!” the stranger came into the room now he was roguishly handsome with a large chin and a missing hand.

Pennywise growled at the stranger. “Back off human” 

“What are ya gonna do Bozo, throw a pie in my face?”

Pennywise stepped forward to stare down the human. “Now now boys. Im flattered really but Pen are you forgetting that my leg is currently leaking all over the floor.” Penny grumbled and moved to set her down on the couch the movement causing her to feel light headed.

“So what exactly happened?” Chucky asked

“Um well Leech finally killed a guy…. which was beautiful… attacked me and the servant….and……”

“And then what?” the gang looked on in anticipation.

“I…we…” the clown blushed a bit

“Wow and here I thought I was depraved. Really putting the freak in circus freak ey Bozo?”the human cringed.

“That’s Pennywise to you human. ANYWAY we got into an argument Leech did something stupid”

“You accidentally told her you loved her didn't you” Freddy sneered.

“I- NO “

“He totally did” Leech said weakly from the couch.

“LEECH”

“I still cant see why you wont say it. Everyone knows at this point.” Chucky rolled his eyes

“I am a eldritch creature from the macroverse I don't _love”_

_“Don't_ make the same mistake I did kid” 

“Why is everyone calling me kid I'm older than humanity its self.”

“Because you’re being a bitch” came Leech’s weak voice from the couch.

“You're lucky you're injured _darling._ ”

Leech tried to laugh but ended up wincing and coughing in pain. “I don't have sympathy for you” Pennywise glared down at her. 

“Bring me some juice Pen” she reached out a shaky hand still coughing.

“Do I look like your care taker?”

“If you love me you'll bring me some” she looked at him weakly while pouting

The clown sighed and walked into the kitchen. “You're the best!” she called after him blowing a kiss which he caught and proceeded to throw into the blender.

“So wait he did this to you?” the human asked.

“Nah this was from those kandarian guys.” Leech was struggling to talk wheezing more and more. 

“Ah our mutual friends fan fucking tacstic.”

“Fred who is this guy?”

“Names Ash, S-Mart employee by day demon killer by night.” he took Leech’s hand and kissed it. “heard you had a problem with a book, my book, came to get it back.”

Pennywise returned and handed her a pitcher flashing his fangs and growling protectively at the human. Leech drained the container violently making inhuman growls and moans the whole time.

“I uh take it she's not….”

“No. She is one of mine.” Dracula spoke up from the door as he and Jim entered the room. 

“JIMBO! GET OVER HERE” leech shouted relieved to see her servant in one piece.

“Master you're injured can you not make things worse” she was crushing him in a headlock before finally letting him go. Jim looked up at Penny and nodded.

“Jim.”

“Clown.”

 

They caught everyone up on the story, Pennywise leaving out the part as to why Leech was mad at him in the first place. “So what are our options here?” asked Chucky 

“We need the book. Who ever has it is probably responsible for this.”

“Didn't you lose it? Doesn't that make you responsible?”

“I didn't lose it ok? It was stolen.”

“When did you realize that?”

“Three hours ago.”

“Ash this shits been going on for days.”

 

They discussed their options. Finally deciding to split up in the morning to ask around town if anyone else was having trouble with deadites. Leech was forced to stay back due to her still healing despite her protests. She could barely walk but she hated feeling useless like this. When all was said and done everyone began to leave to go about their business. 

“So I'm going to die now aren't I.” the younger vampire turned to her mentor.

“It is the final step child.”

“You guys will… be there when I… you know, kick it right? We may be dysfunctional as fuck but I consider you guys family. Most of you. *cough* Freddy…” 

“My dear you're the deadbeat daughter I never had I will be there” Dracula smiled.

“Don't worry sweetie well stick around wont we?” Tiffany said from the stairs.

The other monsters smiled and nodded it was the least they could do for her, after all they were family now. 

“Penny?” Leech turned to the clown who had yet to say something.

“Uh…sure.. I guess…”

“That’s your response?” Dracula glared at Pennywise.

“Get off my back old man.”

“You're older than me.” 

“SO YOU ADMIT IT!” Pennywise shot up excitedly.

“Wow hey dying here, dealing with some deep existential crisis shit” Leech waved her arms around.

“Stop being so needy.” Penny pushed her hand away.

“Says the guy who knocked an entire stack of books off my shelf so I’d pay attention to him.”

“It worked though.” he gave her a teasing smile.

“So you’re going to stay then?”

“Don't have much of a choice.” he grabbed her hand squeezing it and giving her a quick grin before anyone else could see. 

“So, when are we going to do this?” Leech asked.

“We could do it now…” Freddy suggested.

“Not a good idea” 

“Explain Williams.” the younger vampire demanded.

“You leave an empty vessel for those things to take and well have to put you down permanently.”

“So what you're saying is I'm stuck.”

“Basically.”

Leech put her head in her hand and pulled it down her face “shit.”

 

————-

 

Leech awoke in her bed, every inch of her body ached and stung. It also didn't help that Church the cat had decided to sleep on top of her. Its like the undead feline knew her ribs were still healing and he did it just to spite her. 

“Church you evil asshole! You never let me pet you then you pull this shit? No wonder you and Penny get along so well.” the cat began kneeding her chest for extra insult to injury. Just as she reached out to FINALLY pet the undead feline Penny came in with a glass of blood for her. Church woke up hissed and trotted over to him. “REALLY? I was just about to finally win him over”

Pennywise chuckled walking over to her, Church rubbing against his legs purring. “Here drink, don't say I never do anything nice for you.”

She sighed and took the glass struggling to hoist herself up. “Did everyone leave?” she asked taking a sip. “Some of us are still here. Keeping watch.” He replied.

“Come sit with me?”

“I have things to do.”

“Please Pen? I need it.”

“Will this make you heal faster?” he sighed.

“No. I just like annoying you.”

“You do a great job of it” he grumbled and flopped on the other side of the bed arms folded.

She finished her glass and leaned against him nuzzling his bells so they jingled against her nose. “Stop that.” He glared and shrunk down lower onto the bed. She responded by playing with his hair wrapping a finger behind his ear and massaging it.

“Cut it out” he growled while leaning into the touch 

“Uh huh, sure Pen.” the vampire kept going ignoring the clowns empty protest, moving her hand to the back of his head. She made her fingers into claws and used them like a wire head massager. Pennywise tilted his head back.

“The door is open someone will see.” he was groaning and purring loudly drooling more than usual 

“What? You embarrassed someone will hear you actually enjoy yourself?”

The clown was melting into the touches. 

“You're injured and yet you still find ways to torture me.”

“I know you poor thing having to endure relaxing head massages”

“I suffer so much” he smiled in delight still purring.

Dracula eventually floated into the room followed by Jim who was carrying fresh bandages for Leech’s leg wound. They both stopped when they heard the content sounds rumbling from Pennywise who was now leaning his head against Leech as she ran her claws through his hair.

“Ah apprentice! You are finally awa-……Clown? Are you purring?”

“N-NO!” Penny jumped off the bed.

“Do you uh want us to come back later?” Jim asked amused.

“IM NOT PURRING IT WAS THE CAT”

“The cat just ran down the stairs.” Dracula gave him a smug grin.

“IM NOT PURRING”

“We shall return later don't get carried away now love birds!”they backed out of the room. Penny crashed onto the bed face first groaning. After a couple seconds he picked up Leech’s hand and placed it back on the back of his head, she snorted and continued the massage hearing the soft purr begin again.

 

———————

Leech had been texting Tiffany frustrated that she couldn't be out looking for whoever had the book. She had been sitting alone all day and the guilt was consuming her. She wished Penny was still here, as annoying as he was. He had gone out to stock up his pantry more knowing that he'd need the nourishment when they eventually have to clear the sewer.

The young vampire decided to at least try to take a bath since the feel of the hot water would be soothing on her bruises and she was freezing in the cold fall air. She attempted to stand her injuries protesting shooting pain through her system. Leech managed to make it off the bed and onto the floor. “guess theres no turning back now.” She mumbled. Crawling to the bathroom was exhausting the poor vampire had left scratches in the floor boards as she went, she was being incredibly stubborn and probably making everything worse but she was going to get clean dammit. 

When she finally collapsed against the bathroom door she attempted to remove her shirt wincing as she raised her arms above her head. Her shorts came next and then the bandages. Everything hurt, tears stung her face as she growled in pain and frustration. _“Why me? Why am I the one to take the brunt of this abuse?”_ she felt small and so alone in the bathroom. All she wanted was a new start, every time something good happened to her, every time she felt a little bit of happiness in her life something else went wrong. Leech attempted to stand and look in the mirror. She cried out in frustration over not being able to see how bad of shape she was in. “Thats right I forgot I'm a fucking monster now.” she sobbed and sunk against the wall she was frustrated and defeated beyond belief.

Pennywise had come up to check in, he was bored out of his mind not being able to prowl his sewer and whenever he wasn't feeding himself he always tried to bother Leech. When he saw she wasn't in her room her grumbled following the trail of claw marks in his flooring. The clown was about to scold her when he heard a sob he pressed his ear to the door. “What the hell am I becoming? I never asked for this.” the clown cracked the door open to find his favorite vampire was on the floor head resting on knees.

“What are you doing?” Penny grumbled, annoyed.

“Go away Pen, I'm feeling sorry for myself. You probably don't want to deal with me anyway”

“You're right I don’t. Stop being sad.”

“Not like I can just turn it off.”

“Looks like I have to deal with you then.” he walked over to her his figure towered over the vampire making her feel even smaller. “Why are you upset?”

“I hate what I am and what I’ve done.”

“Explain.”

“I ran away from my problems I let myself become… _this_ and now everyone is paying for it because I cant even get being a undead right. I should have just given up.” Tears ran down her eyes and she grabbed her long ears folding them forward like one would pull their own hair.

Penny glared down at her in anger. _Great now he's mad at me too._ Leech thought. He moved down quickly pinning her against the wall. She sobbed harder in fear and sadness.

“Never be ashamed of what you are little hunter.” he spat. “I didn't choose just anyone to be my mate Leech. The way you kill… My dear you weren't meant to be human, you were meant to float above them.”

“But the D-Deadites… If I-I wasn't weak….” she stammered out through the tears.

He scoffed and grabbed her face forcing her to stare at him. “ _Weak she says_. Hunters are not weak little Leech. You worry too much about dying, that is something humans do. You are not human, oh no you're much better. That is why you're _mine._ ” he leaned in closer to her narrowing his eyes when he didn't immediately see her cheer up. Pennywise growled and closed the gap between their mouths letting out a rumble before he broke the kiss abruptly and pushed her face back. He got up to leave but was stopped when Leech shot up grabbing his ruffled collar she had a newly lit fire in her eyes. The vampire pulled him back to her mouth kissing him hard growling back at him “ _Theres my little monster_ ” he snarled against her mouth. She bit his bottom lip before breaking the kiss, breathing heavy and staring at him. 

“Feeling better?” the clown smirked proud of his little pep talk.

“I need to clean my wounds.” was all she said not wanting him to see the ghost of a smile finally forming on her tear stained face. 

“Are you asking for my help?” he picked up a clean washcloth following her over to the extra large bathtub as she tested the water.

“Get in the tub jackass.” the clown’s lips curled into a smile.

 

————-

 

“I still cant believe I got you to take off the costume.” Leech pressed her own naked flesh against the clowns pasty white skin on her back. 

“Just this once.” Pennywise was lightly tracing his fingers over the marks he had left on her from previous encounters. She took notice of this and turned to him a worried look in her eye.

“How beat up do I look?”

“You look fine Leech.”

“But like is it noticeable?”

“If you really must know here…..” he stood up leaving the tub. Penny shifted into a reflection of his vampire secretly making sure that his version looked just as pretty as he thought she was. “See? Still beautiful.” 

“flatterer.” she sank back into the water cheeks darkening a bit.

The clown smiled and turned back sporting a silk pink nightgown.

“Penny, what the hell is that?”

“What? You and Tiffany were wearing them last week and they looked comfy. I just took a bath for the first time in decades, I'm getting comfy.”

“Help me get dressed you dork.”

Leech pulled the shirt over her head wincing a bit while using Penny as support. He scooped her up to carry her back to her room Leech wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his collar.

“Hey Pen?”

“hm?”

“Thanks.”

“Don't let it get around. I have a reputation to uphold…”

The clown grumbled trying not to look at her, those feelings and smells threatening to overtake him again. She reached her hand up and pulled his face back to hers before smiling and whispering “I love you” against his soft lips. Pennywise's eyes flew open wide, face the color of his bathrobe. The feelings got to him anyway and the terrifying monster kissed his little hunter. He growled against her mouth in pure adoration. _Stupid feelings._

A knock came at the bathroom door Penny nearly dropped Leech as they jumped back.

“Occupied!” they said in unison.

“Junior?! Well, well, well! That a chick I hear in there with you?”

“Oh you've got to be kidding me.” Pennywise groaned.

“Open up its Uncle Penny we need to have a chat.”

Leech gave Pennywise a look. _Shit._ The clown mentally cursed. The intruder barged into the bathroom. Leech was wide eyed and confused to see a second evil clown who apparently was also called Pennywise. The new clown looked at his nephew in disbelief. 

“Um I can explain.”


	18. Next Time Just ask the Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Penny gets an explanation. We learn how this AU came to be and the rest of the gang find someone to help with their little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year clownfuckers! Hope you all have a great end of 2017 and see you all in the new year! Also incase anyone wonders the new character is from the film The Witch which is an amazing movie and if you have not seen it I highly recommend it! I love the idea of Penny love growling when he gets dramatic or overly affectionate. I picture it being like a leopard purring, terrifying but also kinda cute. ((Also Pennywise in a nightgown is my new favorite thing))

 

chapter 17

next time just ask the goat.

 

———-

“Explain why you're in a women’s night gown?”

“I-its comfortable.”

“Peeeennn? Why is this older clown also named Penny? And why is he saying he's your uncle???”

“U-um he’s….he’s not supposed to be here.”

“You're right kid, I'm not. I'm supposed to be asleep but some asshole lesser demons woke me up. You know theres more of them down there now right? They kicked me out of my part of the sewer! What the hell is going on kiddo?”

Pennywise sighed in defeat. “Leech this is….my “uncle” as he calls himself.”

“YOU WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?” the vampire yelled.

“Can you refrain from shouting in my ear?!”

“Can you refrain from forgetting to tell me you have family members?!!”

“Can both of you refrain from shouting at each other?”

“That’s literally all they do.” Drac said from downstairs.

“Hey were nice to each other sometimes!”

“Look I could make her crawl back to her room but you know how much of a pain in the ass she’ll be if she hurts herself again?” The younger clown grumbled.

“Yeah I’d annoy him so much!”

“Plus look what she did to my floors!”

“Penn your house is literally falling apart.”

“I’m taking this out in your rent.”

“You do and I’ll have to come live with you in the sewer and annoy you all day” she tugged on the clowns ear affectionately causing him to scrunch up his face and growl.

“So you found yourself a girlfriend eh junior? No wonder you've been slacking so much.”

“I’m not slacking”

“Pen you've been slacking.”

“You do realize you're the cause of this? Why are you on my case”

“I like to push your buttons.” she boop-ed his nose much to Pennywise’s un-amusement.

“I’ll say.”

He pushed pass his uncle and set Leech down on the couch downstairs. The rest of the house followed and they caught Uncle Penny up on the whole story. The elder clown remained silent looking back and forth between Penny and Leech glaring at the younger vampire who's legs were draped over his adopted nephew’s lap.

“So what you're saying is my cave is infested all because of these two chucklekfucks.”

“Basically yeah.”

“Well isn't that just fantastic.” the elder clown growled. “What have I warned you about earth women junior?”

“Th-they cause trouble?” the younger clown stuttered. It was completely bizarre to see Penny in a submissive state like this.

“That’s right. Yet you pick one up anyway. She will make you weak kid, you’re already malnourished!”

The younger clown put his claws around Leech’s legs protectively. He was snarling at his elder baring his fangs. The vampires and Jim both debated weather or not to say something but with the way the clowns were growling at each other they decided it was probably safest to stay out of it. 

“Kitchen kid, right now” The elder clown pointed.

The remaining two monsters and the human listened to horrible roars and growls, sounds of ripping and splintering echoed in the empty decaying house. Shortly after the younger clown stomped back into the room picked up a very confused Leech onto his lap and wrapped her tight in his arms. The clown began to make a weird quiet growling noise that was somewhere between a leopards purr and dogs whine. It was a bizarre love growl Leech had only heard it a few times and only in times of intimacy. He was still in a very feral like state his eyes were red and gold glaring at the older clown as if challenging him to try taking her from him.

“Stop your whining junior you big drama queen I said I’d accept her. I'm just not gonna be happy about it. Sheesh.” the elder clown rolled his eyes. “Now tell me how you're going to fix this little mess you've all caused before I decide to eat your pet human over there for dinner.” Jim yelped and hid behind the elder vampire.

“well,….we uh -Pen the drool stop- we do have the rest of the group out looking for the book of the dead so thats something. THE DROOL PENNY STOP!” Leech spoke up pushing the affectionate feral clown off her. Pennywise made a weird moo-growl noise in protest.

“And the odds of that succeeding?”

“Knowing my roommate and our friends? It will be miraculous if they manage to remember the way home.” the elder vampire spoke up.

“Well aint that just peachy.” the older clown grumbled and sank into Chucky’s lazy boy sofa while lighting a cigar.

————-

“Ok, this is going nowhere.” Chucky sighed coming to a stop on the path

“What are our options?” Tiffany asked looking at the rest of the group

“I'm a dream demon, we've got two dolls who read voodoo for dummies once, and you two idiots with chainsaws.”Freddy’s patience for all of this was running very thin.

“Why didn't we take the supernatural clown and the vampires wouldn't they be more useful?” Ash asked

“One is hurt and the other two… well more like all three are……difficult. We’d be less further along than we are.” Chucky answered

“Ok cabbage patch kids you know a bit of magic? Try that.” the demon slayer sat on a nearby rock.

“We’re not witches you know, we cant just make magic happen, we need offerings and amulets”tiff huffed.

“Wait! we may be onto something here, dolls cant you do something to change our luck? Make the guy run into us or something?” Freddy turned to his two plastic companions

“I mean it’d be a low success rate. And well need a real good offering.” Chucky began to think.

“Well what are you waiting for lets try it!” Ash stood up and the team came up with a plan.

————

Freddy, Ash and Leatherface approached a pumpkin patch just at the edge of town. The plan was simple: steal a goat and sacrifice it to the voodoo gods. 

“Ok Fred you and the big guy grab the goat and I’ll make a distraction.” 

“How will you manage that?” 

“See the chick working the front of the petting zoo I’ll just work my good looks and roguish charm while you grab the biggest one you can find”

“She’s like 10 years younger than you.”

“Age aint nothing but a number Freddy boy.”

“You're going to get us arrested.”

“Since when are you jack-offs worried about being arrested? Are there even cops in this town?”

“I mean…. wow….huh, the clown’s illusions are stronger than I thought…..”

“You got any better ideas then Fred?”

“Fine lets go Bubba.”

Leatherface grunted and followed the dream demon. As they approached the pen Leatherface reached out to pet some of the animals giggling happily Freddy slapped the giants hand away. “Focus big guy! Go for the big black one in the middle there” the goat snorted tossing its head. Leatherface gave Freddy a look “Go on you grab him!” the giant looked back at the goat. Leatherface cautiously reached for the large intimidating looking animal and reached his arms out. Ash ran past them as the giant finally was able to grab the ram that was flailing and kicking in his arms. Freddy took a brutal kick to the face sending him flat on his ass. “TIME TO GO KIDS” Ash shouted looking behind him “the fuck did you do Williams?” 

“She called the cops!”

“OF COURSE SHE DID YOU CREEP”

They ran dragging the large ram with them. “Holy shit that things huge!” Chucky shouted as Leatherface held the struggling animal. “Alright we gotta do this quick Tiff get something sharp”the ram screamed and tried to break free with unnatural strength. A hiss filled the air “Release me!” 

“Um did.. Fred was that you?” 

“Why would that be me?”

“Release me you idiots!”

The gang turned to the goat who was completely still. “Wait wait I know that voice…..Phil? Phil you crazy bastard is that you?”

“Fred you were quite foolish to not recognize me!”

“Holy shit Phil why didn't you say something! Bubba let him go we got someone way better than voodoo!”

“You seek something Fred what is it that you search for.” said the goat who's name was apparently Phil.

“Wait you know this goat Kruger?” Tiffany asked shocked and confused

“Oh yeah Phil and I go way back. Why are you a goat right now by the way?”

“The bitches Fred, the bitches”

“Huh goats are what gets the ladies to turn to Satan these days?”

“Have you seen goat yoga Fred? Its all the rage! So many tight leggings and limber bodies all begging to live…deliciously.”

“Oh man wait so you're the guy doing those flying witch orgies in the woods aren't you? Phil you dirty old bastard!”

“Wait this is….the devil?” Chucky raised a plastic eyebrow.

“Phillip is my current name child”

“Well great now that we got the head honcho why don't you tell us were your lackey has my book.” Ash stepped forward.

“The Necronomicon is lost?”

“Yeah Ashy here left it somewhere and now some asshole is after all of us who know the clown.”

“This explains many things.” the goat looked off to the side. “The Kandarians have been a thorn in my side for quite some time. They are famously disobedient and quite honestly annoying. I will tell you where the book is if you send them home to be punished.”

“That’s the goal Phil.”

“Then I will help you look.”

—————————————

 

“So you're the reason all these monsters live here?” Leech asked the elder clown sipping from her mug.

“That’s right kid” Uncle Penny replied. “I got kicked out of my dimension and came here thats when I found junior here squatting by a well eating a baby. Shoulda seen him fangs, he was basically homeless and couldn't commit to a single form Haa!”

“UGH really?!” Pennywise buried his face in his hands. 

“Took the little squirt under my wing and showed him the ropes, he took over the town blahblahblah you get the idea. So anyway couple years ago I decided to open it up to other monsters for better cover. Kids these days are way more violent than I remember, so here we are the perfect sanctuary. Which by the way need to get you registered I like keeping track of who I let in on my turf.”

“Our turf” Penny spoke up flashing golden eyes at his elder self. 

“Yeah, yeah kid. Our turf.” 

Leech eyed the elder clown with suspicion he felt like he was leaving quite a bit unsaid. She wasn't able to give it much thought when she heard a loud gruff voice and hooves at the door.

“HEY GUYS WE FOUND SATAN” Freddy burst into the house with the rest of the gang in tow.

“Um I'm very happy for you Fred?” Leech looked up from her spot on the couch confused. 

“No we found the actual devil he's a goat right now. This is Phil.”

“Oh um…. Hey Phil.” Leech waved nervously.

“Sir? Why are you in the form of a goat?” Dracula questioned.

“Bitches Vlad. the bitches.” the goat whispered.

“So like is Satan going to help? Or are we just adding more random people to this group.” Jim asked.

“My child I will assist you on finding the location of the Necronimicon nothing more.”

“Alright Phillip work your magic then!” Ash patted the goat on the back who bleated and glared at him.

“I sense….peking duck….and hair gel…revenge…extreme narcissism.. and noodles.”

“Well thats a random combination.” Leech frowned.

“That is all I can give you. Deliver the Kandarians back to my gate or I shall find you all to take their place.” the goat vanished in a plume of fire.

“Oh great now theres pressure to succeed wonderful!” Chucky grumbled

“So where can we find duck” Leech asked searching places on yelp

“Well there is that Chinese place we got take out from last week” Tiffany remembered 

“The one with the delivery boy that Penny ate?” Leech turned to the doll.

“UGH he was way too salty” the younger clown grumbled. 

“Then well start there.” Dracula said as Freddy began dialing the take out number.


	19. Bad Cop, Worse Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad tries to get information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fucking update! Getting close to the end of the main plot here! But don't worry I still have more stories planned from the gang I just love the monster squad too much to not write about them. Also side note don't break Pennywise's table. Only he can do that and he gets very upset about it if someone else does.

**CHAPTER 18**

**Bad cop, Worse cop**

“Well while we wait, Leech right? A word please.” the elder clown turned to the vampire. She went to stand and follow him but wobbled on her still busted leg. She would need fresh blood to heal it she had to kill again.

Leatherface helped her to the kitchen and sat her on a chair patting her head with a smile and walking out. Uncle Penny was very quiet it was actually making her quite unnerved. “Alright look this aint easy for me to say-”

“You want me out don’t you. What? You worried I’m gonna ruin your little protege or something because he caught a case of the fucking feelings?” she spat claws drawn.

“Will you let me finish? Sheesh you’re a little spitfire no wonder the kid likes ya.”

Leech hissed “Fine”

“Junior in there… my nephew…or whatever you want to call it. Look I like that kid a lot alright?” the elder clown began. He seemed to be struggling with this quite a bit “He’s a bit more of a drama queen but he’s still a version of me. The kid likes you fangs he likes you a lot. Just be good to him alright?”

“Wait you.. care about him?” Leech instantly dropped her guard.

“Yeah kid, I guess I do.”

“I’m starting to see the relation now, you’re both secret softies.” she gave him a devious smirk.

The elder clown grumbled and helped her up. “Don’t tell nobody.”

————-

“Chucky does it really matter what we order were just trying to find to information” the female doll reached for her wallet that her husband was going through in search of money to pitch in for their order.

“Look we might as well get some good food outta this Tiff, and I want some of that kung pao.”

“If the doll gets chicken I want noodles” Ash spoke up slamming a $10 on the coffee table

“I’m putting in a request to keep this garlic free.” Leech shouted with a vigorous nod from Dracula.

“C-can I get orange chicken?” Jim poked his head from behind the couch.

“This aint Panda Express Jim they don’t got that” Chucky grumbled getting out his own wallet.

“Get the kid sweet and sour pork” Tiff suggested.

“Ask for extra cooOOokiEs!” Penny spoke up jingling his bells as he bounced.

“Ok but do we want rice though?” Freddy called out to the rest of the gang as he repeated their orders

“Don’t get it with shrimp I hate their shrimp” Uncle Penny joined in opening his own colorful wallet.

“Leatherface wants egg rolls” the giant excitedly clapped behind Leech and grunted “extra dipping sauce!” she said for him.

“What?! What do you mean you’re out of the beef and broccoli what Chinese place runs out of beef and broccoli I’m calling Chin’s at least they have fucking orange chicken!” Freddy hung up the phone and dialed a different number “Hey Ken, its Fred. You got that beef and broccoli yeah?”

“Freddy were supposed to be ordering from the other place so we can find out who has the book.” the gang shouted at him.

“Oh shit. right.”

—————

“Never have I ever…been naked in public.” Chucky stated. The gang were all piled in the kitchen waiting for the unsuspecting delivery person to arrive.

“Oh fuck you.” Leech growled and took a drink along with tiff.

“Wait when did you go naked in public?” Chucky turned to his wife.

“Last girls night got a little uh….it got interesting,,,” Leech trailed off nervously as Penny spit out his drink. (which was just a cup of pure grenadine)

“You did what now?” the younger clown growled.

“Tiff may or may not have killed someone at a spa and then dumped the body at the Quarry” Leech laughed nervously.

“Which led to your brilliant drunk idea to wash the evidence off and hide the body in the lake”

“Look it was nice until that cop showed up! You even said so!”

“Wait you two went on a drunk murder spree and then skinny dipped after?” Chucky looked at both girls in awe.

“Well I had to swim out to the middle to sink the body and there was no way I was going to do that in my nice outfit.” Leech trailed off.

“Shit how come I’m never invited to girls night!?”

“Chucky you’re the last person we’d invite to girls night.” Tiff rolled her eyes.

“Am I the first?” Penny turned to Leech excitedly.

“You’re the second to last”

“Wait why am I last?”

A knock at the door broke the conversation. The monsters all went eerily silent horrible wicked grins grew on their faces.

“Ash and Jim should go upstairs.” Dracula suggested

“Wait you’re not planning what I think you guys are planning are you?” Ash looked at the gang. He was still a good guy despite hanging with villains. Letting them kill some poor delivery kid was a bit over the line for him.

“Go upstairs Ashey” Freddy said clacking his knives on the chair he was in.

“I’m not ok with this”

“Sorry pal, gonna need you to stay out of this one. Bubba help me out here.” Freddy turned to Leatherface who causally walked over to ash and knocked him out cold. Leech snapped her fingers at Jim and pointed at the unconscious man. The poor servant struggled to haul him upstairs. A harder more impatient knock came at the door again. The monsters all vanished out of the room and silence fell upon the old house once more. The delivery girl pushed the door open with an eerie creak. “Um hello? I got a pretty big order here for a mister Kruger?”

The door slammed and locked behind her. She yelped in surprise dropping the bag of food.

“That bitch better not have spilt my chicken” Chucky whispered from the closet.

“Shhh Chucky!” Tiffany hissed.

“Babe I’ve been thinking about that chicken since the phone hung up the craving cant be stopped!”

“I cant remember did you get the white breast meat kind?” Leech whispered from behind them.

“Hell yeah thats the best kind!”

“Nice. I miss Chinese food”

“WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!” Tiff hissed rather loudly

“Who’s yelling in here? Girl doll, Leech stop chatting!” Penny’s head appeared from between the coats

“I wasn’t chatting it was Fangs and Chatty Cathy here. Also I have a name clown.” Tiff snarled.

“Yeah don’t be mean to my wife Jingles!”

“All of you stop talking! How are you three this incompetent!” the clown hissed

“Hey! I’ve gotten better Pen!” Leech snapped at him, accidentally pulling the coat she was supporting herself with off the hanger and crashing into a broom.

“HELLO?!” the delivery girl called out frantically.

“Leech!”

“I needed something to hold onto! Are you’re forgetting that my leg is fucked up!?” Leech hissed at Penny

“Ugh just come here lean on me”

“Aww thanks Pen~”

“Hey love birds shut your traps!”

“Watch your mouth doll!”

The door flung open and the girl shrieked. The monsters seemed slightly caught off guard all looking at one another to make a move.

“Oh hey there…uh you didn’t see if the chicken survived did you?’

“You’re still on about that?”

“i am craving that kung pao fangs.”

“WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ARE YOU AAAAHHHH” the girl screamed as her head was yanked back and a knife covered finger pressed into her throat.

“Wow you guys suck at this” Freddy laughed as the girl thrashed and shrieked.

“I am injured Freddy, also can you shut her up? I cant hear myself think.” Leech covered her sensitive ears.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll have Bubba tie her up”

“P-PLEASE STOP WHAT ARE YOU-“ the giant grabbed the girl around the waist and carried her away.

The delivery girl was blindfolded and strapped to a chair she couldn’t see who was in the room with her but she could hear. Bells jingled around her and something growled.

“Mmmm I must say it is nice to get some take out from time” Pennywise laughed sniffing the girl.

The girl screamed and penny’s claws gripped her shirt sharply yanking her forward. “None of that dear, we just want to ask some questions. Then you can scream all you want hehehe.”

“YEAH LIKE WHY IS THERE SHIRMP IN MY RICE?” a raspy shout came from the living room.

“Alright bad cop my turn” Leech stood up to try to move Penny out of the way but doubled over in pain taking her chair to the floor with her. The clown snarled and released the girl going over to tend to his mate who was raking claw marks into the table.

“You’re not going anywhere Leech just sit.”

“Pen I want to help.”

“You’re ruining my table with your helping. Sit.”

“But pen-“

“No buts Leech!”

The two monsters began to bicker and Dracula casually walked over to the poor delivery girl undoing her blindfold and gag. “You will have to excuse my associates my dear, they can be quite barbaric in their ways. Now, we have a few questions for you about your place of employment if you answer well things might turn out for the better for you.”

“W-what do you want to know?”

“YOU BREAK THE TABLE ON A WEEKLY BASIS PEN!”

“YEAH  _I_  BREAK THE TABLE! ITS  _MY_  TABLE TO BREAK NOT YOURS!”

“Pardon me for a moment dear” the elder vampire turned to the arguing pair. “*AHEM* WILL THE BOTH OF YOU EITHER REMOVE YOURSELVES TO A ROOM OR QUIET YOUR SHOUTING?”

The couple stopped immediately.

“……D-did you just tell us to get a room Drac?”

“Do you not think I am capable of making such remarks? I do live with Fred Kruger.”

“This is taking too long” the clown marched over to the girl grabbing her throat with his claws.

“WHERES THE BOOK?”

“I-I-I-I…”

“TELL ME!”

“Penny she cant speak because you’re literally breaking her windpipe”

“Don’t tell me how to intimidate my victims Leechie! Stop back seat scaring.”

“Hey I’m just calling it as I see it Pen”

The clown snarled at the nosferatu his claws making small cuts in the girls neck as he glared at his mate. “Your beloved is right clown she’s no use to us dead” the elder vampire stated. Pennywise huffed and released the girl who began coughing and crying. Leech inhaled sharply and pushed herself up using her anger to mask the extreme pain in her leg and gut. She stumbled over to the girl and cupped her face. the elder vampire and clown watched on with interest.

“Girl, listen. We need to know if any of your coworkers meet the description of hair gel and revenge obsessed. Probably someone new in town, carries around a creepy looking book”

“T-theres A-Adam I g-guess… He doesn’t seem revenge obsessed he seems rather nice really. Will you let me go now p-please?”

“See Pen? You just gotta get straight to the point and- Wait…wh-what was that name?” Leech’s eyes darkened and her blood ran cold

“A-Adam”

Bones cracked in the vampires shoulders and she pulled her hands away staring at her blood covered fingers and back at the girl. “Huh….that… thats interesting….”

“Apprentice, isn’t that the name of-“ the elder vampire was cut off by Leech’s soft laughter that grew louder and frantic, her voice splitting into something demonic till the nosferatu doubled over and began shrieking.

“HAHAHAHA SEE YOU CANT HELP IT EITHER!” Pennywise shouted to her beaming with victory as his mate gave into a frenzied bloodlust.

“It seems she’s been picking up your mannerisms clown” the elder vampire said to him.

“Birds of a feather.” Pennywise chuckled to himself as leech’s limbs stretched and dislocated. The nosferatu’s face changed to the large eared skeletal bat monster and her claws clacked against the kitchen tiles. The creature charged the delivery girl grabbing her face and tilting her head back. She frantically licked the cuts on her victims neck with greed and when the girl screamed Leech roared back at her in her face. The nosferatu bit down into the girls collar and began to shake her head side to side like a shark cutting out a large chunk of flesh. Pennywise grinned and let out an involuntary purr.

“Ah would you look at that! She’s come so far. You must be proud of her.” Dracula said to him looking on like a father at his daughter’s graduation.

“Very.” Penny smiled dreamily. The elder vampire patted him on the shoulder and tipped his hat moving to join the rest of the house having dinner on the couch. Ash came downstairs rubbing his head going to the kitchen to fashion an icepack when he saw the murder scene unfolding in the kitchen

“What the hell happened here?”

Leech sniffed the air a chunk of flesh hung from her mouth. She turned to the human and lunged at him screeching, Ash quickly drew his shot gun and took aim. Before anything bad could happen something grabbed the vampire by the ear and sat her down. Whoever it was spoke to her harshly in Romanian and Leech felt weirdly compelled to obey turning back and landing in a squatting position.

“You need to show me how you did that vampire.” Penny turned to Dracula in earnest.

“What was I just doing?” Leech shook herself in a haze.

“You got triggered!” Freddy shouted with a mouth full of noodles. “Some guy named Adam has the book and you freaked out.”

“WHAT?”


	20. Rock of Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown with the Monsters and Deadites! The gang confronts Adam the evil Twilight rip off vampire and his small army of darkness. Pennywise makes a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking struggle to write. It is also like one of the biggest chapters but here it is the big showdown! Its finally time for the Trashpire to fight back! Also prepare for some angst. Shits about to go down

**CH 19**

**Rock of Ages**

“ADAM! ADAM YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?” the young vampire tore through the rather nice apartment claws drawn ripping the modern furnishings.

“Is it necessary to destroy the rug?” Penny had appeared in the bedroom where Leech was going to town on a faux fur rug.

“I always hated his stupid yuppie style. So yes, its absolutely necessary”

The clown rolled his eyes and began poking around himself. He opened a drawer on the nightstand to find a photo album of Leech and Adam in happier times the picture on the cover showed him kissing her cheek with Leech’s signature toothy grin. Seeing this  _other_  give his mate the same joy he did now filled him with uncontrollable rage. Pennywise snarled proceeded to destroy the offending object shredding it with his teeth and claws. The clown grabbed Leech and shoved her up against the wall.

“Pen what are you-” she glanced down and saw the remains of photo album she had given her former lover on their 3rd anniversary. The vampire felt a sour taste in her mouth at the memory and pulled Penny closer to her.

Pennywise’s warm tongue dragged across her face and neck. “MINE” he snarled gripping her possessively. Fire danced in Leech’s eyes and she pulled her clown off the wall and onto her ex’s bed crashing her lips into his. All she wanted was for Penny to take her right then and there. Their tongues twirled together and grabbed at each other with ferocious need. Pennywise pushed up Leech’s shirt and ground his hips against her raking his claws on his mates skin to mark her. “Say you want me slut!” he growled into her ear. “I don’t want anyone else Pen. Ever again.” she kissed him hard. “That’s my girl. Pennywise is going to mark you all over this others bed and make you mine all over again.” the clown snarled sliding his hand into the front of her pants. “Would you like that my precious?” Leech gasped when she felt a finger push into her dampening slit “Fuck yes! Remind me I’m yours Pen!” He began to push into her. “mmmm look at you! You’re dripping. Bet you’re getting off on this aren’t you? I love your dirty little mind.” he giggled. Leech moaned like a bitch in heat. Pennywise had just begun removing her pants when the door to the bedroom opened and a man in a delivery uniform stood in shock at the moonlit scene going on in his bedroom.

“Uh heeeeey how have you been?” Leech laughed nervously noticing Penny had one claw in her panties and the other tugging on her bra.

“L-Lucy?”

“Well this certainly isn’t how I imagine this confrontation would go down but uh anyway Adam this is uh Pennywise. He’s a shape shifting clown, and uh the love of my life. Say hi penny.” Leech babbled nervously under the 7ft feral clown that was now drooling while letting out an alarming hate filled growl.

The clown looked back at his mate his eyes blood shot and glowing in the dark. He released her and Leech stood to pull her shirt back down cracking her neck and knuckles. Pennywise roared and charged the man in the doorway leapt back with inhuman speed scrambling through the apartment as the killer clown attempted to rip the challenger apart. Leech causally walked out into the living room where Adam was holding Penny back with a curtain rod that was being crushed in the clowns jaws.

“Alright wheres the book Adam?”

“You cant stop me Lucy you cant stop me from destroying you like you destroyed me! Then you’ll fucking see how good you had it! You’ll regret leaving, I’ll fucking make you regret!”

“Oh were going for the drama queen angle here. Fine, we can play that way I can show off the claws you gave me when you turned me into a monster isn’t that exciting?”

the nosferatu laughed and drug her talons into the building as she walked creating long scratches in the dry wall.

“WHERES THE FUCKING BOOK” she shrieked in her demonic monster voice her eyes glowing so bright you could see her fang filled grin on her skeletal face. Adam kicked Pennywise in the gut as he bit through the rod and stabbed both pieces through the clowns chest. Penny roared in pain causing leech to shriek in alarm. She lunged at her ex in full rage who was chanting something out of the necronomicon. A demonic creature with wings smashed through the window grabbing Adam and flying off with him. Leech screamed in frustration tearing curtains and furniture in a fit of rage. A claw on her leg broke her frenzy and she spun around suddenly remembering her lover had two large metal poles in his chest. “Shit Pen you ok?” the clown grunted pulling one of the rods out blood floating up from his wound. “WiLL… bE.. eVenTUalLY.”

“Here let me get the other”

“carEfuLly LeEcHIe”

“Hold still.” the nosferatu pulled the pole out and Penny howled in pain. Leech immediately hugged the clown close half for him half for herself she began to cry quietly hoping her clown wouldn’t notice. Pennywise grunted at first growling from the pain but found himself softening a bit when he sensed the worry and frustration radiating off his mate. He was pissed sure but there wasn’t anything he could do at this point. Fixing one problem at a time was the only option for now. He began to purr and make his soft love growl to her in a last ditch attempt to calm his vampire down enough for her to be able to help him out of his new enemy’s home. “I’m sorry Pen….I feel like this is my fault” she whispered. “Not mad at you kitten. We’ll make him pay love, that I can promise” he finally said bringing a large hand to stroke her fake hair. She melted into him wanting to shower her clown with as much affection as he’d allow. “You’re hot when you attack like that by the way.” she mumbled. Pennywise chuckled “Well aren’t you just the sweetest little thing. You flatter me darling” the clown kissed the top of her head taking her blood soaked hands and cleaning them for her “I like the way blood looks on your skin” he tried returning the compliment. It wasn’t quite Shakespeare and sounded mildly threatening but for Leech it might as well have been a sonnet. “I love you so much” she said burying her face into his ruffles Pennywise nuzzled his mate planting little kisses on into her wig while drinking in her sweet smells. “Love you too little hunter.”

——————-

“Wow you guys took forever” Ash folded his arms in annoyance.

“What happened to you Jingles?” Chucky said eyeing the bloody holes in the clown’s outfit.

“Ran into our guy, Pen got stabbed” Leech strolled into the room rubbing Penny’s back affectionately.

“And the uh claw marks on the back of your blouse there?” Freddy laughed.

“Uhhhhhh” both monsters said in unison.

“Wow you guys couldn’t even wait to get home could you?” Tiffany giggled and winked at the couple who were both a bit pink in the face.

“It was an emotionally charged moment ok?” Leech grumbled.

“Also its not a blouse!” Penny snapped.

“Alright options, obviously lover boy got away” Ash set his chainsaw on the table.

“We could just try to find him in the sewer?”  Leech suggested

“Why didn’t we do that in the first place?” Chucky snapped at the the group.

“You really want to deal with a bunch of un-killable demons?” Ash asked.

“Well we don’t have much of a choice” Tiff agreed with the young vampire.

“Do we just go in there guns blazing or what?” Leech asked

“I’m not really the offensive type fangs” Freddy clicked his claws on the table.

“Yeah if you haven’t noticed Tiff and i aren’t really built for hand to hand combat. More of a stab and run fan myself.” Chucky set some knifes on the table and began sharpening

Freddy threw up his hands giving up choosing to pick up a guitar hero controller and turn the game on.

“Fred is now really the time for this?” Ash grumbled.

“What else is there to do?”

Leech glanced at the guitar and back to the gang. An idea quickly formed in her head.

“Wait…guys, what if we create a distraction? Like the ABBA incident?”

“We promised never to mention that again” Dracula rubbed his head at the memory.

“It worked though. Look I’ll be the bait you guys can do what you do best long enough for Ash to get the book.”

“I’m not letting you do that Leechie” Penny grabbed the vampire and growled.

“Pen nows not really the time to have feelings. I’m gonna die anyway let me at least make up for bringing this down on all of you.”

“And how do you know this will work?” Uncle Penny asked.

“Adam hated when I blasted music. Always told me to turn that racket off. They’ll come I know it”

The clown growled in displeasure.

“You gotta let me do this Penny its me he’s after anyway” Leech turned to Pennywise who seemed at war with himself.

“Alright lets plan then.” Ash put his remaining hand on the table.

———————————

The sewers were eerily quiet save for the dripping and shambling noises from the corpses stumbling around the cistern.

“STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS STEP RIGHT UP!” a blaring sound coming from the circus cart broke the quiet. The Deadites turned around in confusion.

“COME ONE COME ALL COME LAUGH COME CRY COME FEAR COME DIE! FOR THE FIRST TIME ON THE SEWER STAGE INTRODUCING LEECH THE SINGING AND DANCING VAMPIRE! OOHAHAHAHAHAAA!” the stage door flew open and Leech stood with her back to the edge of the stage.

“KNOCK EM DEAD LEECHIE! HEHEHEHEEEE!”  fireworks exploded and an unusual amount smoke filled the cistern Leech snapped and pointed off stage “Hit it Pen!” Def Leppard’s Rock of Ages started to play.

As soon as the guitar made its entrance Leech spun around holding the guitar hero controller. She strummed the buttons and played air guitar lip syncing the lyrics.

 

_All right_

_I got somethin’ to say!_

_Yeah its better to burn out_

_Yeah than fade awaaaaayyy!_

The vampire rose her hand into the air taking some steps forward and swaying her hips.  

_All right!_

_ow gonna start a fire!_

_c’mon_

 

She stood on the edge of the stage as the Deadites approached her though the fog.

 

_Rise up gather round_

_rock this place through the ground_

_burn it up, lets go for broke_

_watch the night go up in smoke_

_rock on rock on!_

_drive me crazier, no serenade_

_no fire brigade just pyromania (c’mon)_

 

One of the Deadites was yanked back into the mist. Leech grinned and danced more pulling off the best rocker moves swaying her hips from side to side. She caught a flash of yellow eyes in the darkness and winked humping the air a little while staring into them. The eyes grew brighter and vanished.

 

_What do you want, what do you want?_

_I want rock ’n’ roll yes I do_

_Long live rock ’n’ roll_

_Oh lets go, lets strike a light_

_Were gonna blow like dynamite_

_I dont care if it takes all night_

_I gonna set this town alight c’mon_

 

More deadites were cut down and a new figure was approaching from the pipes. Leech’s eyes flashed white and she pulled out her best distractions moving her hips and feed to the music.

 

_What do you want what do you want?_

_I want rock ’n’ roll alright!_

_Long live rock ’n’ roll_

_Rock of ages rock of ages_

_Still rollin’, keep a-rollin’_

_Rock of ages, rock of ages_

_Still rollin, rock'n'rollin’_

_We got the power, got the glory_

_Just say you need it and if you need it_

_Say yeah_

_Heh heh heh heh_

_Now listen to me_

 

Adam came into view and shouted at her his voice being drowned out by the music and the Deadites who seemed to be enjoying the performance with evil grins on their faces.

 

_I’m burnin’, burnin’, I got the fever_

_I know for sure, there ain’t no cure_

_So feel it, don’t fight it, go with the flow_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road_

 

Leech power slid to the edge of the stage where the Deadite Mandy tried to grab her. The vampire grinned nervously and walked back climbing to the top of the cart. That was close.

 

_What do you want?_

_What do you want?_

_I want rock ‘n’ roll, You betcha_

_Long live rock 'n’ roll_

 

A large chunk of Deadites were gone there were still 3 more trying to get to her plus her ex boyfriend who looked absolutely furious. Leech could see her adopted family surrounding them in the back and leapt back onto the stage going full rockstar for the solo kicking one Deadite to the ground that had managed to get onto the stage.

 

_Rock of ages, rock of ages_

_Still rollin’, keep a-rollin’_

_Rock of ages, rock of ages_

_Still rollin’, rock'n'rollin’_

_We got the power, got the glory_

_Just say you need it and if you need it_

_Say yeah_

_Say yeah_

_We’re gonna burn this damn place down_

_Down to the ground_

_Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh_

 

She finished lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke into the air a manic grin worn on her face as she panted and bowed. The fog began to dissipate and three Deadites plus Adam stood in a sea of dismembered body parts.

“Wait Leech THIS is the guy?” Freddy cackled.

The sharp dressed vampire in the center stood with fantastic posture his skin like porcelain and his hair gelled up perfectly. He looked like a Twilight vampire rip off.

“He doesn’t even feast on human blood thats pig blood in his cup!” Dracula laughed

“Well Jingles, looks like you got nothing to worry about competition wise! Leechie got a massive upgrade” Chucky yelled over to the clown.

“I’m a massive upgrade from anyone doll.”

“Dont get too cocky kid remember what happened last time” Uncle Penny laughed.

“We’re not talking about that in front of my newest nemesis and my mate. She doesn’t know and I prefer to keep it that way”

“Doesn’t know about what? Peeennyyy? What are you not telling me?” Leech turned to her clown smirking.

“Haha! Remind me to tell you about it later fangs” Uncle Penny flashed her a toothy grin.

Adam loudly cleared his throat. “AHEM!”

“Adam, shut up don’t interrupt us.” the nosferatu snapped.

“Yeah man, don’t be fuckin rude” Freddy said cleaning his claws off.

“Wow your friends are all terrible Lucy.” Adam growled.

“Well yeah were all murderers you think we’d be upstanding members of society?”  Leech shrugged.

“Excuse you apprentice I happen to be a gentleman and a count!” Dracula snapped.

“Dracula you totally left a horrible mess in the living room the other night when you had that chick for dinner” Chucky shouted.

“I-I hit a bad vein”

“At least like clean it up though! Even I did that earlier and I’m a lazy piece of shit!” Leech complained.

“Good to see you haven’t changed much Luce.” Adam deadpanned pulling out a dagger with a bone handle and sharpening it.

“DONT TALK ABOUT MY MATE LIKE THAT! But I agree you are lazy dear.” Pennywise shouted.

“Wow thanks Penny so nice of you to defend me and insult me all in one breath”

Pennywise flashed his fangs and held up his hands in the shape of a heart.

“So are we done roasting me now? I came here to kill my ex and so far all we’ve done is chit chat”

“You say that so casually. You’re a murderer?” Adam looked horrified.

“Well yeah you made me into a vampire?”

“It was never my intent to make you…this!”

“Honestly I should be thanking you. I think I’m starting to like the new me.” Leech’s eyes flashed white while she bared her fangs. The Deadites turned to the other monsters and charged as the  severed limbs climbed towards them. “Leech get the book!” Freddy shouted. “I’m working on it!”

“You were supposed to come back! I gave you immortality!” Adam shouted slashing the dagger at her. leech leaped out of the way and growled back at him.

“YOU FUCKING FORCED THIS ON ME! Just like you forced everything else on me! You were ashamed of who I really was you tried to change me!” Leech began to morph her limbs cracked and stretched as her claws flexed.

“I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU SUCCESSFUL LIKE ME!”

“MAYBE I LIKE BEING A TRASHPIRE AND NOT YOU” she shrieked with her demonic voice and skeletal features beginning to push forward.

“I gotta say ya cant change a chick to fit what you want bud! Take it from a guy who’s been married for 10 years!” Chucky shouted before getting punched across the room by Deadite Harry.

“Chucky no one asked you!” Freddy yelled.

“That thing is hideous why do you hang out with it? Also been meaning to ask since when did you have a clown fetish?” Adam shouted between leech’s claw swipes one of which caught his knife and tossed it to the side.

“See this is why I left. You wanted to change me, you never fucking listened, and you sold MY GOD DAMN RECORD COLLECTION” Leech charged her ex claws out screeching. The two vampires clashed together Adam holding off the nosferatu with a rusted metal fence spear.  

“Wait you’ve always been into clowns?” Pennywise turned around after ripping off Deadite Daniel’s arm.

“PEN NOT THE FUCKING TIME” Leech screamed tossing the pole out of her ex’s hands.

“I’ve given you your chance Lucy you can come back and forget this. You can leave this sewer creature and these horrible monsters behind! Live a normal life a privileged life you won’t have to kill again!” her ex backed up against the sewer wall.

“Adam.” the nosferatu stood long limbs shrinking back to their usual spot “I like my life, I like my friends, I like the murder, the rundown house, the sewer, and I absolutely LOVE my monster sewer clown. Money, power, luxury mean nothing to me. I want this. I ran away for this. Its over and you’re fucking dead.”

“How fucking dare you say no to me! After all I gave you. I gave you a home, a future, I gave you immortality for fucks sake and this is how you repay me? You were nothing! You always were! I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking take it all away you don’t deserve my gifts! You’re trash and its time for you to rot like it!”

The nosferatu screamed snapping a wooden baseball bat in half and charging with the jagged piece of wood pointed at her former lovers heart.

Pennywise heard the roar and the shriek first. There was a loud crack and a wail of pain the clown quickly ripped the Deadite Daniel in half and spun around frantically to his mate who was collapsed in a ball next to Adam. Penny’s charge slowed as the nosferatu rose from her position her arm hanging limp at her side. Adam lay still as the grave, the broken wood sticking deep in his chest. The standing vampire grabbed an ax howling in pain as she did so, swinging it down onto her ex’s neck until the body and the head were separate. Leech picked up the book of the dead out of Adams hand and whistled for Ash who was punching a disembodied head that had clamped down on his leg. “Say the words Williams!” she shouted turning to her clown who looked on with a mix of pride and relief “Hey” Leech smiled at Penny in exhaustion “How was your fight? I think I won mine.” she laughed weakly. Pennywise couldn’t help but grin at her. As he took a step to embrace his love, Leech jolted and the smile faded from her face. A headless body stood behind her and Adam’s demonic looking head cackled on the floor. “Who’s laughing now Leechie!?” Leech looked down at the long rusted metal spear sticking out of her abdomen. “Huh I thought it’d hurt more” she mumbled and dropped to her knees as blood spilled out of her mouth.

“NO” the clown screamed. He rushed forward shredding the offending headless Deadite like paper and scooped his mate carefully into his arms. “Pen? Why am I cold?” she coughed.

“HUMAN SAY THE WORDS” the clown roared. Ash began to try to say ancient phrases struggling with the last bit the deadites dropped to the ground and a presence sucked its self out of the cistern. “Hold on little one just wait for old vampire to get here don’t leave yet.” Penny had never felt fear like this in his life the threat of loss making him act in sheer panic.

“HURRY OLD MAN” he screamed. “H-hey Pen, I’ve been meaning to ask what’d you think of the show? Was it good?” the nosferatu wheezed and coughed up more blood. “You were perfect darling, I may have to make you a permanent part of my act.” he stroked her head tenderly.

“I-I’ll try to throw in some juggling n-next time. It’ll have to wait though I think my arm’s broken.” she laughed and cried out in pain. “Shhhh just hold still” Pennywise was struggling hard with this for the first time in his long life he didn’t want someone to die.

Dracula had finally reached them moving to get close to the dying Leech only to be met with a protective snarl from the clown. “She needs to be condemned if you want her back” he snapped at him. Pennywise reluctantly let him near. “We don’t have much time she’s dying as we speak. I shall begin immediately.” the elder vampire placed his hand on the top of her bald head. “I condemn you Lucy Smith to living death. To eternal hunger for living blood.”

“Pen? Final request while he does this.” Leech rasped.

“What is it love?”

“I don’t want Adam to be the one who kills me I want it to be you.”

“Leech-”

“Please for me Penny, send me into the dark and don’t you dare let go till I’m gone.”

“It needs to be now clown!” Dracula shouted.

“F-for you.” Pennywise cupped his mates face feeling her warmth for the last time.

“Make it spectacular” Leech smiled at him tears running down her face.

“I love you kitten.” she heard him whisper as he kissed her. Leech could have sworn she felt tears fall from him onto her cheeks.

“Love you too Pen” she rasped back. Pennywise gently tilted his mates head back and painfully extended his fangs. With a roar of anguish he sunk his teeth into her throat holding himself there until her grip on his hand went limp. Her scream echoed in his head long after she was gone, the one scream he never wanted to hear. The clown gazed down on her lifeless face and the red gore filled carnage that he left on her. She made a beautiful corpse. Pennywise closed the captivating blue eyes that once danced like cold fire whenever they looked at him. Those same eyes that were now hollow and absent of life. He let out a shaky exhale and held her empty shell close. “I’ll see you soon kitten.” He whispered into her pale skin as the last of her warmth left her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHES DEAD! And Penny had to kill her. I love sudden angst feelings in the middle of my comedic horror romance. And yes Leech used to live in Washington and yes Adam is a narcissistic vegan Twilight sparkly vampire. He only gets blood from ethical cruelty free sources. Thats partly why he kept his looks. Leech however eats the flesh and the blood and because of that her appearance reflects what a horrible creature she is. But even evil deserves to be loved. I miss my girl already friends. Don’t worry this ride isn’t over yet!


	21. Back in Black (aka Freddy has a Nipple Piercing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trashpire returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THAT TOOK FOREVER. Ok I finally got off my ass and updated. This one is a bit Leech heavy but there’s lots of horror. Also Penny being pretty fluffy but whatever. In case anyone is wondering I base Leechie’s monster form off of the Wendigos from Until Dawn but obviously with more bat like features and such. The Trashpire is back folks! A little bit fucked up but eh she’ll be fine. Kinda…

She was so still. So incredibly still. Her neck was haphazardly sewn together where his teeth had snuffed out her bright beautiful light. Her warmth was gone her pulse that he had found comfort in when he held her against him was gone. She was gone. But still he waited by her empty shell. Waiting for three days never moving from his watch. His eyes ringed with red from the starvation. It was bad enough that there was meat right in front of him but he had tasted her fear thick on his tongue when he had killed her. She was facing her phobia after all. It took everything he had not to indulge in consuming his mates corpse. She was coming back he had to constantly repeat it to himself.

For three days people she had called friend had stopped by. Leaving congratulations cards and flowers. He wouldn’t let anyone near her but he’d place her gifts around the room and quickly usher the intruders out. The Neibolt flat had to basically hold him down to get her body out of his lair so she could at least be cleaned up and comfortable. Dracula would pop in every now and then asking if she was up yet. He’d be met only by low animalistic growling telling him no she was still away.

“Clown. You have a visitor go tend to him. The servant and I will watch over her.” the vampire said standing in the door.

“No.”

“You have not eaten for days, go.”

“Cant leave. I did this.” he sat in the dark next to the bed, wilted sun flowers were wrapped in her hands.

“You do know she asked you to you know… end it.” Jim suggested from behind the elder vampire.

“Not leaving.”

“Not even for family?” a familiar raspy voice said behind them. Uncle Penny pushed into the room.

“What are you doing here, you hate her.” He growled possessively placing a hand on hers.

“Come on junior go eat something you’re going to starve yourself to death. Wont do the bloodsucker much good if you’re weak.”

The younger clown stood up towering over all of them. He looked disheveled and weak struggling to hold his form together. “She trusts us more than anyone we will watch her.” Dracula reassured him.

Pennywise shut his eyes and left her. He walked down the steps of the old house passing the other residents and disappearing briefly to his pantry in the sewer.

“He’s never felt sadness before…. what a baby.” his uncle chuckled.

“Heaven forbid if Leechie ever went on vacation. Talk about being clingy sheesh.” Freddy mused getting a marker out to draw on Leech which Dracula slapped out of his hand.

Ripping and tearing could be heard from downstairs followed by an angry roar.

“What a bitch.”

They waited a few more hours keeping Penny downstairs for his own good since they knew if he returned it’d be days before he got out of that chair again. After hours of silence there was a ear shattering screech that split the walls of the house. It was terrible and inhuman. A mortal would have peed themselves in fear from the sound. But Penny shot up the stairs tearing frantically at her door forgetting about the handle. They had to get Leatherface to sit on him to keep him from tearing it down.

“HOLY FUCK” it was her voice distorted and demonic but it was her voice. Penny was roaring and growling tearing up wood floorboards to get to her.

“Keep him back she needs space!” the elder vampire shouted from the other side of the quickly being destroyed door.

“I’m-I’m alive……SHIT WAIT GUYS SEND ME BACK TRUST ME ON THIS” Leech shouted looking at the sunflowers wrapped in her hands. The door finally was split apart and before she knew it the clown was on her purring, growling, licking and sniffing in a frenzy  “Penny!” she choked “WELCOME BACK!” Tiffany shouted as the gang all crowded her old ruined bed. “How was it?” Freddy asked as the vampire poked her head out from under Pennywise.

“YOU GUYS you gotta send me back! I had a fucking amazing hand!”

Pennywise pulled away and glared at her.

“PHIL BET THE GOLDEN FIDDLE GUYS! I COULD HAVE WON!”

“OH SHIT HE BET THE FIDDLE?” Freddy shouted shoving the clown to the side.

“HE FUCKING DID MAN”

“Ok fuck here me out…. we still have time we gotta send her back. That fiddle’s worth a fucking fortune.” Freddy pleaded to the gang, Penny looked like he was about the snap his head off.

“We’re not killing Leech again.” Dracula scolded.

“You say hi to anyone else down there?” Tiffany asked trying to change the subject before anyone tried anything extra stupid.

“Yeah about that……so like if you get a weird piercing in the afterlife does that come back with you?”she asked holding open her shirt to check. “Oh god answered my own question….”

Pennywise coughed.

“Did you hang out with the Cenobites?” Freddy asked.

“Yeah….”

“Its ok kid….. he got me too..…” the dream demon pulled up his sweater revealing a nipple piercing.

“You’re lucky you just got the one.” she looked down at the floor.

“Do we even want to ask how that happened?” Chucky winced

“Lack of impulse control and a whole lot of ecstasy Chuck.”

“All of you out. Now.” the clown growled impatiently Leech smiled as Penny pushed her friends out the door which he shoved back into place. He turned to his mate and grinned “I missed you” he growled stalking towards her his predatory gaze fixated on her. He scooped her up off the bed not caring if she was in pain at this point. Leech ran her hand up through his fiery hair and pressed her cold lips to his. Penny pulled back for a moment “You’re freezing kitten!”

“Well yeah I’m the living dead now…that doesn’t bother you does it?”

“I’ll have to get used to the cold” he chuckled kissing her again purring loudly.

“Down for some necrophillia?” Leech nipped clowns puffy cheek.

“Don’t call it that” he gave a disgusted snarl.

She burst out laughing standing up on shaky legs. Leech ran her fingers across the wild stitching on her throat and breathed in deep. “You got me good” she said almost morosely looking down at her extremely pale skin. “It must look pretty gnarly-” A gloved hand caught her wrist and twirled her around the clown laced his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her waist. Pennywise began to slowly waltz shifting her focus from the sad negative emotions that he sensed building in his mate. “None of that dear.” Penny said while leading her around the room. “I guess they cant really call us beauty and the beast any more.” Leech sighed and rested her head on her clown. “Are you implying that I am not a beauty my dear? You wound me!” Pennywise smirked. The vampire chuckled as he spun her and pulled her back to him she began to hum a tune softly for them to dance to. Penny dipped her low to the side and Leech gasped softly bringing her leg around his hips and letting his large hand on her back support her. He pulled her back and rested the side of his head on her’s. The terrible flesh eating monsters held each other close not needing words to express what they were feeling. Pennywise cupped his mates face and grinned “Look at you, you’re perfect.” Leech blushed “Pen-“ he shut her up with a hungry kiss. “My perfect mate..”

A loud rumble broke their embrace Leech’s eyes flew open and she felt her stomach groan again this time even louder and painfully. The clown looked down at his vampire who seemed to be going into a trance. “I need food” she mumbled pulling away from him. Her mouth unhinged and fangs flexed from long to short as she readjusted and closed her jaws. A sadistic excited smile grew on the clowns face. “My little hunter needs to kill!” Leech panted and nodded, Penny beckoned to her and held out his hand. She took it her pupils reflecting white as the skin around her eyes darkened. Suddenly she was plastered back into the clowns chest his grip on her like iron bars. Leech felt a pull in her stomach and static on her skin. She shut her eyes tight and reopened them finding herself on the famous kissing bridge. Her clowns arms slinked away from her and he faded into the scenery. The vampire already began to miss his warm embrace. She needed to do this alone for no one but herself. This was her test, her graduation party.

Leech sat in waiting as people passed her. It was a day before halloween and various humans in disguise stumbled by, a few complimented her “vampire costume” and she realized she had left home without doing any makeup or her wig. “Heh I must look pretty startling.” she said to herself .

“I’ll say! That’s some great makeup you got on young lady!”

The vampire spun around to meet a tall middle aged man in a cheap Dracula costume, which made her narrow her eyes slightly. The guy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one to his lips.  _Looks like she found a target at least._

“Hey can I bum one of those?”

“You’re a little young to have such a bad habit don’t you think?” he handed her a cigarette anyway.

“We all have our vices.” Leech said starting to feel slightly bad about what she was about to do. flashes of her death and what she went through down below danced in her mind. The man was talking to her “All hallows eve is a dangerous night for someone like you to be out by themselves.” she was only half paying attention. The old Leech would have definitely felt some guilt about this, but the part of her that came back from the dead was screaming to be let out. She had some interesting experiences while she was away, the kind that would drive a person a bit mad. The man had asked her something and she snapped back to reality. “You alright girl?”

“Huh? Oh um yeah. Just-”

“Its alright seems like everyone is having a little too much fun tonight. Anyway back to my question you with anyone or is it just you out here?”

“N-no I’m alone” the man was nice, how unfortunate.

“Let me walk you home then young lady, you shouldn’t be alone this area is dangerous.”

Leech felt his eyes on her for a little longer than she was comfortable with. She brushed it off and began to walk. “So where do you live darlin’?”

“Uh just over that way near Neibolt st.”

“Oh I know a great shortcut used to take it when I was a kid here let me show you” he beckoned for her to go off the road. This was weirdly easy, Leech was beginning to wonder what the catch was.

She got her answer when she was shoved down a steep hill. She tumbled all the way down till she smacked against a tree putting her in a slight daze.  _Yep there it is! The guys a rapist, the typical Derry gentleman._  She thought to herself. The man roughly picked her up and shoved her against the nearest large tree holding a large knife to her throat. “You made it all too easy sweet thing, don’t you scream now”

“Oh no help what am I going to do a man with a dull ass knife is attacking me.” Leech rolled her eyes. “You could at least choke me a bit. You know, like a gentleman.”

“What?! what the hell are you talking about”

“I said choke me. Pussy.”

“Y-youre not afraid?”

“To be honest I was going to do the same thing to you. Thanks for making it easy for me by the way, I cant believe part of me was actually feeling kinda bad! That was fantastic acting!”

The man grabbed her neck and squeezed completely enraged.

“Really? I met a guy in Hell with no hands that could do this better than you” she rasped with a sadistic smile. Her attacker pushed the knife into her skin. “You think I’m scared of your little letter opener? Try some safety scissors next time they’re sharper.” Leech was slapped in the face “Shut up you bitch!” the attacker hissed.

“OooOOOoohhh! No more mr nice guy huh? What cha gonna do? Hit me again? Or you gonna actually put that butter knife to good use?” she laughed and her tormentor sliced just above her breast. Leech hissed and laughed more like she had just heard a great joke. The man paused when he saw the wound leak black syrupy ichor instead of red blood. Leech opened her eyes and they flashed like an animals in a spotlight. “Whats the matter? Never seen a dead woman’s blood before?” she gave him a toothy smirk flashing her fangs.

“W-what is this stuff?” the man loosened his grip on the vampire. She leaned in close to his ear and ran her snake like raspberry colored tongue against its shell.

“Are you scared?” she hissed in a seductive twisted whisper. “You should be, cause its my turn to play now!”

The nosferatu screeched and stabbed the man’s neck with her razor like front fangs impaling the humans flesh and creating a deep gash. It wasn’t enough to kill but just enough to give herself a taste. The man stabbed her in the ribs with his knife and Leech let out a pained high pitched howl releasing her prey. Her jaw hung loose half unhinged hanging to the side and her fans dripped blood down into her mouth and off her chin. She popped it back into place and her body twitched. Her shoulder dislocated with a crack and readjusted its self followed by more bones elongating and snapping in her body. The man was growing weak from blood loss unable to get away he fell back in terror at the scene before him. She was crawling towards him on all fours now her arms were absurdly long and bat-like. In fact she actually looked like a vampire bat walking on the ground towards its next meal. Leech stumbled forward her fingers growing long and sharp

“y O u….c A L L…T h A t  A … k N i f E?!!” she gurgled in a distorted voice as her bones shifted grotesquely under her skin. “ T h I S s s s S S… i S s.. a… K n I f E!!!!” the nosferatu raised her sharp claws in the air over the man’s head. She shrieked in glee trailing off into a demonic cackle with a fang filled smile that made Pennywise nearly jizz himself. He had been watching the whole thing hidden away in the surrounding foliage and at this point wasn’t sure if he felt more proud, aroused or slightly threatened. One thing was for certain though, for the first time in his existence the clown wasn’t ashamed to say he was in love.

Leech slashed the man’s torso spilling his intestines but still did not kill him. She wanted him alive while she ate his flesh. She wanted him to watch her hurt him as she ripped pieces of meat from him. She wanted this disgusting human to suffer for what he had tried to do she was going to enjoy every long agonizing minute of his demise. His screams made her churr with delight as she slashed the muscle of his leg to ribbons. The rush of fresh human meat down her throat made the creature pant and groan. Despite her still cold heart Leech was finally feeling alive. She ended the humans existence with her long fangs shredding through his windpipe. The nosferatu feasted on the bloody mess licking any bit of red she could find, puling the liquid into her mouth her eyes hooded in a trance of ecstasy. As she finished feeding her body contorted back to its normal state, Leech rose to her knees and admired her work. She had done well, her test was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING yes Leech went to Hell and was tortured a little bit. Just a bit. She may have done a little herself. It was a weird few days for her. Stay tuned for some hot smut and more monster shenanigans.


	22. The Spider and The Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two monsters fuckin under a bridge. No like literally upside-down under a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote monster porn like with spider legs and bat feets. I feel like I probably could have pushed the body horror and weirdness more but I bitched out. To recap since its been awhile Penny took Leech out on a “hunting trip” and Leech got a bit carried away. They both popped a boner over murder oops. Anyway enjoy two monsters fuckin.

Leech pulled the knife from her ribs and dropped it to the ground. Her wound oozed thick dark ichor which she brought her hand to and examined. It reminded her of Hershey’s syrup in texture but the color was a sickly black and it tingled her skin a bit like alcohol. The vampire tested the liquid and licked her fingers. “Nope not normal blood.” She grunted and pulled back at the ash like taste in her mouth. The nosferatu instead grabbed the man’s lighter and cigarettes lighting one and releasing a trail of smoke into the air. She closed her eyes and let the nicotine rush through her body feeling her muscles grow heavy and relax. Leech was pulled back to reality when a gloved hand came to rest on the side of her head and pushed her against a warm wall of old satin. She slowly opened her eyes and found she was resting against her clown’s leg. The vampire stared up at him through a tired hooded gaze as Pennywise affectionately stroked her face. “Did I do good?” she asked.

“I think you enjoyed that a little too much kitten.” he smiled down at her.

“Alright you caught me I kinda got off on it.” she turned and kissed the clowns thigh.

“Feels goooOOOod doesn’t iT.” Pennywise giggled and helped the vampire to her feet pulling her close to him.

“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t step in or freak out when I got stabbed.” Leech said examining more of the strange goo that leaked from her side.

“MeeeEEEEee? Freak out? Darling I don’t freak out” a tree behind him creaked and fell giving in to the vicious claw marks raked deep into it. Leech attempted to hold back a laugh. “Sure Pen.” she giggled and the clown scowled. The nosferatu reached up to touch his face, Penny grabbed her hand and licked the blood off her while staring deep into her eyes. He sucked her fingers pulling each one out of his lips with a pop shooting her a lust filled glare before he kissed her hand “Delicious.” he grinned. “I want more” he leaned down and captured his nosferatu’s lips. The clown suddenly grabbed her without warning and shoved her up against the wall under the bridge “ _More._ ” he growled against her mouth pinning her hands above her head. “Pen -mph- right here really?” Leech panted between slobbery hungry kisses. “Haven’t had you in awhile love, we need to fix that.” the clown warbled out. Which was very true, last time they tried anything they had been rudely interrupted and then Leech died for a bit before any celebrations could be properly carried out. “Alright, alright just a little bit of sex…” the vampire sighed as Penny nipped at her jaw. “Darling since when have I ever done anything a  _little bit_? Hmm?” he chuckled darkly. The clown ripped open her shirt and bit into the vampire bite scars on her neck. Leech let out a yelp in pain as she squirmed in his iron grip. Pennywise let his eyes roll back when cool black colored ichor poured into his mouth, the venom it contained was tart on his tongue and he let out a growl in satisfaction. She was full of new surprises and sensations for him to discover. Cool to the touch, syrupy venom filled blood, beautiful ghostly pale skin, even her normal scent had changed to that of ash and blood..… with a hint of the circus of course. He drank his mate in, lapping at his bite that dwarfed the one made by “the other” who tried to take her from him. Pennywise felt the need deep within him to claim her once more, all that she was belonged to him. “Gonna make you mine all over again Leech” he hissed into her ear. “I’ll make you scream so loud every being in this town will hear my name on those pretty lips.” he shoved her pj shorts down to her ankles. “And no one on this miserable filthy planet can stop me this time.” he sneered and brought his hand down to drag up her thigh. Leech opened her legs for him on instinct drinking up her clowns words like water. Pennywise let out a manic giggle “My pretty little mate, you should have listened to your prey looks like you’ve got yourself caught by a monster!” he hissed his hot breath pricked leech’s cold pale skin while he teased her inner thighs.

She felt his claws tear through his gloves and drag up ever so gently sending shivers straight to the vampire’s spine. Her tainted blood trickled down her bare chest, the droplets ran down her stomach and dripped off her onto Penny’s arm. His hand was brushing up against her lower lips in an ever so teasing way so close to what she wanted from him. The clown gave her a dangerous smirk and in an instant his hand was cupping her pussy. Leech didn’t even have time to react to his swift unpredictable moments before she knew it she was bucking her hips against his gloved fingers helping him tease her more. “Shit Penny!” she hissed as he prodded her slick entrance and pulled his fingers away dragging them up to her clit. The clown bit her earlobe and growled trailing off to a chuckle “Say my name again Leechie!” he whispered circling her wet juices all over her clit his drool spilled down her front and mixed with the ichor on her neck. “AH Pennywise!” she moaned. His free hand released her wrists and groped her breasts. The clown seemed to be having a blast to the two new steel additions that decorated her nipples, he began to flick and tug on them giggling to himself like a kid with a new toy. “I like these they make you scream so nicely when I pull hehehe” he laughed Leech yelped when he gave one a particularly hard pull. “ohh did Penny tug too hard kitten?”

“Th-theyre still sensitive..”

“Let your clown kiss it better precious.” He leaned down still playing with her pussy and latched on to her breast. Golden eyes seared into her own dead glossy blues and Penny pushed his fingers inside her fucking her cunt with his hand while he sucked the dangling piece of metal from her nipple.

She was moaning his name bringing her hands from above her head to run her fingers through is fiery wild hair. His demonic eyes would lazily roll open to look into her contorting face as he brought her closer to the edge. He bit down into her breast and began to finger her at an inhuman pace Leech’s eyes had rolled back in pleasure as his hands worked her to her first orgasm. Her legs shook and she nearly fell on top of him. Penny had swiftly braced her against the wall pulling his fingers out and licking them clean “Did that feel nice darling?” he cooed at her while petting the back of her head. Leech nodded weakly holding herself up by clinging to his silk costume. “I think its my turn now, don’t you kitten?” he flashed her an evil smirk.

Leech didn’t know exactly how she ended up being pressed face first into the wall with her clown pushing into her backside but she didn’t really care at this point. She shuddered with excitement when she heard a shuffling of fabric and felt Pennywise press his tip at her dripping entrance. “Oh fuck Pen give it to me please!” she begged him, he didn’t even have to tell her at this point. “My my my what a good little slut you are already begging for my cock!” he chuckled and pulled her back against him inhaling the sweet smells of lust and love radiating off her skin. “I think someone missed me too.” he snarled into her face and Leech nodded silently. “Say iT” he barked releasing her throat. “I-I missed you Penny, I missed you a lot” she said grinding herself on his tendril desperate for him to fill her. Leech brought her hand to the one the clown had on her breast and squeezed it. Pennywise curled his fingers around hers in response and pressed both their hands back into the wall while he rubbed himself against her pussy. She could feel him bucking faster and finally Leech felt him prod her dripping entrance. “Fuck Penny please just fucking take me already!” she snarled at him and the clown slapped her ass hard. “Beg nicer slut!” he growled “Please Penny!” she whined. He slapped her again grabbing the flesh with his claws and digging them in just enough to send a small ripple of fear through his mates spine. “MORE” he demanded.

“P-please Pen! Please please take me” she begged and Pennywise growled in satisfaction kissing her cheek in a mock display of affection.

“SeeeEEEeee that wasn’t so hard was it hmmm?” he hissed rubbing the red mark he left tenderly. “I think you’ve earned a little reward for being such a good girl for your Pennywise.” he sang and grabbed his cock rubbing it one more time up and down her slick hole. “Time to float Leechie” he whispered trailing off with a devilish giggle.

Her claws shot forward and dug into the cement as he pushed into her creating long scrapes that became uneven when Penny began thrusting. “Ngh! Its cold!” he grunted as he pumped in and out “Pennywise will just have to warm you up wont he little one!” the clown leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Leech grinned at the small moment of tenderness from him and pushed herself back into him meeting his rhythm. He fucked her hard into the wall making deep soft love growls and groans to her as he held her close to him greedily inhaling the thick sweet scent he had come to understand as love radiating off of her. Leech felt his hand slither around the front of her hips till it found its way to her clit and Pennywise began to rub delicious little circles into it. She was soon getting close again and as her cries for him got more frantic while Penny mumbled dirty little praises into her ear. Something ripped behind her could feel him shifting, his from was becoming difficult for him to hold. Suddenly his thrusts came to a stop and two hair covered appendages clacked beside her head. Leech turned her head over to the side. They were legs some kind of arachnid legs and they were coming from her monster boyfriend. Two more sets came out and she was caged against the wall. “P-pen?” she panted out. She felt an obscene amount of drool fall onto her shoulder and rows of terrifying sharp fangs began to speak near her ear “Climb the wall.” he ordered. She did and he followed still trapping her under him all the way till they were upside-down under the bridge. His more human like hands still groped and ran over her skin the whole way up. Leech turned around to look at the strange creature below her laying on her back. “Well this is kinky and new!” she laughed “You’re a monster now too darling, I want to fuck you like one” he replied into her cheek his hot breath tickled her cold pale skin. Leech kissed the corner of the clowns mouth “Fuck your little monster then Penny, make me scream.” the clown clicked and rumbled making beautiful predatory noises while lacing their claws together as he re-entered his mate. Her bat-like clawed feet wrapped around his hips as Penny quickly found his rhythm again. Every time he thrusted in he could see her sharp front teeth flash as she threw her head back to moan and the clown couldn’t help but admire his beautiful little monster.

As his movements quickened Leech could feel herself standing on the edge again. Penny’s pace had become brutal his teeth had split his cheeks open and his eyes were rolling back. The beast below her fucked her with a force he never had before knowing she could take him now without breaking. “Oh fuck Pennywise! I’m cumming!” she moaned. The clown roared and bit down into her shoulder rocking his hips into her as she clenched around him. Leech’s eyes flashed white and she screamed his name in euphoria her claws digging deep into his. Penny soon came after her pumping her full of his hot cum and warming her cold abdomen. After a moment he slid out of her and Leech quickly grabbed his ruffles to press her lips to his. She could feel that seductive devilish grin on his soft wet lips and the vibrating purrs he emitted traveled all through her body. The vampire smiled against the clowns mouth “I love you Pennywise” she panted still clutching his ruffles “And I you little hunter.” he rasped and kissed her brow. Penny’s hot breath washed over his mate’s forehead and his body heat had warmed up her flesh till she was hot against him. They both smiled a bit staring deep into the others eyes. “Wanna go again in a few?” Leech said with an exhausted laugh. Pennywise pulled his head back and chuckled “Ohhh you naughty little thing~” he purred and rubbed his nose against hers “As you wish darling.” he gave her a lust filled hazy smile. The clown had released his grip on her and began to straighten himself out when a machete flew into the top of the bridge next to Leech’s head. “HOLY FUCK” she screamed and fell into him. Penny snapped his head around like an owl at the offending owner of the large knife. “DO YOU MIND!” he roared at the hockey masked mass murderer.

“IM JUST DOING MY JOB VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS”  Jason shouted from the bank of the stream. Penny snarled and pushed Leech off him dropping from the bridge and landing on his spider limbs. He skittered up to the equally tall giant sniffed him once and flashed his fangs in pure rage before shoving the killer backwards into the stream.

Jason shrieked and crawled out of the water panting and pissed off.

“Give the guy a break Pen! He’s just doing his job!” Leech shouted over to Pennywise as she climbed off the wall.

“HE TRIED TO KILL YOU”

“I’m already dead Penny!”

“WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM???”

“Because I’m fucking half naked and bleeding! Can we just go home so I can shower?”

Pennywise glanced over at the remains of Leech’s kill and grumbled to himself as he picked up the bloody coat from the man’s costume. He shook it off and tossed it to her. “You know, we wouldn’t have this problem if you’d stop ripping my shirts” she sassed him covering herself. “Leechie, kitten, my darling, Penny is very busy right now-OW” the clown snarled as a large rock hit him in the head. Pennywise let out a terrifying roar “LEAVE ME AND MY MATE ALONE” his fangs extended forward in his mouth. “Yeah ok, I’m calling Freddy.” Leech sighed and picked up her victim’s cellphone “Yeah hey Fred its Leech, Jason’s trying to kill us by the bridge can you get rid of him before Pen does something stupid?…. Yeah we left to get a snack….. What do you mean no wonder its been so quiet we’re not that loud! ……Oh my god Kruger just get rid of Vorhees you don’t need the fucking details on why he’s here…Did he like my new what?!… OH MY GOD IM HANGING UP NOW” she dropped the phone as if it was contaminated with a virus. She walked over to the fuming clown who was locked in a battle of strength with the immortal killer and tapped him on the arm “Kruger’s on his way.” as if on cue Freddy landed less than gracefully (face first) from the top of the bridge holding a bucket “Hey there you crazy kids! Heard Mr. Cockblocker is back causing trouble!”

“We don’t need him Leech, everything is fine!” Penny snarled before being thrown to the ground.

“Alright just let us know when you want us to take care of it Pen” Leech rolled her eyes and stood next to the dream demon to watch.

“Soooo how was the sex?” Freddy elbowed her.

“You’re really going to ask that?”

“Why else would Vorhees be trying to kill you in the woods”

“Fair point… it was better than what you’re getting bacon bits.”

“Wow just add that one to the long list of burns I’m carrying”

“Thank you.”

“By the way always wanted to ask, does he even have-“

“He’s got both….usually.”

“Dang…”

“I know”

“I’m not sure if I just lost a bet or won one now.”

“ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOURE TALKING ABOUT?” a roar came from the direction of the clown.

“Just keep hitting him!” Freddy yelled back filling his bucket with water from the stream.

“You’re doing great sweetie!” Leech yelled giving Penny the thumbs up.

The clown narrowed his eyes at them. He then was smacked in the head with a large tree branch sending him spinning backwards. “Alright Fred tag out I want to go home and shower.” Leech pushed the dream demon forward. “Bet I can get rid of him in 5 minutes” Freddy smirked. He pulled out a small purple squirt gun from his pocket and filled it with water from the bucket. Pennywise shook his head and his eyes rolled back into place. Leech walked up to the enraged monster and poked his pom pom. “Alright tall dark and scary you got to fight take me home now” the clown glared at her request. “Come on Pen we can go to that halloween carnival after I’ll buy you snacks.” Penny scrunched his nose and bared his fangs. “Don’t be like that Pen I know you’re going to want to hunt there anyway, lots of scared kids in the haunted house.” his lips closed around his fangs and his stance relaxed a bit. “I’ll even wear my Halloween costume early I picked it out just for you~” Penny’s glare finally broke.

“Fine. But I get popcorn.” he growled glancing off to the side in annoyance. Leech flashed him a victory grin and pecked his cheek and jaw with “thank you” kisses. “Thanks Penny!” she sang. The clown grumbled and pulled her against him both vanishing in a plume of mist as Jason yelped from being sprayed by Freddy for the 5th time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leech is the epitome of the “You’re doing amazing sweetie!” meme whenever Penny gets into a fight. Also Freddy has a special bucket that he uses specifically against Jason and carries a small water pistol on him at all times. Its pretty much gotten routine for him to chase the guy off at least once a week. ALSO I still need to come up with a costume for Leech so shoot me some ideas. I might even draw it if I can get Photoshop to work!


	23. Pennywise Sucks at Carnival Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech go on a date the night before Halloween. The clown finds out that he's not as good at ring toss as he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY FOR FLUFF??? Clownboi is gonna have a hard time in this one but he gets a prize at the end anyway. I decided to not do a clown for Leech's costume since that seemed too obvious and I wanted her to have something to swat that circus boi's booty with. It needs more attention.

Chapter 22 

Pennywise Sucks at Carnival Games

 

“Can I look now?” the clown attempted to peek around the antique dressing screen Leech had commandeered from his trash pile. 

“Not yet asshole” Leech swatted his head away with a stocking “Any peeking and I wont let you take it off of me later.” the clown grumbled and flopped onto her bed with an impatient growl. 

“Hurry up, I'm hungry!” he mumbled into the mattress.

“You're always hungry Penny. Hand me my wig….and cover your eyes.”

He rolled said eyes and placed a large hand over them the other handing her the wig. “Ok keep em covered and place your finger here need to be sure this is tight.” 

“This is bor- oohh?” the clown felt her guide his finger into her bosom the other fingers over his face parted slightly and a gold eye peaked out. 

“PEN! Cover em you’ll get to see soon enough!” Leech scolded him and tightened the string on her vest the clown blindly groped her breast bearing a toothy mischievous smirk while still covering his eyes “Really Penny?” the nosferatu swatted his hand away and retreated behind the screen. “You're impossibly distracting you know that?” she grumbled, Pennywise giggled and continued to try to sneak a peek over the top of the barrier between them. After being smacked once again the killer clown let out a long exaggerated groan and flopped dramatically face first onto the bed where he remained till Leech was finished. 

“Ok Penny you can look now.”

Pennywise shot up from the bed and twisted his spine around with a few sickening cracks, his legs following his top half soon after. The clowns playful relaxed stance suddenly stiffened when he saw what was before him. The smirk on his lips fell and the creature gulped hard letting his mouth fall slightly agape excessive drool spilled out onto the old decaying floorboards. 

“You uh… you like it? I wanted to match you, do a couples costume thing I gue- Penny? You ok?” the vampire rambled nervously. The clown’s golden eyes drifted in two entirely different directions one had even begun floating up into his skull. 

She was dressed as a ringmaster. A large black top hat sat atop her head, and an old red circus coat draped around a cream colored vest with a black bow he had helped tie. On her legs she wore fishnet tights with various holes in them under black leather shorts. There was even a riding crop clutched in her black gloves. Her pale skin and dark eye circles completed the look making it somewhat creepy and adding the icing to the damn cake for the killer clown. A large glob of drool fell from his lips again. 

“Hey earth to Pennywise!” the nosferatu waved a black gloved hand over his eyes “You in there asshole?” she poked his nose the clown shook his head violently at the contact. Leech looked at Penny expectantly. He was still trying to remember how to speak. Was this dreaming? Maybe Kruger was pulling something to tease him about later… Leech broke his drifting thoughts again.

“Oh fuck you're mad aren't you, shit-” before she could finish the clown had yanked her forward lifted her off the ground and had begun spinning them both excitedly around the room. When he finally stopped his giggles and twirling Pennywise wrapped the vampire’s legs around his waist and gave her a very hard very drool-ey kiss. “You are never to wear anything else understand?” he finally warbled out. 

“Hell no! I am _not_ wearing fishnets when it starts snowing!” Leech laughed “Im glad you like it”

“Like is an understatement darling~”

“Well, as much as I want to stay here and chat, I have a date to go on with a very handsome clown.”

“We could always skip the other acts and get straight to the grand finale.” he cracked a mischievous smile and pulled on the netting impatiently snapping it against her under thigh. 

“I just spent all this time putting this on I'm not taking it off yet.”

“You can leave the hat on then hehehe” the clown swatted her bottom and gave her his trademark devilish grin.

“Penny! Come on don't you want to show me off hmm? Make the whole town jealous?” 

The clown glared at her in mock suspicion. “You know me too well now…”

“I‘m your mate its my job” she nuzzled his cherry red nose and the clown rolled his eyes. 

“Fiiiinnee but I get to do whatever I want later.”

“Like you were going to give me a choice. Alright Ruffles put me down lets go.”

———

 

“Well would you get a load of that! The freak show is on the move!” Chucky laughed and elbowed Leatherface as Leech made her way down the stairs to grab her thermos. 

“Very funny Charles. You come up with that all by yourself or did you have to pull your string? How many years have you gone as a Cabbage Patch Doll now?” Leech sneered and Leatherface let out a deep giggle at the vampires comment.

There was thick tension in the air between the doll and the vampire someone unfamiliar would have expected them to begin killing each other until Chucky cackled. “Damn fangs! That was brutal! I cant tell which part of you is more dangerous your teeth or that tongue!” the doll said as he made a mental note to stab the vampire later.

“If you ask the clown he'd say its both!” Tiff yelled from the kitchen and Chucky cackled again as Penny walked into the living room. 

“Why do you think I'm the ringmaster!” Leech laughed swatting the clown’s butt with her riding crop. He spun around and glared at his mates bold move eye twitching fangs bared. 

“Not funny!” Penny growled 

“Oh hush its a joke Pen. You're a clown laugh a little”

“Ha. Ha.” the clown learned over his mate to glare at her.

“Awww is someone being a gruwmpy frown-ey clown-ey?” she reached up completely unafraid and fluffed his collar. Penny snapped at her hands with his fangs while she swiftly pulled them away taunting him. His anger turned to playfulness and the two began laughing at their little game till the clown finally caught her wrist in a mock bite his lips curled into a smug victory smirk. Chucky rolled his eyes and faked a gag, their flirting was starting to become nauseating. “Get a room! You're grossing everyone out!”

The two looked at each other then back to Chucky. Sickening grins both grew on their faces. Leech and Penny both opened their mouths wide to stick out their long tongues curling them together making a heart shape. All while still looking straight at the doll who was turning a shade of green in disgust “AWW GROSS! WHAT THE HELL GUYS?” 

The couple cackled and popped out of the room in a plume of confetti and smoke leaving Chucky to actually gag in sheer revulsion of what he just saw. 

————-

The entire Bassey Park and the center of town had been turned into a Halloween festival. It was a huge holiday for the town despite it being the day many disappearances tended to happen. It almost seemed like the more misfortunes the bigger the festival was that year. There were spooky themed games, a few scary mazes and even a few carnival rides. The atmosphere had the clown in a ridiculously excitable mood but it was his mate who was dragging him by the arm to each new thing that caught her eye. They were like two extremely dangerous kids in a candy store. 

“Betcha I can destroy you at the milk bottles!” The vampire yelled back at him 

“Darling I’m a clown, you really think you stand any cha-“ a loud clatter interrupted him and he was met with a fang filled grin from his nosferatu. 

“SUCK MY DICK CLOWN BOY” she shouted and made a vulgar gesture at her crotch

“Last I checked you didn't have one dear. Move.” The clown took a spot next to her.

“Uh hey dude… do you like work here?” the attendant asked confused at the nearly 7ft evil clown glaring down at him.

“Just give me the ball human”

“Shouldn't you guys be working over at the haunted house?”

“Give. Me. The ball.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever man wish i could go on dates instead of actually doing my job. You haunted house people get all the damn breaks in the world.”

Penny grumbled impatiently as three soft balls were placed in front of him. The clown glanced over at Leech and gave her an overly smug look as if he had already won “Watch the master at work darling.” he said winding up his throw like a cartoon baseball pitcher. The clown threw and missed. Leech inhaled sharply and struggled not to explode in laughter. Pennywise in pure fury and shock threw another ball which blew clear through the back of the game stand the milk bottles still remained untouched. Penny’s eyes began to turn almost completely red.

“You *snort* want some help Pen?” Leech wheezed.

“NO”

“You sure? You're 0 for two right now.”

The clown roared and grabbed her throat in a mock threat.“ONE MORE WORD AND I’M THROWING YOU INSTEAD” Leech cocked an eyebrow at him unimpressed with his intimidation tactic.

“Yeah ok, sure Pen. Just go on and miss again so I can beat you at another game.” 

Suddenly the vampire found herself about to be thrown in place of the ball.

“PENNY!”

“SIR! I'm going to have to ask you not to throw your girlfriend-“

The killer clown snapped his head at the worker, fangs on full display. He dropped Leech to the side picked up the ball and bounced it off the poor mans head knocking him out cold and into the towers of milk bottles. Penny turned to leech his face absolutely terrifying with teeth way too long for his horrible smile. “I GOT MORE THAN YOU” 

“I’m not sure if that counts but for the sake of you not trying to throw me again I'm not going to argue.”

“YES GOOD I WIN” 

The clown scooped her up backwards over his shoulder despite Leech’s yelps and protest 

“PEN put me down! What about the prize?”

The clown patted her rear “Already got it right here love.” he giggled. “Time for more games now yes!?” 

“Just don't throw me when you lose ok?” Leech taunted him. The clown growled and pretended to drop her in response. 

 

Some time later the couple had amassed a large pile of stuffed animals… most won by Leech. “Hey why don't you drop those off in your nest big guy it's starting to look like a mini version of your junk tower here”

“One more must win….Also for the last time it's not junk Leechie.”

“Can you even see right now?”

Leech could hear him grumbling through his fangs. She plucked a vampire teddy from the top of the pile in penny’s arms revealing the clown’s unamused face.

“Tell ya what handsome, you drop off the trophies and I’ll get you a whole bag of kettle corn.”

“Two bags.”

“One bag and a cotton candy.”

“One bag and two cotton candies” the clown leered at her through the stuffed animal pile in his arms

“One bag a cotton candy and a promise not to tell anyone you lost your temper at ring toss.”

“You got a meal out of it don't complain.” he growled to the side.

“Yeah only because the food wasn't scared enough when you threw a tantrum.” 

The clown rolled his eyes while crudely mimicking her and poofed away. Leech had begun to make her way to a food stand when a diseased looking carnie in black and white stripped pants leapt out in front of her from his post at the strength tester game.

“Weeeellll hellllooo beautiful! Wanna give this game a shot!?” he thrust the mallet into her hands. 

“Uh well-“

“Course ya do! Say you recently deceased? Feel like I’ve seen you around somewhere…”

“……yes? I’m actually waiting for my date-”

“Knew it! I knew it! Can always tell when they're dead too, its a gift of mine! I’d tell ya my name sweet cheeks but this is a good paying gig I got goin’ here and we already said the “B” word once today. Now step on over here I’ll show ya the secret to this game its aaaall about how you stand commere.” the ghoul man-handled Leech over to the platform 

“Look buddy I just want to go buy some snacks-“

“Now first you gotta stand shoulder width apart and bring that hammer back, now bend those knees!”

It was clear he wasn't going to let Leech go without a fight. Fine she’d play along till Penny got back to save her. The vampire got into position. The ghoul was suddenly behind her.

“No no no bend them more don't be shy to stick it out a bit, here hold it like this.” he grabbed her arms and got uncomfortably close. Leech snarled and looked around to see if Penny had reappeared. She caught a glimpse of a tuft of wild orange hair and enraged yellow eyes. She shot the clown a pleading look as the ghoul tugged at her under her arms. When his face was close enough to her’s the vampire decided Penny’s rescue was taking too long crowd be damned if people saw claws so be it. She hissed and wiggled free. The vampire looked the perverted ghoul dead in the eye and slammed the platform with her boot ringing the bell and creating a crack in the ground from the impact. “I crush skulls that are tougher than this thing” she snarled pressing the mallet into the ghoul’s chest like a sword blade backing him up into a 7ft wall of pissed off clown. 

“Hiya _Betelgeuse._ ” Pennywise hissed emphasizing the ghoul’s name which caused him to lurch in fright. “Wanna tell Ol’ Pennywise why you’ve got your filthy hands all over _his_ mate?” he snarled. The clown’s jaws jutted forward fangs absurdly long and globs of drool fell from his maw onto the ghouls head.

“The sewer clown has a girlfriend? Wow and here I thought getting laid would have mellowed you out!” the ghoul taunted. 

Penny growled and shoved Betelgeuse up against the bell holding out his hand to Leech to hand over the mallet. 

“You took too long had to make the first move…. but looking on the bright side looks like I won another one Pen.” Leech smirked at him placing the hammer in his hand

“Give me a moment.” the clown sneered his red rimmed golden eyes alone would could make someone faint in fear. Penny spun the mallet in one hand and leaned in on it so he was nose to nose with the ghoul who was currently regretting most of his recent bad decisions. The clown cleared his throat and hissed “Touch her again and sandworms aren't going to be the only phobia you have Beetleboy” he gave the ghoul a smug grin and pushed off the mallet to prop himself back up. Penny then stood at the target gripping the hammer with two hands as if about to strike.

“You don't scare me Bozo, the only thing scary about clowns is the diabetes from the burgers they sell.” he laughed. Penny cocked an eyebrow and looked over at his mate. “How many times have we said his name today darling? Two?” he turned back to the ghoul who's smirk had completely fallen and grinned “*AHEM* _Betelguese._ ” Pennywise said with a chuckle and slammed the hammer onto the target sending the ghoul flying up and out of the festival grounds like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon. A few non humans paused to watch, everyone else didn't even realize the exchange happened. Leech rolled her eyes at his theatrics clapping her hands slowly as Penny took a bow for her looking up and flashing a toothy half smile. For a moment as he bent down the vampire could have sworn she had saw a boy in an orange scarecrow costume looking directly at them but he was gone the second Penny stood back up.

“Oh would you look at that love, looks like I won.” the clown said yanking Leech into his arms. “I want myp r i z e.” he growled and smashed his lips to hers dropping all illusions making sure everyone could see who she belonged to. No one in his town was to lay a hand on his queen. 

Leech pulled away a strand of drool still connected their lips “Hey Pen? Wanna fuck in the haunted house?” she grinned the clown answered with the lust filled smile of his own. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the direction of the beautiful symphony of screams.

 

 

 


	24. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech decide to try out the haunted house and things get a bit competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right part 2 of this halloween carnival date is here! Penny and Leech are off to the haunted house but turns out their original plans get put on hold due to their competitive nature. Pennywise cant resist a good game especially one he’s the master at and Leech is well she tends to bite off more than she can chew (pun intended). I’ve been listening to The Devil Went Down to Georgia a lot lately so thats what inspired this part.

The closer they got to the attraction the weirder Penny was acting. He seemed distracted globs of drool poured from his mouth in long strands that hung from his chin and his eyes were a constant predatory yellow.

“Penny?”

He had almost forgot he was holding onto her when he heard Leech say his name.

“Pennywise? You ok?”

The clown snapped his head around to face her, some of the drool strands flew into the vampires face.

“AW PEN GROSS!” she shouted whipping his slobber away. He was eerily quiet and breathing in deep through his nose as if he couldn’t stop if he tried. He just stood there staring not saying a word. The vampire finally put two and two together. The air was probably thick with fear, it was like an all you can eat buffet laid out right in front of him.

“Of fucking course… its a haunted house!” Leech said aloud she reached up to the starving creature to cautiously whipped the drool off his chin. His eyes finally flicked down and locked on hers “Well don’t let me stop you. Go on get it out of your system. I’ll uh I’ll meet you inside.” she pressed a tender kiss to her hand and placed it on his chest deciding it probably wasn’t wise to get her face near the creatures mouth right now. He grinned wide and let out a very ominous growl from deep in his throat. Before Leech knew it he had swirled away.

Leech stepped inside the attraction all alone. She was used to this by now, at this point things jumped out and said “boo” at her almost on an hourly basis living in this town. She still had fun going though the attraction though she actually used to work the haunted house in her own hometown back in Washington when she was in high school. “Maybe next year I’ll sign up for this one. I wont even need makeup anymore!” she laughed to herself as the curtain closed behind her.

Leech continued on alone listening for her mate and laughing when someone jumped out at her occasionally accidentally scaring someone herself with her ghastly appearance. The vampire secretly hoped she stumble upon Pennywise at work maybe even get to see the whole show. He was a fucking artist when it came to this kind of stuff and she’d never admit it but seeing the clown in his element was a huge turn on for her. The thick scent of blood slithered into Leech’s nose and she felt herself melt with excitement. She was close. There was a small yelp of fear  from behind another curtain and Leech wandered into the next scene. It was a dinner party set up with a corpse covered in what smelled like real blood on the table. “Looks like I was too late.” she said to herself deciding to wait for the clown to show back up from his feast. Maybe she’d have a taste and scavenge a little bit like a jackal to the lions kill. He wouldn’t notice if just a piece was missing. It did smell pretty divine in that room anyway. She walked over to the corpse of the young man in the crude zombie mask and chose the severed arm as her scrap to sample. the vampire removed her hat and wig. Her face shifted to the skeletal bat monster she was when she fed letting her long fangs grow out and her jaw unhinge. A group walked through and saw the creature preparing her strike. They screamed loud leech snapped her head up and grinned. The vampire decided to have fun with it and mock charged at them hissing and shrieking. She laughed to herself and picked up her prize leaning on the table with a tooth smirk on her lips. Leech drove her teeth into the arm without paying much attention and froze stiff in morbid realization. It was fake, and worst of all her fangs were stuck.

The corpse sat up with a start “OH SHIT I MISSED MY CUE!” he shouted in an awfully familiar voice. “Wait….master? Is that you?”

“YIMBOH!?” Leech tried to shout through the wax limb now stuck in her mouth.

“What are you doing here master?” her familiar said taking off his rubber mask.

“Wuh ah yew hooing ere?”

“I’m working…must have fallen asleep- wait why is the fake arm in your mouth?”

“IH MELLED WEEL HOKAY!”

“Is…is that stuck?”

“Wook doh hell henny-ise”

“Don’t tell me what?” something snarled behind her against her ear.

“HO FUH! Uhm eyy hexy!” Leech attempted to strike a seductive pose against the table.

“Hiya gorgeous.” the clown leered down at her with an extremely amused look on his face. “Whatcha got there?” he said with an evil grin flicking the arm in her mouth. It was the vampire equivalent to accidentally eating a wax fruit and then being caught by everyone. The clown ran his finger over Jim’s fake arm stump and licked it. The servant flinched at his touch. Penny paused looked at the blood then at his mate and then he burst out with laughter. “Ohhhhohoho! Was my little hunter hungry? Looks like someone fell for a trick while trying to steal a treat!” he then got uncomfortably close to her “Did you try to take something from me without asking little hunter? You thought this was my mess didn’t you?”

Oh boy he was mad. Leech took a step back in fear and embarrassment.

“Looks like someone got caught with their hand in the cookie jar huh Leechie!” the clown leered at her with a cat-like grin. He could see that this was horribly humiliating for her and he was loving every minute of it. Finally it was his turn to mock her mercilessly.

The vampire wiggled the arm a bit in an attempt to pull the arm out but was met with too much resistance. “Well you’ve gotten yourself in quite the pickle! Maybe Pennywise will be nice if the little leech says she’s sorry for being so  n a u g h t y.”

“I-I- uh sowwy Hen wease elp me.”

Pennywise smirked and pulled her hips to him deciding she had been humiliated enough. “Good girl. Have we learned our lesson? Or is Penny going to have to punish you harder” his hands snaked down to squeeze her backside and the clown brought his face in close his lusty stare boring into her.

“You guys aren’t going to start… doing things…. are you?” Jim poked his head between the two suddenly all the tension drained out of the room. Oh right the servant…wellp he had a good run Leech could always find another one.

“Henny don eeh Himbo” Leech said pulling the livid clown away from the poor fool.

“Just a taste” the clown growled.

“Ahm hirst Henny”

Pennywise growled a bit and returned his attention to his mate. He reached out and tested how stuck she was with a hard pull. Leech yelped.

“DON HULL MY HEEF OUH” she yelled. This may be a bit more tricky then he thought it would be.

“Open wider.” he commanded. “Oh come on Leechie you and I both know you can go wider than that don’t be coy” he leered still making dirty comments.

“Gross!”

“Go back to your job servant”

“I’m trying but you guys wont leave!”

The clown grumbled again and wiggled the fake appendage a bit. He began to grow frustrated with the thing and was snarling while he pulled. It was quite a comical scene and a group of teens walked into the room expecting a scare but instead got a clown, a vampire and a dead body all arguing over a severed limb. The group laughed and the trio all turned in their direction. Penny gave the arm a small final tug and it popped free from the nosferatu’s fangs. Leech groaned in relief rubbing her sore mouth.

“Oh shit um…. boo?!” Jim tried. Penny glared at him in mild offense.

“BOO? You call that scary human?” he turned to the confused guests “Observe Jimbo.” the clown let his jaws extend out and he roared. Drool and claws shot forward at them and he chased the group out of the room. Penny took a dramatic bow. “That is how it is done servant.”

“Eh I’ve seen you do better Pen.” Leech said re-adjusting her jaw and teeth.

“You what now?”

“Just wasn’t your best.”

“Oh and like you can do any better? I’ve been at this for centuries love.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Let’s make it the last game of the day whoever scares the most wins!” Leech flashed him a taunting smile.

“Well, well Leechie is challenging the devil himself to a fiddle contest! But unlike Johnny you’re out of your league bloodsucker.”

“Pennywise I challenged the Devil in Hell and I nearly won. You don’t scare me.” she sneered back at him. If the clown had a human heart it would have skipped a beat. Her ferocity was really starting to turn him on.

“Rules are no killing, and you must only use one form… to keep it fair. Jimmy is the judge. What do you say big guy? If this is so easy for you then why are you trying to talk me out of it hmm?”

“Just don’t want to see my little Peachy get her feelings hurt” he chuckled. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

“We’ll go till the last person leaves. Winner takes all?”

“Winner takes the loser~” Penny stepped closer.

“OoooOOhhh even better!”

“Don’t lose on purpose now or Penny will have to punish you.” he reached out and ran his fingers along her jawline to her chin stopping at the point of it to trace delicate circles into it with his thumb.

“I should say the same for you dirty old clown~” she twisted her hands in his collar and met his fang filled demonic grin with one of her own.

“GROSS!”

“Shut up Jimbo!” the monsters both said together while stepping apart. Penny winked and blew Leech a cheesy kiss vanishing into the darkness as if he were apart of it this whole time. The vampire went to find a good position for herself. And with that the competition began.

Two loud screams filled the air as the vampire cackled with glee shouting “THATS FOUR FOR ME!” she was met with an invisible voice against her ear “How cute! I’m at six.”

“I got one if that means anything?” Jim sat up and called from the room behind the vampire.

“Jimbo why? What?”

“I just thought maybe you’d be impressed think I’m ready to you know get eternal life and all that”

“Jimmy no.” Leech rubbed her temples “Also how the hell do you have six already Pen?”

“Scared the servant while chasing someone.” Penny appeared on the ceiling where Leech was hiding

“Jim-Jam doesn’t count thats fucking cheating!”

“Let’s asked the judge Leechie!” the clown said with his fang filled smile. “Oh human! Does your delicious little girl scream count? Better choose your answer wisely, or you’ll be making one again real soon!”

“You cant bully your way to victory by intimidating the judge Pen!” Leech grumbled and Penny playfully mocked her

“Dude that last group said they got a crazy evil clown that made their friend cry in here!” came the next round of victims.

Pennywise turned to Leech and smirked with pride.

“Fuck you.” she hissed

“After I win.” he grinned wider.

As time went on the two were viciously locked in a battle of terror throwing insults and banter at each other in-between scares.  

Leech snarled after one particularly harsh jab from the clown and dropped from the ceiling in front of the group of three. She screeched snapping her fangs at them as they shrieked and ran out of the room. “Thats ten Penny!” Leech panted

“Hold that thought.”

The clown vanished and there was suddenly a chorus of crying and wailing coming from behind the curtain with whimpers of “CLOWN” being shouted into the air. Penny re-appeared and patted his mate on the cheek looking like he hadn’t broken a sweat “Ahem thirteen!” he said with a masked smile.

“Alright I’m going for the Oscar then.” she growled as the next group approached.  

Leech stood in the middle of the room and gave the two friends a toothy smile “Wanna see something neat?” she said while Penny sat in the dark watching her with interest and amusement. The vampire rolled her eyes back and used her own claws to slice through a couple of the stitches in her neck. Black blood poured out of the slices and onto her chest. Leech let out a horrible shriek that trailed off into laughter “NOPE THATS FUCKED UP MAN!” screamed one of the humans as they bolted and abandoned their friend. Pennywise smiled it was a cute trick and he had just got done telling her about being more resourceful too. The clown almost felt bad about upstaging her. Almost. He appeared behind his mate and pulled his face apart revealing more teeth and a horrible black claw reaching out from his glowing throat at the remaining human who yelled something along the lines of “that aint right!” and bolted. Leech looked behind her as penny put himself back together and the two burst out laughing. The vampire stopped her giggles before he did and smiled at him not even caring that she got one upped after her big show. He never ceased to find new ways to amaze her. She loved that stupid evil clown.

The night began to draw to a close and one could argue that Penny had toned things down quite a bit just to keep things interesting. He was pretty sure he had won any way, no need to waste energy on something he could do with his eyes closed.

“Looks like its a tie!” Jim shouted getting off the dinner table.

The clown stiffened “…What?”

“Yeah you guys both got even numbers” Leech’s familiar said pulling his arm back out of his shirt “And I got….3 damn it.”

The clown was livid. He had let himself become so distracted with teasing his mate that he didn’t even realize she had caught up to him. He couldn’t  _actually_ lose to her, Pennywise the Dancing Clown does not lose to amateurs.

“Well, there is  _one_  more person left.” he snarled.

“The attraction’s closed Pen. Even the workers are leaving.” Leech said putting on her hat and wig.

“I believe my dear, you paid for a ticket did you not?”

Leech paused. He was right she did pay to get in here. When she looked back over to Pennywise he was gone, laughter began to echo all around the attraction from every single direction. He was going all in on this one and she was the target.

“Go ahead and try Pen! I’m used to you by now!” she shouted out to him but there was no response. She waited and waited even Jim gave up and left. Leech expected her clown to pop out once everyone was gone but he never did.

It was midnight when she finally left the house and headed home alone. “Maybe the sore loser gave up and doesn’t want to admit it.” she thought to herself. Leech made her way up the stairs of her own haunted house and to her room where she shut the door with a sad sigh. She wanted to at the very least kiss her clown goodnight. As she took her hat off something grabbed her leg and began dragging her up the wall  onto the ceiling. The surprise attack caused her to scream and when she stopped and opened her eyes she was met with a cheshire smile of long yellow fangs. “Hiya gorgeous!” the clown growled out. He had her caged against him upside down she could feel him drinking in the smell of her fear and growing more and more aroused from it. “Looks like I’m the winner! HEHEHEHEEE You know what that means?” Leech braced herself against the wall in a mix of confusion frustration and leftover panic.

“I get to  _take_  my prize!” his eyes were glowing so bright they lit up the room. Leech blushed slightly remembering the agreement they had made. She was in for a long night. Penny began untie-ing the ribbon on her vest like a Christmas present opening the garment to reveal her black strapless bra which he quickly sliced open. Suddenly, giant gloved hands were kneading her breasts while a hot tongue licked at her throat. He let out a half growl half purr against her jaw and before she knew it Penny’s lips were engulfing her’s his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Leech began to moan and whimper grinding herself against him. The clown giggled in response mocking her reaction to his assault on her. He hugged his mate tight to him and dropped them from the ceiling landing on her bed. Leech was at a loss for words. The devil had won but she was more than happy to give him her soul. She would give him anything he wanted at this point. The vampire removed her jacket and unzipped her shorts the look on Penny’s face was ridiculously smug and satisfied. “Go on take me Pen.” she whispered below him, the vampire wore a face of pure lust filled excitement. She was putty in his hands.

“Like I said earlier you can leave the hat on.” he giggled placing the garment on her head and tapped her cheek playfully.  

“Time to float” he snarled and smashed his lips to hers.

\\\

Leech groaned as Penny filled her for the second time that night collapsing on her bed in a naked heap of bodily fluids. The clown tucked himself back into his outfit and suddenly Leech felt claws and spider limbs pulling her into him being rewarded with happy purrs and nuzzles. She lay against him too tired to make any snarky comments letting his soothing rumbles and compulsive grooming calm her into a state of complete relaxation.

“Oh whats this? No witty remark from that dirty little mouth of yours? My, my Leechie you become such a nice girl when you’re good and fucked!”  he slapped her thigh and soothed the mark running his hands over her skin. Leech grumbled and rolled over into him burying her face into his ruffled collar. The clown chuckled “I should just keep you like this forever! Look at my pretty mate so full and tired, all from me!” he pulled her closer into him pulling her scent into his nose with greed.

“Shut up.”

The clown cackled in amusement milking this moment of her complete surrender to him for all he could get. “My precious Weechie Peachy!” he sang planting kisses on her bald head.

“Pennyyy! I’m tired let me fall asleep!” she scolded him knowing full well that his hyperactive cuddling would most likely lead to another round that she did not have the energy for.

“Awww come on Peachy come play with your Penny more!” he giggled and groped her backside.

“We’ve been playing for hours Pen.” she grumbled

“When you wake then! Maybe Penny will bring you along for his big hunt hehehehe!! I know you like to watch” he teased her having read her thoughts from the haunted house earlier.

“Oh I uh- you saw that… “

“Such a filthy little monster getting so hungry and excited at the sight of blood.” the clown continued to taunt her and lift her chin. “My mate is just like me what a lucky clown I am.” he bared his long fangs at her Leech could feel herself blushing. She couldn’t deny that his predatory side drove her wild, he was so powerful so deadly and the fact that he was her’s and her’s alone…. “Fuck it.” she growled and wrapped her leg around his hip pushing herself into him as she cupped his face. She pressed her lips to his hungry for him to take her again exhaustion be dammed.

“Thought you were too tired?!” the clown mocked her kissing her again.

“Yeah well…you tricked me.”

Penny rolled her over so he was pinning her to her mattress. “Not my fault the little slut falls for my traps so easily!”

“You’re going to let me sleep after this right?”

“Be a good girl and Penny will make sure you’re nice and tired love.” he snarled and pulled her leg up to kiss his way all the way up to her center kissing her outer lips very gently. He hovered over her and flashed lust filled golden eyes before diving into his after-midnight snack tongue first. That night Leech had never slept so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW YISS. These two got that good chemistry fam. Also I fucking missed Jimbo I needed to bring the poor boy back to get roped into more of his master’s dumb shenanigans. Next chapter is REALLY FUN so everyone get hype for LOTS of Robert Gray and his big bubble butt.


	25. Humans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters wake up to a big surprise. Some take it a lot better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IVE BEEN SO EXCITED TO DROP THIS CHAPTER!! Some wild ass shenanigans are about to happen guys!! Theres going to be a lot of Robert Gray in these next few chapters so get hype for that! maybe I'll do some smut with him who knows.

The clown looked in the mirror he kept in his lair for probably the 20th time that night and ran through several terrifying face transformations as if he was rehearsing. In fact that was probably the best way to describe it. The dawn was swiftly approaching to begin the day of Halloween, his favorite human holiday. It was the day the hunt was always the best for him, he could make 5 good kills if he really put in the effort making his stock for winter nice and full. Hunting in the cold wouldn’t even be necessary if he did well.

Speaking of cold Penny felt a chill rush through the sewer, a reminder that leaner times were coming. Usually he would barricade himself off in the cart in between hunts to wait out the winter but this time around he had endless entertainment. Her flesh may no longer have heat but she would keep him warm in other ways. So many  _other_  ways. The clown chuckled darkly at his own dirty thoughts while rubbing a fresh hickey under his jaw only a few hours old.

Penny stretched and yawned feeling a sudden wave of drowsiness…. _strange_ ….. he marked it off as the cold October air making him sleepy. Maybe a cat nap would help him be more alert for his hunt. It couldn’t hurt to feel fresh on his biggest day of the year…. yes he thought a small nap would do. He laid on his pillow pile and attempted to shut his eyes and release his form. This wasn’t comfortable he was too cold. Why was he suddenly so uncomfortable and tired? After tossing and turning a few more times he decided to find a different place to nap. His mate’s nest would be perfect, the mattress was a bit small but he’d be extra warm with her under the large blankets. Pennywise whisked himself away reappearing in her room where the vampire was sprawled out sleeping just as he had left her, spent and exhausted. He loved seeing her like this, covered in his marks and completely bare. He was half tempted to wake her up just so he could add some more fresh love bites. She’d probably kill him… not probably definitely. Penny instead stealthily crawled into her bed and fitted himself against her under her thick comforter. He slipped his long limbs over her body caging her into him, the nosferatu only stirred a little letting him hold her and welcoming his warmth. Penny buried his nose into her skin and let the sweet love pheromones she emitted send him into a state of pure relaxation. He was finally comfortable, finally warm and finally able to sleep.

Leech woke up that morning feeling weirdly hot. The first thing she noticed was the arm draped around her gripping her hand. It wasn’t Penny’s arm this was human, and so was whoever was snuggled up to her. Leech attempted to squirm out of the strangers grip but was pulled back into him and held tight. She could feel whoever had her was lean and tall, his bare skin pressed into hers and his long limbs entombed her entire body. His hands were huge, the one wrapped around her pawed at her bosom causing Leech’s breath to hitch and jolt up out of his grasp. She finally was able to see who the hell was groping her and to her relief she was met with the sleeping form of a very human, very naked Robert Gray.  _Why the hell was he a naked human right now?_ She thought to herself sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Wait…. HAIR?

Leech tugged at the platinum locks attached to her head. It was fucking hair! Real hair! Her real hair was back! She also had normal ears, teeth and suddenly she was very aware of the beating thing hammering away in her chest. She was alive and human.

“Pen-er uh Robert! Wake up!” she shook her mate who grumbled and flipped over. “Wake up asshole its urgent”

“5 more years” he mumbled.

“You’re a fucking human…  _I’m_  a fucking human!”

The man grumbled more and pulled the blanket up to his face. “Did you not hear me? Get up lazy ass” she smacked him with her pillow.

“Ngh what decade is it?”

“Same as it was yesterday moron.”

He flopped over onto his back and opened one beautiful green blue eye. “Why are you wearing your wig?”

“Its not a wig Pen look at your damn arm”

Robert scrunched his face and held out his hand suddenly he felt a rush of a million different emotions at once, some he didn’t even know he could feel.

“WHAT?!!”

——————————

“WHY CANT I TURN BACK WHY AM I FEELING THINGS WHY DO YOU HAVE HAIR??”

“Pen calm down.”

“CALM I CANT BE CALM HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS IS THIS WHAT HUMANS FEEL ALL THE TIME?”

“You’re panicking.”

“PANIC NO NO NO I CAUSE PANIC I CANT PANIC- WAIT I AM PANICKING- THIS IS PANICKING? WHY AM I PANICKING LEECH??? WHY CANT I CHANGE?”

“Pen control your emotions and breathe”

“CONTROL SHE SAYS IM FEELING EVERYTHING AT ONCE ALL THE TIME LEECH! EVERYTHING! HOW DO HUMANS GET ANYTHING DONE… BY THE WAY YOURE VERY PRETTY AND I FEEL THE SUDDEN URGE TO TELL YOU THAT WHEN I LOOK AT YOU!! LEECHIE HELP! HELP IM FEELING TOO MUCH!”

The former vampire sighed and pulled his face forward to kiss him forcing him to stop his shrieking. Robert immediately stopped and rolled his baggy eyes back as he closed them.

“Inside voice, deep breaths, count to 10. Try it.” she said pulling away and tapping his cheek.

Robert attempted to follow her instructions when he was startled by a loud shout of joy from down the hall

————

_Meanwhile_

Chucky was woken up by a horrible shriek.  _Fucking clown its too damn early for his shit._  Charles pulled his hands down his face and was fully prepared to march down there and yell at Pennywise for hunting so damn early in the morning. He rolled his head over on his pillow only to be greeted with a sight he had been waiting to see for years. His wife’s perfect large  _human_ boobs.

——-

“FUUUUCCCKKK YESSSSSSSS!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Leech turned her head towards the shout recognizing the New Jersey accent as Chucky’s. She slipped on some clothes and left the room (and a very distressed Robert) to see if the dolls were also affected by this curse.

“Hey you guys got it too?” she shouted

“FINALLY FUCKIN FINALLY!”

“I’m going to assume that is a yes?” the vampire said as Tiffany opened the door wearing a nightgown and a huge grin on her face. Leech’s eyes went wide from the sight.

“Uh oh um heeyy Tiff?”

“Hey fangs stop oogling my wife!” came a very familiar voice from a very unfamiliar man.

“Holy shit Chucky? IS THAT YOU?”

“Yeah its fuckin’ me!”

“Fuck you look different!”

Leech felt a presence at her back and a very panicked very confused Robert stood behind her attempting to cover his front with a pillow. “Leechie, I drank some of your blood stash and I threw up in your trash can.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT! JINGLES?” Chucky shouted looking at the naked extremely attractive man behind his roommate.

“DOLL?”

“YOU LOOK LIKE A DAMN UNDERWEAR MODEL! HOW COME I GOT PUT BACK IN MY OLD BODY AND YOU GET TO BE A LIVING CALVIN KLIEN ADD”

Tiffany turned to Leech with a look of wonder and pointed at Robert with her thumb mouth open.

“OH GOD Sorry about him I think I need to find him some clothes…” Leech apologized to her.

“Does he really need them though?”

“No but its going to get distracting around here real fast with that bubble butt hanging out all the time”

“I’ll say holy shit” both girls giggled at Tiff’s comment

Robert turned around and glared at them. “Why are you giggling? THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GIGGLE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY AND YOURE GIGGLING?? HOW AM I GOING TO GET BACK LEECHIE HOW CAN I BE THE ALPHA PREDATOR LIKE THIS?”

Robert twitched and ran his hand through his hair going into yet another panic attack when he realized that he was no longer top of the food chain. His stomach suddenly lurched and he felt extremely dizzy.

“I’m going to vomit again.” he held his mouth and sprinted for the bathroom smacking into a very distressed very confused Bubba Sawyer.

The giant did not recognize this tall screaming man. He didn’t recognize the humans in the doll’s room. What he did see was his bestest vampire friend surrounded by strangers who were all shouting. He would save friend yes! He would grab this violent tall naked meat sack for her just like he did at work. The giant bellowed and shrieked lunging for the anxiety filled Robert Gray who for the first time in all of existence knew what it was like to be prey. He was caught from behind and before anyone could stop the distressed giant he was hauled down the stairs a mess of flailing limbs being dragged to Leatherface’s red room.

“BUBBA WAIT THATS PENNYWISE” Leech shouted the three former monsters rushing after the giant.

“STOP YA BIG IDIOT ITS US!” Charles waved his hands at the giant from the other side.

The giant saw Tiffany move in from left and he was suddenly cornered by very angry pajama wearing humans. They were all shouting at him and flailing around for him to put the strange thrashing man down. The poor giant began to panic and crush the flailing man tighter to him the air going out of his lungs as he hollered and squirmed. What would Grandpa Sawyer do? …… _Hammer!_  He thought pulling the tool out from his belt. “HAMMUH” the giant shouted.

“NO BUBBA NO HAMMER” Leech screamed trying to pull the giant’s arm back down with no luck.

“HAMMUUUUHH” he placed Robert in a headlock so tight he started to suffocate

“OH FUCK CHUCKY HELP ME STOP HIM”

“HELL NO FANGS I JUST BECAME HUMAN I AINT DYIN FOR JINGLES.”

“HAAAMMMUUUHH!!!”

The giant swung and Robert passed out.

——————

“Oh my god ok. Ok he’s awake just deep breaths holy shit.”

“Leechie?” Robert gurgled realizing he was back in his mate’s bed “What-“

“You passed out and then Leatherface almost killed you.”

“Yeah Jingles you’re lucky Tiff stepped in with that floor board.”

“PEN-NEE BUHBUH SORY” Leatherface moped he felt horrible about hurting his friend.

“He’ll forgive you big guy just give him some time-” Leech patted the giant on the arm. “Right Pen???” she gave the dazed former clown a stern look.

“Just because I’m human doesn’t mean you get to boss me around.” the clown growled.

“If you want to survive this ordeal I suggest you listen to me  _dear._ ”

“ _I suggest you listen to me bleh bleh bleh_ ”

Leech slapped him on the shoulder and he whined and grumbled.

“Can we at least put some clothes on Jingles now? I’ve seen enough of the clown’s ass to scar me for life.”

“Yeah alright let me grab him something” Leech went to her closet and pulled out a pink silk bath robe “Try this Pen” the clown stood up and walked over to the dressing screen Chucky made a face and glanced to the side.  _Stupid sexy clown._

“All right it’s a bit short but it covers enough, maybe Freddy and Drac have something you can actually wear.”

Tiff let out a small giggle as Robert came out from behind the screen. Chucky looked at the blush on his wife’s cheeks and then saw the former clown.

“COVERS ENOUGH? Fangs! His ass cheeks are hanging out the back jesus!” he shouted.

“Jealous of the goods? Benefits of a high protein diet doll” Robert looked behind him and leered at a blushing mortified Charles.

“I-Im not a doll anymore don’t call me that”

“Don’t call me Jingles then”

“Well before you two start making out, my stomach feels extremely neglected and because I’m human again I am going to eat some god damn pancakes. Come on Bob get that bubble butt moving.” Leech grabbed Robert and tugged him out of the room.

“Ugh Fangs get your gross boyfriend some fucking pants first!”

“OR DONT!” Tiff called after them.

————

The batter sizzled when she poured it onto the old pan sitting over the ancient stove how the hell Tiffany cooked anything in this old kitchen was a miracle. Robert hovered over Leech’s shoulder watching hungrily the scent of food making his stomach growl. He had never made human food before, knew of it of course, but never did he create it himself. Creation wasn’t his thing. His mate had insisted he stay and learn though, they didn’t know how long this human thing would last and the sooner he could take care of himself the better.

“Do we add the syrup now?”

“No we need to wait.”

“This preparation feels tedious how did this species not starve to death?” Robert took a swig of the syrup bottle

“Are you…..drinking that straight out of the bottle?”

“I’m thirsty Leechie this is all I’ve been given.”

“Oh my god you’re an actual child. Get a cup and fill it with water you moron.”

“EUGH NO! Its tasteless!”

“Take my drink then jeeze!”

Robert grabbed the mimosa and sipped cautiously. He liked this drink it was fizzy like cola but made his head swim and his throat feel warm. He finished her drink and searched for more. She used this green bottle to make it right? Rob took a gulp from the bottle. This he liked very much.

“Ok you want fruit on yours?”

“Bah!” he swatted the air in disgust gulping more from the fizzy green bottle.

“You just drank fruit now Bob, here cut up this banana thats an easy task.”

Robert held the knife in one hand and the yellow food in the other. Ok Wise you can do this you’re older than time you can cut a fruit. He suddenly felt that human fear again. What if he couldn’t? He’d never eaten a banana before what if she sees him mess it up….oh god then she’d see him as lesser than other humans! No, no, no, that wont do at all he had to impress his mate she had to see that he was still the superior being. He’d be the most superior of all the humans until he was back to his full glory! Yes he would cut this banana he would do it perfect and she would throw herself at him for being the epitome of human perfection! Robert ran through every memory he had of food preparation he remembered how Leatherface cut up meat by raising the knife high and chopping. Seemed pretty simple, how hard could that be?

Suddenly while deep in his day dreams pain shot up Robert’s hand. His finger was spurting blood and quite a bit shorter. Oh no this wasn’t supposed to happen. He began to panic again. He was human he couldn’t grow it back what would he do?

“LEECHIE?” he shouted a mix of shock and fear in his voice “What do humans do when they…. lose… things?”

“What are you talking about?”

He held up his blood covered hand to her and the other part of his finger.

“OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Do I eat it?!”

“No Rob don’t fucking eat it!!”

“Ok but it does look appetizing!”

“Don’t fucking eat it you idiot we need to get you to a doctor.”

Robert licked at the blood pouring from his hand and snarled when it didn’t taste the same as it used to. Leech shut off the stove and rushed the leaking Pennywise out of the kitchen and onto the couch flying over to the stairs to yell for help.

“CHUCKY? TIFF?”

“I AM ABOUT TO FUCK MY WIFE RIGHT NOW FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS! WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT?! DID JINGLES REALLY FUCK UP THAT BAD?!” came a very angry response from upstairs.

“He cut off his finger!”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Charles swore “JUST……. PUT IT ON ICE AND GIVE ME LIKE 30-40 MINUTES!”

Leech let out a long frustrated groan as Leatherface lumbered into the room to see what was wrong this time. She then looked at the disaster that was the kitchen. Robert had smeared his bloody hand all over the place and was now sitting dazed and leaking on the couch. Oh yeah, stop the bleeding right. Leech waved the giant over and told him to get her a towel which she grabbed to put pressure on the wound.

“AHH DONT TOUCH IT!” Robert hissed like a child afraid of a bandaid.

“You’re going pale I need to stop the bleeding or you’ll pass out again.”

She grabbed his hand and wrapped up his wound Robert watched intently eyes flicking up to her then back to his hand. He felt warm.

“All right this is gonna get a little jankey but let me get some duct tape to hold the towel on there.” she said and let out an exhausted laugh “Jesus fucking christ what a disaster.”

Bubba stood over Robert and held out his dismembered finger which he had helped place in a bag of ice.

“PEN-NEE FINGUH” he said happily hoping that his kindness would help the former clown forgive him faster for what happened earlier.

“Uh thanks..” Robert awkwardly took the bag and set it on the coffee table staring at his severed appendage.

“Ok hold it out I’m going to wrap it up tight. Thank you for the help Bubba.” Leech smiled at the giant.

“BUHBUH CWEAN PEN-NEE AN WEECH EET” The giant set their neglected pancakes on the coffee table. They weren’t hot… more lukewarm really.. but she was starving and she hadn’t had human food in months.

Leech finished wrapping Robert’s hand only to notice he was watching her and to her surprise he was actually blushing a bit. The former clown’s face was hot and his chest felt tight, breathing was a bit difficult. He was embarrassed to be this vulnerable, power was so important for him and to be bested by kitchenware especially in front of  _her_ … but the way she held onto his hand and the way she teased him about it while laughing….It made him feel tingly but in a good way. He was feeling all these strange emotions at once but the strongest most prominent one he felt now made his human heart thud loudly in his chest. Was this what she felt all the time?  _For him?_  He had loved her in his own way before but he never felt it like a human did. Not until now.

“Hey ruffles you’re doing your day dreaming thing again.” her voice broke him from his haze she still held onto his hand and Robert closed his free fingers around her’s smiling a bit to himself. He felt the urge to grab onto the former vampire and hold her tight against him. He just wanted to engulf her completely but he sat still in his seat deciding instead to watch her with curiosity. It was all over for him when she kissed the bandage on his hand. That’s it. He had to touch her.

Robert burst from his seated position and grabbed Leech by the face roughly kissing her. He pressed her into the corner of the sofa aggressively moving his mouth against hers. Tongues explored each other and new hair was roughly pulled and tangled in fists. When they finally broke away Robert sat back staring at her panting without saying a word.

“Uh you’re welcome?” Leech laughed straightening out her hair and Robert actually chuckled a bit to himself at her joke. She pulled his face back over to look at her’s tracing his cheekbone with her thumb.

“You know what humans call that feeling?”

“The heart racing warm one?”

“That’s love Robert Gray.” she laughed and kissed him again. Looks like they’d be having cold pancakes for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BOY HAD A BIG DAY! Not ever a full hour of being human and he already passed out and cut his finger off. What a great start for clownboi. Chucky is so jealous tho poor guy. Robert is basically that stupid sexy Flanders moment from the Simpsons. Or Toki from Metalocalypse when they all stop jerking off. Chucky really wants to voodoo body jack dat ass and he’s super embarrassed about it. Im so stoked for this new mini plot. Then I plan on finishing the christmas adventure with the paranormal investigators. I finally got some stuff for that one too!


	26. Never Turn Your Back on an Undead Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy has a REALLY weird morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! So it turns out the Neibolt monsters are not the only ones affected by the human curse. Poor Freddy just wants to find out what’s going on so he can do is job he just has to convince all the lazy perverts at the house to put their pants back on and actually address a problem. Good luck Freddy I don’t think you’re going to get very far.

Freddy was having a very weird day. First he was kicked out of the dream realm and was unable to get back in. Then he realized he was smooth skinned and had a pulse. He ran to the mirror and yelled so loud the old lady in the condo below began banging on the ceiling with her broomstick. How the hell did this happen?

“HEY DRAC YOU UP?” He shouted to his roommate.

“Sunt acum. Ce vrei?” (I am now. What do you want?)

“English Drac.”

“Ce? De ce nu te înțeleg?” (What? Why do I not understand you?)

“Drac English! For fucks sake I don’t speak Romanian!”

“Ce zici?” (what did you say?)

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???”

“De ce țipi la mine?!!” (Why are you screaming at me?!!)

It had to be those fucking idiots at Neibolt house they did something stupid again. Probably Fangs and the clown, they’re prone to causing trouble. The former dream demon dialed up Chucky and was met with an extremely irritated Charles Lee Ray on the other line. “Look Chucky I don’t fucking care that I’m interrupting something! I cant even understand what Drac is saying anymore he’s just sitting here shouting at me in Romanian!” Freddy held the phone away from his ear when an extremely angry yell from Tiffany came out of it .“TIFF LOOK I would have called Jingles but he doesn’t own a phone and Fangs isn’t answering her’s!” Freddy continued to hold the phone away when Chucky joined his wife at scolding him for bothering them. “What do you mean he cut off his finger?……And you just left them there to figure it out?!…. They’re like the two most incompetent people I know they’re probably both fuckin dead or something!…Oh my god you two are useless I’m calling Fangs again.” Freddy hung up and called Leech.

“What do you want Krueger.” came an unfamiliar man’s growl.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Robert.”

“Who the fuck is Robert?!”

“Pennywise? -mmph- why are you calling.”

“Jingles?! Why do you have your girlfriend’s phone?”

“Her hands are -oohhh- busy what do you want?”

“Jesus fucking christ is everyone getting their dick wet right now?”

“What?! N-no- ah! right there!”

“Put Fangs on the damn phone Jingles.” rFeddy grumbled. There was some mumbling and shuffling then Leech came on the line.

“For fucks sake Fred what do you want?! I’m in the middle of something!” the ex-vampire snarled.

“Can you people stop touching each others crotches for 5 minutes and tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Why do you think I know what caused all this? Also I’m not touching his crotch jeeze!”

“Then what are you doing that has the clown making fucking sex noises?!”

“I am giving him a stress relieving back rub you pervert! He’s had a rough morning!” she hissed.

“Yeah a back rub thats gonna lead to rubbing other things…”

“Freddy shut up”

“Tell Jingles to finish up and put his dick away. Drac and I are coming over.”

“I’m not opening the door for you.”

“See you in 15.”

“TELL KRUEGER TO BRING JINGLES SOME FUCKING PANTS!” came a shout from upstairs.

———————-

The door to the old house flung open and the former dream demon followed by a very irritable Prince Vlad Dracul stepped inside the haunted house on Neibolt Street.

“Oh my god its so fucking good im going to cry!!” came a shout of bliss from the living room.

“Thought I told you guys to cut the hankypanky!” Freddy shouted to them.

“I’m eating fucking pancakes jackass!” Leech yelled back at him

“She’s getting really emotional about it its entertaining!” Robert chimed in.

“I had nothing but meat and blood for months now I’m going to enjoy this ok?”

“Clătite? Pot avea unele?” (Pancakes? May I have some?”)

“Drac youre gonna need to stop complaining no one can understand you.” the former dream demon said to his disheartened roommate.

Freddy walked into the living room and nearly did a double take when he saw the extremely attractive man on the couch attempting to drown a pancake in syrup.

“WHAT THE FUCK JINGLES THATS YOU?!”

“El curăță frumos!” (He cleans up nicely!)

“I KNOW RIGHT?!” Came a shout from upstairs again.

“How come everyones reaction to my human body is to look at me like im a piece of meat? I have feelings and emotions now too you know!” Robert complained loudly crossing his legs scrunching up his shoulders in a pout.

“Eat your pancakes butt boy” leech patted him on the side of the head

The former clown grumbled and shoved a large chunk of his breakfast into his mouth chewing it like a 6 year old who tried to fit too much in his cheeks.

“So tell me how the hell did he lose a finger?” The dream demon asked Leech.

“Cutting a banana.”

“Seriously? Your’e practically a god and you fuck up cutting a banana?”

“I dont want to talk about it ok.” The fromer clown pouted.

“We need to get it put back on. Know anyone thats a doctor?” leech said picking up the bag with the finger

“Drac does but I don’t think he speaks English anymore… cant understand a word of what he’s been saying.”

“Oh lovely the problems just dont stop do they?” Leech rolled her eyes

“Well I did bring Jingles some pants”

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Chucky yelled from upstairs once again.

“That was never a problem for me Fred.” Leech leered over at Robert who was locked in a staring contest with Church the cat. The feline began yowling at him for food and the former clown tried to shove him away with his foot.

“Huh you know, I wonder if this thing affected him too. Usually Church keeps to himself.” Leech said standing up and moving to the cat. “Hey buddy? You still an asshole?” she reached out to the fat gray feline. The cat ignored her and jumped onto the couch into a Robert’s lap where he began to lick a drop of syrup on his leg.

“I’m the one who feeds you my scraps and this is the thanks I get?” the former vampire snarled “At least he didnt bite me this time.”

“Did we ever conclude who officially owns that fleabag?” Freddy asked her

“I dont keep pets Krueger. He takes care of the rat problem I allow him to stay.” Robert said running his hands through the cats fur.

“Then why are you scratching the thing behind the ears?”

“You know what I dont need to explain our arrangement to you.” Robert growled and set the cat on the table. Church creeped over to the finger bag and began to paw at it trying to get to the treat in the ice. “I’m going to put on these pants” the former clown grumbled and slammed the door to the basement behind him.

“I guess we should try to get a hold of that doctor right?”

“probably.”

“You have his number at least or are we going to have to play charades with Dracula?”

“Look all I know is he hangs out with Renfield and Willard in their nerd dungeon”

“Ok then lets go talk to Renfeild then?”

“Like that guy’s going to help me after I made fun of their dorky role play game.”

“Have you ever tried not being an asshole Fred? Like for just once in your life?”

“I think these pants are too small!” rRbert came back in wearing pants so tight they would make a 70s rocker uncomfortable.

“Perfect Chucky’s going to hate it!” Leech smirked.

Freddy rolled his eyes at the former vampire and dialed a number. “Heeeyyy bug boy! Your master’s best buddy needs a favor!” The ex-dream demon said trying to sound friendly. “Oh come on you dont sound too happy to hear from me!” Freddy began to sound desperate  “WAIT DONT HANG UP WE NEED THE DOCTOR!” he blurted out “Look I’ll get you whatever you want! How about… a cat! We got a cat I know you like those!”

“You are NOT giving away my cat Krueger!” Robert snarled and towered over him.

“OH SO IT IS YOUR CAT NOW!”

“N-no!”

“You want your finger put back on or not Jingles!”

“Freddy leave the cat out of this!” leech hissed.

“Well we need to offer him something!” the dream demon grumbled.

“Wheres my finger?”

“Not now Robert were barganing.” leech waved him off trying to offer Freddy suggestions.

“Its gone Leechie”

Dracula attempted to speak up trying to get the groups attention and pointing. He was shouting in Romanian but the group chose to ignore him thinking he was just complaining again.

“How could it be gone it was right there!”

Dracula shouted again and pointed at the floor this time actually getting the room’s attention.

The former monsters turned to see a wet trail leading off down the downstairs hallway. There were little paw prints left in the decayed wood.

“CHURCH!” they all screamed.

———

“This is why you should fucking feed your cat Bob!” Leech scolded the ex-clown as they frantically searched for the feline.

“He’s an undead cat Leech he doesnt even need to eat! No wonder hes getting fat you’re spoiling him!”

“I thought you said he wasnt your cat! Why do you suddenly care so much about what I feed him?”

“If you keep giving him your leftovers he’s going to get lazy and then we’ll have a rat problem again!”

“Jesus Christ I hope you guys never reproduce! How hard is it to take care of a damn cat” the ex-dream demon groaned.

“SHUT UP FREDDY!” the couple snarled together.

There was a scuffle in one of the cubboards and the monster group scrambled to investigate. Dracula and Leatherface watched from the couch. Both had little idea of what wass going on other than they were all yelling at eachother again and it was probably best to stay out of it.

“I GOT HIM CORNERED!” Leech shouted from the kitchen. The two men ran to assist her. There was a panicked meow and a crash followed by Leechs yelp in pain they found her by a broken shelf clutching the side of her head “FUCK MY EYE!” she groaned.

In an instant her mate was all over her, face filled with worry and anxiety again. Leech waved him off her and grumbled. “Fantasic the cat gave me a black eye.”

“How fucking hard is it to catch a cat? We catch  _people_  on the daily this shouldnt be that hard!” Freddy glanced over to see said cat on the counter with Roberts finger in its mouth

“Nobody fuckin move” he whispered moving slowly closer. “Good kitty come to Uncle Freddy”

“Since when are you his uncle? We never agreed that Freddy is his uncle” leech hissed

“Why are you acting like the cat is our offspring?” robert whispered

“I have been taking care of him for months now if you’re not claiming ownership than I am. He’s my fur baby!”

“He doesnt even like you!” Robert hissed at his mate.

“Oh my god will you two stop with the bickering! I’m trying to get your fuckin finger back Jingles!”

As Freddy had turned to yell at the arguing couple Charles Lee Ray had entered the room wearing a pair of sweats and a towel aroudn his sweat covered shoulders. He was completely unaware of the terrified animal the trio was trying to capture standing a foot away from him. Everyone froze like statues as the famed serial killer reached for a cup from the broken cupboard to quench his thirst.

“Im tellin ya I was skeptical about the whole married life in the beginning but man oh man does that woman sure know how to drive me wild. Jingles knows what I’m talking about! Am I right clown!?”

“Chucky…grab the fucking cat” Freddy tried to say as calmly as he could.

“What?”

“Church has Bob’s finger!” Leech hissed

“Whos Bob?”

“Im Bob you idiot!” Robert growled.

“Grab the fucking cat!!!” Freddy whispered with more urgency.

Chucky turned to face the distressed feline who hissed and yowled dropping Robert’s finger lunging for Chucky’s face. Charles let out a cacophony of swear words trying to throw the terrified animal off him while Leech frantically tried to pull the poor cat off him before Chucky could stab him with the nearest kitchen appliance. Robert slid over to his finger on the counter and grabbed the appendage slipping out of the kitchen with a fresh bag of ice. Leaving the everyone else to deal with the problem themselves.

A half hour later the group all sat on the couch in various states of injury. Doctor Herbert West and Renfeild had finally made it to the house and were seeing to all the former monsters’ wounds. Robert was being examined first the doctor was hard at work attempting to reattach his missing finger while the rest of them waited to be tended to. They were all covered in cat scratces and bites with various other injuries inflicted by eachother here and there. Chucky had the worst of the animal attack and Freddy had a fresh stab wound from a fork the former doll attempted to impale the cat with. Leech sat next to her mate nursing her black eye with the ice from his finger bag while Church sat on the coffee table purring with contentment.

Tiff, Drac and Leatherface all stared at them in amazement. “How do you fuck up this bad? You’ve all only been human for a couple hours! How do you fuck up this bad?”

“Its not my fault babe! I told you I came down for a glass of water and the next thing I know Jingles’ fucking cat is tearing my face off!” Chucky complained side eyeing the clown who was wincing from the bootleg hand surgery being preformed on him.

“Wellp I’m afraid your finger is un-saveable Mr. Gray, I’ve taken the liberty of stiching the wound until you find a way to restore your former self.” Dr. West patted Robert on the shoulder.

“Thats it? What kind of doctor are you?” Leech snapped at him.

“Surgery and cleaning boo boos are a bit beneath me vampire I’m a scientist first.”

“Oh great thanks Dr. Frankenstien you could have at least tried to save it!”

“Excuse me, Dr. Frankenstien is a treasured collegue of mine!”

“Say doc can you write me a medical marijuana prescription? I want to start growing my own shit! You see I used to be a gardner and I think I can make some dank kush! Drac says I need a hobby anyway!” Freddy called out excidedly.

“Again Mr. Krueger, I am not that kind of doctor!”

“Hey doc I want a weed card too!” Chucky chimed in excitedly.

“I’m starting to understand why you were bested by a cat and why Mr. Renfeild despises all of you.” Dr. West grumbled while closing his briefcase and standing up.

“What about us?” Leech asked pointing to a large scratch on her cheek.

“Just take a hot shower and make sure you scrub the wounds you’ll probably all get cat scratch fever either way judging by the living conditions in this crack house”

“Watch your mouth human I am still the superior being!” Robert shouted angerly after him as he exited.

“Its not a crack house its a crack home!” Leech added.

“What a bunch of losers!” Freddy laughed and Tiffany held her face in utter embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your mate forces you to claim dual ownership of a feral undead cat because she got attached. Happy wife happy life Pennywise just let her keep the cat. Honestly itll be a miracle if these guys can actually figure out whats going on they couldnt even handle a single cat without someone getting a stab wound. Someone’s gotta come kick their monster butts into shape.


	27. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech takes a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROBERT GRAY SMUT!!!!!! I have been DYING to do some Robert Gray smut so I fucking did. Also a small peak into Leech’s backstory since I’ve not talked much about her family or her origins. Music has always been very important to her and its partly because of her father. She’s very much like him really. Whoever he is.

Leech stepped in the shower and let out a long groan of exhaustion. This whole day was a nightmare. She wanted to spend halloween getting high and marathoning scary movies with her scary friends but instead she lost her fangs and had to play babysitter to a bunch of panicked adult children. The former vampire knew it was unfair to blame them, this whole situation wasn’t their fault she just wished she could leave eveyone alone for five fucking minutes and not have someone lose body parts. At least she had hair she could wash now. It felt nice to run her fingers through it and lather her roots with soap. As she massaged her scalp leech found herself singing a soft tune from one of the records her father had left behind before she was born. Just some dusty old vinyls were all she had left of him but her mother always said Leech was more like him, especially with her love for music and sharp tongue. His Frank Sinatra record was always her go to for when she felt feelings of romance and she’d often day dream about her prince charming while listening to it…. Or in this case a giant killer clown.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It’s witchcraft._

_And I’ve got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it._

_What good would common sense for it do?_

_‘Cause it’s witchcraft_

_Wicked witchcraft_

_And although I know it’s strictly taboo_

She sang with a smile. If she was ever to get married to someone this is what she’d want to dance to. The thought of Pennywise in a tux at an altar suddenly crossed her mind and she nearly stopped singing to laugh at the thought. She was pretty sure the whole wedding thing was probably not in the cards for her anymore. Leech didnt hear the door or the shuffling of clothes. She had her eyes shut and soap was running down her face lost in her day dreams about killer clowns and moonlit randevus. She screamed when a hand touched her side. A long finger shushed her and she was staring back into the cheshire grin of Robert Gray, who proceeded to sing back to her and pull her against him. Talk about speak of the devil. Neither of them were amazing singers but the fact that he actually knew the words to one of her favorite songs was enough to make the vampire melt into putty.

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what your leading me to_

_It’s such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn’t switch_

_'Cause there’s no nicer witch than you_

He finished her song with a smug grin when he saw her bewildered face. The former clown stepped behind her in the water and kissed the top of her head in a greeting. Leech squirmed in his grip.

“You ass! Even as a human you still scare me!… Aslo you know Sinatra?”

“They used to play his music in the town bars all the time.” he said pushing back his wet hair.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises!” she laughed “So is there a reason to why you’re in the shower with me or are we just going to keep having a nice casual conversation about music in the nude?”

“Pass me the soap.” he said nipping her ear. Leech smirked and passed some lavender body wash behind her. Even without otherworldly powers he seemed to have impeccible timing, it was nice of him to do this for her she needed some relaxation after this morning. Robert took the bottle from her hand and kissed the back of it “Thank you darling, I’m going to smell great!” a devilish grin grew on his face and Leech pulled her hand back breaking away from him.

“Oh my god you ass!”

Robert cackled and poured a generous amount of her soap on himself and a washcloth. “Oh you thought this was for you?”

“You fucking hijacked my shower! And here I thought you were going to be nice for once!”

“Ahem haven’t stolen anything! You’re still here arent you? Sharing is caring love.”

“Since when have you shared anything with anyone?”

“I share a lot of things with you darling, my home, my town, my livestock. You’re quite lucky I like you so much bloodsucker, look I’m even sharing  _my_  shower!” Robert smirked and began to rub her soapy wash cloth over his body just to tease her more. Leech’s face went hot as she watched him he knew exactly what he was doing and she hated that it was working.

“Give me my soap back.” Leech grumbled trying to snatch the bottle out of his hands.

Robert held the bottle up over his head just out of her reach forcing her close to him. He was loving this, she looked so flustered and the water and soap suds running down her body made him ache for her.  _Why the hell had he not tried shower sex sooner?_  Leech could feel her mate’s eyes on her body and the twitch of his cock when she pressed against him to try to reach the soap bottle. “Ah ah manners!”

“Give me the fucking soap back  _please._ ”

“Such dirty words from such a dirty girl!” he tutted “Let’s clean you up then.”

She froze when he brought the washcloth around her back and began to work a slow lather into her skin. The former vampire stopped trying and rested against him letting her mate have his victory.  _What a damn clown._  She thought to hereself. His hands had started to run all over her and he let out a deep hum as he cupped her backside and pushed her against him “See love I’m great at sharing!”

“If your whole plan was to fuck me you could have just said so and not used all my soap” Leech growled.

“Without a fight? Where’s the fun in that?” he smiled and rubbed his nose on her’s. Robert flipped her around and held her throat while he rubbed suds into her breasts all while sucking and nipping at her skin “Mph Pen.” Leech groaned the former monster’s eyes flicked open at the sound of his other name. Even as an attractive human she still called for her clown. He felt his cock twich again agianst her. Robert turned her face and kissed her as he caressed her abdomen starting to feel thankful that humans still felt pleasure in a similar way if not more intense with all these emotions mixed in. He grunted when she grabbed at his cock pumping it for him against her leg. Suddenly he understood why human males were horny all the damn time. He couldnt help moaning from her touch she knew exactly how to handle him and he began involuntarily bucking his hips into her palm. Robert dropped the washcloth and started fingering her as she pumped him, the warm water running down their bodies washing away the soap on their skin. His large hands massaged her breasts completely covering them while he groped and squeezed. He was leaving all kinds of welts on her to make up for the lack of claws and fangs, and the former monster bit into her neck with his blunt teeth letting out a gravely moan into her skin. His nimble fingers moved in an out of her he began to curl them inside relishing in the gasps she made while he pressed his palm into her clit. “Ah P-Penny wait I have an idea” Leech managed to moan. Robert pulled his fingers from her slightly confused as to why she’d ask to stop. He got his answer when Leech’s lips pressed to the tip of his cock.  _Oh right she could do that now._  He moaned loudly as she took him in her mouth and sucked. She let him slide in all the way to the hilt, he had never been in her throat before and the little hums she let out made the eldritch arch his back into her mouth more. Robert backed himself against the wall letting the warm water roll off his skin he brought his hands to her hair and ran his fingers in it gasping and whimpering with each sinful lick. If she kept this up any longer he was going to cum too soon and that wouldnt do, he wanted to be burried deep inside her for that. He needed to feel her clench around him when he pumped her full of his seed while she screamed his name. Robert shoved her off him and stood her up grabbing her throat and pushing her into the wall. “I need to fuck you” he snarled that animalistic side of him coming back briefly. Leech had missed this she wondered if it was ever going to come back out and she was grateful now her wish came true. For a moment her Penny was back. He pushed his way inside her and Leech let out a moan against him “That’s it Leechie tell me how much you like it.” he growled into her ear “I may be human but I’m still gonna fuck you better than any man could possibly hope to.” he snaped his hips hard, pressing her breasts into the tile and burrying his face into the crook of her neck. His blunt teeth dug into Leech’s skin as he rocked into her beggining to pick up speed while letting out deep satisfied groans. “I cant wait to feel you cum on my cock” he snarled into her ear getting lost a bit in the pleasure of taking his mate like this. All the lewd sounds of his wet skin slapping against her’s coupled with Robert’s filthy words drove the former vampire wild and Leech pushed herself back against him meeting his rythm. It wasnt the same as when he took her as Pennywise but hearing how aroused he was while driving himself into her wet pussy more than made up for it. There was something equally dangerous about Robert Gray that sent shivers up her spine he was still the devil in disguse and he still knew how to make her scream.

“This is the only time a human will ever make you feel this good again Leechie! I’m the only human who can do this to you!” he couldnt stop himself from spouting dirty possessive words against her skin. This human body wouldnt be able to mark her the way he liked but there were other ways to remind his mate who she belonged to. His hand snaked around her front and took a firm hold on her throat while the other worked her clit. Her moans became desperate and Robert’s pace became fast and sloppy his own noises rising in volume as well. She felt so good, so damn good. She started to cum calling out his name, calling out for her Pennywise. Robert groaned and released himself inside her, her tight walls squeezing him in all the right ways. His hand released her throat and fumbled up the wall till it found her’s and he hastily wrapped her fingers in his as he pumped her full of him. The water was cold on their backs but neither wanted to move as both of them were pretty sure they’d collapse. Somehow he summoned up enough energy to kiss her on the cheek and Leech turned her head to plant a soft exhaused kiss back on his lips. Finally, Robert pulled out and shut off the water silently pulling back the curtain and grabbing an extra large towel. He wrapped it around his shoulders and sunk against the wall holding his arm open in invitation to his mate to join him on the floor. Leech smiled and grabbed her own towel settling down against him her head resting in the crook of his neck.

“Is human mating always this exhausting?” he finally said.

Leech chuckled at his question. “We used all the hot water. Chucky’s going to kill us.”

“I didnt even need to shower!”

They both laughed hard at the thought of their housemate shrieking as cold water dumped on him.

Leech stood up and removed her towel to dry and comb her hair. Still slightly giddy about the fact that she actually had some. Robert stood behind her traching over old scars and reliving memorires of placing the good ones on her. His hands came around her front and under her breasts where his fingers danced over the moth tattoo in the center. He looked at it in the half foggy mirror with curiosity. Leech stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

“Can I help you?” she asked him.

“What does it mean?”

“what?”

“The tattoo. Humans get them because they mean something to them but when I read your mind all I got was that you like moths.”

“Because that  _is_  the reason Bob.” Leech smiled and placed his hand back on the picture in her skin.

“Why do you like moths then?”

She sighed and placed her elbows back on the counter. “Moths are just butterflies that come out at night. But when people see a moth they dont see beauty they see a monster. I like moths.”

Robert smiled wide and cupped her face in his large hands. “I like moths too” he said quietly and pressed his lips to hers. “Don’t spiders eat moths?” Leech asked between kisses. Robert chuckled “Yes they do, but most people don’t like spiders as well.”

“I’m glad I flew into your web then.” she smiled

“Me too little moth. Me too.”


	28. Focusing is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters try to figure out who fucked up. The key word here is try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS!! So the monsters try really hard to figure out why they aren’t monsters any more. Turns out they cant focus for five minutes without going off on a weird tangent about washing machines and butts. Papawise is gonna have to try to get these idiots to be productive. Good luck papa you’re gonna need it.

“Are we going to address this human problem now?”

Freddy and Drac sat on the couch already breaking into Chucky’s beer stash as Leech plopped herself onto Robert’s lap on the loveseat. the former clown brought a long arm around her and nuzzled his nose into her drying hair. “Mmm you smell just like me” he growled. “I wonder why” Leech giggled and kissed his jaw line. Freddy nearly gagged.

“*AHEM* SO is that a no on the problem solving then?” he asked the ex-nosferatu.

“Fred like either of us have any idea how this happened at all.”

“Well did you two  _do_  anything? I dunno like did you activate some curse or something? Maybe pissed off a witch?”

“What witch is powerful enough to turn Pennywise human? Let alone a whole town full of over powered evil.” Leech crossed her legs over the side of the chair getting comfy.

“I love it when you call me powerful.” Robert beamed with pride from having his ego stroked.

“Focus Bob” She scolded him.

As they discussed their options there was a clatter in the basement followed by a wheeze. Everyone froze solid looking at eachother and back down the hall. “Do we go investigate?” the nosferatu asked hesitantly.

“Isn’t that usually how humans get killed by us?” Freddy grumbled.

“Holy shit being on the other side of the horror movie sucks balls” Leech picked up a beer bottle in defence peering down the hall.

“I’ll go. You all would be such easy targets.” Robert rolled his eyes. His companions’ fears starting to annoy him.

“Like hell you are! We all know what happens when the prey splits up!” Leech grabbed his arm before he could march into any more danger.

“Lets just all go together then. Can’t be anything too terrible with everyone being turned human.” Freddy handed Dracula a broken piece of wood who glanced over at his roommate in confusion.

“We’re so going to die” the ex nosferatu groaned.

The former monsters approached the door leading to the basement where they could hear more panting and wheezing which seemed to get louder and louder. Leech hesitantly opened the door which made an extremely ominous creak causing the ex-vampire to grip her bottle tighter. They peered into the basement, everyone silently cursing Penny for making his house as equally scary as himself. Something wet and dark flopped out of the well gasping like a fish out of water. Robert felt both his arms get grabbed by Leech and Freddy at once while Drac clung to his roommate from behind. The weight of 3 grown adults clinging to his silk robe like baby sloths nearly pulled the former eldritch to the ground and he gave them all an angry scowl. “Really?!” he hissed. The wet thing began to stand it looked like a person, a very tired and pissed off person.

“I just walked for MILES through the freezing sewer, so you MORONS better tell me what the hell is going on right now or there will be consequences!” they said.

The man finally came into view. He looked quite different without the giant red nose.

“U-Uncle Penny?” Leech stuttered the man rung out the wet shirt he had clearly killed someone for as there was a large blood stain on the collar.

“This is what you look like as humans? Jesus Junior those pants tight enough?”

“Theyre Freddy’s…” Robert looked off to the side.

“Actually I think those are mine!” Leech pulled at his pants to inspect the pocket “Yeah theres the hole in the pocket!”

“Leechie why does Krueger have your pants?” If Robert still had fangs theyd be out.

“Oh calm down Fred and I swap clothes all the time.” she waved him off and rolled her eyes at his jealousy.

“Yeah Fangs does laundry at our place cause you won’t get a washer dryer”

“There’s a wash tub right over there!” Robert snarled at the former dream demon in annoyance. First it was wifi and microwaves now its modern washing machines! How is anyone going to be scared when they walk into the haunted house on Neibolt if theyre greeted with the scent of clean laundry and hot pockets.

“The 1800s were over a long ass time ago Bob!” Leech complained she had been trying to get him to change his mind on this for weeks now.

“I am trying to cultivate an atmosphere that generates fear! Dryer sheets and laundry detergent create the opposite effect Leech!”

“Sheesh Junior you take your interior decorating a bit too seriously.” his uncle rolled his eyes at his younger counterpart.

“Will all of you please drop the washer/dryer thing”

“IS THE CLOWN FINALLY GETTING A WASHING MACHINE?” came Tiffany’s voice from upstairs

“Look you’re in the minority here Robert, just let us get something basic.”

“Yeah Jingles, that way Fangs will stop leaving her pants at our place.” Freddy grumbled.

“Hey now I remember you saying you liked those pants and I let you borrow them!” Leech snapped.

“Yeah alright fine. Theyre good pants, I mean look at how great Jingles’ ass looks in them!” Freddy spun Robert around and slapped his ass howling in laughter at Robert’s enraged reaction.

“O să discutăm acum despre problema noastră?” ((will we talk about our problem now?)) Dracula asked. He had no idea what anyone was saying or why they were all humans all he knew was that he wanted to get back to being immortal as soon as possible.

“I dont speak French Dracula!” Uncle Penny grumbled.

“Oh my god how does that remotely even sound like French? Its fucking Romanian!” Leech snapped at him defending her extremely confused mentor.

“Whatever. Can all of you focus for just five minutes?! That’s all I’m asking for here. As soon as we figure out why the hell I can’t shape shift you can all go back to blabbering about eachother’s butts!” The older eldritch groaned in frustration.

“Ok but you have to agree theyre great pants though!”

“FIVE MINUTES KRUEGER!”

“Pff youre asking a lot, Freddy came over to do the same thing and within the first hour we all ended up being violently attacked by the cat and Robert lost a finger.” leech held up Robert’s injured hand.

“You lost a finger Junior? How do you fuck up this bad?”

“THATS WHAT I SAID!” Tiffany yelled once again from upstairs

“By the way, there a reason the dolls arent joining us in figuring this out?” Freddy asked Leech ignoring the enraged Uncle Penny’s complaints.

“A) I dont think they want to, and B) I’m pretty sure from the Rob Zombie music blasting from their room and the creaking bed springs theyre uh..busy..” Leech said.

“Gross” Robert snarled.

“JINGLES YOU’RE NOT MUCH BETTER!” Chucky shouted down.

“Unbelievable. You couldnt even do one minute of concentration! Were never getting back to normal jesus.” The elder eldritch tilted his head up at the ceiling growing tired of the other monsters constant distractions.

“Fine where do you suggest we start because we’re all out of ideas here.” Leech snapped.

“Did you even try having any ideas in the first place?”

The monsters opened their mouths to speak and immediately closed them. Ok so maybe they haven’t been the most proactive about this.

“Can we at least take this out of the basement then and get more beer before we start? I think I’m going to develop asthma from all the dust down here.” Leech began to walk back up the stairs to the kitchen. “You boys can either join me or stay down here in the dark. I’m out.” The other monsters shrugged and followed suit.

—————-

“Ok so we need to narrow down who is powerful enough to turn an entire town of powerful entities into humans.” Uncle Penny began drinking the beer Leech had got him from Chucky’s  nearly empty stash.

“I can think of no one.” the younger vampire said.

“You haven’t been with us very long Leechie.” Robert patted her on the head.

“Wait isnt today Halloween?” Freddy asked having a rare appiphany.

“Yeah so?” Uncle Penny took another long swig of the beer surpriesed that he liked it so much.

“Yeah doesnt that mean certian supernatural parties are stronger today?” Leech asked

“Oh fuck ive heard of this before. Did any of you break the rules of Halloween?” Freddy asked, he had seen something like this in another town once. People who broke tradition on Halloween that night had bad things happen to them.

“There’s rules to this holiday?” Robert raised an eyebrow and tried to drink Leech’s beer grimacing at the tast and shoving it back into her hands. Everyone turned to him and glared.

“What did you do Jingles”

“Why are you accusing me?”

“Bob what did you fucking do?”

—————-

“YOU STOLE HIS WHAT?”

“I thought he was a regular child!!” Robert snarled. He recalled a small boy in an orange scarecrow outfit in the haunted house that just was not scared of him. He tried everything eventually getting frustrated and snatching the boy’s candy bag and vanishing to go find his mate. He had no idea he had just stolen from Samhain, who for one night a year was the most powerful being in existance.

“Wait hold on you fucking stole the spirit of Halloween’s bag of candy after you couldnt scare him because your feelings were hurt!?” Leech had hopped out of his lap and pushed her hands through her hair.

“He had no fear and I couldnt just let him get away! All the candy bars had razors in them anyway..”

“Where’s the fucking bag now Robert??” She grabbed his robe in her fists.

“In my lair I was going to eat around the knives!”

“Jesus christ Junior you must have really pissed him off!”

“How do we fix this then just give him back the bag?” Freddy asked.

“That’s a start….” The ex vampire took a long drink from her beer.

“Where would we find the little brat though?” Uncle Penny asked.

“Probably where the celebrations are thickest. That’s where I’d go for a holiday about me.” Freddy added.

“Looks like were going to have to do a traditional human halloween then. Let’s get some costumes carve some pumpkins and get me another god damn drink.” Leech sighed, it was going to be a long difficult day.

—————-

“Ok so what im thinking is if the Cenobites are still throwing their big ass Halloween party then thats probably a good place to start since that thing is going to be huge. Which means if were going everyone is going to first need a costume.” Leech and the rest of the former monsters stood in the center of town finally making it out of the house.

“Yeah one, none of us were invited and two, theres going to be nothing left in the stores. Except the sexy stuff and there is no way im going as sexy thing that should never be made sexy…maybe Jingles will though that seems like his wardrobe of choice.” Freddy grumbled keeping a firm grasp on the poor overwhelmed Prince Vlad.

“Well sorry for being too tall to fit into your clothes which are made for small women” Robert sneered at the former dream demon. He was getting strange looks left and right for his overly tight pants/ pink bathrobe combo. Leech took note of it when a few girls stopped and stared while giggling amongst themselves. The ex vampire grabbed her mate’s arm glaring daggers at the women. Robert put two and two together and shot her an amused smile “Really?” he asked her. “We need to get you some real clothes” she grumbled.

“How are we getting into this party then if we weren’t invited?” Uncle Penny interrupted them. “We’re not exactly equipped for sneaking in and out of places anymore.”

“Crashing will be easy, its taking on an all powerful being as humans that will be extremely difficult.” Leech stated. she had crashed many a party in her teens when she used to deal pot to rich kids getting in wouldnt be a problem.  

“And what are we gonna do when we catch the twerp? Shake and yell?” the older eldritch asked.

“I have a feeling rattling his brains and screaming at him is probably a bad way to appease the god of Halloween to change us back” Freddy added.

“Well I’m not saying I’m sorry” Robert growled. There was no way he was going to beg some young pagan god to forgive him.

“You do realise as humans we can die now right? You better fucking say youre sorry Bob” his mate scolded him.

“Seriously Jingles what if were stuck like this for a whole year?” freddy added realizing the entire monster population depended on the proudest thing in existence to admit he fucked up. They were doomed.

“I do  _not_  beg.”

“Ha! That’s a load bullshit! I’ve heard it!” Leech laughed.

“ _Leech!_  that’s….thats different…” Robert hissed

“we’ve  _all_ heard it Jingles anyone with a drain has heard it at some point.”

The former clown looked off to the side and grumbled something unintelligble.

“All right look, we need to hurry up and get something for us to wear to this thing. I’ll take the clowns. Freddy you try to handle your roommate.”

“Good luck with that.” Uncle Penny said eyeing the frantic looking prince.

“Just call me when he eventually breaks something” Leech grabbed the eldritchs and made her way to the nearest store.

—————-

“Robert what the hell is that?” both Leech and “Uncle Bob” as he decided to call himself, stared at Robert Gray in confusion as he exited a near by restroom

“You said buy a costume.”

“Ok but I thought youd get another clown costume why the hell are you Spiderman?” his mate placed her fingers over her temples. Of course hed pick out something like this.

“I’m a giant spider trapped as a man I thought it was fitting.”

“Yeah but I’m going as a ring master and…..you know what never mind, fuck me for trying” leech groaned it was hard enough to control two eldritch horrors in a crowded Halloween store already, trying to coordinate anything was off the table at this point.

“I’m going as the devil!” Uncle Bob announced proudly pointing to his horns.

“Yeah Im pretty sure Phil is not going to be too excited about that.”

“Ah fuck Phil. He thinks hes hot shit with his whole goat yoga scheme right now. This is how a real lure is done!” the former clown gestured to the red and black suit he was wearing smugly.

“Did you…put paint…on your face?” Leech sniffed the air, it reeked of paint fumes.

“Yeah! Spray paint! It burns a little but man do I look good!”

“I think the fumes are going to your head old man” Robert folded his long arms over the spider logo on his chest.

“Jesus christ neither of you would survive a day as humans without my help.” Leech grumbled as the clowns began to argue once again. She ignored the inevitable chaos and got out her phone groaning loudly over the 6 missed calls from Freddy. No doubt they were about something Dracula had done. Robert yellped when Uncle Bob whacked him on the head with his plastic pitch fork. Leech debated taking a photo of them for later blackmail but decided she should probably find out what the hell happened to Freddy first. As she was about to call him back she doubled over in pain. Something just went wrong in her abdomen. Something she’d never thought she’d feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOO what ever could it beee! Poor Leech she’s had to put up with so much today. Penny better try to make it up to her.


	29. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clowns deal with some lady problems and Chucky threatens to kill his friends. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is here! I’ve been sick with the flu so getting this one out took a bit longer than I expected but here it is anyway. Last time Leech felt something go wrong in her abdomen while out shopping with the clowns. Lets see if they can handle a simple problem without violence….Probably not.

**CH 28**

**Shopping Spree**

The two clowns were locked in another territorial argument over who was the all time superior being. Arguments like these were part of the whole reason Uncle Penny had his own lair in the first place. Leech groaned again and shut her eyes from the knife like pain in her lower abdomen. Figures something like this would happen to her today just one more problem to add to the long list.

“I’m far scarier than you old man look at me I’m a gian- Leechie?” Robert stopped mid gloat when his eye caught his mate clutching her stomach.

“That’s why I’ll always be superior Junior! I didn’t develop feelings!” Unlce Bob laughed and was ignored as Robert made his way over to the former vampire.

“Are you hurting?” he asked her reaching out to touch her. His wrist was snatched up in a vice grip and she snapped her head over at him.

“Get-me-some-fucking-Midol!” she snarled.

“Some what now?”

“DID I STUTTER?!” Leech roared grabbing her mates Spiderman costume in her fists. She was one hundred percent done with today. Of all the things she missed about being human having a working uterus was not one of them. She had stopped taking birth control when she died and didnt bother to start again seeing how all her organs were shut down. obviously that all changed when things came back online meaning the horrible cramps she had been trying to prevent were back with a vengance.

“Are you dying again?” Robert asked.

“You’re all about to be dying if you dont get your butts to the god damn drug store!” if she could still unhinge her jaw she’d be biting off heads at this point.

“Ah women am I right Junior? See why I dont get involved with them? Now she’s got you running her errands for her!” Before he could finish Uncle Bob was suddenly yanked forward by his tie.

“Both of you owe me big for paying for your shit, so you better get your ruffled asses into that god damn store by the time I count to ten, or I swear I will bring hell down upon you both! I’ve been there it wont be that hard!”

“Peachy calm down, I’m sure we ca-“ Robert was quickly cut off by a very tired and enraged ex-nosferatu.

“Robert I swear when I get my claws back I will evicerate you if you dont get me some tampons and painkillers right the fuck now!” she suddenly winced again in pain once again. robert walked her to a bench and sat her down rubbing her back with his large hand. “Look Bob I’m going to be useless unless I get something to stop the cramps you want my help? You get me some supplies”

“…well I’m gonna need some money.” he glanced awkwardly to the side

Leech rolled her eyes and handed him her wallet. “you’re going to have to start calling me your sugar mama with the rate I’ve been paying for you”

“Come on Junior lets go deal with your lady problems.” Unlce Bob grabbed his arm and laughed pulling him to the drugstore. If Freddy were here hed be dying of laughter.

—————————

The bell on the door rang as the two clowns entered the store. It was a bit of a surreal moment for them to say the least. For hundreds of years they had haunted this town and tormented its citizens yet here they were about to ask for help with a very embarrassing problem from the very beings they preyed upon.

“Shit what was the name of that stuff again? Since when were there so many brands of pain meds!” Uncle Bob stood infront of the medicine aisle a bit overwhelmed. He had never had to shop before in his long life and neither had Robert.

“Don’t ask me I’ve never needed to aquire these kinds of things” Robert whispered holding up different boxes of tampons trying hard to determine which would be the most sutable.

“Do-do you boys need some help?” the lady working the counter asked staring a bit at Robert’s shapely backside in the spiderman costume

Robert looked at the now multiude of boxes in his arms and back at the woman.

“Let me guess girlfriend asked you to pick up some supplies right?”

“Y-yes..” he glanced uncomfortably to the side

“Yeah we get a lot of your kind in here.” she placed a new box in his arms and Robert let the others fall to the floor.

“Um thanks”

“If you really want to get on her good side get her some fancy chocolate like these!”

“The five dollar ones?”

“Girls love fancy chocolates!” the clerk smiled. Something about her seemed a bit sinister and Robert did not like it. If he could still read minds he was pretty sure hers would be up to something. Just as he began to pick up the expensive candy bar a hand snuck around him and pulled it out of his fingers sliding in a much cheaper Herseys instead. Leech peered around Robert to glare at the cashier. “I’m not made of money.” she sneered. The cashier seemed a bit annoyed at the failed sale and she glared at the former vampire as she rung up the items. Uncle Bob decided to walk over to the display case containing an assortment of cigars when he accidently bumped the foot of a sleeping elderly man in a chair. The man woke up and frantically looked around then went still when his eyes landed on Robert Gray.

“Y-you…” he said silently as if he recognized him. “I-I remember…..”

Robert turned his head to the man.

“I-I remember seeing you….years ago….you were a demon! ITS YOU! FOUL TERRIBLE THING!” The old man hollered “I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!”

“Oh fuck” Leech squeaked out “I think its time for us to go boys.”

“TERRIBLE THING! AWFUL THING! YOU AND YOUR WHORE WHO LAYS WITH DEVILS! THEY ARE HERE FOR US THEY ARE HERE FOR OUR FLESH!”

The store clerk had dashed quickly from behind the counter to calm her father who was still shouting obscenities at them.

“This is bad….” Robert said in shock. “They’re starting to remember.”

“He called me a whore!” Leech yelled pushing up her jacket sleeve “I am a slut there is a difference sir!”

“Leechie, darling not the time.” Robert grabbed her arm to stop her from getting in a fight with an elderly human. She turned and glared at him “Besides you’re both wrong you are a queen my dear.” Robert quickly deflected her rage with a compliment. It seemed to work as her scowl turned into a grin.

“Aww Bob!”

“Good save Junior for a second there I thought someone going to get punched in the face!” Uncle Bob laughed  “We really should get going though, come on kids” he grabbed the two and dragged them far away into an alley. Leech swore as they were leaving the store she saw a boy in an orange scarecrow costume staring at them from across the street.

—————————-

“We need to hurry” Robert panted against the alley wall “They’re starting to remember.”

“We? This is your fault Junior.”

“Well I’m not going to be able to fix this alone!” Robert growled.

“Guys….I saw him..”

“You and your weird friends are just a beacon of awfulness you know that?”

“Oh really? At least people like me!”

“GUYS did you not hear what I just said?”

“What?!” both former clowns shouted.

“I saw Samhain!”

“Sam who?” they said together.

“The kid, the halloween god!”

“How do you know its name?” Robert asked.

“Oh come on Robert every girl has a witchy goth phase.”

“You drink blood and fuck demons I wouldn’t say its a phase” Robert rolled his eyes

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I think the fact that old Sammy is taking over your role as spooky entity haunting the town is a bit more important than weather or not I ever stopped being a goth chick.”

“You think hes trying to replace me?”

“I dont know what that kid is planning Junior, all I know is that we have till midnight to change ourselves back or we could very well be stuck like this till next year. Start figuring it out I’m taking a smoke break” Uncle Bob lit a cigar and stepped away from the couple. Just a few hours with these morons and he was already exhausted.

“I hate everything about today” Leech groaned and sunk to the ground burrying her face into her arms.

Robert sat down next to her and pulled her over so she was leaning against him. He reached into the drugstore bag and tapped his mate on the shoulder.

“Hey look up” he said. Leech poked her eyes out from behind her arms and saw him holding two of the expensive fancy chocolate bars.

“Took them while the clerk was distracted.” he grinned down at her. Leech slowly took one of the candy bars and a small smile grew on her face. “There’s my girl!” he beamed “I got the whole box, theres plenty more.”

“Wow Robert youve been spending too much time with me, seems like my deliquency is rubbing off on you.” she chuckled

“It got me free candy I wouldn’t say its a bad thing” they tapped their candy bars together in a “cheers” gesture and took a bite.

“Thanks this is exactly what I needed.” Leech rested her head on his shoulder and Robert turned to kiss the top of it. “Any time Kitten.” he mumbled into her hair. Leech tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Robert ran his fingers through her messy platinum locks of hair deepening her kiss as he pulled her to him. He’d never admit that this he was going to actually miss the way humans felt love and he hated how much he enjoyed it. The emotion made him weak but felt so good it was like an addiction he couldnt stop. If the damn turtle could see him now no doubt he was laughing at him. Hell he’s been laughing at him since Leech first walked into his home and kissed him mid meal. He never stood a chance in this.

“Hey Jingles you wanna pull your tongue out of your girlfriend’s throat for a couple seconds so we can talk?” a gruff voice interrupted him and Robert quickly broke away from his mate only to find himself nose to nose with Freddy.

“Way to ruin the mood Krueger” Leech grumbled.

“Youv’e been all over eachother all day we have business to attend to.”

“What happened to you guys anyway?”

“Well Mr. I suddenly only speak Romanian got us thrown out of an ice cream shop because he started shouting when no one understood his order. Almost had the cops called on us till we found you guys in the alley.”

“I thought we were looking for costumes” Leech took another bite of her candy bar.

“We did! Drac is well… I figured we could just put him in his everyday clothes at this point. Guy dresses like hes auditioning for Oliver Twist anyway.”

“And you?”

“I’m going as a skeleton.”

“Wow you know I was expecting something much-“

“With a boner!!!!!”

“And there it is.”

“Check it out its extra large!”

“Well thats unrealistic” Robert rolled his eyes

“You do realize I’m a shape shifter too clown?”

“Not right now youre not” he smirked.

“Yeah well neither are you…”

“And before you two start having a literal dick measuring contest, we should probably actually do something about this whole mortal thing” Leech said standing up.

“Lets get ready for that party then, come on kids” Uncle Bob waved them out of the alley to a cab.

They regrouped at the Neibolt house everyone wearing costumes preparing to find and capture a holiday god. Chucky came downstairs with Tiffany dressed as Frankenstien’s Monster and his bride he stopped when he saw Robert.

“A SKINTIGHT SPIDERMAN COSTUME REALLY JINGLES??”

“Yeah I’m a bit annoyed with it too see how cute they look Bob that could have been us!”

“But I’m a spider man! Also the outfit is very comfortable.”

“Yeah doesn’t leave much to the imagination jesus” Chucky sut his eyes and placed his hand on his temple. He couldnt believe he actually wanted to body jack the fucking clown’s sexy human form.

“Now that I’m not complaining about.” Leech smirked and slapped Robert’s ass.

“Will you stop touching it?” he hissed

“I let you touch my ass all the time, its payback time Bob.”

“Fine just… not at the party…I’m trying to maintain what little dignity I have left here.”

“haha what dignity you lost that a long ass time ago clown!” freddy shouted

Maturin was definitely laughing at him right now. He was sure of it.

“So we all know the plan then?” Leech asked.

“Mingle around ask if anyone has seen the kid, grab him, then shake and yell. yeah fangs we got it” Uncle Bob replied half paying attention. He decided to join Krueger in this pre-gaming thing and discovered he enjoyed the taste of rum and cokes.

“I thought we agreed against the shake and yell method.”

“Its always worked for me!” Robert sang happily.

“Youre the reason were in this mess Robert.” Leech groaned

“Wait you guys are trying to reverse this?” Chucky turned to the group in shock.

“Well yeah you want to be able to keep living here right? People are starting to remember things.” Leech said recalling the old man in the drug store.

“We’re quite happy with the results thank you very much.”

“Yeah you’re happy now but make another kill and watch the entire state put out a search for you guys because everyone remembers who you are. This time theres no voodoo to keep you going, you really want to take that risk?”

“Yes.” Chucky and Tiff said flatly.

“Are you going to try to stop us then?” Robert narrowed his eyes “Because you’re a bit out numbered here doll, by the entire community.”

Chucky pulled a knife from his jacket. “I’ve had worse odds.”

Robert smirked and snapped his fingers and suddenly two large hands were placed on Chucky’s shoulders.

“SOWY CHU-CKEE. PEN-NEEY RIGHT.” The giant behind him said.

“Bubba owes me a  _big_  favor Charles.” he grinned at him “You interfere and you’ll be entering oblivion a lot sooner than you planned…With your head on a silver platter.”

“Okay.” Charles Lee Ray squeaked as Leatherface’s grip tightened. “Yeah sorry babe but I think I’m on their side now.” Tiffany said looking at the towering beheamoth. Robert grinned wide in satisfaction.

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert taking control of the situation like a fucking beast! Chucky and Tiff dont even try to stop them they have an entire town of serial killers on their side here. You guys can be dolls for just a bit longer its fine. Next chapter the monsters attend a party they weren’t invited to. Thats going to go over super well.


	30. Its a Dead Man's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang crashes a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME. The former monsters crash a party but it turns out that everyone’s human forms are a bunch of embarrassed nerds. Chucky suggests a hostile takeover and Pinhead yells at them for showing up uninvited. (Turns out a lot of people don’t like Freddy and his friends in this town) Meanwhile Robert Gray accidentally gets LIT and Leech shows off her bartending skills. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG! 
> 
> I’m going to start including a song to go with some of these chapters so feel free to check back to previous ones and possibly stay tuned for a playlist! 
> 
> The song for this one is Dead Man’s Party by Oingo Boingo

**CH29**

**Its a Dead Mans Party**

When they arrived to the night club the gang expected a party. What they got was a bunch of ashamed former monsters shuffling awkwardly around. Once intimidating living nightmares were now average everyday outcasts too scared to leave the wall incase someone might recognize who they really were.

“This is the most depressing scene I’ve ever witnessed.” Freddy frowned looking out at the club.

“How are we going to find a Halloween god when the very creatures who make the holiday  scary are sulking in the corner because they suddenly have weird teeth and zits again?” Leech groaned.

Chucky took a step forward and cracked his knuckles.“Ahem while I dont want to participate in your shenanigans, I refuse to attend something so dead. So Fangs, Krueger I think we need to do a little CPR.”

“Are you suggesting a hostile take over?”

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“Wait wont you get caught? They weren’t invited!” Tiffany hissed at her husband

“They’ll be begging us to stay when we’re finished here sweet cheeks.”

“This isnt the first CPR we’ve preformed. Nothing to worry about we got a party master among us.” Leech grinned and gestured to Freddy “Krueger! Work your magic.”

“With pleasure Fangs.”

“And none of this Monster Mash bullshit guys! Give us something we can work with!”

Freddy smirked pulling out a pair of sunglasses and opened his arms as he walked down the stairs like some sort of messiah of debachery. Chucky grabbed his wife by the arm and followed after him while Leech tapped her mate on the cheek and made her way to the bar. The players took the field with confidence, Chucky and Leech kicking out the sulking DJ and bartender taking their place and signaling to the former dream demon they were ready.

Freddy caught the microphone tossed to him from the DJ booth and tapped it “You assholes call this a party? Seems like not inviting old Freddy was the wrong idea. Let’s change that shall we? Chuck, gimme some music.”

An upbeat song blasted through the speakers. Leech spun a tumbler on her palm and tossed a bottle of vodka into the air, quickly pouring out drinks faster than she probably ever had before. Freddy began placing bevrages in peoples hands and pulling groups onto the dance floor. Life started to be forced back into the event. People were enjoying themselves more and more even Leatherface started dragging folks in with Freddy.

Leech glanced over to the handsome man in the Spiderman outfit perched on the fruthest bar stool scanning the scene intently infront of him. The song Dead Man’s Party began to play and people moved towards the dance floor away from the bar giving her a moment to slide a drink over to him.

“You looked like you could use a pick-me up.” she glanced over and smiled at him when he raised his head up at her watching her stuff a tip into her coat. Robert picked up the drink without saying anything. Leech frowned and walked up to him “This is a party remember? You’re allowed to enjoy yourself.” she said leaning over the bar. He rolled up the mask on his face and sipped the rum and coke still not saying a word.

“Pen.” she frowned using his clown name to get his attention. “What’s wrong huh? I know we’re looking for the kid but take your own advice and enjoy the hunt a little.”

“That’s not my name.” he grumbled. Leech narrowed her eyes when she realized he was embarrassed. He was such an overly proud creature and being seen by others as anything but superior was severly affecting his ego. The former vampire grabbed his chin and turned it to face her ignoring a couple incoming drink requests.

“Look, I know you have been humiliated today, and I know you hate being a human but this is only temporary you’ll be back to your old self soon. You’re always going to be a perfect evil godlike entity no matter what skin you wear….especially to me.”  

Robert still didnt respond but he pulled off the mask completely and looked off to the side.

“All right fine if you’re not going to start having fun I’m going to make you have fun.” his mate growled leaving the bar briefly to pull him back behind it with her.

“What are you doing Leech let go of me” he snarled reluctnantly following her.

“You may be human but my goofball killer clown is still in there and I’m going to bring him out even if it involves kicking and screaming.”

“And how are you planning on doing that?” he grumbled.

Leech gave him a warm smile and picked up four shot glasses beginning to juggle them. The former clown arched an eyebrow in mock interest. His mate smirked and tossed a glass at him which he reflextibly caught and threw back to her glaring a bit. When she caught it she tossed another to him. his scowl softened slightly when he tossed it back at her. Leech tossed another to him followed by another until they were full on juggling. She beamed at him when his expression could no longer hold back the his grin. They continued their routine till there was a small crowd gathered around them to watch. Some were actually suprised to see the clown doing actual clown things as if there was a rumor going around that he couldn’t.

“You know I love this song.” she said collecting all four of the glasses and setting them on the bar in a line. “Pass me the clear bottle and the red one” she said picking up a tumbler. Robert tossed them over to her she caught one in her cup and bounced the other a few times on her elbow the crowd cheering a bit. She set the one bottle down and poured the red one in her tumbler and tossed it away to her partner. “Here make yourself useful, the two top right ones next.” they put on quite the little show together both of them genuinely having fun with one another. Tiffany elbowed her husband and pointed at their housemates. “Did you know he actually could juggle?”

“Unfortuneately, yes.” chucky groaned. Tiff gave him a questioning look “Let’s just say that their practicing is the reason I dont eat dinner at the table anymore.”

“That explains the wobbling” Tiff replied while cringing.

When she was done Leech passed out several shots to the crowd and handed one to Robert taking the last one in her own hand. “All right drink this with me. Hold out your arm.” the confused ex-eldritch abomination did as she instructed and his mate linked her arm around his. “We take it together at the same time.”

“Am I going to like this?”

“Don’t worry its sweet.” she teased him a bit knowing her lover tended to only eat things that were 80% sugar. She counted to three and they tipped their shots back. Robert made a face and shook his head a bit. Leech laughed and lightly tapped his cheek “You alright there big guy?”

“It burns and I feel warm.”

“Well yeah you already had one drink and I just fed you a giant shot.”

“You’re a bad influence.” he narrowed his eyes at her. The former vampire poured dark honey colored liquid into her shot glass and knocked it back. “There now I’m catching up to you.”

“We have a task to accomplish Leechie.” he grumbled Leech rolled her eyes in response making another few drinks and shoving one in his hands. “Enjoy the damn party Robert.” The shut his eyes and took a sip cursing humans and their self destructive habbits.

“CLOWN!” a mousy looking man in leather shouted.

“Is that Pinhead?” Leech asked throwing a wash rag over her shoulder “Holy fuck it is! You assholes messed up my tits!” she snarled at him.

“I dont mind them.” Robert said cooly while sipping his drink.

“Bob no.”

“I seem to recall you fully agreeing to that modification vampire.”

“I….lets not go into.… _that_ ….”

“Yes there is a different matter at hand. I came here to remove you from my establishment friends of Krueger are not allowed due to the.. liabilities…”

The former cenobite glared at the couple, Leech looked as if she was readying herself for a fight. Robert finished his drink and stepped forward pushing his mate lightly to the side.

“You seem to forget that I own this town, you are simply beng allowed to stay and I’m a bit offended I was not invited.”

“All we wish is to keep the dream demon and his associates out….especially with what happened at the last event he attended….”

“His associates being my mate? Is is wise hell priest to ban her simply for being friends with Krueger? If I must tolerate his presence then so will you.” Robert was starting to feel in control again when the hell preist backed down. He wasnt sure if it was the liquid courage he consumed or his beloved’s efforts to cheer him up but his ego was finally feeling restored. It was time to remind everyone of their place in his town and who stood on top. “I seem to recall you allowed harm to come to her when she spent time with you did you not?” he growled and loomed over the man letting his height aid in his intimidation “I think you owe me for your screw up.”

Leech tapped his arm. “Psst ask for free drinks I’m running out of tip money to pay for ours.” she said with a small whisper.

“….And free drinks” Robert rolled his eyes and placed a large hand on her hat.

“I would rather have no qualms with you. Get rid of Krueger and she may stay.”

“That wouldn’t be advisable.” Leech said leaning on the bar pouring herself another drink now that it was free.

“And why is that?”

“One, Krueger Chucky and I brought this party back from the dead you needed us. Two, if you ever want to go back to being a hell priest and making that outfit actually work for you I suggest you let us continue working here.” Leech sipped a glass of whiskey and grinned smugly at the former Cenobite.

“You know how to solve this  _problem_?”

“That’s why were here. The other clown and dracula are bringing what we need as we speak.” Robert relaxed his tense muscles into a more causal stance when he sensed the Cenobite leader backing off.

Pinhead glanced at the crowd of awkward looking humans shuffling around attempting to dance and sighed. “We are counting on you to succeed then….and clown, the invitation to the afterparty still stands…to the both of you…” he turned and walked away.

Both former monsters cringed. “And with that horrible thought I’m going to need another drink” Leech turned around and grabbed a bottle of rum.

————-

They had been there a couple hours and Robert Gray was starting to feel the room spin. He had only had a few drinks that his mate insisted on yet he was starting to feel the effects. This human beverage must be the reason they’re all so inferior. Just a few glasses of it and it was like his head was swelling with the music and his limbs felt heavy. He twisted his head over to Leech who somehow was was still standing despite having drank twice as much as he did. She was shouting something to a small crowd about piercing Freddy’s other nipple which frankly he had no desire to ever see again. Instead he sat with his head back against a couch hoping to just let this feeling pass quickly when suddenly the doll and his wife plopped down next to him. The former clown rolled his head over to acknowlege thier presence.

“Jingles! Jingles are you drunk?!”

“Leechie did it.” He managed to slur out.

“Oh man big biiiiggg mistake Jingle Bells. You  _never_  try to keep up with Fangs and Freddy”

“I remember the one time I smoked weed with her, and lemme tell ya I was high for two days!” Tiffany added “Ya gotta know your limits with that one, she’ll kill ya.”

“Did-did you just call me Jingle Bells?” Robert squinted and shook his head a bit to clear it “Nevermind the Sam-Whatever god have you seen him?” he was finding it hard to form words and began to curse the foul drink affecting his brain.

“Hey now, we said we were only stayin out of your way we aint helpin!” Tiff snapped.

“You tell em babe! Aint no way I’m going to help with making these beauties disappear.” Chucky gestured at his wifes boobs.

“Chucky stop!” she shoved him. Robert shifted more towards the edge of the couch. He decided to get up when the doll and his wife started getting “handsy” not wanting to be around for that any longer than he had to. The former clown downed the rest of the drink his mate had insisted he try and swayed his way through the crowd. People brushed up against him on the dance floor, a few he was pretty sure did on purpose. One girl in a particularly skimpy outfit walked up to talk to him and he just stood there blank faced eye drifting to the side as babble came out of her mouth. She made a few attempts to pull him in to dance with her but the former clown would not budge. She was pretty but she wasn’t his Leechie. He should find her. Robert pushed her face away from him causing her to squawk after him in anger. He continued through the crowd till he got to the front of the group that had gathered around Leech and Freddy. She had a blow torch in her hand that she was using to super heat a needle raised high in the air for all to see.

“FANGS WAIT I CHANGE MY MIND PUT THE FIRE AWAY” freddy shouted his costume zipped open and a bottle of vodka in one of his hands.

“Gotta make sure its hot Fred!” she shouted over the torch. Jason and Leatherface cheered her on as she lit the fire again.

“FANGS! I’M SERIOUS YOU DIDNT TELL ME THERE’D BE A TORCH INVOLVED!!”

“The people came to see something get pierced Krueger, and I’m out of nipples!” she said and took off her top hat “Hold still this is gonna hurt a little!” she flashed him a derranged grin and stepped on his chest to hold him down. Leech was about to strike when something orange caught her eye in the crowd. Samhain was finally here watching her from a clearing in the crowd. The small creature cocked his large sack covered head to the side in curiosity and brought a pumpkin lollipop up to his mouth under its mask. She froze staring back at him giving Freddy enough time to wiggle free from under her boot and escape.

“FUCK THIS I’M OUT” the former Dream Demon leapt off the table. The crowd groaned and dissipated. Robert took his cue to rush in and embrace her giggling to himself as he spun his mate around pulling her tightly into his arms. “Peachy!” he slurred out. “My pretty pretty mate!” he sang kissing the top of her head. He reeked of booze.  

“Bob! Wait I-“

“I went to find you! And strange women kept trying to dance with me!”

“Robert I saw- hold up what?”

“But you’re here now! Your Penny’s got you all to himself!” he giggled and rubbed his nose on her. Leech narrowed her eyes and glared a bit in jealousy.

“Run that last part by me again.”

“Annoying things, dancing around trying to touch. They don’t know you’re mine! Aaaallllll mine, mine, mine, mine!” he began to babble himself not letting his precious mate go as he swayed around till he had pushed her into a wall away from the crowds. He couldn’t even remember why he was at this event anymore he just knew she was warm and smelled like rum and lavender. Robert peppered her with drool filled sloppy kisses muttering “mine” to himself over and over in between each peck. Leech laughed and pushed him back she could see his dilated pupils in his sunken baggy eyes and the warm flush on his cheeks.

“Wow, you were right I am a bad influence on you.” she sighed reaching up to his face when she realized she had gotten the former eldritch abomination completely drunk. Leech knew she’d be in so much trouble once he sobered up but this was at least entertaining. she’d find Freddy about the halloween god shortly. Uncle Bob and Dracula would be here with the candy sack any minute now anyway and soon they’d all be back to normal and hopefully her clown wouldn’t notice a thing. She could enjoy just one more moment of the party. As soon as her fingers touched his cheeks Robert leaned down and locked his lips with her’s letting out a soft groan into her mouth. She didn’t think it was possible for him to get more slobbery and sloppy with his kisses but here he was smearing her shimmery dark lipstick all over his own lips and grabbing at her ringmaster costume with greed. He moved to her jaw sucking and nipping at her skin determined to leave some fresh marks on her. Leech gasped when his teeth pinched her skin and ran her fingers through his hair she managed to find her voice and mumbled “Hey, we’re gonna have to stop and go somewhere else soon, everyone is watching.” Robert grabbed some skin from her neck in his teeth and came off her with a wet pop “That’s the point.” he growled and went back to leaving hickies on her flesh. One of Leech’s eyes lazily opened “Pen-“ before she could finish trying to convince him to relocate she had to cut herself off when her vision finally focused. Her body went stiff when she saw who was in the crowd and it wasn’t the halloween god Samhain. It was someone that should be long dead, and he was staring directly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh WHO COULD IT BEEEEEE!?? Lol get ready for an extremely violent bar fight kids, shits about to get messy.


	31. Lets Get Ready to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters get into a club fight. Robert helps his mate deal with a ghost from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this one got long but like so much happens man. And before you get mad I’m not sorry for what I did. Also I’m a sucker for Robert getting super proud of his trashpire and being unintentionally supportive. Like he goes out of his way to be a mean evil bastard but at the end of the day he’s secretly gonna be like “Don’t tell anyone but.. I’m proud of you and if anyone says otherwise I’ll rip out their organs. <3” he luv his trashpire. So yeah shit goes down have fun.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0TzUNti3rY
> 
> Play at the beginning for maximum comedic effect.

“Mmmm Leech you’re so tense” Robert mumbled into her skin. “Do I frighten you love?” he smiled into her continuing his assault on her neck. He pulled slightly away when she didn’t respond to his nips “Love?” he removed himself completely and stared at her blank face with a puzzled look. “Leechie?” he waved his injured hand in front of her face. He turned his head to see what had his nosferatu so stunned and before he could react she exploded out of his arms screaming like a banshee.

“ADAM!!!” She howled limbs flailing frantically through the crowd to get to the fleeing ghost from her past. “AAAAADDDAAAM!!! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH” she roared and shoved an unsuspecting Chucky into the wall of enraged muscle that was Michael Myers. Who threw the former doll into the Babadook spilling the grief monster’s drink all over himself and his large new boyfriend Pyramid Head. The two former monsters stared at eachother from across the room and charged. Soon a domino effect of punches began.

“CLUB FIGHT!” Freddy yelled right before Jason broke a chair over him. Robert took off after his mate who could be heard shrieking obscenities over all the chaos around her. As a creature of destruction Robert was a bit impressed that his mate could cause so much discord and pandemonium within a matter of minutes. Maybe there was such a thing as destiny after all.

“I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND WEAR THEM LIKE A FUCKING SCARF YOU POMPUS PIECE OF SHIT” She screeched tearing through people to get to the man trying to shake her off. She finally caught up to him and smashed a bottle on a table pointing it at her ex-lover “I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD AND MAKE MY MATE LICK IT OFF! GET READY TO DIE AGAIN FUCKER!” Leech let out a roar and charged but was smacked in the ribs by a flying bar stool, her small frame never standing a chance. Adam took his chance to slink into the surrounding chaos and Leech directed her rage at the person who threw the stool. Poor Ghostface didn’t realize the mistake he had made till he felt the fist collide with his mask. Leech was fuming mad, how the hell was that manipulative asshole still alive? Ash must have fucked up the words again. This is what she gets for trusting a human. Someone pulled her off the poor serial killer and Leech spun around punching whoever it was in the nose, Freddy stumbled back holding his face “Jesus Fangs its me calm down!” he shouted

“He’s fucking back Fred! HE’S FUCKING BACK!”

“Yeah yeah everyone heard you screaming. You know, you didn’t have to break my damn nose!”

“I need to kill him right now. I’m mortal at the moment and theres no doubt he’ll be after me!”

“Look you wanna have your little soap opera that’s fine, but lets focus on getting everyone back to normal first then you can go stabbing anyone you want yeah? I’m fuckin tired of being able to die.”

Leech stared at her friend her chest heaving and fresh blood poured from a cut on her forehead and onto her lip. She shut her eyes flicking out her tongue to taste it. “All right, fine. Let’s find the damn kid so I can get my revenge and get back to my god damn life.” she snarled.

The doors of the club opened and Uncle Bob entered the club with a still very confused Dracula in tow holding a dirty burlap sack.

“Man oh man Drac this sure sounds like……some…..party…what the hell is this?” the scene was pure chaos former monsters revealing their true natures and attacking eachother left and right, there were even a few small fires in the corner. The two stared in shock  “We’re gone for three hours. THREE HOURS and you guys start a damn riot. HOW??”

“Leech did it.” Freddy pointed at the former vampire.

“I…..yeah I guess I did well shit….” she said looking around at the scene. “You know this is actually pretty impressive I’d be proud if the stakes werent high.” she gave the duo a cocky grin to which both elder monsters shook their heads to.

“Jesus Dracula you chose  _this_  walking disaster as your apprentience?”

“De ce este totul pe foc?” (why is everything on fire?) the older vampire responded wide eyed.

“I need to have a talk with junoir about his taste in women….speaking of where is the brat?”

“No idea actually…” Leech glanced around the room. “This could be a problem I may have accidently got him shit-faced.”

“You did what now?!” Uncle Bob stomped forward and bore down on her.

“Look I didnt know he was going to be a lightweight in human form!”

“I ASKED YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT?”

“I’m his mate not his keeper.”

“HES MORTAL RIGHT NOW AND A COCKY IDIOT AND YOU GOT HIM DRUNK!”

“Are you guys talking about Jingles?” Chucky said crawling out with Tiffany from under a table

“We saw him leave out the back.” Tiff said pointing to the back exit.

“Oh god he left the building?” Leech was starting to get worried now. She let her rage blind her once again and it put someone she loved in danger.

“Guys I know we all care about jingles’ well being but we only have a few hours left of halloween and if we dont find that little orange brat were stuck like this” Freddy complained dodging a thrown bottle.

“All right then grab the giant lets get the kid and fix this mess.” Uncle Bob grabbed the sack from Dracula and opened it seeing if there was anything useful to bring him out.

“I thought I saw him before Vorhees hit me with a chair he’s here somewhere.” Freddy grumbled and began to push back into the fighitng crowd the rest of the gang folling him. Leech turned the other direction of her friends heading for the back exit.

“Fangs come on.” Uncle Bob shouted.

“I’m going to find him.”

“Yeah and we’ll have better luck working together come on.” Freddy growled at her.

“No I’m going to find Adam. I’m going to find him before he kills me or Robert.”

“Leech this is not the time for fuckin heroics. Besides thats not really our forte.” the dream demon said stepping forward.

“Who said anything about being heroic.” the vampire said darkly pulling a large knife from her coat.

“Huh i thought this was an edge free event.” Tiffany chimed in slightly puzzled.

“Plucked it off Ghostface before he could use it on me.” she said cooly fiddling with the blade.

“Fine if you want to go save your stupid damsel in distress then by all means go get yourself killed once again because thats probably going to be the result.” Freddy rolled his eyes.

“Are you implying you actually give a shit about me Fred?” Leech smirked.

“Nah, you still owe me for that last half ounce. Can’t have you kickin the bucket till you pay me back.”

Leech smiled at the dream demon. “You know for a bunch of selfish murderers you guys sure are big softies.” the gang grinned back at her “Dont fuck up I expect to be bald next time I see all of you.”  

“Go save your idiot Fangs.”

The former vampire tipped the knife to her head in a mock salute and slipped out the door.

——————-

Leech briskly walked through the cool october air behind the night club. It was eerily quiet compared to the chaos inside and the ex-vampire tightened her grip on the stolen blade in her hand. With the 7pm curfew still in effect most people were off the streets at this hour leaving her alone and exposed. She had grown quite friendly with the night becoming nearly nocturnal since the sun rapidly drained her energy. This atmosphere was normally comforting to her but something felt off and she felt vulnerable. Leech approaced an alleyway and proceeded down the poorly lit path eyes darting around in the night. She was desprately missing her heightened hearing and nightvision right now. Something stumbled and shuffled behind her she wasnt alone. The vampire gripped her knife and spun around with a snarl only to have her wrist caught by a large hand missing a finger. Robert Gray held the side of his head and stared into his mates wild murderous eyes. Leech immediately released the tension in her muscles dropping the knife in her hand and falling into him.

“Holy shit youre not dead!” she gasped squeezing her mate tight as if letting him go would cause him to vanish.

“I feel dead” he grumbled his eyes were red and bloodshot he had clearly sobered up thanks to the cold. They broke apart and leech picked up her knife.

“Adam’s back.”

“I’m aware.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Same thing we always do, kill the problem.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” she grinned at him. “I uh I was worried about you.”

Roberts lip twitched up slightly “Were you now?”

“Don’t make fun of me for it.”

“I’d never.” he smirked shoving her lightly.

“Liar.”

he chuckled and placed his hands on his mate’s cheeks his thumbs tracing over a fresh bruise. “Would you like to destroy our enemy with me my love?”

“Mmmmm I love it when you talk dirty to me.” she grinned up at him a slight blush grew on her cheeks.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Its a date then.” robert whispered and pressed their lips together.

Leech followed behind he mate through dark alleyways till they got to the park in the center of town. She lightly touched Robert’s arm as they approached a large tree “Hey. there’s only an hour left of Halloween left and were still not back to normal.” she said with concern.

“If we are trapped like this then we’ll find another way. There’s always another way.”

“I just miss us….and killing things” she glanced off to the side “…but mostly us.”

“I know kitten.”

Robert held Leech close to him and stroked her hair. He rarely ever hugged her like this but figured now was an acceptable time to do it. The former clown sighed and looked up locking eyes with the small boy sitting in the tree eating a pumpkin lollipop. Robert froze in realization.

“You………YOU!” he shouted casting his mate to the side.

“Bob what the he- oh!”

“Grab him!” he hissed

The boy stood up on the branch.

“WAIT DONT LEAVE!” Leech shouted wishing she could still climb walls. The spirit leapt from the branch and Leech sprinted towards him. Robert closed the gap faster with his longer legs racing ahead of her and just barely grazing the burlap mask on his head. The kid was fast, unaturally fast. The former clown dove and grabbed the halloween god’s feet causing him to fall forward and drop his precious lollipop. Robert clawed at him yanking him back into his grasp the spirit began to make strange shrieking sounds reaching out with his small hands. Leech caught up to them panting and Robert pinned the child spirit to the ground in fury.

“CHANGE ME BACK!” he roared. The spirit squirmed and flailed in his grasp. “CHANGE ME BACK BEFORE I SPILL YOUR INSIDES!” the former clown slamed the spirit on the ground.

“Hey not really sure if  _shake and yell_  is actually going to work here Bob”

“STAY OUT OF IT LEECHIE!” he snarled at her clearly in a feral mood. The creature under him was reaching for something straining with his short little arms. Leech put too and two together and picked up the pumpkin lollipop. “Robert wait let me try something!” she shouted.

The former monster turned to his mate in fury. “Please! Shake and yell is clearly not going to convince him!” he was fuming mad and panting hard but stopped his assualt his grip still tight on the boy.

“Sam right? This is what you want yeah?” she held out the sucker and pulled it away before the boy could grab it “If I give it to you will you help us?” the spirit said nothing but its hand shot out reaching for its treat. Leech tenitavely held it back out to him and sam swiped it out of her hand. They stared at eachother for a brief second then the spirit stabbed Robert in the arm with the candy. The former clown roared in pain releasing the spirit.

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?” she screamed after it as she tried to tend to her mate’s wound. “Don’t let him get away! go!” he shouted at her pushing her off. Leech got up to chase after the creature but before she could catch up to him something smacked it hard in the head with a metal pole. The spirit fell back and pumpkin seeds oozed out of his mask.

“One monster down two to go.” Adam growled and tightened his grip on the rod.

“You bastard!” Leech hissed.

“You’re the one who eats people. You know, the first thing I thought when I woke up was that I was going to rid this town of you horrible creatures. They’ll probably call me a hero.”

“You’re equally horrible Adam!”

“At least I dont kill people.”

“Pff People. What have people ever done for me other than rejected me for who I am? Now they are the sheep and I am the wolf. Its my turn to be on top.”

If there was one thing Leech never had when she was with Adam it was confidence. She had almost none when she first arrived at Neibolt. It wasn’t until she rejected her humanity and began growing close to the clown that she finally felt power. He may not have meant to, but Pennywise made her strong. Now standing in front of her arch enemy she radiated that strength. Leech took a few bold steps forward oozing confidence.

“I am the mate of the eater of worlds. I am the right hand of destruction. Go on,” she said with a wicked grin “Try to stop me, I’ll just kill you again and again until it sticks.”

“You also don’t have a weapon.” Adam smirked and spun the metal rod.

She opened her mouth to speak then shut it. “I-huh” she reached in her jacket for her knife. Leech went still remembering that she dropped it to help Robert. “Well shit.”

Adam grinned and charged her swinging the pole like a bat at her head. Leech braced for impact when a knife blocked the blow. “The right hand of destruction. I like it.” her mate grinned at her shoving her assailant back.

“Its a working title I havent committed to anything yet.”

Out of the corner of her eye Leech saw the little pumpkin spirit stumble to its hands and knees. She glanced over to robert who took a blow to his injured arm. “Go.” he hissed as blood spattered his face.

“Aw but I want to be the one to kill him again” she whined and Robert glared.

“Leechie go.” he snarled kicking Adam in the chest with a spider web patterned boot.

“Hey before I do, dont die all right?”

“Oh that I can promise dear, but you aren’t allowed to die either understand?”

“Been there done that.” she laughed. Robert smiled at her before being smacked in the side with the metal rod. Leech yelled but the look on her mate’s face told her to go and she knew he was right. Robert Gray was tough but he wasnt Pennywise and he wasn’t immortal. Leech began to run following the trail of pumpkin guts and seeds down an alley street.

The trail turned a corner but before she could round it she caught a glimpse of several figures making their way towards her. She spun around only to see several more behind her. The figures came to veiw. They were her fellow monsters from the party, all beat up and bruised being led by the hell priest Pinhead.

“VAMPIRE!” he roared as Michael Myers and Pyramid Head pinned her to the wall, the angry mob of former monsters gathered around them. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

“Ok first, you can lead off with a simple hello its not that hard.” Myers slammed her into the wall hard and she nearly passed out from the impact. “Two-fuck-” she wheezed “I didn’t do anything, you all didn’t  _have_  to start punching each other.”

“You nearly destroyed my establishment!”

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad!”

“Chatterer lost an eye!”

“How is that a problem?! He didn’t have eyes before!”

“That’s not the point!” the Cenobite leader growled “You will pay for this vampire. You may be the clown’s mate but you must suffer the consequences for your actions.”

“Now, now friends let’s not get carried away here-“ Leech laughed nervously as the mob closed in.

“Burn her!” someone shouted.

“Cut out her tongue!” came another. Clearly she wasn’t the most popular monster.

The mob drew closer and Leech began to panic. Robert was busy and her friends were no where to be seen. She was done for.

“AHEM!” a gruff voice shouted. Six familiar figures emerged from the darkness.

“If you all want to continue living in our little slice of murder heaven here I suggest you put Fangs down and help us out!” Freddy called out followed by the rest of her adopted family.

“Oh thank fuck” Leech sighed in relief.

“Everyone listen up, we got the pumpkin boy’s magic bag here and I got a feeling he wants it back. We find him, give it back and then we all go back to being our regular old spooky selves yeah? I don’t know about all of you but that sounds like a way better alternative than taking out our anger on a vampire.”

“Also Pennywise is currently fighting to the death out in the park so we kinda have to hurry. If he dies were all fucked.” Leech chimed in and glared at Pinhead. “So whats it gonna be? Cut out my tongue or help fix this mess?”

The hell priest sighed and shut his eyes “Perhaps we will discuss your punishment later  _vampire_. Release her.” the two silent giants obeyed and Leech uncerimoniously dropped to the ground. She dusted herself off and walked to the head of the mob.

“All right everyone follow me.”

————————-

Robert coughed and sputtered as he once again fell to the ground. He was injured, hungover and had an extreme disadvantage. The eldritch began to curse this human body’s weakness and hopped for his mate to succeed so he could return to full power. Once back to normal Adam wouldn’t have the power of the necronomicon on his side and would be easily dispatched. Robert would just have to survive long enough to regain his powers then victory would be his. A kick to the head drew him back out of his thoughts. The former clown roared and slashed at his opponent with the stolen knife. Adam dodged and swung his metal rod down at Robert’s head who caught the weapon and kicked his enemy back. What was taking Leech so long the spirit was injured he couldnt have gone that far. He glanced over to where his mate had ran off to and saw her pinned to the wall by an angry mob. Fantastic. Of course hed have to do everything himself. Now he had to kill this intruder AND fight his way through an angry mob to save his mate. This day couldnt go any more wrong for him.

“You know clown I must thank you I dont think I’d ever be able to get control of my body back after the two of you killed it and let it become possessed.” Adam began. “The kandarians told me she died shorty after they stabbed her and I must ask you, did you enjoy tearing out her throat just as much as you did making her into a disgusting monster?”

Robert snarled and lunged at him. Adam caught him with the pole. “Disgusting?” Robert scoffed “You were a fool to throw away such a powerful creature, I simply did what you could not and unlocked her full potential. Your failure gave me my queen.” The former clown smiled wickedly.

“Yeah from what I saw over there with the mob, it wasnt much potential.” Adam smirked.

“You’re wrong. I think someone is jealous that their own creation has surpassed them.” Robert growled. Adam threw him off and slammed him into the back of a large tree. The former clown sneered and smashed his forehead into his opponent’s skull. They both stumbled then Adam roared and sprinted forward. Robert snarled back and met his assault with a charge of his own both headed straight for each other in a final burst of energy. With only one coming out on top.

\------------------------

Leech jogged out of the alleyway with the burlap sack slung over her shoulder the little pumpkin spirit nowhere to be found. Her small army of monsters followed behind her if she couldn’t find Samhain at least she could lead her troops into battle. And they would fight, no Pennywise meant no illusions and no illusions meant Derry was no longer safe for killers. She froze when she got to the tree the mob in back of her slowing to a stop as well. A man in a Spiderman costume stood pinned against it. A metal rod pierced through his gut and into the bark behind him. His body hung limp and blood dripped down from his plump soft lips. The vampire’s entire world crumbled in mere seconds. She was too late, Robert Gray was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I killed the clown.


	32. The End is the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has a chat while Leech attempts to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST FIC!!! But don’t worry I have more stories to tell about the monsters. So stick around please! Anyway to re-cap Robert/Penny died and everyone is still stuck as humans. Lets see how the gang figures out this one. 
> 
> music for this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3hTW9e20d8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8

**CH 31**

**The End is the Beginning**

 

Floating  _he_  was floating. The clown opened his eyes slowly his vision blurred a bit struggling to focus. He remembered the last few moments before the blackness. An old enemy, a roar of rage, then pain searing pain. His hands went to touch his gut all he felt was a pom pom. He shook his head a bit the sound of bells rang out through the abyss. He was back. He was Pennywise! The clown glanced around him there was nothing but inky blackness and dancing lights. Home, his original home. Which meant his phsyical avatar was dead.  _Fantastic._  A shadow drifted over his head and Pennywise looked up into an enormous shell.  _Oh even more fantastic._  The clown thought to himself.

“I’m not talking to you.” he grumbled

“What are you doing here brother?” the enormous turtle said as its giant head drifted down to Penny’s level.

“Its not happening you cant get me to converse with you.”

“You were defeated? Will you return brother?”

“NOPE I’M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!” The clown theatrically plugged his ears drifting away from Maturin.

“She is waiting, will you return?”

“I SAID N- wait what?”

“The one you are mated to, she is searching for you.”

“Great, you know about her.” the clown growled. Wonderful he’s going to rub it in is face now.

“I know a great many things brother.”

“Please tell me you haven’t been watching me.” the clown groaned.

“I am late, but I wish to offer you my congratulations on your joining with your *ahem* Weechy Peachy” Penny’s eyes went wide and drifted far apart, he quickly spun around to hide the flush on his cheeks. That was a name he only called her when they were intimate.

“I can never have sex again.” he muttered to himself.

“Brother will you return? She has started to mourn you.”

“I would have returned the moment you showed your hideous face  _brother._ ” he snarled at the turtle. He knew he’d be stuck here for a long time trying to rebuild himself, what was that crazy old turtle talking about of course he wanted to return. Penny hated being trapped with him. More than anything he just wanted to get back and tear out Adam’s entrails. Not even to eat, just to display for all the town to see. A little reminder to them all of what happens when someone crosses him….And of course he also wanted to get back to her, but he couldnt let Maturin know that.

The clown turned back around and smashed a cluster of lights together. A colorful nebula like portal began to form out of the chaos and soon he could see a reflection of his mate drop a burlap sack to the ground and fall to her knees. He watched her blank expression and the utter hopelessness beging to form on her face as she stared at the lifeless husk pinned to the tree. It was hard to see this, she was in so much pain and he could do nothing to stop it. The turtle simply watched Penny’s reaction with interest deciding not to comment on this rare moment of emotion from his brother. The clown placed a gloved hand on the pool of light in front of him and shut his eyes.

“Oh kitten,” he said mournfully. “I’m sorry.”

After a moment Maturin broke his silence. “Brother, you have always been one for the dramatics.” the turtle sighed almost sarcastically. Clearly he knew something the clown didnt.

“Just tell me.” Penny growled in response.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the time.”

“Stupid old lazy turtle.” pennywise grumbled. Of course he was going to be cryptic with him. He was about to open his mouth to berate his brother once more when he felt a tug in his chest. The clown tired again and the tug was even harder. The last thing Pennywise heard before blackness was the old turtle’s deep laugh at him and his haunting words.

“We will meet again soon. I will be watching.”

————————————

Leech was broken. she felt like she couldnt breathe as she just sat in the grass staring at him. He cant die can he? He was immortal, they were immortal, this wasnt how this story was supposed to end. She couldnt even look at his lifeless eyes any more she just sat on her knees and hummed to herself hugging her arms of her tattered jacket. Adam approached her and laughed at her pain. Gloating about killing a god or some shit, She didnt care she wasn’t paying attention. The vampire simply swung the burlap sack by her knees and knocked him to the ground not saying a word to the man sputtering insults trying to stand. Leech kicked him down ensuring he’d stay there while she fell back to her knees and let tears fall from her eyes. She could hear murmurs and whispers from the crowd behind her. “Poor kid.” Uncle Bob silently muttered looking up at his nephew. Her roommates glanced at eachother trying to decide if they should make a move when something shoved its way through them to the front of the mob.

A small hand tugging on her pulled Leech out of her misery. She tried to shove it off first but it tugged on her again. The vampire snapped her head up at the hands offending owner. She saw two large buttons on a burlap sack staring back at her. The little god looked at his lolli pop and back to her. Leech had shown him a kindness earlier and he was here to return it. The noseferatu rose to her feet and picked up the burlap sack.

“What are you doing Lucy?” he former lover snarled while trying to stand. She continued to ignore him. Instead she held the sack out to the tiny god, the mob behind her was silent holding their breath and hoping for a miracle. The little hand of Samhain snatched the bag from her hastily and began rummaging through it. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out presenting it to the former vampire. It was a little bat shaped cookie.

Leech’s heart sank more. “I dont suppose you can bring him back can you?” she said sorrowfully and the small god pushed the cookie to her again. She sighed and took it from his hands sam stood eerily still and looked at her expectantly. When Leech didnt get the message he motioned for her to eat the treat in her hands. She opened her mouth and took a bite not knowing what good this would do for her current situation. The baked good began to turn wet and slimy in her mouth almost like raw meat, blood poured from her lips and dripped from the cookie its self. Leech sputtered and coughed hands going to her knees looking up at the tiny god in confusion. He pointed quickly to the tree.

A small glow began to rise from Robert’s lifeless glazed over eyes and the direction of the blood dripping down from his mouth began to float up. It was faint at first, you’d have to look deep into his pupils to see it but the lights were growing brighter and larger. Robert Gray began to move his mouth a shining light in his throat emmited tiny golden glowing dust that swirled as breath was gasped into his lungs. His head snapped up against the tree the light in his pupils shining bright like two little lanturns. A little hand curled around Leech’s fingers as she watched her clown slowly re-enter the world. The crowd behind her began to babble amongst themselves in relief. Robert suddenly grabbed the pole in his gut with an iron grip while a costume stitched itself onto his fingers then his arms. It was like watching his clothes burn in reverse, two pointed lines seared up like scars through his cheeks and eyes as he tugged at the pole in his body. As it came loose his ruffles were back in place and his hair twisted and fizzled out into a wild orange nest. By the time the object was removed pennywise stood tall and proud taking a deep breath of the cool night air of his town dropping the mettal rod to the side with a thud. The clown shook himself, his bells jingled with him and his attention snapped to his enemy on the ground. Adam scrambled backwards in fear but was swiftly grabbed by the throat and held in the air. He could only struggle and gasp as he watched the living nightmare slowly extend his free hand in the direction of his mate claws ripping through the newly formed gloves as he did so.

Leech released the hand of the halloween god and attempted to walk forward. She instantly dropped to the ground before completing a single step. Pennywise sighed and rolled his eyes glancing over in her direction. The mob behind her began experiencing similar effects some groaned in pain others twitched and convulsed. Chucky and Tiffany wailed in sorrow and annoyance as they shrunk back down to child size, Freddy roared in pain as burns seared into his flesh, Dracula stood up from the ground gasping while brushing off his clothes and Uncle Penny pulled out a cigar grinning in relief as his red hair fizzled into place. The little god cocked his head to the side and watched as Leech struggled to her feet running her hands through her hair pushing out strands of her platinum bob that fell around her like snow. Her large ears stretched out and fangs shot forward in her mouth as she walked on shakey legs toward her clown. Her claw met Penny’s own and the clown pulled her against his body.

“S-sorry um I think I just died again?” Leech stammered out.

“You ruined my entrance.” Pennywise growled.

“What? You want a fucking redo?” she sassed him with a smile and she felt a gentle squeeze from the claws that held her. Their reunion was cut short when Adam began to shout and shriek in terror and it wasnt from the clown.

“NO NO PLEASE NO I DONT WANT TO GO BACK!”

The two monsters cocked their heads to the side. Adam’s skin began to rot in Penny’s grasp and his eyes rolled back black ichor poured from his decaying mouth. “WE’LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!” he screamed into the night. Penny snarled and released his mate readying his talons for a strike when Leech pulled him back. He snapped his head at her eyes wide with rage.

“What?!”

“Ok hear me out. I know you’re mad but doing this your way is only going to bring him back again.”

“I like  _my way_  Leech.” Pennywise snarled.

“Penny, do you trust me?”

“Not particularly..” the clown grumbled crushing the deadite’s windpipe a bit more. Leech slapped his arm hard.

“Do you trust me?” she said again. The clown sighed and stared at her expectantly lowering his claw. “Pinhead!” she called out to the crowd. “I understand you have an afterparty yeah?”

The hell priest stepped forward with refreshed grace. “And what are you implying vampire?”

“How’d you like a little gift…some entertainment for the evening if you will…think of it as an _I’m sorry for starting a riot in your night club_  present.” she grinned wickedly. The Cenobite leader considered her for a moment then a chain shot out and pulled the Deadite out of Penny’s grasp by the face. “Consider it a deal. Don’t ever come back.” he said as the other Cenobites wrapped their hands around the struggling demon pulling him back as he screamed.

“You’re just going to hand him off to someone else?” Penny hissed.

“Please,  _don’t_  be gentle boys!” she waved at them as the crowd dissipated. “Look at it this way Pen, I’m not going to get my tongue ripped out by an angry mob and our enemy is going to have unspeakable things done to him till hes a pile of paste on the floor. Isn’t that way better than the old rip and tear?” the clown folded his arms and grumbled to himself. “Look I promised to deliver all the Kandarians back and I just made good on that promise. We’re never seeing him again.” Pennywise still growled at her mostly in frustration, it was safe to say he was thoroughly confused and humiliated.

“Since when do  _you_  take the non voilent option.” he snarled.

“pen…speaking from experience…. that was the most violent option.” the clown paused and could see the coldness of her stare and the darkening of the circles under her eyes. He could trust her. Just this once.

“Jesus fangs that was kinda over kill dont you think?” Freddy said placing a knife filled glove on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but I’d be lying if I said it didnt feel good.”

“CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAS BEEN GOING ON THIS DAY?” Dracula shouted.

“Its a long story bloodsucker.” Uncle Penny replied while walking up to his nephew. The clowns stared at eachother in silence for a moment when suddenly two green and purple stripped arms wrapped around Penny’s silver costume, patting the younger clown on the back before stepping away. Penny’s eyes were wide and far apart in complete confusion. “Its better you dont say anything….look you did good kids. Both of you. Don’t fuck up again.” he growled then side stepped a charging Leatherface who scooped leech up into a tight bear hug  “WEECH BACK! PEN-NEY BACK!” He grabbed the clown with his other arm and giggled. “Thanks Bubba!” the vampire laughed as he released them quickly due to Pennywise’s growling.

“ITS NOT FAIR WE WERE SO CLOSE!”

“THE TITS THE TITS ARE GONE!” the dolls sobbed in a heap on the ground like two pouting children the gang rolled their eyes at them.

“Well, after we pick up those sorry assholes you wanna go get fucked up and do something stupid?” Freddy asked.

“You guys go ahead.” the vampire smiled “We’re feeling a bit tired.”

“I’m not tired?” Penny cocked his head in confusion only to be elbowed hard by his mate. He put two and two together and his eyes drifted apart in realization. “Oh! Ah…yes.. tired.”

“Gross.” Freddy rolled his eyes at them. “Come on Drac help me scrape these losers off the floor.”

“I AM SO CONFUSED!” the elder vampire shouted after his roommate. When her friends had left Leech finally turned to Pennywise.

“Ahem!” Leech nudged the clown. “You owe me.” she smirked.

“Do I now?”

“Um yeah, I brought your sorry ass back to life.”

The clown frowned at her “And I saved yours earlier, I say were even dear.”

“Oh please I would have been fine.” she waved him off. Pennywise caught her wrist and yanked her forward a cheshire grin grew on his features as he traced his fingers over her jaw and up to her chin.

“Keep telling yourself that little hunter. Your pretty little head would have been splattered all over if it werent for me!” he taunted her and tapped his finger on her cold nose.

“I guess we need to thank eachother then hmmm? Got something in mind?”

“Oh I have a great many things in mind for you pet. Let me give you a little sneak peek.”

The clown growled and pressed his lips to hers leech wrapped her arms around his ruffles and smiled into his mouth penny picked her up with ease wrapping his vampire’s legs around his waist so she could reach him better. Their tongues traced over eachother and teeth clacked together a bit neither caring at this point. Before he could get any more carried away Pennywise squeezed his mate tight to him whisking them away the air fizzling and popping all around them.

When Leech opened her eyes she was in Penny’s lair with the clown stroking the back of her head slowly. He pulled his mouth from her’s to catch his breath and strands of drool still connected them to one another.

“I’m glad youre back” she said against his lips placing another quick peck on him. “Robert is handsome but he’s not my clown.”

Pennywise seemed to like hearing that and purred happily while setting her down. “And your clown missed his bloodsucker” he giggled and grabbed her large ears. He suddenly swept her into his chest in a bone crushing bear-hug and kissed her bald head a few times rubbing his nose into her skin.

“Wait here I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes love!” the clown bounced excitedly and ran over to his horde of objects beginning to dig. Leech grinned and cocked her head in curiosity.

“Pen what are you doing?”

“SSSHHH its a suprise!”

“Is it food?”

“Noope!” he giggled and bounced to himself and he reappeared infront of her enjoying the suspense. Leech could feel him near her and blindly reached out for him. Penny grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stage box.

“Open.” he commanded when she did he was smiling excitedly and holding something behind his back. The clown pulled the record out and placed it in her hands.

“A vinyl? How old is this thing?” Leech said studying the record. she realized what it was pretty quickly. It was a very old Frank Sinatra record just like the one her father left her. The vampire was touched, how did he know?

“Penny…”

“Liiike it?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Leech said misty-eyed.

“You said I owed you remember?” Pennywise seemed way to proud of himself for this to be the end of it. Leech opened the sleeve and scruntched her face.

“Where is the actual record? This thing’s empty.”

The clown smirked and snapped his fingers music began to echo throughout the sewer. Pennywise held out a hand unfolding each finger one by one which leech took before she was instantly pulled into a dancing position.

“This one, its about you.” he rambled a bit while they began to dance.

“You’re listening to music now?”

“Occasionally.”

“Look at you picking up my habits!”

“Just a few.” the clown grinned. Leech laid her head against Penny’s chest and listed to the lyrics of his song letting him slowly lead her around the dark cistern feeling the cold vibration of his purrs and growls against the side of her face. This was where she belonged. home wasnt a place it was a murderous eldritch horror and his slow fluid movements. His song played on and the vampire smiled knowing the lyrics by heart.

_I’ve got you under my skin_

_I’ve got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you’re really a part of me_

_I’ve got you under my skin_

_I tried so not to give in_

_I said to myself, this affair it never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know damn well_

_That I’ve got you under my skin_

_I’d sacrifice anything, come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats repeats in my ear_

_Don’t you know, little fool, you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Beause I’ve got you under my skin_

_I would sacrifice anything, come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats how it yells in my ear_

_Don’t you know, you fool, ain’t no chance to win_

_Why not use your mentality, get up, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Beause I’ve got you under my skin_

_And I like you under my skin_

When their dance ended Leech pulled her monster in for a kiss pressing her lips to his. “I love you Pennywise.” she whispered as her claws tangled into his hair. The clown rumbled out a reply from deep in his chest as if he had been bottling the words up for a long time “And I love you kitten. Always.”

——————

That night Derry slumbered peacefully and safely from the thing that haunted the town. Children slept more soundly than usual, parents had more peace of mind as they shut the bedroom doors to their offspring’s nurseries. Nothing bad would happen to the prey that inhabited the town on this All Hallows eve. Even the turtle decided to turn away (after a awkward request from his brother of course) for the creature known to many as IT was quite too busy with other things to hunt for the fear tainted flesh of his favorite prey. IT had its fangs sunk into flesh in a very different way tonight.

His claws dwarfed hers as he pushed his hips into her over and over. Drool dripped from his lips onto her bare skin and he made soft deep love growls from within the darkest parts of his chest that shook the old decaying wood of the circus cart they were nesting in. The spindly creature below him called out his name encouraging him to push harder faster to give her everything he had without tearing her in half. Extra limbs grew from nowhere long claws tore into silk, teeth began to replace kisses and finally an explosive bout of cries and roars echoed through the tunnels. If monsters could make love this would be it.

The nosferatu collapsed into the pile of dusty pillows and stuffed animals her clown next to her his newly formed gloves beginig their ritual aftercare on all the fresh scars he had left. He felt her kissing any part of him she could reach, her hands taking the opportunity to explore him a bit while he soothed the sting of her cuts. They would start again soon repeating the process until the sun came up and the nocturnal creature in his arms felt the pull of sleep. Then they both would resume their reign of terror side by side as the king and queen of the little town.

And while their story may be far from over, their beginning certainly was. The awful creature known as IT had finally ended his solitude taking the tiny vampire with a not so tiny attitude as his. The fiery nosferatu found her home in the arms of evil and neither Pennywise or the monster who loved him would ever be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE IT IS. Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr for bonus stuff drawings and other horror/Pennywise related content! I will be continuing this story in the fic A Very Monster Christmas so head over there for Part 2!
> 
> here is the tumblr Masterlist including this fic, some bonus drabbles and Part 2!
> 
> https://clown-bait.tumblr.com/post/171223943375/monster-roommate-au-masterlist


End file.
